The Story of a Traveling Swordsman
by Sir Pargal
Summary: Not much was ever said about Sparkster's master, Mifune Sanjulo. This story was written as a prequel to the Rocket Knight series that's for the most part all about Mifune. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Introduction (2nd Revision)

THE STORY OF A TRAVELING SWORDSMAN

_I dedicate this to anyone whom has tried or succeeded at writing something creative.  Whether it is a short story, poem, or novel, they are the ones that take the time to explore their creative sides; something that is widely absent in today's society.  And to the friends and fans who have been supportive of this project since the very beginning as it started from less than a 20 page short story and turned into a novel beyond my wildest expectations.  Your support has helped me to continue writing this story, and you deserve thanks._

DISCLAIMER

Ok, here we go…I don't own the Rocket Knights or anything related to them.  I don't own Sparkster, Axle Gear, princess Sherry, king Zebulos, etc.  Rocket Knight Adventures and the Sparkster game series is property of Konami inc. and I in no way am claiming any parts of what they have copyrighted.  According to some informative sources, the name Mifune Sanjulo is NOT copyrighted (phew!) as well as all of the other characters in "The Story of a Traveling Swordsman" not related to the games. If anyone wishes to use any of my own characters in their artwork, fanfics, or other productions, all I ask is that you contact me first before doing so.  In fact I'd love to see some great artwork of some of my characters, so please don't be afraid to ask! Not sure if I missed anything here…basically if I can be sued for it, I automatically turn all property of the debated characters or places over to Konami, and upon request will have it removed from the story immediately.  

INTRODUCTION & NOTES

This fanfic was written as a prequel to the Rocket Knight series, taking place 26 years before Rocket Knight Adventures.  It details the life of Sparkster's foster father and master, Mifune Sanjulo during different intervals and is broken up into 4 acts and 12 parts (when completed).  I have decided to rate the story in the PG-13 category, mostly because it can be violent in nature at times, but usually symbolically.  It also includes some mature themes, which are best read by a more mature audience of course.  Some of the nations, people, and races of Elhorn may be invented or altered to better fit the storyline.  Since Konami never felt a need to go into better detail (and shame on them!), I had to improvise in some parts of the story to keep a general flow. (In other words, I'm making Elhorn history!).  I do hope this doesn't hinder your outlook of the story, as I tried to make it as accurate as possible to work with the original storyline.  To those who don't have a problem with it, please enjoy The Story of a Traveling Swordsman…


	2. Part 1

The Story of a Traveling Swordsman (3rd Revision)  
  
By: Sir Pargal  
  
Part One - This land called Elhorn  
  
Dawn had broken over the mountains in a peaceful valley just as a young soldier was passing down the trail. He was quite fatigued from his long hike down the rocky mountain trail and hoped to come across a town very soon. The soldier was dressed in somewhat battered armor that looked as though it had seen a hundred battles, and a green sash was tied around his arm being used as a bandage from a recently received injury. The sun was shining off of his blonde hair so brightly it gave it an almost lime colored tint. He breathed a sigh after reading a sign close by which said: "Town of Wezil – East."  
  
"Finally..." He said to himself, "A bed to sleep in. It's been so long."  
  
He began to have flashbacks of his past in the eastern lands of Haruk which he often tried to forget of the deception he faced and the destruction he single handedly caused.  
  
"That's all in the past, I must try to forget." He said to himself walking down the trail pointed out to him.  
  
About 20 minutes later he came across a quiet cozy looking town that had just finished preparing for a new day. The young soldier however was not. He limped into the town as quickly as he could in search of a good inn. He checked many places until he came across one particular Inn which read: "The Valley Cottage."  
  
"This place will do." He said to himself walking in.  
  
While he expected a quiet village inn he instead soon found himself in a noisy tavern filled with the conversation of people completely rejuvenated by a good nights rest. The conversation stopped and all eyes focused on him as he slowly limped up to the innkeeper's desk.  
  
"I'd like a room please." He said quietly.  
  
"You sure look like you could use one." She said looking at him, "It'll be about 10 more minutes, wait here by the bar 'till its ready."  
  
The man sat at the bar and conversation began once again in the busy tavern. Two men approached the soldier dressed as Devotindos merchants.  
  
"Seen many battles lately kid?" One of them asked.  
  
The soldier said nothing.  
  
"What? You think you're too good to talk to a lowly merchant like me? You some kinda noble kid?"  
  
Once again, no answer.  
  
"I get it; you're one of those snotty noble kids from the battle academy in Elhorn aren't ya? Well, looks like somebody needs to teach you a lesso-"  
  
"Enough!!" the Innkeeper said coming back down the stairs, "I'm not going to tolerate any trouble here, I have six soldiers from Elhorn upstairs right now who I promised peace and quiet, and I don't think you want to disappoint them."  
  
"You're lucky this time kid!" The other merchant snarled as they both stormed out.  
  
The Innkeeper was quick to apologize  
  
"I'm sorry sir, your rooms ready now" She said, "That will be 250 Zebulians...if you don't mind."  
  
"No..." The soldier said setting a solid gold coin on the desk.  
  
The Innkeeper looked shocked.  
  
"My goodness, this coin could get you every room in the tavern! Where did you get this kind of money young man? Well, no matter, here is your key please enjoy your stay."  
  
The Soldier grabbed his key and slowly began walking up the stairs. He then looked out the window and saw a young girl having an argument with the same two merchants he had just been talking to. He sensed trouble and dashed outside as quickly as his injured leg would let him.  
  
When he turned the corner one of the two merchants had grabbed the girl by the arms and she began struggling to get free.  
  
"Now keep quiet miss and we won't hurt ya." He said.  
  
"Let the girl go." The soldier demanded standing firmly with his hand on his sword at his waist.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him and the merchant released his grip on the girl. She quickly ran behind the Inn's well as the two merchants faced the mysterious young man.  
  
"All right kid! Ya had yer chance! This time I'm gonna mess you up real good!" The angered merchant said pulling out a sharp dagger.  
  
He lunged forward and was right at striking distance when he suddenly lost his balance and stumbled down. The confused merchant began getting back up when he noticed his dagger was nowhere to be seen. He looked back at his comrade who had a surprised look on his face. He then looked back at the strange young soldier and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
There he was holding the very dagger that was endangering his life just seconds ago. He examined it for a second, and then said:  
  
"...This dagger is poorly made...I've seen better butter knives. That's the problem with your country; always putting quantity over quality."  
  
The observing merchant off to the side became increasingly angered and charged at the soldier, who did not make a single movement. Thrusting forward the merchant pulled a hidden dagger from his cloak and plunged at the calm man. The warrior quickly dodged and made a clean slash across the merchant's chest. The girl watching couldn't believe what she saw. The merchant got back up and started laughing.  
  
"Not a scratch!" He said.  
  
Just as he finished his sentence the seams on his clothing had ripped apart, leaving him draped in nothing more than his shirt collar and pants. The merchant panicked rushing to his comrade for assistance. They were obviously outnumbered in skill and could do nothing more but stare back at the wounded soldier who managed to fight off both of the two healthy men.  
  
"Just leave him, he's not worth it!" One of the merchants said.  
  
"Right...there's no way he could possibly know..." The other said.  
  
Together they walked off into the forest, leaving the soldier and the girl behind. For a while the girl remained behind the well, and they exchanged their stares. Then she noticed that the bandage on his arm began to bleed.  
  
"You're hurt!" She said running over to him examining the wound.  
  
"It's just a scratch...please leave me be" he replied.  
  
"Nonsense, that has to be cleaned properly. Please come back to my cottage it's not far." She said grabbing him by his good arm.  
  
The soldier sighed and allowed her to take him to her home. They walked down a path which lead to a narrow street. The young man looked around and noticed many troops from the Devotindos army were scattered throughout the city.  
  
"Why are there so many Devotindos soldiers here?" He asked.  
  
"The town's elder had agreed to a pact with the Devotindos recently. They have agreed to allow some of the soldiers to set up a temporary camp in this village in exchange for some food supplies. Due to the recent drought it was an offer we couldn't refuse." She replied.  
  
The young man hated the Devotindos Empire and everything it stood for. He especially hated to see a mainly-Opossum community be forced to support an evil power like the Devotindos Imperial army. After all of the bloodshed that had been exchanged between the two species for so many years it was still common to see towns in Zebulos negotiate with the Devotindos over scarce Supplies, even if it meant trouble for the rest of the country.  
  
"How much farther must we go?" The young man asked becoming increasingly irritated at the unpleasant scenery in the streets.  
  
"Not much farther" She said turning the corner, revealing a cozy-looking cottage on a hilltop.  
  
She helped the man up the stairs to the cottage and swung the door open. It was a small, yet warm place. Upon entering she took him over to a chair in a small yet pleasant room.  
  
"Please sit down while I fetch some ointment." She said.  
  
He did as told and she walked out of the room.  
  
"I can't spend much time here" He thought to himself, "I must return home quickly."  
  
It wasn't long before she returned with a bowl of clean water, a cloth rag, and some healing ointment.  
  
"I'll have to remove that bandage." She said.  
  
"I'd prefer it if you did not."  
  
"That looks bad; you should let me clean it to keep it from becoming infected."  
  
He allowed her to remove the sash from his arm. She carefully unwrapped the bandage and gasped.  
  
"What a nasty gash! What happened to you?"  
  
The young man was hesitant to answer, but then replied, "I was attacked...by a monster on the mountain trail."  
  
"Mountain trail? You came from the east?" She asked wiping the wound carefully with clean water.  
  
"I lived in the Kingdom of Haruk for a while where I trained to become a knight."  
  
"Really...well I'd have to say your training really pulled off sir knight...oh yes! Sorry! I never got around to thanking you for saving me. My name is Sheryl Beckinson. May I ask yours?" She asked.  
  
"...Mifune." The young soldier replied.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Mifune...you're not by any chance related to the Sanjulo family are you?"  
  
"...I'm a traveling swordsman." Mifune replied.  
  
"I see...well I'm sorry to have to break this to you but don't expect to be able to travel very freely through this region. A war is about to break out between the Kingdom of Zebulos and the Devotindos Empire. If you're not careful you'll be getting more bad wounds like this one." She said pointing to his arm.  
  
"...I understand...thank you for your assistance miss Beckinson." He said moving his re-bandaged arm. He got up from the chair and opened the door.  
  
"Sir Mifune...I am very grateful to you. If there's anything you need, please come back here and I'd be glad to help you out." She said.  
  
He looked back at her for a moment and then left. On the way back to the Inn he began thinking about his past. He was indeed Mifune Sanjulo. The reason Sheryl had asked him was that many years ago the head of the Sanjulo family had a son who had disappeared from Elhorn many years ago and no one ever found out what happened to him. He began having flashbacks of his 14th birthday when he entered a tournament of swordsmanship at Zebulos castle and had lost to the cocky prince Devotindos. He soon fled to the eastern lands leaving all he knew behind to begin a heavy commitment to the sword in the Kingdom of Haruk deep in the mountains.  
  
Remembering begging to be accepted on the steps of the Kingdom's training grounds. How once he eventually got the privilege of being trained by the countries greatest swordsman, and had to endure the countless painful exercises and tasks he was made to perform. Then once he had accomplished the rank of knight he was sentenced to death by an envious princess whom he would not pledge himself to. He then remembered clearly how he attained the gash in his arm. Running from the very same soldiers he had trained with for 7 years, only to be betrayed because of a princess' order.  
  
Mifune could clearly remember the screams of his friends as he was forced to slay them for his own survival and how they did not hesitate to wield their blades with the intent to kill. Remembering the sword that swiped clean across his arm his eyes widened and he stopped for a moment in the streets breathing heavily, and then he swallowed hard.  
  
"It's all in the past" he said to himself, "Now I can return home, even if it's not the way I wanted to return, the future still looks bright...finally."  
  
He walked into the inn, now quieted after everyone had left to go to their place of work. The Innkeeper stopped him to give him his change.  
  
"Sorry it took so long. Kind of hard to find exact change for a gold piece like that." She said to him.  
  
He walked up the stairs and went into his room. He sat on his bed thinking mostly about his father and the day they were separated. He was not disappointed, but instead smiled back at Mifune. Regardless Mifune was not pleased, and insisted on leaving for Haruk. When his father refused he snuck out of his home that night and began his journey. He thought about how great it would be to finally be able to stay in a place he could call home once again, and see some of his old friends he had not seen in 7 years. After a short while he drifted asleep, which he was more than happy to get. 


	3. Part 2

Part Two – The Unexpected Twist  
  
Now fully rested, Mifune departed from the town of Wezil heading towards the Elhorn capital. Once again he thought only of his new future, and what he would contribute to the army of Elhorn in hopes of ridding the country of evil once and for all.  
  
As he walked he picked up a scent in the air. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was, but it was something he truly hated. He continued walking, and the stench in the air became increasingly strong. He started having spontaneous visions of being chased through the mountain trail from Haruk. Then it struck him; this smell...was blood. His heart began to race and after walking for a few more minutes he began to smell and see smoke from over a hill.  
  
What he saw next sent a shiver down his spine. A village completely engulfed in flames with no sight of survivors. He quickly came down the hill to look for survivors. As he looked, all he could find were dead bodies that lay in front of him.  
  
"Who could have done this!?" He thought to himself, "WHO!?"  
  
Just then he remembered what the Devotindos merchants were saying about how there was no way he could know...then it hit him. They weren't merchants at all, they were spies! They were scouts for the Devotindos army mapping the area the day before the attack.  
  
"Damn it!" Mifune said cursing himself, "I should have known! This is all my fault!"  
  
He started to hear a faint cry for help. He looked around.  
  
"Help!" The voice of a young woman echoed in the sound of the roaring flames.  
  
Mifune looked around but could find nothing. Then he heard the voice again, and ran in the direction that the voice was most likely coming from. He started to hear crying in the same direction, and continued to run. Looking all around him there was no other sign of movement from any of the bodies, or any sign of the culprits who may have set fire to the village. After running for almost 10 minutes he looked to his left and noticed a young woman trapped underneath a burning plank seriously hurt. Next to her on the floor was a crying child no more than 6 or 7 months old.  
  
With all of his strength he managed to lift the burning wooden beam off of the woman and pull her from the burning house. He grabbed the frightened child and set him on a pile of hay in the street. He then returned to the injured mother to see if she was all right. She was drifting in and out of consciousness.  
  
"Hey lady! Hang on!" Mifune said shaking her.  
  
"Please" She said, "Take care of my Sparkster".  
  
"Lady, wake up!" Mifune begged.  
  
There was no response. It became apparent to Mifune that the only survivor of the attack was the infant that lay next to him. By now he was surrounded by flame, and when he picked the child up and tried to leave through the way he came he found it blocked off by burning rubble. He was about ready to say his goodbye to the world when a sound could be heard overhead. Water started falling from the skies and doused the roadblock in front of him. He seized the opportunity and climbed over the barricade then looked to the sky. It was Zebulos' Rocket Knights. They had come to douse the flames. Then he could begin to see the Zebulan army approach from the distance. To avoid any trouble he took the baby and fled back to Wezil village.  
  
When he arrived the town was completely absent of the Devotindos soldiers from the day before. It became obvious to him that they were the ones that attacked the village farther down the road. He continued up the road back into the narrow street where Sheryl lived. He went up the hill and knocked on her door. When she opened the door she looked surprised.  
  
"Mifune! I thought you were in a hurry...what's that on your back?" She asked.  
  
He turned around and revealed a baby in the backpack he had been carrying with him. Sheryl took the baby and sat down in a chair. Mifune sat by the fireplace staring at the floor looking very glum.  
  
Sheryl held the child up to get a better look at him.  
  
"He's cute!" She said rubbing her nose on his cheek and making him laugh. "So what's his name?"  
  
"It's Sparkster." Mifune replied staring at the floor.  
  
"Mifune, you never told me you were married." She said as the young Sparkster played with her light red hair.  
  
"....I'm not" Mifune said just above a whisper.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There was a village down the road...that was attacked." He said.  
  
"A village? Do you mean Treven? And what do you mean by WAS?"  
  
"It has been completely destroyed by the Devotindos who were camped here yesterday."  
  
Sheryl looked shocked. "So...that's where they went...they left early this morning before you awoke but no one had any idea where they were going. There was a prisoner of war from the Devotindos army being held there; one of the top generals or something. I guess they went to go rescue him and encountered some resistance. How terrible."  
  
"This is my fault." Mifune said, "I should have been able to figure it out."  
  
"It's not your fault. Things like this happen all the time...unfortunately."  
  
"They most certainly didn't when I was living here..."  
  
"What? When you were living here? You used to live in Zebulos Mifune? Who are you, please tell me."  
  
Mifune took a deep breath and looked outside.  
  
"...My name is Mifune Sanjulo of the Rocket Knights. When I was 14 I attended a contest of swordsmanship at Zebulos Castle with my friend, the current King of Zebulos. I had advanced onto the finals and was awaiting my final match, when I had not noticed one of the Devotindos dignitaries had switched my sword with another with a small crack in the blade. The bout was between the current Emperor Devotindos and myself. After a few minutes into the duel Devotindos struck a blow to my sword causing it to shatter ending the match with my disqualification. I was ashamed, and could not face my father again without proving my skill. So I traveled to Haruk and went through rigorous training for 7 years."  
  
"I get it. That's why you disappeared...you went to go train." She said  
  
"Yes...and two weeks ago I had received word that my father had died...it was devastating. I now know I will never get the chance to show him what I had learned..." He said softly.  
  
"I'm sure he would be very proud Sir Mifune"  
  
"I have a confession to make to you; I was not attacked by an animal on the mountain pass. I was attacked by the Knights of Haruk while attempting to escape."  
  
"Why were they after you?"  
  
"Because...I refused to marry the princess of Haruk. It is a custom that when the princess chooses a man to become her groom he must accept, or die. I managed to escape through the mountain pass here to Zebulos."  
  
"Won't they come looking for you?"  
  
"No...Haruk is a very isolated nation and usually stays within its own boarders unless under extreme conditions..."  
  
"I see...Sir Mifune I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but you heard right. Your father died 2 weeks ago from a rare illness. What will you do now?"  
  
"I had planned on returning to Zebulos to take over where my father had left off, but then I came across this unfortunate accident."  
  
"Does this boy have any relatives?"  
  
"His mother died in my arms, I don't know anything about his father. Everyone in Treven was dead."  
  
"How awful" she said looking at Sparkster who had drifted asleep.  
  
"You seem very good with children. You've cared for a child before?"  
  
"I used to take care of my younger sisters...before they were taken hostage by the Gedol. I never saw them again."  
  
Mifune turned away from the window and sat down next to Sheryl.  
  
"Miss Sheryl...I must return home as soon as possible. However I feel personally responsible for what happened to this child. I can't help feeling this way about the situation. I know nothing about raising a young child like Sparkster. I must ask you something. Will you accompany me to Zebulos Castle and assist me in caring for young Sparkster?"  
  
Sheryl was silent and began pacing and looking down at the baby.  
  
"I understand this is at such short notice, and that we had only recently met. But I have a sense for these things. And I feel as though you would be perfect. Please understand I must return home quickly."  
  
Sheryl continued to pace for a moment, then looked up at Mifune and smiled.  
  
"Yes...I would be glad to accompany you Sir Mifune." She said.  
  
"You won't regret this".  
  
"I believe you".  
  
Sheryl allowed Mifune and Sparkster to stay at her house for the night. In the morning they would leave for the heart of the Kingdom, Zebulos Castle. Everyone slept soundly except Mifune, who thought mostly about the inhabitants of Treven.  
  
"I could have protected them, I had the power. I can't help but feel that it's all my fault" he told himself.  
  
He walked outside and looked up at the stars.  
  
"Father...what would you have done in the situation? Would you have known better? Would you have tried to save that village? I'll make you proud. I'll raise the child to be the greatest knight in the Kingdom, and give him the childhood that I never had." Mifune said just before dosing off under the tree outside of the cottage. 


	4. Part 3

Part Three – The Traveler's Journey comes to an End  
  
The next morning the three started down the road passing the ruins of the town of Treven and continued down the road to the castle. Mifune was well conditioned for long trips but Sheryl started to lag behind.  
  
"Could we rest here a bit Mifune?" She asked stopping by a flat rock.  
  
Mifune agreed and took Sparkster off of his back to give him to Sheryl when he suddenly became ornery. When she gave Sparkster back to Mifune he seemed to relax again.  
  
"Apparently he's taken a liking to you Sir Mifune." She giggled.  
  
"Please stop calling me that. I'm not a knight of this country, not yet anyway. I don't even know if the King will openly welcome us into the castle. I merely graduated from the Rocket Knight Academy, and left before I achieved the rank of knight."  
  
"All right then Mifune. So what would happen if the King didn't accept us into his Kingdom?"  
  
"Well...I'm really good at cutting things. So maybe a butcher, or a cook, or a woodcutter..."  
  
"You sure do have some crazy ideas" She laughed.  
  
Mifune signaled to be quiet, and started looking around, Sheryl was puzzled.  
  
"I heard something...wait here" He instructed.  
  
Just then two oddly dressed men came out from behind the rocks.  
  
"Captain Mifune!" One of them shouted pointing his sword at Mifune, "I've been ordered to bring you back to Haruk castle to finish carrying out your sentence!"  
  
Mifune started chuckling, and then turned his head over his right shoulder looking back at the young warrior.  
  
"And what if I refuse?" He said.  
  
"...You cannot refuse!" The soldier replied.  
  
Mifune drew his sword and the two men jumped back.  
  
"Let me make this very clear" he said "I am not going back to Haruk...ever...again. And if you attempt to harm the woman or the child, I can promise you a slow and painful death."  
  
The two soldiers backed off and dropped their arms against him.  
  
"You win Captain Mifune; there is a big price on your head however. It was issued by the princess a day ago, we're just lowly peasants hoping you'd come willingly, but I guess not. Our apologizes, good day to you." He said as they both walked away.  
  
Sheryl walked up to Mifune  
  
"I thought you said the Haruk are distant?"  
  
"They are..." Mifune replied, "These two were probably just in the region and tried to take advantage of the situation. We should hurry. The sooner we reach the castle the better."  
  
"I agree. Let's get going before anything else happens."  
  
They continued to walk for 3 more days. Then finally, on the morning of the 4th day, they arrived in the castle city of Zebulos. The streets were crowded with merchants and people.  
  
"It's truly magical!" Sheryl said in amazement, "I've always wanted to see Zebulos castle!"  
  
"It feels good to be home." Mifune said.  
  
They walked through the crowded streets moving closer and closer to the castle. On the way they passed the Zebulos Battle Academy, which Mifune quickly took notice of.  
  
"They seem to be preparing for something big." Mifune said.  
  
"I certainly hope not, there's hardly enough well-trained soldiers in the army to protect any of the outlying towns at this point." Sheryl replied.  
  
"...Sparskter must be hungry; he hasn't eaten in a while. I'm surprised he hasn't been crying. There will be plenty of food at the palace. Let's hurry".  
  
It wasn't long before they found themselves at the castle gate. The two guards stopped them in their tracks. One of the guards was shocked to see the mirror image of a younger version of Mifune's father in front of him.  
  
"L...l...ord Sanjulo!?" one of them blurted out. Mifune laughed and replied:  
  
"No soldier, my name is Mifune Sanjulo; I am the next in line to lead the Rocket Knights. Please go and inform his majesty."  
  
"Yes sir!" one of the guards said leaving his post while the other closely watched Mifune.  
  
Meanwhile, in the castle a gruff, yet gentle looking man was walking in the courtyard. He wore the armor of a Rocket Knight Officer and had a proud look on his face. The guard at the door approached him.  
  
"Sir Alec...a man claiming to be Lord Sanjulo's son is at the castle gate!"  
  
"What nonsense!" Sir Alec replied, "Come...and ready your sword, we're probably going to be chasing another phony knight away again."  
  
As they approached the gate, Sir Alec couldn't believe what he saw. There in front of him was the spitting-image of Lord Sanjulo in his youth.  
  
"What is my name boy?" He asked Mifune.  
  
"Sir Alec!" Mifune said trying to run up to him, but ended up being stopped by the guard's spear.  
  
"Let him pass..." Alec said.  
  
Mifune walked up to his old comrade.  
  
"So how am I supposed to know if you are truly Mifune Sanjulo?" Alec asked.  
  
"Your name is Sir Alec Gear. You were an instructor at the Rocket Knight Academy for 10 years and were a good friend of my father. You also gave me this scar..." Mifune said pulling up his right sleeve revealing a 3 inch scar on his elbow."  
  
"I see... Well that all could have been researched and you could have made the scar yourself."  
  
"You can't be serious Alec!?"  
  
"Haha...okay I'm only joking. You never could take a joke very well. I believe you Mifune. Welcome home! You couldn't have come at a better time, but how will you prove yourself to the King and his council?"  
  
"I'll find a way. Just please take me to the King" he said as Sheryl and Sparkster came up behind them.  
  
"And who might these two be?" A curious Alec asked.  
  
"I'll explain that in the throne room as well."  
  
Sir Alec, Mifune, Sheryl, and Sparkster, all went to go meet with the King in the throne room. It was a hall filled with the leaders and councilmember's of Zebulos. The King was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"His majesty will be here shortly Mifune, please wait here." Alec said.  
  
"It's just like Zebulos to keep guests waiting." Mifune replied.  
  
5 minutes later, a grumbling could be heard coming down the main hall.  
  
"What in the devils name is so important that it's necessary to disturb my- "  
  
He stopped and looked straight at Mifune. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Who are you!? What kind of joke is this!?" The King said demanding an explanation.  
  
"It's not a joke highness. It's me - Mifune. I've returned from my journey and am now worthy of becoming a Rocket Knight of Zebulos."  
  
The King rubbed his eyes and then glanced back at Mifune.  
  
"If you truly are Mifune Sanjulo then you must prove it to me." The King said.  
  
Mifune removed a small dagger with the Zebulos family's royal insignia engraved into the blade.  
  
"You gave me this the night before the swordsmanship tournament on your 14th birthday highness. You told me to keep it as a good luck charm."  
  
The King rubbed his chin and got up from his throne. He examined Mifune from font to back, and then said:  
  
"Yes...the dagger, and your uncanny resemblance to the late Lord Sanjulo...you could very well be Mifune Sanjulo. However there's one sure way to tell whether or not you are the real Mifune. Please kneel."  
  
Mifune did as requested and the King pulled a feather out of his pocket. He rubbed it behind Mifune's right ear, causing him to fall to the floor in laugher. The King himself started laughing and Sir Alec and Sheryl stood there puzzled.  
  
"You are indeed my friend Mifune!" He said helping him up, "Welcome home old friend! I'm sure you have heard about your father, I'm terribly sorry Mifune. Now there is something I must ask. Are you willing to lead the Rocket Knights as your father did?"  
  
"Most definitely." Mifune replied.  
  
"And do you have any objections?" the King asked looking to Sir Alec.  
  
"Mifune is the true leader of the Rocket Knights, and I would be honored to accept him as such, no objections whatsoever highness." He said.  
  
"Very well. Tonight we celebrate the new leader of the Rocket Knights!" King Zebulos said, "And who might these people be behind you, your wife and child?"  
  
Sheryl and Mifune stared at each other for a moment before answering.  
  
"This is my adopted son Sparkster and his other guardian, Miss Sheryl Beckinson." Mifune said, "I humbly ask you to accept them into the castle as well majesty."  
  
"If you wish it, then so it shall be. Please prepare for tonight everyone. Finally, something worth celebrating!" The King exclaimed.  
  
They left the throne room and Alec led them through the castle hallways.  
  
"I'll take you to the guest room for now. It is good to see you again Mifune. Everyone at the Academy had given you up for loss except for your father. He knew you would return someday. I'm sorry you couldn't be there sooner. He left me a note to give to you for when you returned." Alec said pulling a letter out of his pocket, handing it to Mifune.  
  
Mifune opened it and read it to himself as they walked:  
  
"My son, if you are reading this I have left from this world and in doing so have left behind an important piece of information regarding the Rocket Knights. My journal has been hidden in the castle garden behind the main fountain under a loose stone tablet. This information must never leave your protection. It has been a keepsake of the Sanjulo family for many generations. Know that I have always been proud of you, and never bring shame to your name. Farewell."  
  
Mifune closed the letter and placed it in his pocket. He continued to follow Alec up a set of stairs and down a hall until they came to a doorway.  
  
"Here is your room Mifune. We have much to talk about tonight and I'm sure many people will want to meet you, so please rest." He said walking out.  
  
Sheryl set Sparkster on the bed and sat next to him. Mifune was gazing out of the room's window at the garden below.  
  
"There..." Mifune said to himself, "That must be where it is hidden."  
  
"Well Mifune, you're finally home. And we were accepted into the castle. Now you can become a knight and carry on your father's legacy. You don't seem very happy." Sheryl said.  
  
"Oh...its...nothing" Mifune said, "I'm going out to get a breath of fresh air."  
  
Mifune walked out into the garden and went behind the fountain. He noticed a loose stone tile which he lifted up to reveal a small wooden box. Contained inside was his father's journal just as the letter had described. He tried to read some of it, but just then the King came out into the courtyard.  
  
"Touring the familiar scenery?" He said, "Yeah, it hasn't changed much at all. If anything changed I guess it's us. Tell me my friend where have you been all of this time?"  
  
The King sat on a bench in the garden as Mifune told his entire adventure to the King. He became intrigued, and seemed a little jealous of his friend for having missed all of that adventure.  
  
"Fascinating story! I don't think you'll have to worry about any more Haruk troops. My how time flies...it seems like only yesterday I helped you over the academy fence. I had a hard time explaining it to your dad. Things sure do happen faster and faster. Did you know I married this year?" The King asked.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about it from the merchants coming in and coming out of the country. Congratulations" Mifune replied.  
  
"And how about you? That lady you're with is pretty cute y'know." The King chuckled.  
  
"We've only recently met highness. I wouldn't say we've become anything more than good friends at this time." Mifune said.  
  
"Right...right...well that's good. You know even Alec's taken the pledge. Last year he married a girl from the country. It's a good thing you came to the rescue and are gonna take things over now. He's got a kid to take care of too. Apparently his wife's not doing to well. She's been sick since she had their child. Well, let's hope for the best. Tonight's supposed to be a celebration. Might as well keep cheery, don't you agree?" The King said laughing as he walked back into the castle.  
  
Mifune walked back upstairs to the guest room and found Sheryl beside a sleeping Sparkster. He slowly set his sword down and sat next to her.  
  
"Enjoy your walk?" She whispered.  
  
"It was fine. We should get ready. The ceremony will be taking place soon." He whispered back.  
  
That night the King held a big celebration in the royal courtyard. All of the honorable families came to see the long lost son of Sanjulo. Mifune was dressed in a beautiful green suit of full plate mail with a cape bearing the royal Zebulos Insignia on the back. He could remember his father wearing the same uniform at the knighting ceremonies for his students who had graduated from the academy.  
  
The conversation seemed endless as Mifune associated with just about everyone present. At last the King got out of his chair and the trumpets sounded.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the King said, "It is with most honor and pride, that today I bestow upon my old friend and comrade, the honor of leading our Rocket Knights. Step forward Mifune Sanjulo..." He asked.  
  
Mifune walked forward, up the stairs to the King's throne and kneeled down before him. The King got up from his chair and lifted his sword above Mifunes head.  
  
"I knight thee...Sir Mifune Sanjulo of Zebulos. Arise Sir." He said.  
  
There was a big cheer in the audience followed by loud clapping. Mifune then went off to the side of the courtyard, waving to Sheryl and Sparkster sitting on a swing.  
  
"Looks like he was able to accomplish his childhood dream." She said looking at the happy Sparkster, "I'm sure one day things will be set right so you will be able to achieve all of your dreams too. I'm sure of it."  
  
Together they watched the celebration as the party went on late into the night. After a while they fell asleep and Mifune returned them to their room. He covered Sheryl and Sparkster in a blanket and then went back outside to the courtyard.  
  
"So much change in a single day, and the biggest changes are yet to come." He said gazing at the stars.  
  
He remembered the journal he retrieved from the fountain earlier. Mifune carefully un-wrapped the old book and began to read it. As he read on it talked mostly about his father's accomplishments as a Rocket Knight. Until he came across something that made his eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he was reading.  
  
"This...can't be...I've never heard of such a thing...even in Haruk!" he gasped, "No one must know of this...no one!" 


	5. Part 4

The Story of a Traveling Swordsman ACT II (3rd Revision)  
  
By: Sir Pargal  
  
Part Four – My Papa, the Sword Master!  
  
The first day of autumn had arrived 11 years after Mifune Sanjulo had returned home to the Kingdom of Zebulos. The air was heavy with the smell of blood as the armies of Zebulos and Devotindos battled over the outlying trade city of Urvik. Soldiers clashed on the front-lines as cannons fired off from the distance. The proud Sir Alec trampled through the battlefield on his horse hacking his way through the infantry to keep his unit together.  
  
"Listen up!" He shouted to his troops, "The aerial support will be flying overhead shortly. We must hold this line until the catapults are destroyed! Understand?" He hollered to his unit.  
  
A loud sound was heard overhead, the aerial support had arrived. Mifune followed by 2 other Rocket Knight Officers soared above Alec's head followed by a fleet of 50 knights behind them. Mifune signaled to the two commanding officers to take their unit down over the artillery and destroy it. The two commanders descended, followed by their 25 squad members over the cannons and catapults setup by the Devotindos army. The Rocket Knights began dropping explosives over the artillery, completely crippling their long range support in a matter of minutes.  
  
Mifune continued to fly over the battalion, and eventually spotted his target. He came down in front of a Devotindos officer who was highly decorated. Removing his flight goggles he drew his sword.  
  
"Captain Groggel!" He shouted  
  
The pig man turned his horse around to face the battle-ready Mifune.  
  
"Mifune Sanjulo! You finally show your face!" He shouted back with a twisted joyous tone in his voice.  
  
"You've managed to escape me for too long Captain...what say we end this little game and end the bloodshed of those who need not be involved!?"  
  
"I care nothing for them! It's only you I want! Come face me Mifune!" He said getting off of his horse brandishing his blade.  
  
The two charged fiercely at each other. They clashed their swords together in a struggle and Mifune broke free returning to a defensive stance. Captain Groggel charged forward throwing every ounce of strength he had into his next swing. Mifune quickly countered the slash and kicked the Captain to the ground. He became increasingly irritated.  
  
"Not bad...worthy of the leader of the Rocket Knights!" Captain Groggel chuckled, "But let's see what you do against this next move!"  
  
Mifune withdrew his sword and stood passive. Groggel started laughing.  
  
"What's the matter Mifune? Have I exhausted you already? Then die like the miserable pest you are!" Groggel said charging forward with incredible speed.  
  
Mifune remained perfectly still as Groggel moved his sword back preparing to strike. He leaped into the air and swung. Just as the blade was about to graze the top of Mifune's head he drew his sword so incredibly fast it caused Captain Groggel to retract his sword and fly 2 yards backwards. The attack had made a clean cut, and there was no trace of blood. Judging by the deepness of the wound and lack of pulse, it was apparent to Mifune that Captain Groggel was dead. Returning his sword to his side he looked out over the battleground to find most of the Devotindos in retreat and the Zebulos soldiers in close pursuit. He felt a wave of sadness from the events that had just passed while cursing the fact that he had to take a life just as he always had.  
  
Mifune breathed a sigh of relief that he had finally defeated the leader of the Devotindos Imperial Army's invasion forces. He knew this would cause a setback in the Emperors plans, and one of the things Mifune truly enjoyed was causing problems for his old rival Emperor Devligus Devotindos. Alec emerged from the fog in the distance and dismounted. He walked up next to Mifune examining the stiff body of the enemy commander Groggel.  
  
"We finally got him." Alec said, "6 weeks is far too long to be away from home. How the devil did you do it for 7 years?"  
  
Mifune laughed.  
  
"I never said I enjoyed it now did I? Our campaign is over. Let's go home now." He replied.  
  
Meanwhile, miles away in the heart of the Zebulos, Sheryl was trying to keep busy by washing the dishes for the knights from breakfast when a Rocket Knight entered the room and handed a letter to her. She quickly read it and looked up at him.  
  
"How soon?" She asked.  
  
"As soon as the battlefield has been cleared and the citizens of Urvik are allowed to return to their homes they will start their journey back. Probably in another day or so." The knight replied.  
  
Sheryl's heart was filled with joy that very instant.  
  
"Does the King know?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, his majesty was informed just moments ago. If you'll excuse me I must be on my way." The knight said leaving the kitchen.  
  
Sheryl felt as happy as could be that Mifune had finally managed to rid Zebulos of foreign invasion after years of battling with nation after nation. Even if the peace was only temporary she felt reborn.  
  
"This is a big step towards achieving an era of peace on Elhorn" She thought to herself, "I'm very proud of you Mifune".  
  
The days went by slowly for Sheryl while Mifune was away. Whenever Mifune had to leave on a long trip she took his place in taKing care of Sparkster who became a junior cadet in the Zebulos Battle Academy. Because of his duties Sheryl rarely saw Sparkster. He would usually leave early in the morning to start his training and come home late at night only to eat and rest. She knew this wasn't because he did not like her, but rather because he missed being able to talk to Mifune. Mifune had accepted the role of becoming Head Master of the Battle Academy only a few years ago which gave Mifune and Sparkster much to talk about. Sheryl on the other hand simply couldn't relate to swordsmanship and battle tactics but tried to comfort Sparkster as she had when he was younger.  
  
One day after a short nap Sheryl awoke to the sound of bells echoing throughout the entire city. She looked out the window in the courtyard only to find it empty. She looked down the hall, in the barracks, and even the training yard, but the castle seemed deserted.  
  
"I don't recall the King declaring today a holiday..." A confused Sheryl said.  
  
Then she began to hear a sound coming from the center of the town. It was a familiar sound that she had not heard in a long time. It was the victory march song of Zebulos. Sheryl ran to the balcony and looked over the trees in the academy yard to see that the army had finally returned home. She looked below and saw all of the cadets running out of the academy to join the people in the streets. Sparkster came rushing out from underneath the balcony bursting with excitement.  
  
"Aunt Sheryl!" Sparkster said, "Papas come home!"  
  
"I'll be right down!" Sheryl said leaving the balcony and rushing down the stairs. She joined Sparkster at the gate and together they walked into the town square. The streets were saturated with cheering townspeople who had come to greet the soldiers and Rocket Knights home. The cadets had a hard time seeing anything with the big crowd of adults blocKing their view. One of the boys was constantly weaving through the crowd trying to get to the front as best he could.  
  
The cheering became louder when the Rocket Knights entered the town square. They were the heroes today and rightfully so. Sir Mifune rode in and Sparkster let go of Sheryl's hand. He quickly rushed through the crowd to see him.  
  
"Papa...!" He shouted, "Welcome back!"  
  
Mifune noticed Sparkster and picked him up to enjoy the victory march. Sir Alec was riding just behind Mifune, and appeared to be looKing for someone. The impatient cadet who had been weaving through the crowd looked up to see Sir Alec. He waved at him through the crowd.  
  
"Dad!" The young cadet called out.  
  
"Axle! Come here my boy!" Sir Alec replied out to him.  
  
Alec stopped for a moment to let Axle get on the horse. He then rode next to Mifune and Sparkster.  
  
"Quite the welcome wouldn't you say Mifune?" Alec laughed.  
  
"I hate these things...why does Zebulos have to be such a party animal?" Mifune said.  
  
"Lighten up a bit Mifune; at least the welcoming company is good!" He said rubbing Axle's head.  
  
"And how might you be doing?" Mifune asked Sparkster.  
  
"I'm all right papa. Now that you're going to be home more does this mean you'll teach me some new fencing tricks?"  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"Wow! I can't wait!" Sparkster replied with joy.  
  
"And what about you Axle?" Alec asked, "Learned anything good lately?"  
  
"Yeah...I've got some things I want to show you later." He said.  
  
"Sounds good . . . I suppose we should go see the King now. He gets impatient a lot more easily these days. I blame the Princesses." He chuckled.  
  
"Come now..." Mifune said, "He's always been impatient. Even when we were no older than these two".  
  
They rode into the palace and greeted the King. He quickly became overjoyed when Mifune handed him Captain Groggel's sword.  
  
"Finally the knave is dead! Excellent work gentlemen! The entire Kingdom can sleep soundly knowing that they are safe in their homes for a change no matter what town or village they live in. I am very pleased with you two." King Zebulos said to the two Rocket Knights.  
  
The sound of laughter could be heard getting louder down the hall and then the two Princesses Sherry and Cherry came running into the throne room behind the King, almost knocking him down.  
  
"Settle down you two! What's the rush?" The King asked.  
  
The two young Princesses ran over by Mifune. Axle sighed while Sparkster became disgusted. Alec stood there chuckling at their innocence.  
  
"Uncle Mifune!" An excited Sherry asked, "Will you read to us tonight?"  
  
"I'm afraid I will be occupied a bit tonight Mifune. Could you please look after the Princesses just for tonight? They do so enjoy your company" The King asked.  
  
"Of course your majesty." Mifune replied, "If that's all right with you two?" He asked the girls.  
  
Both of the girls nodded with excitement  
  
"As long as I don't have to sleep in the same room with this loud-mouth goofball, Sir Sparkster, I don't mind at all!" She said sticking her tongue out at Sparkster, who countered with his own. Mifune started chuckling.  
  
"SIR...Sparkster? I'm assuming you were knighted while I was away?" Mifune asked an embarrassed Sparkser.  
  
"That's what he told us Uncle Mifune!" The little Princess Cherry said.  
  
"I see, we'll have to talk about this later..." Mifune said.  
  
"Uh oh..." Sparkster replied as his face turned beet red.  
  
"Well then, I guess that settles that, I'll see you later then, Mifune." King Zebulos said as he walked out of the throne room.  
  
Mifune, Alec, Axle, Sparkster, and the two Princesses left the castle and started heading home to meet up with Sheryl. Mifune enjoyed having extra company and had no problem at all with the Princesses joining them this evening. He had gone out of his way many times in the past for the Princesses ever since the Queen had died soon after Princess Cherry was born. The only problem was that Sparkster and Sherry had a hard time getting along. While Princess Sherry was still a year younger than Sparkster she was always finding ways to outsmart him which would often cut away at some of his cockiness. Mifune found this to be a good thing rather than a problem so he was never quick to scold her for such an action.  
  
They approached the Zebulos Battle Academy and the two gatekeepers saluted Sir Mifune and Alec.  
  
"Welcome back Head Master and Sir Alec." One of the guards greeted as the other opened the gate.  
  
"It's quiet in the halls today." Alec said, "Everyone must be in their rooms celebrating."  
  
"Let them celebrate all they like. The try-outs for the Rocket Knight Academy begin early next week. I think all of the cadets should get as much downtime as possible." Mifune said.  
  
They walked through the barracks into a long hallway. At the end of the hall was the barrack's courtyard right next to the Head Master's residence where Mifune, Sparkster, and Sheryl resided. He opened the door to find Sheryl setting plates of food down at the dinner table. She set the plates down and rushed over to the group.  
  
"Mifune! Sir Alec! Welcome home!" She said throwing her arms around Mifune.  
  
"Hello Lady Beckinson!" Princess Sherry said.  
  
"Oh my, we have two more visitors. Please have a seat and I'll set two more places." She said going into the kitchen. Mifune and Alec followed.  
  
Axle sat quietly next to young Princess Cherry while Sparkster and Princess Sherry continued to fight over the same chair.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Mifune and Alec helped Sheryl prepare for lunch.  
  
"I'm sorry for coming home at such short notice. We weren't exactly sure when we would finally be able to return." Mifune said.  
  
"There's no need to apologize Mifune; I'm just happy you've both returned safely. I've heard that the invasion force is no more, and that the King has granted you both extended leaves. That's wonderful news." She replied.  
  
"I think both Alec and I agree that we will be spending as much of it as we can with the boys. Axle and Sparkster deserve that much."  
  
"Agreed." Alec said, "It seems both of them want to compete in the trials next week...what shall we do?"  
  
Mifune scratched his head.  
  
"That's going to be a tough decision...they could wait..." Mifune suggested.  
  
"Oh, come on..." Sheryl huffed, "In all honesty Sparkster and Axle ARE your best students; wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Upon hearing this Alec and Mifune just stared at each other. It was true that their 11 ½ year old sons were performing better than most of the senior cadets at the academy. Both of them wanted to train at the level of a Rocket Knight, and had trained harder than anyone to reach that goal as soon as they would be allowed to.  
  
"I guess you're right..." Mifune said, "I'll talk to them later about the try- outs. They are a little young, but I guess we can't stop them if they've proven themselves so well."  
  
Mifune left the kitchen and Alec stayed to help Sheryl.  
  
"So how has Axle been doing? He hasn't caused you any trouble has he?" Alec asked.  
  
"Not at all." Sheryl replied, "He's been spending most of his time in his room training lately. They both have. I've never seen two children so devoted before."  
  
"That's the devotion of a future Rocket Knight. Mifune entered the Rocket Knight Academy at a young age as well. He was determined to impress Lord Sanjulo. Sparkster and Axle are competing with each other which is what I believe to be driving their determination."  
  
"I just hope they don't hurt themselves doing so." Sheryl said as she sat down.  
  
"Don't worry; if Mifune and I feel that they are not ready then they can wait another year." Alec said.  
  
"I'm sure you'll make the right judgment . . . I'm glad both you and Mifune are home safely now. I found myself worrying more about him everyday."  
  
"...I wouldn't worry about him too much....actually Sheryl there's something I feel that I need to talk to you about. It's regarding Mifune." He said with a very serious look on his face.  
  
"Yes? What is it Alec?"  
  
"...When Mifune is away from this place he tends to lose touch with who he is. In all these years I've known him Mifune seems to have returned to Zebulos 11 years ago two different people. The gentle swordsman you and I know, and the Knight from Haruk he once often spoke of; a vicious warrior striving only for victory. He seems to be able to control it, but there seems to be something else eating away at him that he won't tell me about."  
  
"I see...try not to worry about it Sir Alec. Mifune is a strong person and I have total confidence in him."  
  
"I suppose you're right. Again thank you for watching after Axle; I greatly appreciate it." Alec said getting up.  
  
Sheryl smiled at Alec as he left and then continued doing the dishes. She stopped for a moment and thought about what Alec had said. She had always noticed a certain sad look in Mifune's eyes regardless of his mood. But then she remembered the sparkle in his eyes whenever he was around Sparkster and she gave it no further thought.  
  
After dinner Sparkster went out into the Academy garden to train. The two Princesses were hiding behind a statue watching him. Sparkster viciously swung his sword practicing a variety of techniques as each one took his breath away. He was determined to convince Mifune he was ready to move onto the Rocket Knight Academy.  
  
"Let's do our usual trick..." Sherry said, "It hasn't failed yet."  
  
"Okay, I'll go talk to him..." Cherry said giggling.  
  
Princess Sherry moved around the garden bushes trying not to make a sound so that she could get behind Sparkster. The meanwhile Cherry began creeping up to Sparkster who was trying not to pay any attention to them. Sparkster continued swinging and did not hear Cherry come up behind him. She tapped him on the back and he became so startled that he fell back onto the ground. Cherry laughed at him and helped him back up.  
  
"What do you want Princess?" An aggravated Sparkster asked.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Cherry replied innocently, "I Just wanted to watch you...you know you've gotten better since the last time I visited..."  
  
"Really...?" Sparkster said setting his sword down, "Do you think I'm better than Axle?"  
  
"Oh yes....you're a lot stronger than any of the other cadets." She said watching her sister sneak up next to the sword in the corner of her eyes.  
  
Sparkster blushed and rubbed his head as he ate up every single word of Princess Cherry's praise. Meanwhile Sherry had managed to get a hold of his sword, and as everyone in the Academy knew it was always a common rule to never let such a thing happen to your sword....  
  
Mifune, Alec, and Sheryl were walking down the hall when they heard shouting coming in the direction they were heading.  
  
"Come back here!" An angry Sparkster shouted as the two Princesses came flying around the corner. Sherry bumped into something cold and metallic only to look up to find that she had come into contact with Mifune's breastplate. She looked up at him face to face as they exchanged stares.  
  
"Ahhh...hello...Uncle Mifune...heh" She sputtered.  
  
"Hello Princess; I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself. Would you mind if I see that sword?" Mifune asked calmly.  
  
"This one?" Sherry said looking at it, "All right, Uncle Mifune."  
  
"Thank you child..." He said politely just as Sparkster was turning the corner. Mifune stuck the sword out in front of him to make Sparkster stop which he immediately did just before running into Mifune.  
  
Sparkster, now red in the face, once again gently took the sword from Mifune's grasp.  
  
"We'll talk about this later as well..." Mifune said.  
  
"Uh oh..." Sparkster replied. Sheryl laughed and Mifune and Alec looked at each other.  
  
"Sheryl, would you mind looking after the Princesses for a while?" Mifune asked.  
  
"Not at all; the two can take all the time you need." She replied.  
  
Mifune put his hand on Sparkster's shoulder and smiled down at him.  
  
"I think it's about time we get to that training that I promised." Mifune said.  
  
Sparkster suddenly became excited and nodded happily. They left the Academy and went to the outskirts of the city where Sparkster and Mifune usually trained on a hilltop overlooking the town below. The sun was setting over the top of Castle Zebulan as Sparkster and Mifune exchanged attacks. Sparkster was out of breath with each hit while Mifune was having no trouble at all keeping up with his energetic son. Sparkster viciously struck a blow to Mifune's blade that was immediately brushed off and countered by Mifune's own slash which made Sparkster trip.  
  
"Shucks! I thought that last hit would've done SOMETHING!" Sparkster said brushing the dirt off his backside.  
  
"You're rushing things." Mifune said laughing, "You're also trying to hit me from too far a distance. Get in closer and faster before you strike; you're much too obvious."  
  
Sparkster got back up and took a step back, and then he leaped forward on the other foot and dashed straight into Mifune. He struck Mifune so swiftly it caught him off guard and Mifune stumbled back a step. Sparkster continued slashing until Mifune tripped over a rock and fell with his back against a tree trunk. He was surprised that Sparkster had adapted to his movements so quickly and laughed as a smile flashed across Sparkster's face. Mifune put his hand out to let Sparkster help him back to his feet. When Sparkster reached out to pull him up Mifune yanked his hand which brought Sparkster down next to him.  
  
"I can't believe I fell for that!" Sparkster thought to himself laughing.  
  
Mifune knew exactly what he was thinking and laughed with him. Together they sat under the tree and watched the sun set behind the Castle.  
  
"Should we try again now papa?" Sparkster said.  
  
"No Sparkster; some things are just more important than training sometimes." He replied staring at the sunset.  
  
"Do you think I'll ever be as strong as you?"  
  
"If you keep training as well as you have been, and if you stay determined, then I'm sure you can be."  
  
"Wow!" Sparkster said as he looked up at the stars that began to appear overhead.  
  
Mifune started thinking about many things. For the past month and a half the only thing that occupied his mind was finding a way to defeat the Devotindos invasion force. He couldn't believe how much better Sparkster's sword skill had become. The last time they fought Sparkster could barely hold the sword above his head. He had mastered every technique Mifune had taught him in the time he was gone. Mifune had never dreamed his life would turn out the way it had as he thought back to his past. Although he and Sheryl never married they had a good relationship through taking care of Sparkster and had considered it on a few occasions. All Mifune could think about were the peaceful times ahead. Then suddenly Sparkster broke his chain of thought.  
  
"Papa, who is the better knight? You or Sir Alec?" Sparkster asked.  
  
"Well, I think we're both great Rocket Knights." Mifune replied smiling at him.  
  
"But who is the better one? Axle thinks it's his dad, but I think you're the better one!"  
  
"I've never really looked at it as who has more skill. Axle's father has been a good friend of mine for a long time. We help each other out to the best of our abilities. That is what really matters Sparkster."  
  
"So it doesn't matter who's stronger?"  
  
"As a Rocket Knight it's important to be strong, but it's also important to take care of your fellow comrades. On the battlefield we are all the same. That's the law of the Rocket Knights."  
  
"Ahh...I think I understand papa." Sparkster said smiling looking up at him.  
  
Together they both watched as the sun set under the tree and enjoyed the quality time they were able spend together with the invasion force being no more.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Academy Barracks Axle had retired to his room early to practice his technique on a crude dummy he constructed out of straw and some old clothes. Accurately and viciously he attacked the dummy with his sword using all of his strength. Each blow came stronger and faster until he had slashed it to shreds. He was breathing heavily but refused to rest and went to attack a second dummy as Sir Alec came in.  
  
"Was that you making all of that noise Axle?" Alec asked.  
  
Axle coughed and wiped the pouring sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to. I'm just making sure I'm ready." Axle replied.  
  
"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Axle. It's not good for you."  
  
"But I have to...if I don't I might fail next week and-"  
  
"And what Axle?"  
  
"And lose! To....HIM! We've been even for a long time and I have to come out on top!"  
  
"Why do you want to beat Sparkster so badly? I thought you two were friends?" Alec said taking the sword from Axle. Upon examining it he found several fractures in the blade caused by Axle himself.  
  
"We are...but last week he said that Sir Mifune was the best knight in the Kingdom. I know that can't be right. I have to pass and come out on top next week to prove you're the better knight!"  
  
Alec sighed and sat down in a chair in the room.  
  
"Axle..." He spoke looking to his son, "What makes you think that by winning the tournament you will prove me to be the better knight? Is it not also true that Sir Mifune and the other instructors also taught you the way of the sword?"  
  
Axle was at a loss for words. He knew what his father was saying was true. Mifune helped had him many times in the past when his father was away, and had treated him like his own son at times. Alec continued:  
  
"It's true that Sir Mifune knows some techniques I know nothing of, but that's no reason to be jealous of him just as you should not be jealous of Sparkster. Sir Mifune uses all of his ability to serve his Kingdom and aid his comrades. There is only honor in such an act. If anything I envy his commitment."  
  
"But don't you want that power for yourself? Don't you want to be the best?"  
  
Alec put his hands on Axle's shoulders and stared him straight in the eyes. Axle was fixated on the gentle glare coming from his eyes and felt calmer.  
  
"That's not what's important to me. What's important is that I still have you Axle. Seeing you train this hard worries me. If your mother were alive to see you training this hard you'd surely worry her. Please hear me out and take a break." Alec said before walking out into the hallway.  
  
Axle understood what his father was trying to tell him, but had a hard time understanding why he didn't want to be as good as Mifune. He often heard senior cadets in the hall say Head Master Mifune was the greatest soldier since the time of the legendary knight El Zebulos. Every time he thought about he became upset just by those words alone. Axle always seemed have a craving for power, and no one ever understood why. He continued to think about what Sir Alec had told him.  
  
Sparkster and Mifune had returned home and Sparkster continued to train in the courtyard. Princess Sherry opened the window to her room facing the courtyard. She leaned over the balcony railing where she stood there watching him below her. After a few moments Sparkster finally noticed her.  
  
"Why don't you just give up? You're just a kid. What makes you think my Father will knight you?" Sherry sarcastically remarked, "You AND Axle are both fools. I'll never understand boys."  
  
Sparkster stopped and leaned on his sword while staring up at the Princess.  
  
"Of course he'll knight me! I'm gonna be the best Rocket Knight in Zebulos...no...on Elhorn! Papa said so." Sparkster replied.  
  
Princess Sherry laughed and Sparkster became irritated.  
  
"Keep dreaming! It would take a miracle for you to become a Rocket Knight even with the help of my sweet Uncle Mifune!"  
  
"You'll see...my papas a sword master! Just a few more lessons and I'll be able to pass next week and make you eat those words Princess!"  
  
"Hmph...well you can keep on pretending all night if you want...I need my rest!" She said slamming the door to the balcony shut behind her.  
  
Sparkster picked up his sword and continued to practice. Mifune had just finished reading to the Princesses and sending them to bed when came down the stairs. He peered out of the front room window to see Sparkster still training in the courtyard. Sparkster's swings became less and less frequent. He started to stumble on his follow-throughs as he became more and more drowsy. As he lifted the sword over his head he felt something pull up on his blade. When he pulled harder he found himself being lifted off the ground. He looked back to see Mifune standing behind him with his blade in his hand and had lifted Sparkster clear off the ground.  
  
"I think that's enough for today." Mifune said smiling.  
  
"Aww, come on papa, just a few more." Sparkster begged  
  
"Either you come to bed or we can stay out here all night."  
  
"That's fine." Sparkster said wrapping his tail around the hilt of the sword, "Shouldn't be a problem at all."  
  
"And what about the rain?" Mifune chuckled as it began to sprinkle.  
  
Sparkster jumped down from the sword and grabbed Mifune's hand.  
  
"Okay, you win." He said. Mifune laughed and they both began walking into the house.  
  
Up on a balcony above them Axle had been watching the whole thing and became shocked by what he just saw. His mouth hung wide open even after Mifune had let go of the sword. He stood with his eyes widened watching Mifune take Sparkster home.  
  
"I...Impossible!" Axle exclaimed to himself, "How could he just grab the blade like that!? That may not have been one of Sparkster's best swings, but it was still far too fast to just GRAB! And that was a Zebulan Silveredge...the same sword used by the Rocket Knights. It's heavy enough to hold let alone stop in mid-air. He lifted Sparkster, sword and all off the ground like a paperweight! But...how did he know it was going to rain..."  
  
Axle remembered Mifune telling Sparkster to stop because of the rain, but the rain did not begin until he finished his sentence. He began to understand that Mifune was on a completely different skill level than anything he'd ever seen or heard of before. Axle, who had only admired his father in the past, now had great fascination for Mifune. To Axle power was everything in the world, and he now saw that power was something Mifune had plenty of.  
  
"He's amazing..." Axle said to himself with his eyes almost gleaming with excitement.  
  
Axle walked back to his house that night while thinking about the events that happened that day, but mostly thought about what he had just seen, and was wondering if he could ever become as strong as the great Mifune Sanjulo. He had finally reached his house down a narrow street in the city and was reaching for the doorknob when Alec opened the door.  
  
"Where have you been Axle? You had me worried sick. I had gone to the Academy barracks but no one had seen you."  
  
"I'm sorry dad." he apologized looking down at the steps, "I was just taking a short walk; I didn't think it was so late."  
  
"I'm just glad you're ok. Come in side...you're drenched." Alec said helping Axle in the door.  
  
Axle kicked off his boots and walked upstairs. There was no further conversation between the two for the rest of the night. All Axle could think about was Mifune and wondered what he had been teaching Sparkster.  
  
"That must be why Sparkster always has the advantage!" He thought to himself sitting up in bed.  
  
He looked out of the window towards the castle. The thought had now come across his mind to ask Mifune personally if he would train him. Axle was one of the best students at the Academy, and he began to realize he knew Mifune for a long time. Axle was shocked when he realized he knew Sir Mifune for so long, but realizing just how powerful he really was until he witnessed it for himself. The thought made him jump out of bed and sneak downstairs. He slowly opened the door and crept out of his house.  
  
Axle walked along the streets slowly almost as if in a death march while thinking about what he was about to do. He started wondering if Mifune would accept him, or reject him. As he walked on he asked himself many times if he would he be able to take "no" for an answer should he be rejected. Axle had still not answered his question by the time he had returned to the Battle Academy and was on the doorstep of Mifune's house. He knocked on the door hard as to be heard through the pouring rain and shortly after Mifune appeared in the doorway. He looked down to see a shivering Axle nearly drowned from the heavy downpour in his pajamas staring up at him as the water ran down his face.  
  
"Axle? What are you doing up at this late hour? Come in you'll catch a cold." Mifune said walking Axle into his house.  
  
He grabbed a towel and handed it to the soaked Axle who quickly dried himself off. Mifune patiently waited for him to finish and sat down in a chair next to him. When Axle had finished Mifune asked him what was on his mind. It returned no response as Axle sat and stared back at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night Lord Mifune" He finally said, "But there is something I have to ask you..."  
  
Mifune scratched his head and waited for Axle to respond. Axle was fixated on Mifune while analyzing his every feature, and was trying to pinpoint exactly what it was that gave him all of his power. Then he finally remembered the reason he was there and got up from his chair before kneeling in front of Mifune.  
  
"Please Sir Mifune, make me your apprentice. I think there is so much I can learn from you and would not disappoint you the least bit."  
  
Axle closed his eyes and waited for a response. Mifune got up and stared at the kneeling boy. He knew all along that Axle had been watching him in the courtyard and thought about what Axle was really expecting from him.  
  
"But Axle what about your father? Isn't he your instructor? I don't want you to abandon your current lessons when you already have such a skillful soldier as your father teaching you." He answered.  
  
"Forgive me, but I saw you in the courtyard today and have seen your skill. Please, I want to become that strong. I'll do anything you ask; just teach me your secrets."  
  
Mifune sighed and sat back down. To explain how he became so strong he would have to explain his past to his friend's 11 year old son. It was a subject he often tried to avoid talking about in front of anyone.  
  
"Please get up." Mifune requested. Axle returned to his feet and Mifune stood there smiling at him.  
  
"Axle...there are many things that I've had to do to become as strong as I am, but everything I teach is no different from what any of the other instructors teach here at the Academy. It's true that at times my abilities are somewhat different than the other knights, such as your fathers, but these have all taken me years to accomplish and at a heavy price."  
  
"I'm sorry Lord Mifune; I still don't understand why they can't be taught."  
  
"Well now...I never said they couldn't be taught Axle. Since it really means that much to you if you manage to pass all of the trials in the Rocket Knight Academy try-out next week I will allow you to train under me just as I had promised Sparkster."  
  
Axle became pleased by hearing this and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Thank you Lord Mifune...thank you very much." He said almost about to cry with happiness.  
  
"Of course I'll have to ask your father for his permission. In the meantime learn everything you can from him before the tournament. I think you are underestimating Sir Alec's ability."  
  
"Yes I'll be sure to do that...thank you again Lord Mifune." He said backing up towards the door. Mifune was quick to stop him.  
  
"Hold on a minute Axle; I can't send you out into the rain like this. Please remain here for the rest of the night." He said.  
  
Axle remained in Mifune's home, but was too excited to sleep. He could only think about how if he passed the try-outs and was accepted into the Rocket Knight Academy he would learn techniques that he never even dreamed of learning before. Meanwhile Sparkster was coming down the stairs to see who had been talking. Quickly rubbing his eyes he looked to find a strange figure sitting in the chair. He ran to the closet across the hall and grabbed an old broom handle before slowly creeping down the stairs. After positioning himself directly behind Axle, who was about to drift asleep, he quickly swatted him over the head. Axle quickly sat up and placed his hands on his head.  
  
"Ow!" Axle yelled.  
  
"Axle?" Sparkster whispered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"...Nothing, I came to ask your dad something and he wanted me to stay here tonight."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"He said if I pass next week he'll let me train under him."  
  
"Oh I get it; well even if you do you still won't be able to beat me!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Just then the Princesses came down the stairs while Sherry looked especially angry at Sparkster. She grabbed the broomstick from his hand and clonked him on the head once.  
  
"What was that for!?" He asked. Cherry giggled.  
  
"Pipe down! Both of you! I'm trying to get some sleep and here the two of you are bickering...you almost woke up Lady Sheryl!" Sherry commanded.  
  
"As you wish Princess; there will be no more excitement tonight." Axle said in a mellow tone before turning over to go back to sleep.  
  
"And YOU'RE lucky I'm not a Queen!" Sherry said to Sparkster, "I'd have you shackled and thrown in the dungeon."  
  
Sheryl came downstairs to find what was causing the loud noises. She put her hand over Sherry and Sparkster's mouths and quickly rushed them upstairs. Cherry followed close behind.  
  
"Be quiet you two. You don't want to wake up Mifune." She whispered.  
  
Cherry stopped for a moment then went back down the stairs and nudged Axle on the shoulder. He turned over and looked at her.  
  
"Good night Sir Axle." She said, and then returned to the staircase.  
  
Axle watched her go back up the stairs and then tried to go back to sleep. He started to worry about what might happen if he failed to complete the trials in the coming week. The thought of his father and Mifune attempting to keep him from competing again until he became older continued to disturb him to the point that it kept him up all night thinking about it. Meanwhile Sparkster too was awake, and thinking only about proving to everyone that he could perform at the same level or better than any of the older contestants during the next week. 


	6. Part 5

Part Five – The Contest of Knighthood  
  
5 days had passed, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains when the trumpets sounded in the Academy barracks.  
  
"All contestants for the Rocket Knight Academy competition please report to the castle gate!" The announcer shouted.  
  
Sparkster was rushing through the house searching all over for the different plates of armor he had scattered about the house. He went into the closet in search of his chest plate, and then turned around to see that Sheryl had it. She fastened it on and noticed he was struggling to keep his balance. Suddenly she began to wonder if competing at such a young age wasn't such a good idea after all.  
  
"Isn't that armor a bit too heavy for you dear?" She asked.  
  
"Nahh...its fine! Just need to move around a in it a bit." He said jumping up and down, and then moving his arms around.  
  
Mifune came out of his room with Sparkster's sword now polished and sharpened. He handed it to Sparkster and he immediately through it over his shoulder when he started having a hard time balancing it.  
  
"I want you to be careful with that; I wasn't going to let you use that until you were 14, but since you have proven yourself so well I guess I can't stop you from using it."  
  
"Don't worry papa; I'll take real good care of it." Sparkster said just before falling backwards from the accumulated weight.  
  
"Ooops...I kinda slipped..." He lied.  
  
Mifune had a troubled look on his face. 11 was simply too young to move onto Rocket Knight training. It was also another reason why he and Alec decided to train Sparkster and Axle personally should they pass the trials.  
  
Mifune, Sheryl, and Sparkster left their home and started walking towards the castle. Banners were hung throughout the city and civilians flocked to the streets as if it were a parade to see all of the young contestants and their masters. Although it was a simple try-out, the Zebulan Rocket Knights have been considered the elite fighting force on Elhorn for many years. Warriors from all corners of Elhorn came to watch the young cadets take their initiation tests to pass the trials.  
  
They approached the gate now supplied and ready for the try-outs. Flags of the different military forces danced magnificently in the wind on each tower in the corners of the arena. The stands were filled with political figures who were privileged enough to get the opportunity to watch the trials first-hand, and included one of which was Devotindos' Lieutenant Feagle that had only been recently appointed by Emperor Devotindos. He caught Mifune's eye as they continued to walk into the noisy stadium. In the royal box sat the two Princesses and the King well-guarded by the Royal Guardsmen. The King waved over to Mifune to meet him at the steps below.  
  
"Watch Sparkster for a moment." Mifune said to Sheryl as he walked into one of the armory sheds next to the stands.  
  
The King stood patiently as Mifune walked in.  
  
"What's the matter highness?" Mifune asked.  
  
"Devilgus is here Mifune..." He said quietly.  
  
Mifune was startled. The Emperor of the entire Devotindos army was in the very castle he had been plotting to destroy for years. The same Emperor he lost his match to as a young boy.  
  
"Why wasn't I notified? I would have gladly removed him sire!" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I understand Mifune. I don't know if you noticed that Devotindos Lieutenant; he arrived here a few days ago to discuss a trade treaty between our nations. The price they asked for was this..." He said taking the pendant off from around his neck containing the key to the Pig Star seal.  
  
"Out of the question! Why did they even bother to come here if they were going to ask for such a thing!?"  
  
"I said the same thing. However just today Devilgus himself showed up and said he had an alternative offer. We're supposed to start negotiations after the trials tomorrow. I just thought you should know."  
  
"Forgive me highness, but it's none of my business. The only business regarding Devilgus that I care to hear about is of the nature that involves his downfall." Mifune said walking out.  
  
Alec and Axle had just entered the stadium when Mifune came by to catch up with them. Sir Alec was outfitted in his finest set of ceremonial armor making him easy to spot.  
  
He looked over his shoulder to see Mifune coming towards him.  
  
"There's a lot more people here than I expected..." Alec said glaring into the crowd. He caught glimpse of the Devotindos affiliates and sighed, "Guess you're not liking the scenery too much either".  
  
"None of that concerns us right now...let's just get things started. I'm sure you have been patiently awaiting this day as much as Sparkster has, haven't you Axle?" He asked looking at the vibrant cadet.  
  
"Yes Sir!" Axle replied happily.  
  
They continued to walk into the barrack's main hall where they found Sheryl and Sparkster waiting.  
  
"Well then, are you two ready?" Alec asked the two cadets, "You know if you want to back out now and wait a year or two it's not too late."  
  
"Are you kidding me Sir Alec!? I've never felt more ready for anything in my life!" An excited Sparkster said.  
  
"Sorry dad I'm afraid I feel the same way. I'm tired of all this boring practice; I want a little more excitement." Axle replied.  
  
Mifune and Alec chuckled and looked around the barrack's hall. Most of the cadets they recognized were from the Zebulos Battle Academy. Then there were the occasional exceptions that they received every year. They noticed a few troops from Gedol and Wolfen Empires as well as a few cadets from the aerial Kingdom, Euphratia. The flying Euphratians had always felt they had an advantage during the Rocket Knight try-outs. Strangely enough few of them had ever passed the difficult trials. The cadets began entering the stadium area with their masters one at a time.  
  
Alec and Axle ascended to the stadium arena to be greeted by cheers from Princess Cherry loudly. An embarrassed Axle waved back. Then it was Mifune and Sparkster's turn. There was some cheering from the local nobles while Mifune kept his eye on Feagle who was whispering something to his junior officer next to him. The King gave a short welcoming speech and the try-outs went quickly under way. There were two types of trials, one involving a selected Knight who supervised a certain multiple person event, and another involving the cadet being tested by his own master.  
  
The first event was always the easiest. The cadets had to dodge a series of obstacles, and then make a slash across a dummy's target line with their sword. Sir Alec and Mifune sat this obstacle out with Sheryl. Sheryl herself had never seen the try-outs personally, but heard many things from Sparkster and Mifune.  
  
"So what's going to happen?" She asked leaning over towards Mifune.  
  
"Well...when the whistle is blown the first cadet will start the course. Do you see that man in the tower?" Mifune said pointing to a royal servant in a tower overlooking the arena, "He's the scorekeeper. After the cadet completes the course he will raise one of 4 flags. A red flag stands for fail, green for pass, blue for passing with excellence, and a gold flag will be raised if one of the cadets breaks a past record in an event."  
  
"I see." She said, "And what do you think Sparkster will get the most of?"  
  
"I'd be proud if he manages a green flag." Mifune said.  
  
"Yeah right...you know just as well as I do you expect both of them to get all blue." Alec laughed.  
  
Just then the whistle blew and the first cadet charged forward. He began off ducking over high beams and dodging projectiles as he approached the dummy. Removing his sword he raised his arm for the swing and didn't notice the steep step in front of him which he tripped on. His sword came down and barely hit the dummy at the bottom. The scorekeeper raised a red flag and he slowly dragged himself back to his master embarrassed.  
  
"Poor child..." Sheryl said.  
  
"Don't worry." Alec said, "He'll get a chance to make it up later".  
  
Next it was Sparkster's turn. He ran up to the dummy as quickly as he could while easily dodging every one of the obstacles. He slashed the dummy right along the target line and the scorekeeper held up a blue flag. Sparkster jumped up and down with excitement. In the royal box Princess Cherry cheered him on while Sherry turned her nose up at him.  
  
Now it was Axles turn. He walked up to the starting line and the whistle blew. Quickly dashing through the obstacles he drew his sword. Not only did he hit the line, but also severed the dummy below the waist. Everyone was silent as he withdrew his sword and awaited a score. It took a while for the judges to relay the score to the scorekeeper, but after a few minutes a blue flag was raised and Axle jumped down off of the stage.  
  
"I don't think he listened very well to what you had to tell him." Sheryl said to Alec as he placed his hand over his face.  
  
"Apparently the judges don't deduct points for outrageous and aggressive attacks in this trial..." Alec replied.  
  
As the day went on the cadets went through event after event, and eventually knocking out the cadets who had failed to meet the limit of no more than 3 red flags. As the sun began to set into afternoon the outmatched dueling event was about to begin. This was an especially difficult event to pass as the young cadets were pitted against the gigantic Sir Artenus and had to evade his massive axe while trying to score a hit. Most of the cadets usually became intimidated and failed in the past. This was considered not just a test of skill, but a test of courage by the Rocket Knight Academy.  
  
The cadets began to face Sir Artenus one after the other. Most of them fell to the ground in fear just as Artenus stopped his axe right above their heads as the red flag was raised. Sparkster's turn had come, and he approached the mighty knight and drew his sword. Artenus sized him up and whispered something to the judge off to the side. When he finished Sparkster took a few steps forward.  
  
"Can I ask what the hold up is?" Sparkster asked.  
  
"Nothin' kid...just seeing if I gotta take it easy on you or not." He chuckled.  
  
"Hah! I'd be worried about being able to keep up with ME if I were you gramps." Sparkster said pointing his sword at Sir Artenus.  
  
"I like your spunk kid! Let's have at it then!" He laughed clanging the head of his axe to his armor.  
  
Sparkster stepped back slowly as Sir Artenus edged closer. There was little movement between the two for the first few seconds. Alec and Mifune watched carefully as Artenus swung his axe over his head while Sparkster ducked down and watched him closely. Just as the axe began to swing down Sparkster slid in between Artenus' legs and before his axe reached the ground he felt something on his back. He turned around to see a smiling Sparkster with the point of his sword touching his back plate. He was completely shocked that Sparkster made no hesitation while attacking whatsoever.  
  
"All right kid, ya got me..." He grumbled.  
  
Moments later the scorekeeper raised a gold flag and there was cheering from the crowd.  
  
"Well I'll be..." Alec said in amazement, "He broke the time record!"  
  
Mifune said nothing, but instead smiled.  
  
Sparkster was watching the crowd cheer for him as he got off of the stage. He saw Cherry cheering for him while Sherry just stood there with her chin up.  
  
"Lucky!" She yelled from the box.  
  
Sparkster responded by sticking his tongue out at the Princess and walking away.  
  
Next up was Axle who quickly rushed onto the stage determined to beat Sparkster's time.  
  
"Let's go old man...make this quick!" Axle said making a few practice swings with his sword.  
  
"It'll be quick all right! I'm not gonna lose to two kids in a row!" Artenus responded.  
  
Only a second had past before he swung his axe down straight at Axle. Axle countered by jumping, allowing the axe to hit the arena, then jumping off the grounded axe landing a hit on Sir Artenus' helmet. The crowd cheered at the display Axle had performed and he stood there anxiously awaiting a score.  
  
"Shucks! Beaten by two kids!" Artenus sulked pounding his fist into the arena floor.  
  
Axle looked to the tower to see his flag flying...Blue. His heart stopped for a moment until the flag was removed. A few moments later it was replaced with gold. The crowd continued to cheer.  
  
"That was amazing!" Sparkster said to Mifune.  
  
"Indeed it was. I think perhaps we've underestimated you two quite a bit." Mifune said.  
  
"I think you're right. It's been 3 years since one of our cadets scored gold in this event." Alec added.  
  
"What's with the pale look Mifune?" Sheryl said looking at Mifune who had somewhat of an uncomfortable appearance.  
  
"Bad memories huh?" Alec chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sheryl asked puzzled.  
  
"When Mifune took this test all those years ago, he barely passed with a green flag..." He said.  
  
"What!? You Papa!? I can't believe that!" A surprised Sparkster said.  
  
"Oh...it's nothing to be ashamed of Mifune. You did pass after all." Sheryl laughed.  
  
"I suppose so..." Mifune said somewhat embarrassed.  
  
Axle had just come off the stage and was greeted with praise by the group.  
  
"So what's left?" Axle asked.  
  
"One last event boys...the 1 on 1 duel..." Alec said, "This one's the bout between student and master. We get to take part in the judging this time so if we feel you're not ready..."  
  
"I think they both plan on displaying their best to you Sir Alec." Sheryl intervened winking at Sparkster and Axle.  
  
Once Alec and Mifune had finished putting their battle armor on they returned to the arena side to watch the matches. The current match was between Sir Derron, a well known and respected captain of the Rocket Knights, and his apprentice, Basil.  
  
"This should be good." Mifune said to Sheryl, "Basil is a prodigy when it comes to swordsmanship."  
  
"So how do you decide who wins this round?" She asked, "It seems a little unfair to expect a student to defeat his master while still in training."  
  
"There is no need for them to defeat their master." Mifune replied, "Once the master feels that their student has displayed enough to the judges he or she simply stops the match. The judges then award either a green or red flag depending on how the match went."  
  
They continued to watch the match and just as Mifune had said Basil was displaying an amazing array of well executed techniques. He struck hard, but showed restraint in his follow-throughs, and it seemed as though Sir Derron had a hard time blocking some of his attacks. Basil moved in quickly while making powerful swings with his sword and not giving Sir Derron more than a moment to block. He quickly jumped back to distance himself from Basil mainly to avoid being cut to pieces. Basil pointed his sword straight at Sir Derron and began charging forward. Derron stood still as Basil continued to run forward. The crowd became edgy as it looked as though Basil was preparing to run Sir Derron through. Less then a few seconds away from Sir Derron being jabbed, he stuck his hand out, and ended the match. Basil immediately stopped and withdrew his sword.  
  
"What skill..." Alec said amazed, "I'll bet he would have beaten Sir Derron if he hadn't ended the match."  
  
Sir Derron put his sword away and turned around facing the judges.  
  
"I ask the council for a pass." He said to the judges.  
  
The judges quickly tallied their results together and the main judge stood up. He reached behind him and raised a green flag above his head. The spectators clapped as Basil ran over to thank his master. He then ran down the steps to the arena side to greet Mifune and Alec.  
  
"I hope that was to your satisfaction Head Master?" He asked Mifune.  
  
"It most certainly was. Congratulations Basil." Mifune replied.  
  
Basil smiled and walked back into the stands to watch the rest of the matches. The judging council checked the list of competitors to see who was up next. Then main judge stood up.  
  
"Axle Gear...please approach the arena floor!" He shouted.  
  
Axle jumped out of his seat and couldn't wait to start the match. Alec grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hold on a moment Axle..." He said, "Do you remember how Basil fought?"  
  
"Of course dad we just watched him." Axle replied.  
  
"Axle...I know we've talked about this before, but this time I'm serious. If you don't show some restraint and control in your attacks and give into rage I'll have to request that you don't pass..."  
  
Axle stared at the ground for a moment very quiet. If his father decided to fail him in the event it would void all previous scores he had received and ensured his failure. Alec stood there looking over him waiting for a response. Finally Axle looked up and smiled.  
  
"All right dad I won't let you down." He said.  
  
Alec smiled back and they both walked to the opposite ends of the arena. Alec removed his sword while Axle followed in example. They both stood there facing each other waiting for the whistle to blow. Silence dropped over the entire arena just as the whistle was blown, and Axle charged forward at an incredible speed. Lifting his sword over his head he swung it down hard over Alec's shoulder which was met by his blade. Alec stared at Axle as their blades locked with his eyes widened. Axle knew it was the sign he had overdone it and that it would no longer be tolerated. He took heed of the warning and backed out of the struggle returning to an offensive stance.  
  
"What am I doing!?" Axle thought to himself, "Dad's going to disqualify me. Not when I've come this far...I have to win!"  
  
He ran forward and began swinging his blade at Sir Alec. Hit after hit was blocked by Alec as though he could predict what Axle was thinking, and in a way he almost could. Every time Axle attacked with too much force he found himself in a great struggle trying to ease off in his follow-through slashes. After 10 minutes Sir Alec refused to stop the match. Axle was drenched in his own sweat and began feeling woozy. Yet he refused to give up and continued to match swords with his father. Alec began to go on the offensive at this point. All Axle could do was block his dad's vicious swings. Every hit had almost knocked the sword right out of Axle's hand. He was truly exhausted.  
  
"Mifune, why don't you do something? This is terrible." Sheryl said watching the match almost frightened.  
  
"Have faith in Sir Alec" He responded, "He knows Axle's ability better than anyone else."  
  
Mifune had just finished his sentence when he heard a loud shattering noise. The sound came from Axle's blade being severely damaged by Alec's attack. Axle just stood there, almost at the end of the arena ring, trying to focus on his father. He glanced down at his blade noticing the large fracture spanning almost completely down the length of the blade.  
  
"There's only one thing left I can do..." Axle thought, "It's all or nothing now!"  
  
Axle grasped his broken sword firmly and lunged at Sir Alec. Just then Alec placed his hand out and the whistle blew again ending the match. Axle suddenly stopped in the middle of his attack and fell face down on the arena floor. Alec picked him up and Sheryl ran over to the edge of the ring. Sheryl carried him back to the side of the arena as Alec approached the Judges.  
  
"I'm requesting that the council consider this match a pass. It was most certainly earned." Alec said.  
  
He returned to the arena side and sat next to Axle who appeared only partially conscious from his great exhaustion. Alec looked up at the judges, and only seconds later a green flag was placed over the head of the main judge. Alec bowed to them to show his appreciation.  
  
"You've done it Axle, Congratulations!" Sparkster said.  
  
"Oh...yeah? That's great..." The delirious Axle said before passing out in his chair.  
  
There was no delay in the next match, seeing as it was the last bout of the try-outs. The judges called none other than Lord Mifune Sanjulo and Sparkster to the arena floor. Sheryl gripped her hands together firmly in her lap, thinking about what had just happened to Axle. Would Mifune do the same or worse to Sparkster to keep up his reputation? Alec put his hand on Sheryl's trying to reassure her.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about" He said, "Mifune would never do anything to harm Sparkster."  
  
Sparkster had approached his end of the arena and began doing practice swings while Mifune was getting ready. Mifune looked over a selection of swords on the armory rack and was examining them closely. Once he reached the end of the rack he stopped and called Sir Alec over and whispered something to him. Everyone in the arena was unsure of what was going on including Sparkster. Alec ran to the arena side and came back with a sword slightly longer than a standard Rocket Knight's weapon.  
  
"Are you sure this is all right?" Alec asked.  
  
"These weapons on the rack won't do. Besides the rules say I can use whatever weapon I wish for this event, right?" Mifune replied.  
  
"Guess so...well then, good luck to both of you." Alec said walking back over to sit with Sheryl.  
  
Mifune grabbed the strange sword Alec had brought him and removed it from its sheath. The blade itself glared even in the setting sun. A mystical writing was engraved into the blade itself and appeared to be forged carefully and with legendary quality in mind.  
  
"I've never shown this to you before Sparkser. This is the sword I use in battle. It's the one I brought back with me from Haruk...that place I often told you about. I chose this sword because it is my best. This is because I want to make this the greatest fight you've ever had. Come now and prove to me you have the ability to become a great Rocket Knight!" Mifune said slowly walking up to him.  
  
"I will papa. I'll show you, Axle, the princess, EVERYONE that I can be the greatest Rocket Knight in the world!" Sparkster Replied.  
  
"That's the sword Mifune had when he came back from Haruk!" Sheryl said watching them.  
  
"That is the only weapon he uses on the battlefield..." Alec said quietly to Sheryl, "He has complete and total control over that sword. It's almost as if the sword becomes a part of him during battle. There's no way he could possibly hurt Sparkster if he uses 'that' sword; just watch."  
  
The silence had broken as Sparkster and Mifune started charging towards each other. People where gasping in the crowd as the two clashed head-on. Their swords made a loud clang that destroyed the silence in the air. Sparkster swung at Mifune many times as he quickly stepped back and evaded the attack. Over 3 minutes had past since the match began, and neither of them had landed a hit since the beginning of the match.  
  
"Hey, come on papa, quit toying with me." Sparkster said short of breath and sweating profusely.  
  
"You can do much better than this." Mifune answered, "Attack me faster."  
  
Sparkster stopped for a moment to catch his breath, then charged at Mifune once again. He practically pushed Mifune with his sword, and then tried to land a hit to his armor up close. Mifune blocked against Sparkster's slash and pushed him back just enough to knock him off of his feet. The crowd was shocked.  
  
"They're amazing!" Basil said watching with excitement.  
  
"This is ridiculous Alec...he's just trying to tire Sparkster out." Sheryl said concerned.  
  
"That's the idea." Alec replied, "He's already tested Sparkster's full potential on that first attack. Now he's testing Sparkster to his limit. If he manages to keep up with Mifune he should pass."  
  
The minutes flew by and before long; they had passed the 15 minute mark. Sparkster appeared half-dead to the crowd, but had the stamina to keep up with Mifune's attacks. Mifune struck a blow to Sparkster's sword sending him to the floor. The main judge got up from his seat.  
  
"That's more than enough Lord Mifune!" He said.  
  
Sparkster got up and continued to attack Mifune. He struggled to break free from the clash when he suddenly felt Mifune ease off. Mifune backed up and returned to the center of the ring. Sparkster crept forward using his sword to support him.  
  
"What's wrong papa? Why did you stop? I'm not done yet..." He said rushing forward. He attempted a jab which was quickly knocked out of the way by Mifune's sword. He pointed the sword right at Sparkster who fell back. He crawled back as the blade neared his throat. Sheryl jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Mifune! Please stop! That's enough!" She yelled.  
  
Alec grabbed her and tried to get her to sit back down.  
  
"Please, try to calm down Sheryl, it'll be ok." Alec said trying to calm her.  
  
"This is too much...he's gone too far!" She cried.  
  
"Please, get a hold of yourself."  
  
Sparkster had crawled back to the very edge of the ring staring at the point of Mifune's sword as it was coming in contact with his neck. Quickly thinking he rolled to the side and got back to his feet then ran around behind Mifune and aimed for his back. Mifune quickly spun around and struck Sparkster's sword scattering shards of steel everywhere. Sparkster found himself skidding across the arena floor. When he finally managed to stop himself he examined his sword which was now heavily chipped.  
  
"This is madness; neither of them is going to stop." Sheryl said.  
  
"Have patience...I know this looks bad, but you have to trust him." Alec replied.  
  
Aggressively Sparkster attacked Mifune, who countered every attack perfectly. Sparkster tried to strike Mifune's side, which was countered by the edge of his sword. He pushed harder and his sword slid off of Mifune's, scratching his armor on the side. Mifune backed away as Sparkster fell from the weight of his own sword pulling him to the ground. He stood there on his knees breathing very hard as Mifune looked over his scratch.  
  
"I did it!" Sparkster thought to himself, "I must have won now!"  
  
"Excellent Sparkster...now let's see if you can finish it!" Mifune said rushing forward.  
  
Sparkster was shocked. He couldn't believe what Mifune had just asked him to do. He became scared watching Mifune charge forward as though he were going to kill him. He picked up his sword, which he struggled to hold onto, and started to walk towards Mifune who moved his sword back preparing to strike.  
  
"I can't beat papa...he's just too good!" Sparkster thought watching Mifune approach him, "I guess I lose..."  
  
Then he remembered Princess Sherry and what she had said to him how he would never make it as a Rocket Knight. He suddenly felt a rush of energy come over him and grasped his sword firmly. Running forward he focused everything he had on Mifune. Holding his sword back he leaped forward with great speed and swung. Everyone was silent at that very moment. The only sound that could be heard was the birds flying overhead. Sheryl covered her hands with her mouth and her eyes widened. Alec stood up and gasped. Basil, who had been watching the entire match, let the sword drop from his hand at the sight.  
  
Mifune remained still with his sword over his head, never finishing his strike. There was Sparkster, leaning into Mifune with his sword pressed up against his chest plate. Sparkster had let go of the sword and fell into Mifune as he passed out. Mifune grabbed him to keep him from falling and turned his head to the judges. The words simply wouldn't come out of his mouth. The judges too were shocked.  
  
"That's more than enough Sir Mifune; we will tally the results now." The judge said quietly as he sat down.  
  
Sheryl and Alec rushed to the stage. Sheryl picked up Sparkster as Alec grabbed his sword looking over the severe damage it had received. Mifune stood there staring at the crying Sheryl with a sad look on his face.  
  
"He'll be all right." He said wiping the tears from her eyes with his hand.  
  
She suddenly felt better just feeling Mifune's gentle touch. Sparkster was breathing but was heavily exhausted. She sat him next to Axle, who was just starting to come to and had missed the whole match.  
  
"You had me worried there for a moment Mifune; I thought you were actually going to hurt him." Alec said.  
  
"You know me better than that Alec." Mifune said, "I always knew he had great potential...but now I envy him...I truly do Alec. I've never seen more determination in my life."  
  
Alec stopped for a moment and scratched his neck. "I can't really disagree with you on that. The kid took quite a punishment there. So what are we going to do?"  
  
"Give them exactly what they want. They've surely proven themselves to us. Let's make them happy and let them be Rocket Knight Cadets." Mifune said smiling. 


	7. Part 6

Part Six – The Nation-Less Knights of Elhorn  
  
The sun had just risen the morning after the try-outs and Sparkster opened his eyes. He tried to sit up but felt sore all over his body. He looked down and noticed the bandages on his waist and arms.  
  
"Owwww!" He moaned, "What the heck happened...?"  
  
Sheryl came into the room and sat at his bedside.  
  
"Good morning Sparkster! I'm glad you are awake." She said wiping his head with a wet cloth.  
  
"Where's papa?" He asked.  
  
"He went to go see the King. He sat at your bedside all night you know. He only left to go see the King less than an hour ago. The try-out results won't be in until tomorrow so you can rest easily; although I'm sure you've passed. The judges were very impressed with your performance yesterday and Axle's too. I'm very proud of you."  
  
Sparkster started to remember the final blow he struck to win. He sat up and tried to ignore the pain.  
  
"You mustn't move right now; you're in terrible shape."  
  
"I have to go see papa. I want to make sure he's ok." He said trying to pick up his shirt. Sheryl grabbed it and handed it to him. Sparkster looked up at her surprised.  
  
"Okay...I know I can't stop you if you insist on going, but I'll have to go with you. Your ankle and wrists are sprained and you have a bit of a fever. You can go talk to him but we can't stay very long."  
  
"All right Aunt Sheryl thanks a ton!" Sparkster said as she helped him get dressed.  
  
They walked together in the now busy streets. Most of the tournament crowd had already left the city but there was much talk in the streets about what was taking place at the castle. Sparkster and Sheryl walked through the marketplace and one of the conversations between two local merchants caught Sparkster's attention.  
  
"Did you hear about the Devontindo's diplomats that arrived here the other day? Word has it the Kings supposed to be talking about some new trade treaty right now." One of them said unloading his wagon.  
  
"Yeah, but it probably won't go through. It's too bad...I wouldn't mind being able to stop in Devotindos without having half of my supplies confiscated." The other said.  
  
They walked down the main street and eventually reached the castle gate. The guards quickly blocked their path.  
  
"I'm sorry madam, but you cannot enter. There is an important meeting taking place inside the castle at this time." One of the guards said. The other looked down at Sparkster.  
  
"Hey...you're Sir Sanjulo's kid aren't you? I saw your fight yesterday...nice job!" He said to him.  
  
"Yeah...so since I beat your boss it should be ok to let me in right?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry son, but I've been told not to let anyone in."  
  
Sheryl was about ready to return home when Alec appeared over the gate.  
  
"It's all right soldiers...you can let them pass. I'll escort them personally." Alec said.  
  
The two guards opened the gate and Alec was there to greet them. They walked into the main hallway and down a separate corridor leading to the main council room where the King and Mifune were listening to the Devotindos proposal.  
  
"I suppose you've come here to see Mifune?" Alec asked looking down at Sparkster.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure he was all right. I don't remember much of what happened after I hit him." Sparkster replied.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing to worry about. You really didn't hit him all that hard. He was called to sit in on the diplomatic negotiations with the Devotindos. Apparently it's not going too well." Alec said stopping outside of the door as the sound of loud shouting could be heard coming from the other side.  
  
Sir Derron suddenly swung the doors open and slammed them behind him. He turned around to see the group standing in front of him.  
  
"Ah Sir Alec...best if you don't go in there." He said, "This Lieutenant Feagle character has offered everything up except Elhorn itself for the key to the seal. The King has been turning him down for hours. When Mifune arrived Emperor Devotindos retired to his room. They just sent me to go check on him."  
  
Just then a loud explosion was heard coming from farther down the hall. They heard a scream coming from the stairs leading up.  
  
"That's the Princess!" Alec said.  
  
"I'll go Alec, you find out what that explosion was." Derron said rushing up the stairs.  
  
Alec opened the door to the council room and saw delegates scrambling all over the place. There appeared to be nothing upset in the room, except for the diplomats themselves. Mifune had drawn his sword, protecting the King and keeping a close eye on the nervous Feagle. Alec, Sparkster, and Sheryl rushed up to him.  
  
"Look over there" Mifune said looking at the window, "Devilgus hired mercenaries to take the pendant should the King have refused!"  
  
"That's right you despicable rodents!" Feagle shouted, "One way or the other we shall obtain the key!"  
  
Right after Feagle finished his sentence three oddly dressed Rocket Knights came crashing through the window. They wore suits of midnight black plate mail. The knight out front who appeared to be the leader drew his sword which resembled that of am ordinary Rocket Knight's with a razor-edged blade. The soldiers exchanged stares at each other for a moment.  
  
"You never said anything about encountering the Rocket Knights Feagle! I'm about ready to call this whole thing off!" The mercenary's leader said.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Neil; that man in front of you is Sir Mifune Sanjulo! If you kill him I'll triple the reward!"  
  
"Well now...that's a deal I could never pass up." Neil said grinning at Mifune and Alec.  
  
"It's been a while Neil..." Alec said stepping forward.  
  
"Who are they?" Sheryl asked staring at the rough looking knights.  
  
"They're the elite mercenary group, Elhorn's Black Knights. And that man in front is their leader, Neil Harlan. He was a former student of mine at the Battle Academy." Alec said walking forward.  
  
"Well I'll be damn..." Neil said chuckling, "Sir Alec Gear...still being led around by these stuck-up aristocrats and their wild ideas huh?"  
  
A scream was heard coming from the hallway.  
  
"That's the Princess' voice! Sir Derron went to go check on her and never came back." Sheryl said.  
  
"I'll handle this..." Alec said drawing his sword and unfastening his cape from his armor, "Make sure the Princess is safe."  
  
"I always hoped something like this would happen between the two of us." Neil said.  
  
He snapped his fingers and the two Black Knights grabbed Feagle and flew out of the window from which they came. Alec kept the King behind him, preparing to fight the brave Neil. Sparkster, Sheryl, and Mifune all ran into the hallway.  
  
"I know you won't bend, but you know this could all be avoided if you just hand over the Pig Star key highness." Neil said.  
  
"There is no need for this fight to take place. No matter what Devotindos has offered you it's not worth handing over a tool of murder to them. I guess I can't expect a mercenary like you to understand that. You were my best student all those years ago. It's a shame things had to turn out the way they did." Alec replied.  
  
"Well...then since we both know how we feel about it let's get this started!" Neil said jumping into the air preparing to dive down on Alec.  
  
Meanwhile Mifune's group had entered the main hallway which was now crowded with palace guards fighting the Black Knight invaders and had several small fires which had started to spread down the hallway. Mifune drew his sword to assist the palace guards.  
  
"Sheryl...please take Sparkster and find Axle. Take him to the barracks and remain there until Alec and I return." Mifune said.  
  
Mifune ran into the flame-engulfed hallway and Sparkster tried to follow. Sheryl grabbed him firmly trying to keep him from following. Sparkster crouched down and managed to escape her grip.  
  
"Come back Sparkster!" She called out to him. He did not answer and continued running in the direction that Mifune had gone in.  
  
Sparkster ran in the direction that he heard the clanging of steel and found himself dodging burning debris. He eventually caught up with Mifune who was aiding the guards in combat. Then he heard a scream from the staircase that Sir Derron had gone up to check on the Princess. Mifune was distracted by the loud battle noises and did not hear it. Sparkster took a deep breath and ran up the stairs. Once he reached the top he heard a scream again from down the hall. He ran to the very end of the hallway where Princess Sherry's room was and stumbled on a terrible sight. Sherry was backed into the corner of her room by a young Black Knight no more than 16 or 17 years old while Sir Derron lied on the floor in a puddle of blood motionless. The Knight heard him enter and quickly turned around with his sword drawn.  
  
"Who are you!?" He demanded.  
  
Sparkster grabbed the sword out of Sir Derron's lifeless hand and held it out in front of him. The young Knight panicked and withdrew to the opposite corner of the room. Sparkster ran in front of Sherry, trying to guard her.  
  
"What took you so long!?" Sherry said pounding on his back with her fists, "Look at what he did to Sir Derron! He's dead!"  
  
"Ouch! Cut it out Princess that hurts you know!" Sparkster replied in aggravation.  
  
"It was a fatal mistake to come up here boy!" The Black Knight said, "All I'm here for is the Princess! If you give her up without resistance I'll let you live."  
  
"Hah! I'm not scared of you, and I'm not gonna let you get away with killing Sir Derron! Don't worry Princess I'll protect you!" He said staying in a guard stance.  
  
Sparkster swung Sir Derrons sword out trying to manipulate it with his wrist injuries. He found it to be lighter without all of the heavy armor weighing him down.  
  
"I think I can take this guy." Sparkster said confidently, "It's a lot easier to move without all of that heavy armor. Just stay behind me and you'll be just fine. I promise."  
  
Just then the irritated Black Knight dashed forward and swung at him with great strength. Sparkster held his sword out which was quickly met head on by the knight's blade with incredible force. A tremendous pain ran down Sparkster's arms which had less than a day to heal after the duel with Mifune. The knight placed his foot on Sparkster's chest and kicked him back on the floor next to the Princess.  
  
"Are you ok!?" The Princess gasped.  
  
Sparkster slowly sat up and rubbed his chest.  
  
"I think we're in trouble...this guy's a pro." He said to Sherry, "I'll try to hold him off till someone comes. Stay behind me"  
  
The knight became increasingly irritated and swung at Sparkster on the floor, and he immediately rolled out of the way. When he looked back he saw the knight's sword had gone completely through the floorboard.  
  
"Yikes! I've gotta do something or this guys gonna hack us to pieces!" He thought to himself getting up and slashing downward with his sword as fast as he could.  
  
It was to no surprise that the knight had blocked the move yet again, and Sparkster found himself in an even greater pain causing him to barely be able to keep the sword in his hands.  
  
Meanwhile Princess Sherry was watching this and was shocked. After all of the times that she had ridiculed and tormented him Sparkster was risking his life for hers. She became worried when she saw the sword start to slip from his fingers. The Knight quickly slashed upward knocking the sword right out of Sparkster's hands. Sparkster fell back on his sprained ankle and could not return to his feet. He stood there staring up at the Knight as he laughed.  
  
"Guess you really enjoy fighting the wounded and kidnapping the weak huh!? Well I think you're a coward! Go on, get it over with!" He said to the Black Knight.  
  
"It didn't have to be this way shrimp; you have nobody to blame but yourself!" He said raising his sword above his head.  
  
Sparkster bent his head down towards the floor and closed his eyes waiting for the deathblow. Instead what he heard was the loud clanging of steel just above his head. He looked up to see two finely maintained blades locked together just seconds from his head. He looked to his left to see Mifune who had arrived just in time to save Sparkster from meeting the same fate as Sir Derron. The Knight backed off to size up his opponent. Mifune jumped in front of Sparkster.  
  
"I thought I told you to go with Aunt Sheryl? What are you doing here Sparkster?" He asked.  
  
Sparkster tried to speak, but the combination of the pain and the loss of words for disobeying Mifune left him speechless.  
  
"...I'm sure you had your reasons; you can tell me about it later...now I want you to listen..." Mifune said to Sparkster, who was now listening very well, "I want you to take the princess and run home. Then I want you to go to Sir Alec's home and bring Axle back to our house. Understand?"  
  
"Yes papa..." Sparkster said ashamed, but firmly.  
  
He crawled over next to the princess on his elbows and the Princess had to help him to his feet. As they were walking out Sparkster stopped her and he turned around and hid in the corner.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Sherry said, "Uncle Mifune said to go back to Lady Sheryl!"  
  
"I have to see this; I just have to...please understand. You can go if you want to Princess, but I have to make sure papas going to be ok."  
  
Sherry too was worried for Mifune, and deep down agreed entirely with Sparkster.  
  
"...All right...but keep quiet; we can't let them hear us." She said.  
  
Just then a burning plank fell from the ceiling and they both jumped.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here..." Sparkster said rethinking his decision. Then Mifune started to speak.  
  
"You're quite skilled for such a young soldier... and I don't believe I've ever seen you in the academy before...who are you young man?" Mifune asked.  
  
The young Knight chuckled and removed his helmet.  
  
"My name's Evan Graize. Second in command of the Black Knights, and you're not bad yourself...Sir...?" He asked.  
  
"Mifune Sanjulo, leader of the Rocket Knights...and I believe you owe me and my Kingdom an explanation." Mifune replied.  
  
Evan's jaw suddenly dropped and he became shook up.  
  
"You're Mifune Sanjulo!? The rumored leader of the Rocket Knights who's said to be invincible!? This is too good to be true! Not only will I get the ransom for the Princess, but honored for killing the great Mifune Sanjulo as well! There is no talking me out of this; I am resolved. And if you value your life you won't hesitate to strike back!" He said dashing forward at Mifune. He quickly guarded with his sword and their blades met with a tremendous amount of power. Evan backed off and examined his blade as Mifune continued to stand his ground. There was a chip in the blade where Mifune had blocked his attack.  
  
"You've killed a Rocket Knight, and will receive the greatest penalty this Kingdom has to offer. If you call off your troops and surrender I might be able to persuade the King to lighten your sentence." Mifune said taking a few steps forward.  
  
"Don't make me laugh! Whether we surrender or not the punishment would be the same. The justice system of this nation is just as corrupt as the nation itself, and that's why I'll fight against it to the bitter end!" Evan replied slashing at Mifune.  
  
Sparkster had never seen such fast swordplay in his life. Both Mifune and Evan's swords were nothing more than silver streaks while in motion, and exploded on impact with tremendous force. It had become apparent to him that Mifune had been toying with him the day before, and wasn't trying very hard at all compared to how he was fighting Evan. Mifune slashed at Evan at close range, which was blocked and then swung at him with his fist landing a punch to his jaw. Evan fell to the ground and sat there staring at Mifune breathing heavily.  
  
"I can see why they say you're invincible in Devotindos..." He said wiping the blood running down his chin off with his hand, "You have a counter for just about everything, but I've learned a couple things about you now; so you better hope you can keep up."  
  
"So have I..." Mifune said swatting the blood off of his metal bracer, "Your sword tells me a lot about you Sir Evan..."  
  
"Whatever...I don't have time to chat, let's get this over with." Evan said quickly jumping back to his feet and continuing his attack.  
  
Downstairs in the council room Alec and Neil were still dueling. The two were evenly matched hit after hit. Both were on the opposite ends of the room and the King hid behind Sir Alec shaking.  
  
"Are you all right highness?" Alec asked the King keeping his eyes on Neil.  
  
"N...not a problem Alec..." The King said softly.  
  
"How long do you plan on delaying your fate Alec!?" Neil yelled.  
  
"You really do disgust me the more I look at you...if you really can't see the error of your ways then I guess I have no choice!" Alec said.  
  
They both ran towards each other as fast as they could and met head on and clashed with so much force that Neil's sword pushed off of Alec's blade sending him sliding back. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths.  
  
"This is not right; you sacrificed so much to Zebulos only to leave your sacrifice in vain? It's not too late...you can end this foolishness and come back to the Rocket Knights." Alec said.  
  
"You obviously have a completely different definition of foolishness than I do Sir Alec. Foolishness is fighting for a country that has a magic key that can destroy all of its enemies with ease, but instead chooses to send its finest and bravest onto the battlefield continuously until there is no one left to fight. In the end the enemy gets the key, and leaves everyone who had died for it in vain. What I'm doing is giving Zebulos a chance for a future!" Neil replied. The King had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"That's ridiculous! As soon as Devotindos gets the key, he will use it to obliterate this entire country!" Alec exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't expect you to understand so let's settle this in the best way we know how!"  
  
Neil slashed at Alec from above, and was countered with an upward hit. He then stepped to the side quickly trying to surprise Alec and lifted his sword above his head. He then felt a sharp, burning pain spread through his chest and looked down to see the tip of Alec's sword jabbed into his flesh. He dropped his sword and slowly took a step back as Alec pulled the sword away. Neil fell to the floor and lay on his side.  
  
"Damnit! No matter how hard I try, things just don't seem to wanna go my way." Neil said coughing up his own blood.  
  
Alec glanced over his motionless body and picked up his sword.  
  
"Our opinions may have differed, but it seems we both wanted the same thing...rest in peace Sir Neil..." Alec said bowing his head.  
  
Back in the tower the fight was intensifying between Mifune and Evan.  
  
"I can't believe how good this punk is!" Sparkster whispered to Sherry who was in absolute horror watching the fight.  
  
"It's terrible! Why are they doing this to each other!?" Sherry cried.  
  
Evan jabbed at Mifune, and his sword managed to scratch his shoulder plating. Mifune now had an open strike to land the final blow but suddenly stopped. He was held back by something, but couldn't understand why. Evan, realizing his mistake, quickly dashed to the other side of the room. Mifune stopped for a moment and then looked up at him.  
  
"You're quite young to have attained the rank of knighthood in a nation's army...how is it that you've become second in command of the Black Knights so quickly?" Mifune asked.  
  
"I was never a knight to begin with! Sir Neil Harlan found me when I was orphaned on the streets of the outlying cities! He took me in and taught me the true nature of the world. I'll do anything, even kidnap a princess if I must to make it so that children can never end up like me again and become victims of greed wars!"  
  
"If you hand the Pig Star key over to the Devotindos you are sealing your own fate along with the fate of everyone on Elhorn. Anyone who survives will be placed under Devotindos rule. You can't imagine the terror it would cause! The Rocket Knights simply won't let that happen."  
  
"Don't lecture me on terror and destruction Sir Mifune Sanjulo! When I was a young boy my parents and I were sent to a Zebulan colony town on a diplomatic mission. My father was part of the guard forces stationed in the town, and the foreign nation declared the guards a threat. They raided the town during the night and killed my parents right before my very eyes! I'll never forget that night!" He cried.  
  
Mifune had a startled look on his face.  
  
"What was the name of this foreign nation....?" He asked.  
  
"They were an elite guard from Haruk! I'll never forgive them!" He said.  
  
Mifune was shocked and suddenly thought back. He recalled a time he and his master led some troops to a Zebulan colony on the country's border that was branded a threat. He was ordered to infiltrate the home of the guard captain and eliminate him and ended up encountering both the guard captain and his wife and had to kill them quickly to keep them from making too much noise. He then looked to his left and noticed a small boy standing there staring at him very silently. His eyes were wide open and tears began to roll down his face yet he stayed completely silent. Mifune was staring back at him as the blood of his victims ran from his gloves down to the tip of his sword. He wanted to say something, but couldn't. The boy ran off and Mifune couldn't bring himself to follow him. He then noticed something in Evan he had neglected to notice before.  
  
"No...you can't be him..." Mifune said quietly.  
  
"Can't be who? What are you talking about!?" Evan yelled.  
  
Then it hit him, and he recalled the face of his parent's murderer...it was Mifune.  
  
"You! You're the knight from Haruk that killed my parents! I can't believe I never noticed sooner! Mifune Sanjulo is my life's enemy!" He screamed grabbing his head.  
  
Everyone in the room was shocked. Mifune stared at the distraught Evan not able to say a word in return. Sparkster's jaw dropped and Sherry gasped.  
  
"Papa did WHAT!?" Sparkster nearly shouted.  
  
"Uncle Mifune...you couldn't have...not you..." Sherry almost cried.  
  
"You're right...that was me. I killed your parents!" Mifune yelled.  
  
Suddenly Evan turned his attention to Mifune and dashed towards him attacking. Their swords made such a noise that Sparkster and Sherry almost jumped out of their skin.  
  
"What's an elite guard of Haruk doing in Zebulos!? How is it that they let a monster like you take command of the Rocket Knights!? Answer me!" Evan demanded continuing his heavy barrage of slashes.  
  
"My loyalties have always lied with Zebulos! That is why I journeyed to Haruk all those years ago! My only intent was to better myself for the good of the Kingdom, no, for all of Elhorn! Along the way I have caused much pain and regret it still to this day! Please Evan! Let me help you!" Mifune begged.  
  
"I don't want your help; all I want is to hold your cold lifeless heart in my hand!" He said.  
  
His next swing hit Mifune's sword with so much power that Evan's sword broke in half. The upper part of the blade went flying across the room and ended up stuck in the wall like a dart, almost hitting Sparkster's head. This did not stop him, however, as he continued to hack away at Mifune's blade with everything he had. Mifune backed off to the corner of the room.  
  
"Your heart is flooded with anger and sadness. Please stop. I have no intention of killing you; let me explain it to the King!" Mifune said.  
  
"This is not about Zebulos or any key anymore Mifune. It's about you and me! I don't care about anything else! You are the cause of my troubles, and you have to fall!"  
  
"You're absolutely right, and you have every right to hate me for it! Perhaps if the situation were different, but I cannot offer my life to you now. Not after what happened in Treven 11 years ago! It is a constant reminder that I must atone for what I have done to you, and to everyone whom I've caused misery and agony!"  
  
The nearly-insane Evan dashed forward with his broken sword at an incredible rate of speed. Just moments from piercing Mifune's armor he quickly turned and hit Evan's arm just above the joint with the broad side of his sword. There was a loud snap and Evan quickly dropped his sword and fell to his knees. His armor platting had completely shattered leaving virtually every bone in his arm broken. It all happened so quickly that Evan barely knew what hit him until he saw Mifune retract his sword.  
  
"What kind of move was THAT!?" Sparkster said in amazement, "I've never seen anything like that!"  
  
"Keep quiet!" Sherry said reminding him that they were still hiding, "I can't believe what's going on either, but we can't be heard!"  
  
"No more of this..." Mifune said putting his sword away, "I'm not going to let you suffer over my mistake any further."  
  
Evan sat up and tried to move his arm, finding it to be completely crippled. He started to laugh and Mifune looked at him surprised.  
  
"It's not going to be that easy you fool! If I can't kill you with my own hands then the least I can do to show my loyalty to Sir Neil is to carry out his request." He said pulling an explosive device from a pouch at his waist and priming it.  
  
"This bomb will decimate this entire tower, and if you come any closer I'll trigger it myself!" He said.  
  
Mifune hesitated, and then began to back away towards the corner. He picked up Sir Derron's corpse and threw him over his shoulder. He then proceeded to where Sparkster and Sherry had been hiding and grabbed Sparkster throwing him over his other shoulder and took Sherry by the hand as though he knew they were there all along. He then tried once more to approach Evan.  
  
"You don't seem to get it do you!? If you won't leave me be then you'll just have to die with me!" He said tapping the trigger. Mifune quickly jolted out into the hallway just as the bomb was exploding. Sherry shrieked and Mifune quickly dashed down the stairs as the walls around him were collapsing.  
  
Meanwhile everyone had been evacuated to the outside of the castle. The King had two guards hold Emperor Devotindos captive and Alec and Sheryl watched in horror as the tower Mifune had been in collapsed. She burst into tears falling into Alec's arms.  
  
"Have faith in him; I'm sure they're all ok." Alec said.  
  
The King too was worried about Sherry as he stood watching with Princess Cherry hoping for the best.  
  
Moments later a figure appeared, and walking out of the flames came Mifune and Sherry with Sparkster and Derron draped over his shoulders. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Basil, the King, Alec, and Sheryl all ran over to him. Sherry ran to her father as Mifune set Sir Derron down on the ground and had Sheryl help Sparkster limp away. Alec helped Mifune who was short of breath from lack of oxygen recover. Then he looked to see the Emperor Devotindos standing there with a big grin on his face. Mifune quickly drew his sword and ran at Devotindos yelling. Everyone stepped out of the way and the guards watching him quickly dashed out of his path in fear as Mifune neared. He quickly made a slash across Devotindos' neck sending his head rolling to the floor. Everyone stood there surprised at what they had just witnessed. Then Mifune turned back and noticed the decapitated Emperor was nothing more than a robotic android. The King quickly ran over to examine it.  
  
"So it was an android after all! This whole meeting was nothing more than a diversion in attempt to steal the key and kidnap the Princess!" The King said in astonishment.  
  
"We were obviously too caught up in celebrating to notice we had fallen into their trap..." Alec added.  
  
"It doesn't matter now Mifune; let's go home..." Sheryl said tugging on his arm. But Mifune would not get up, nor speak to her.  
  
"Come on papa, time to go back home..." Sparkster said tugging on his other arm. Again, there was no response from Mifune.  
  
Everyone tried for hours to get him to move, but he instead sat there motionless staring at the palace guards putting out the flames in the castle. After many hours of begging and pleading everyone had no choice but to return home even after the palace flames had long been extinguished. Only Sheryl and Sparkster remained there hoping he would come out of his trance. Eventually Sheryl fell asleep and left Sparkster standing behind Mifune.  
  
He began to wonder if this was Mifune's way of showing his disapproval of what he had done. Morning of the next day had already arrived and Mifune sat in the palace courtyard still motionless. Sparkster slowly walked up to him and stood in front of him. Mifune continued to stare at the ground.  
  
"Papa...what's wrong? Why are you still sitting here like this?" He asked.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Is this because of me? Is it because I didn't go back to Aunt Sheryl like you asked me to?" He asked again.  
  
Again there was no answer.  
  
"Is it because of what happened to that boy? I'm sure whatever happened it was an accident...you'd never hurt anybody papa..." He said.  
  
Mifune began to remember the raid on the Zebulan colony. He recalled the time he stood there exchanging stares in the dark with the young Evan scared into shock at the sight of Mifune slaying his parents brutally. He watched Evan slowly step outside in tears and tried to run after him, but found himself paralyzed, his mouth too dry to speak.  
  
Not expecting an answer Sparkster decided to walk back towards Sheryl when suddenly Mifune began to speak.  
  
"It wasn't an accident...I really did kill that boy's parents. I was just thinking what if the same thing that happened to Evan was what happened to...never mind that. Even now I'm still learning. After all of my training in Haruk there are still some things that even I do not understand." Mifune said softly.  
  
He slowly got up and rested his hand on Sparkster's shoulder. He looked down at him, but his hair was covering his eyes and Sparkster could not get a good look at him.  
  
"I want you to promise me something Sparkster...if you become a Rocket Knight I want you to promise me you will never harm anyone who is a parent or a child no matter how wrong they may be...understood?" Mifune asked.  
  
"Yes papa..." Sparkster said stopping for a moment before answering.  
  
"Good boy. Now let's wake Aunt Sheryl and go home..." He said quietly.  
  
Sparkster walked directly behind him and noticed him wipe his eyes with his arm.  
  
"Was papa...crying?" He said to himself. He had never seen Mifune show him any signs of weakness or sadness before. He thought it was just his imagination and continued walking.  
  
On the way home Mifune stared at the morning sun that had just risen and watched some children playing in the street, acting as if the incident at the palace the day before had never occurred.  
  
"This is how it should be..." Mifune said to himself watching the scene, "It will require more than training knights and sending them to battle to keep this kind of peace. Maybe father wasn't wrong after all...maybe it's time to reveal his secret to the world after all." 


	8. Part 7

The Story of a Traveling Swordsman Act III (3rd Revision)  
  
By: Sir Pargal  
  
Part Seven – Maros and the Sorceress  
  
Dusk had just cast itself over the mountain peaks of a peaceful valley as a cloaked figure passed down the mountain trail. Drenched from the continuous rainfall the figure looked over the hill which revealed a small village. Walking down into the quiet streets, the oddly dressed person stumbled upon what looked to be an inn. Upon walking into the empty inn the cloaked figure was greeted warmly by the innkeeper.  
  
"Hi there! We don't get many visitors around these parts anymore; so what can I do for ya?" She asked.  
  
"I'd like a room...just for tonight" The female voice said behind the cloak as she pushed her wet gray hair aside with her fingers, "I'll be leaving first thing in the morning."  
  
"It's no problem; business has been pretty slow lately so we're offering special rates. A one night stay will be 100 Zebulians please."  
  
The woman placed a solid gold coin on the desk that was quite familiar to the innkeeper.  
  
"Wow...the last time I saw a coin like this was 16 years ago I believe."  
  
"Oh yes? Someone else paid with a coin like this?" She said taking a sip of ale.  
  
"Yes ma'am. A young soldier came in here and placed this very same type of coin in front of me all those years ago. I think it was around the same time Lord Mifune Sanjulo came back to Zebulos."  
  
The woman suddenly stopped and set the mug down slowly. The Innkeeper continued:  
  
"It even crossed my mind a few times that the soldier who came into this very inn might have been his lordship back from a long journey, but I highly doubt it. He looked more like a war deserter to me when he came in. He looked so bad I was going to call the village doctor over, but he left in a hurry. Ah well, I don't mean to bore you. You can take any room you like upstairs since nobody's occupying them."  
  
"You are most kind; thank you." She said removing her hood and walking up the stairs.  
  
She removed her cloak and placed it next to the fireplace. With some quick hand movements and a short chant she had ignited a flame in it to dry her cloak. She then proceeded to sit in a chair and stare out of the window at the moon above.  
  
"Could it have been him?" She thought to herself, "...No...that can't be him."  
  
Elsewhere in Zebulos Mifune was fast asleep after supervising the construction of the new Rocket Knight headquarters being constructed. He was tossing and turning in his sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
A young guard approached a very large warrior that looked as strong as an ox. He bore a large broadsword on his back with a strange writing engraved into the blade. As he stood with his arms folded he leaned over to hear what the guard had to say.  
  
"He's still on the steps and hasn't moved an inch." The guard said to the man gazing over his troops below him.  
  
"Did you place the food rations next to him as I asked?" The man asked.  
  
"Yes sir, but he refuses to eat. I stood watching him for a few moments, but the boy simply won't accept them."  
  
Just then they heard commotion coming from the gate as a young opossum boy no more than 14 clad in rags walked towards them with a bloody sword. Another guard rushed up next to him and the boy quickly turned his sword on the guard who stepped back.  
  
"General, he wounded Captain Raghnal! He tried to stop him from entering, but this boy seems to have had some previous battle training!" The guard said watching him.  
  
The powerful-looking General sighed and removed his sword.  
  
"I guess I'll have to handle this one then..." He said waving to the boy to come closer.  
  
The boy charged at the man fiercely and attacked him with all of his might. Each time their swords made contact the man pushed the boy back a few steps trying to catch him off guard. When the boy swung again the warrior dodged and grabbed his arm and then rammed his knee into the boy's stomach. He quickly fell and started coughing hard. The General looked to him surprised.  
  
"Hmm...any normal young man would have collapsed for sure...this is interesting." He said just before the boy returned to his feet and once again charging at the man.  
  
He sighed again and allowed the boy to continue forward. The young man tried an under slash which was met head-on by the soldier's blade, and then quickly switched to an upward slash making a small cut on the warrior's left cheek. The two guards watching were stunned.  
  
"What!?" The General said in astonishment, "Where did you learn that kid?" He asked only to be replied with by the boy's sword again.  
  
The man quickly evaded by stepping to the side allowing the boy to pass by him and proceeded to whack him in the back of the neck with the hilt of his sword. The boy quickly passed out.  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly Mifune shot straight up in bed sweating heavily. He realized it was another flashback and thought of how he was having them more often lately than he used to. Mifune wondered what was making him think of his past lately and jumped out of bed. He proceeded to splash cold water on his face from a bowl placed on the table next to him and then walked over to the window.  
  
Reminiscing of the past he thought about everything that had happened since he left Haruk. There hadn't been war between Devotindos and Zebulos since the attack on the castle 5 years previous, but Mifune had personally made sure that should another surprise attack be staged the Zebulos Rocket Knights would be able to take action immediately. The King had rewarded him for his efforts by approving the construction of a new Rocket Knight headquarters completely separate from Zebulos Castle itself. It kept him busy while Sparkster and Axle were away aiding the foreign nations which depended highly on the assistance of Rocket Knights to keep order. He stood there watching the seemingly endless rain when suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
Mifune walked slowly to the door and opened it, to see a well dressed Basil in front of him.  
  
"Good evening Lord Mifune...I hope I haven't disturbed you sir?" He said.  
  
"Not at all Basil...is there any reason for the rather fancy attire?" He asked.  
  
"Ahh...yes the clothes, I just came from a meeting." He replied in a rather strange fashion, "The King has requested you in the main hall sir."  
  
Mifune quickly threw on his cape and armor and walked down the hallway with Basil heading to the main hall.  
  
"It's so quiet without the knights present...has Sir Alec arrived back from his mission in Euphratia?" Mifune asked.  
  
"I don't believe so sir..." Basil said with a smirk on his face. Mifune continued walking.  
  
"What about Axle?"  
  
"He was still on a campaign with the 23rd unit in Wolfen the last time I checked."  
  
"And Sparkster?"  
  
"With the 36th in Gedol I'm afraid..." He chuckled under his breath. Mifune continued forward saying nothing.  
  
They reached two large doors at the end of the hall that lead into the main room. Basil opened one of them to let Mifune in, and upon walking in he found the room to be pitch-black. He looked around confused and was reaching for his sword when suddenly the room lit up. There was a loud cheering as confetti was dropped by Rocket Knights overhead. Sheryl and Alec came up to Mifune.  
  
"Happy Birthday Mifune!" Sheryl said hugging him while Alec patted him on the shoulder. Mifune sighed.  
  
"I can already guess that this was the King's idea..." Mifune said staring at the elaborate and well decorated hall filled with friends and palace guests.  
  
"Actually, it was our idea to begin with." Sheryl said walking him to the main table.  
  
"You've been working too hard. Just try to enjoy yourself Mifune. You really do need a break." Alec said sitting down next to him.  
  
"This was a fantastic idea!" The King said sitting next to Mifune, "We should do this every year!"  
  
"I don't think Mifune will let us get away with this again so I advise we celebrate as much as possible this time around majesty." Alec laughed.  
  
Next the Princess Sherry walked in who had matured into a fine young lady. Most of the crowd quieted as she walked down the main aisle towards the table.  
  
She stopped in front of Mifune and curtseyed.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lord Mifune." She said as Mifune leaned over to grab her hand.  
  
"Thank you Princess...you're looking splendid as usual." Mifune replied.  
  
"Back off old man! She's not your type!" A rude Sparkster said bursting through the door with a large, well prepared food platter over his right shoulder. He walked over to the table and slammed it down in front of Mifune.  
  
"Some merchant buddies of yours gave this to me for free when I told 'em it was for your celebration!" He said.  
  
"Well...that was certainly kind of them...and it's good to see you've returned home in one piece as well." Mifune replied.  
  
Sparkster hopped over the table and sat in the chair between Sheryl and Sherry. Just then Axle walked into the hall wearing his finest armor. As he walked by three young visiting ladies took notice of him which made Sparkster a little jealous as he began taping his finger on the table impatiently waiting for Axle to finish his dramatic entrance.  
  
He approached the table and bowed  
  
"Your highness...your lordship...father...it's nice to see you all again" Axle said greeting each of them individually before walking over to a chair and taking his seat.  
  
"Welcome back Axle, it's been a few weeks hasn't it? I trust your mission went smoothly?" Alec asked as Sparkster eavesdropped.  
  
Axle chuckled and folded his hands placing them on the table.  
  
"I think massacre is a more appropriate term than mission. The traders were ambushed by the Wolfen thieves like we thought they would be. There was some heavy artillery and a few battle robots, but nothing I couldn't handle that the others had trouble with."  
  
Sparkster stared at Axle clenching his fist.  
  
"Just who does he think he is!?" Sparkster thought, "Mifune teaches him a few tricks every once and a while and all of the sudden he thinks he's some kind of warlord!"  
  
Sheryl was watching Sparkster and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Is something the matter dear? Your face is bright red..."  
  
"N...No of course not!" Sparkster laughed.  
  
"And what of your mission Sparkster?" Sherry asked politely.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing...one of the outlying towns had some trouble with foreign bandits. I thought I would just have to rough them up a bit, but it turns out they had some pretty heavy machinery involved. It was no problem though; I just used one of the techniques Mifune taught me and that shut them up pretty quick! I don't think they'll be bothering that town anymore." The cocky Sparkster replied.  
  
"When are we going to be able to test out abilities in actual combat? These minor border conflicts bore me..." Axle said.  
  
"Hear now...there is nothing satisfying in war; just ask your father if you don't believe me. For now just pray for the peace to continue and only put your finest battle skills to the test against each other." Mifune replied sternly to the boys.  
  
"I completely agree." Alec said staring at Axle, "There is no need to test your limits on common criminals. Currently there is little need for the Rocket Knights in these times of peace and that is why we are taking part in settling the smaller disputes. If and when we are called to action you will appreciate these times..."  
  
The King suddenly shot out of his chair and lifted his glass.  
  
"I've heard enough conversation about war! We're here today for the greatest knight in the land and my good friend Lord Mifune Sanjulo! I'd like to propose a toast to Mifune for all of his hard work and dedication over the years, and to the Rocket Knights, for maintaining the peace in this fair land. Cheers!" The King said.  
  
Everyone drank to Mifune and the Rocket Knights and then sat down. Mifune, slightly embarrassed by the incident, formed a fist and was ready to remind the King how much he hated formality. Alec, Axle, and Sparkster quickly had to hold his arm back while Sheryl and Sherry held their breaths as they managed to restrain Mifune.  
  
"Geez pops, the King was only trying to be kind!" Sparkster said.  
  
"Please Mifune, you humble yourself too much. Just accept the kind words and try to enjoy yourself all right?" Alec pleaded.  
  
Mifune sighed and continued on with the party. Everyone had a great time accept for Mifune whose thoughts seemed to be elsewhere that night. After the party Mifune retired back to his room and spent most of his evening staring out of his window at the construction site of the new Rocket Knight headquarters from his temporary residence in the castle. Suddenly there were a few knocks at his door, and Sheryl walked in. He turned around quickly and then slowly walked up to Sheryl with the same sad look on his face that he always had.  
  
"I just stopped by to see how you were doing Mifune." she said.  
  
He gazed into her eyes and she returned the stare wondering what he was thinking. She noticed that the scar across his neck made from a cut looked almost irritated, and Mifune was a lot paler than he usually was. She started to wonder if a cross between his training and his age was taking a toll on him.  
  
"Sheryl...I was just thinking the other day how long it's been since we first met in Wezil. It's been almost 16 years hasn't it?"  
  
"Yes, and it doesn't really seem like that long ago. It feels like just yesterday I was cleaning your wounds and agreeing to come to the castle with you." She said thinking back on all of the wonderful times she had with Mifune and Sparkster when they were together.  
  
"I often wondered why you agreed to come with me so willingly. I really gave you no definite proof that I was Mifune Sanjulo, and I must admit I wasn't dressed as a knight of nobility. Weren't you ever afraid that I might have been an escaped prisoner or murderer of some sort?"  
  
Sheryl laughed and sat next to him on the edge of the bed.  
  
"I don't think a criminal or murderer would have gone out of his way to save a young girl from some ruffians or risk his life saving an infant from a burning building. You may have been strange to me at first, but I never once thought of you as a bad person. But of all the times to think of such a thing why today? You've been worrying me lately Mifune; you're not yourself lately."  
  
Mifune rubbed his neck and stared at the floor for a second, then looked back at Sheryl.  
  
"I've been having nightmares about my past more frequently lately. They've been affecting me a lot more than I realized I suppose."  
  
"What kind of nightmares?" Sheryl asked concerned.  
  
"They've mostly been about my past experiences in Haruk. It's strange how the one place I often try to forget is the most common place I find myself thinking about lately."  
  
Sheryl took her hand and placed it on Mifune's shoulder staring him in the eyes.  
  
"It's not odd at all. In fact I think it's quite normal. From what you've told me in the past it sounds to me like you have a lot of regrets about Haruk. It's only natural to want to revisit it and remove your regrets right?"  
  
"Perhaps..." Mifune said quietly.  
  
"I also think all of this stress is causing you to bring up some unpleasant memories. You just need to focus your thoughts elsewhere. Did you enjoy the party tonight to some degree?" She asked.  
  
"It was quite the surprise...I'll admit that. I think it was a little harsh getting poor Basil to lie to his master however." He laughed.  
  
"He didn't seem to mind. In fact he told me if he had to bend the truth a little to get you to take some well-earned time off then he would have no problems with it." Sheryl replied laughing.  
  
"I suppose you're right..." Mifune said getting up from the bed smiling at Sheryl, "I should try to unwind a little. I promise not to overdo it anymore so you don't have to worry."  
  
"Good I'm glad." Sheryl said getting up and walking to the door, "Just try to get some sleep now and I'll come visit you in the morning. Now that Sparkster is home why don't we all go on a picnic again for old time's sake?"  
  
"I think Sparkster is no longer interested in such things." Mifune chuckled.  
  
"Well...we'll see what happens he says 'no' and I refuse to prepare lunch for him. That should change his mind!" She laughed.  
  
"You are probably right." Mifune replied thinking back at all the times Sparkster gave into Sheryl's demands.  
  
"I guess I'd better let you get some rest. You look like you could use it. See you tomorrow Mifune. Good night." Sheryl said closing the door to his chamber behind her.  
  
Mifune's happiness from Sheryl's visit started to subside as he remembered his dreams. He felt like there was something in Haruk that he never had a chance to put to rest, and felt incomplete. The feeling that something from his past would be back to haunt him soon filled his mind. Mifune began to feel sleepy and fell back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He tried to shift his thoughts by thinking about what he would teach Sparkster and Axle next to keep them from nagging him to teach them new techniques and fell asleep.  
  
The next few days were happy days for Mifune. He took a few days off from supervising the construction of the new Rocket Knight headquarters and spent more time with Sheryl and Sparkster. Thinking back he realized he had not had some decent time off since he accepted the role of Principal at the Battle Academy. He gave up his position soon after Axle and Sparkster moved onto the Rocket Knight Academy at the palace to begin teaching them personally, and also taking up the liberty with Alec to train Basil who was left without a master when Evan Graize killed Sir Derron. While he focused most of his technique based on Alec's style, he had picked up on a few things Mifune had learned in Haruk as well. Mifune often questioned whether or not he should have even agreed to teach Sparkster and Axle his techniques in the first place. Spreading them to another cadet, he thought, was unnecessary and an error in judgment on his part. However he continued to train them and as time progressed they became exceptional swordsmen. Everyone on Elhorn had come to respect the Rocket Knights to an even greater degree thanks in part to the efforts of the four knights versed in Haruk's blade techniques.  
  
One night during Axle and Sparkster's usual training period Basil walked into the long hall which they usually practiced in. The two quickly stopped and looked at him.  
  
"What's up Basil?" Sparkster asked.  
  
"Hey Spark, hey Axle! Mind if I practice with you tonight?" Basil asked.  
  
"You'll just get in the way..." Axle snickered. Sparkster looked at him with a disgusted look on his face then turned his attention to Basil.  
  
"It's all right...you can train with us if you want...just don't fall back!" Sparkster said slyly.  
  
Axle and Sparkster ran at Basil, and leaped off of the pillars in the room charging straight at him. Basil quickly drew his sword to block which was met head on by Axle's and Sparkster's blades. Axle swung at Basil's neck, and he quickly ducked to dodge. He had no time to rest, however, after Sparkster swung at his knees forcing him to jump back. Axle and Sparkster returned to a standstill and the three stood there staring at each other in a triangle.  
  
"All right...so maybe he's not so bad after all..." Axle admitted.  
  
"I'll just have to try something a bit stronger that's all!" Sparkster said placing his sword on his back and his right hand on the hilt which was the common fighting style of a Haruk Knight.  
  
Axle did the same and Basil chuckled.  
  
"Wow! You guys are serious huh?" Basil said placing his sword on his back as well, "I learned that from Mifune too."  
  
"This might turn out to be a blast after all!" Sparkster said, "Let's see how much Mifune taught ya!"  
  
Axle dashed to the side to try and get behind Basil as Sparkster lunged forward at him. Basil was quick to counter the first slash, but Sparkster quickly followed into his second being as the Haruk fighting style required no time to return the sword to its original position. Axle jumped into the fight by trying to jab Basil in the ribs. He quickly backed away, and Axle almost ended up jabbing Sparkster, who quickly evaded.  
  
"Hey! Watch it there!" Sparkster said staring at the extra-sharp end of Axle's sword.  
  
Just then Mifune entered the room and all three of them had stopped. Mifune saw the two boys retract their swords as Basil was preparing to guard a direct hit from both of them.  
  
"What's happening here?" Mifune asked, "You two aren't picking on Basil now are you? He seems outnumbered to me..."  
  
"Not at all...we're just having a friendly match between the 3 of us..." Sparkster said.  
  
"That's nice..." Mifune said taking his sword out and cracking his neck from side to side, "But as a fellow Rocket Knight it's my job to back up my allies in combat. The same rules apply in this situation as well boys. I'll be assisting Basil in this match. Shall we continue?"  
  
Sparkster gulped and Axle chuckled uneasily.  
  
"It's quite all right if you want to Lord Mifune..." Axle lied scared out of his wits.  
  
The two decided to get Basil out of the way as quickly as possible to deal with Mifune, and darted forward at him. Before they could get within reach of him Mifune was face to face with Sparkster and tackled him to the floor in seconds. He then jolted back at Axle who was ready to strike Basil head- on and was grabbed by the tail by Mifune who threw him next to Sparkster on the floor.  
  
"No fair! You didn't even use your sword!" Sparkster complained.  
  
"You never said I had to..." Mifune laughed.  
  
"This sucks..." Axle sulked.  
  
"I thought it was great! Well executed Sir Mifune!" Basil said admiring Mifune, and grateful he was an ally rather than his opponent.  
  
Meanwhile in the palace's main hallway two guards were escorting the same cloaked figure who had appeared in Wezil just 3 days before to the main throne room. They opened the door and the King quickly looked to the woman. Princess Sherry who was sitting next to him also took notice as well as Princess Cherry who was playing the piano adjacent to the throne and had stopped at the sight of the strange figure.  
  
"May I ask who you are and what business you have here?" The King asked slightly irritated that the woman had not yet removed her hood.  
  
"Forgive me for my rudeness your highness; I respect your hospitality." The woman said removing her hood revealing a grey haired Wolfen woman with an odd totemic-like tattoo on her right cheek.  
  
"You're from a Wolfen province, madam?" The King asked.  
  
"My mother was Wolfen...allow me to introduce myself your majesty. My name is Kaya Adsila...a high sorceress from the Kingdom of Haruk."  
  
The King and the two Princesses nearly jumped when they heard the woman in front of them was from Haruk. The King cleared his throat and continued:  
  
"I see Miss Kaya... and for what reason are we so honored as to have you in our fair land?"  
  
"The Queen of Haruk would like to show her appreciation for the crops you sent upon our request during the food famine last spring. Our country understands the Princess wishes to study magic, and that currently Zebulos is lacking in masters of sorcery...is that correct?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, that is correct..." Sherry said getting up from the throne, "But I only wish to use magic to better those in need."  
  
"Perhaps I can be of some assistance then highness. Although I am a master of the black arts, I also am very fluent in many types of aiding magic, and would be more than happy to teach them to you. It's the least I can do to show the gratitude of my nation."  
  
"Splendid!" The King said happily, "I'll send away for a knight to escort you to your quarters. For the time being please make yourself at home in my castle."  
  
"You are as generous as they claim majesty...it will be a pleasure getting to know you better; as well as you Princess." She said bowing to the two.  
  
The King signaled to the guard next to him to summon Alec to the throne room. He walked down the hall into a small chamber just outside the main hallway where he found Alec working strenuously over some blueprints for the new headquarters. The guard opened the door and walked in.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you Sir, but the King has requested that you escort a guest to her room." The guard said. Alec huffed and rubbed his eyes trying to focus on the blueprint.  
  
"I'm quite busy at the moment. I'm sure the King won't mind if you send Axle or Sparkster. They should be training in the south wing." Alec said yawning.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir Alec, but the King has requested someone with a background in diplomacy to escort the visitor around the palace."  
  
Alec glanced up at the soldier with a straight look on his face. The guard could tell he was becoming irritated and waited for a response.  
  
"...I see...Well in that case I believe Mifune has some time to spare. Why don't you try asking him, all right?" Alec said turning his attention back to the blueprints.  
  
"Yes Sir..." The guard said walking out trying not to upset the stressed-out Sir Alec any further.  
  
He searched up and down the lengths of the south wings main hallway until he came across Mifune, Basil, Axle, and Sparkster all walking back from their training session. He was quick to run over to Mifune, and glad that he no longer had to search the entire palace for him.  
  
"Lord Mifune...The King has sent for Sir Alec to escort a guest to her room, but he was tied up at the moment and suggested I inquire with you."  
  
"I'd be happy to escort the guest. Lead the way." Mifune said unaware of what he was about to be faced with.  
  
They walked back down the main hallway and the guard opened the door to the main chamber. Kaya was still kneeling before the King concealed by her cloak as Mifune walked in. She had not noticed that Mifune had walked in yet.  
  
"By the way your highness...is there a soldier in your ranks with light colored hair, cold dark eyes, and a bit of a tan complexion?"  
  
She was quickly interrupted by Mifune closing the door behind him.  
  
"I apologize highness; Alec was busy at the moment. I will be happy to escort the visitor."  
  
Both the King and Sherry jumped when they saw Mifune enter. Kaya opened her eyes and was startled by the voice she was hearing. She stood up and turned her head over her right shoulder. Their eyes locked and they both stood still. Sparkster leaned over watching Mifune remain stiff as a statue.  
  
"Something wrong?" Sparkster asked and received no response.  
  
Kaya turned her back completely to the King facing Mifune, and the two stood there locked in a standstill sizing each other up for a few moments.  
  
"I'm assuming you know each other?" The King asked.  
  
Kaya started to slowly walk down the steps at the throne, and walked towards Mifune who did not budge. She slowly crept up to him and stopped right in his face. No one could understand what was going on. Then suddenly she raised her hand and quickly slapped Mifune across the right side of his face. He did not budge or flinch, but instead continued to stare back at her and everyone gasped.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?" The King demanded, "I appreciate your offer Ms. Kaya, but I cannot have you go around striking my senior military officers!" Mifune's eyes widened when he heard her name.  
  
"Who is this man your highness? I must know..." She said in a demanding tone.  
  
"That is Sir Mifune Sanjulo, the leader of the Rocket Knights and my personal friend, and I must insist you cease this hostility towards him!" The King commanded.  
  
Kaya chuckled and then the chuckling broke into loud laughter. She then calmed herself and began to speak.  
  
"Leader of the Rocket Knights you say? So then it's true. Mifune Sanjulo is the same Mifune who was exiled from Haruk...forgive my rudeness, but if your highness would be so kind as to let me explain how I view this man perhaps you would have a better understanding. 23 years ago a boy of Zebulan origin arrived on the doorstep of the Haruk royal guard's training barracks. He was trained by the finest knights in the Kingdom and eventually matured into this man, ex-Captain of the royal guard Mifune; 'Maros' to the people of Haruk. He was 'programmed' by one of our elite guardsmen to be an efficient killing machine, and is nothing more than a drone whose only function is to seek and carry out orders. I simply cannot believe you allowed a monster like this man to take control of your elite military forces." She chuckled.  
  
"Monster!?" The King grumbled, "Sir Mifune has accomplished feats that were thought impossible by previous rulers of Zebulos and has kept our nation as peaceful as your own for many years now. The word monster is most certainly the last word I would use to describe a man of his character!"  
  
Kaya chuckled and couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Your highness...your Lord Mifune Sanjulo is a wanted man outside of this country. I do not think that you realize what you are dealing with regarding this warrior. I please ask of you for the good of Elhorn to either turn him over to me or plan his execution immediately before harm can be brought upon yours, and many other unsuspecting nations!"  
  
The King became red in the face and stood up quite aggravated.  
  
"That's enough madam sorceress! Whether or not this Mifune you speak of is the same as the one I'm familiar with he certainly does not sound like the same Mifune Sanjulo who returned to me 16 years ago. Unless you have proof of your claims I will kindly ask you to refrain from allowing personal feelings to interfere with our countries' relationship!"  
  
Kaya grit her teeth and clenched her fists. After a short while she managed to calm down and eased her tense muscles as her boiling half-Wolfen blood began to cool.  
  
"...Yes your majesty...I understand." She said turning her head to the ground slightly embarrassed over her actions.  
  
"Good. Now that we've reached an understanding I shall send for someone else to-"  
  
"It's all right your highness; I will allow...Mifune....to escort me to my chamber." Kaya said interrupting him. She opened the door and the King signaled to accompany her. Mifune started off behind her when Sparkster jumped in the way.  
  
"Wait Mifune...let one of us do it..." He offered.  
  
"Say here. I'll return in a while." Mifune said quietly.  
  
"But Mifune..."  
  
"I said stay...!" He commanded.  
  
Sparkster quickly jumped back in shock and watched Mifune walk out. The two guards closed the doors behind them.  
  
"Sparkster, Axle, Basil..." The King called to them, "I want you to follow them, but make sure to keep your distances."  
  
"Yes your highness right away!" Basil said opening the door as they all stormed into the hallway.  
  
The King sat back down and wiped his forehead with his handkerchief. Sherry sighed and Cherry continued playing.  
  
"Who would have ever expected something like that to happen in a million years...?" The King said.  
  
Sherry got up and cupped her hands together placing them over her mouth.  
  
"I don't like what just happened at all, and I think this is going to cause some problems." She said.  
  
"I'll explain this to Mifune. I'm sure once he knows why Lady Kaya is here he will understand."  
  
Meanwhile in the hall Mifune and Kaya kept their distances. Anyone who saw them could sense a strong repulsion between the two. After what seemed like an eternity to both of them they began to speak.  
  
"Your tattoo is of the Astral tribe...little Kaya? Shaman Mikasi's daughter?" Mifune asked.  
  
"I am Kaya if that's you Maros you monster...I see you've cut your hair and gained a few scars since the last time I've seen you." She sarcastically replied.  
  
"I'll ask that you don't call me Maros. It's an inappropriate name to give anyone...and for what purpose are you here?"  
  
"I should be the one asking you that Maros; you're the one who's been accused of treason and murder!"  
  
"Is that what that foolish woman is still telling the people? That I've turned my back on Haruk? Don't be ridiculous. It was my agreement with my master that I would return to Zebulos once my training was complete."  
  
"How dare you insult my Queen! Even to this day you hold the same grudge! I don't understand your logic! You could have had everything you ever wanted! An entire Kingdom was within your grasp...and you turned it all away for nothing! Why!?"  
  
Mifune and Kaya had just approached the door to the guest chamber as Kaya was finishing her sentence. Mifune opened the door for her and she stopped half way from walking into her room.  
  
"Know that I don't trust you the least bit. As long as I'm here I will not allow you to harm anyone should you be scheming something. Also be aware that I am not the young girl that admired you from afar any longer, and I will be a difficult opponent should you try anything!"  
  
"Please let me know if there is anything else I can do for you madam...good night." Mifune said pretending to ignore her.  
  
He shut the door to her chamber and breathed a long sigh. He thought for a moment he may have ended up fighting Kaya. Sorcerers always proved to be formidable challenges for any swordsman in the past and Mifune was in no mood to fight a sorceress, and especially an old friend.  
  
Mifune started to walk back towards the throne room when he paused and turned his head to the left.  
  
"I thought I told the three of you to stay in the throne room..." Mifune said to the shadows.  
  
Out walked Basil, Sparkster, and Axle, who were surprised yet again by Mifune's seemingly sixth sense.  
  
"Sorry Mifune, but the King told us to follow you...we kinda overheard...so who is this lady anyway?" Sparkster asked.  
  
Mifune leaned up against the wall and folded his arms. Staring up at the ceiling he started to recall past memories.  
  
"...She is a sorceress from Haruk. I don't know exactly why she's here yet, but if she's anything like her father then she's quite powerful. I'll ask you boys to be on your best behavior around her and make sure to treat her with full respect."  
  
The three nodded and they started their walk back to the throne room. Mifune started to feel drowsy and stopped for a moment. The three ran back to him to see why he stopped.  
  
"I'm feeling a bit fatigued at the moment. I think I'll retire to my room now. If the King has something important to tell me please tell him I'll meet up with him in the morning." Mifune said.  
  
"Maybe you should Lord Mifune; you don't look so well..." Basil said examining his pale face.  
  
The three boys continued onto the throne room as Mifune returned to his quarters. He immediately collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
A young 17 year old boy was surrounded by loud cheers of shouting and applause from a group of people gathered around him in a circle dressed in dark colored cloaks. He was quite exhausted as if he had just fought a very tough battle. The General from Mifune's previous dream came up to the boy and slapped him on the back in praise.  
  
"Mifune has defeated Gromm! Let it be known to all today!" A cry rang out from one of the men in the circle. The General walked off into the barracks and one of the men came up next to the boy.  
  
"Your master is very proud of your accomplishments today Mifune, and has granted you the rest of the day off." He said.  
  
Mifune nodded in appreciation for the news and walked off to a nearby tent. He lifted his shirt up and stared down at a small, but deep cut on his side.  
  
"I thought that was the end..." Mifune said remembering how close his opponent's blade came to cutting him in half. Suddenly a girl who appeared to be Wolfen and slightly younger than he was walked into his tent. He quickly concealed his wound and turned to greet her.  
  
"Little Kaya...you were watching I could see..." Mifune said staring at her. She slowly crept up to him and bowed to him gracefully.  
  
"You didn't kill him...like I asked...thank you very much Maros. You are truly merciful." She said.  
  
He helped her back up and smiled.  
  
"You flatter me. I only did what was proper; I couldn't bring myself to kill someone like Gromm. My master wouldn't agree with it either. He is a fine knight."  
  
"I understand how you feel about each other so I won't dwell on the subject any further. Congratulations to you Maros." She said bowing once again. Mifune just sighed and wished she would stop.  
  
A middle-aged man finely groomed and cloaked in a white robe walked into the tent. Kaya quickly rose to her feet and looked to him.  
  
"Father, I was just paying my respects to Maros; I meant no disrespect to his privacy." She said.  
  
Mifune looked at the wise-looking man and tried to remember where he had seen him. He then remembered seeing the same man watching him from the council's balcony and realized he was an individual of great importance. He examined the writing on the man's robe and while he could not read Haruk's writing he recognized the same symbols on very high ranked officials.  
  
"Kaya, please leave us..." The man asked.  
  
"Yes father." She replied walking out, taking one last look at Mifune and smiling before leaving.  
  
The man rubbed his beard and then sat down in a chair making himself right at home in the narrow tent. He, unlike everyone else that day, was not formal in his greeting to Mifune which he was quite shocked not to receive. The man then looked up at Mifune's face and snickered.  
  
"Mifune huh..." He said looking him over, "Do you know who I am boy?"  
  
"You were watching the duel just now sir?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose you haven't heard much of me. My name is Mikasi Adsila, the grand shaman of the Astral tribe."  
  
Mifune was shocked on two levels. One that the man in front of him was the leader of the tribe his master was the sworn enemy of. Another that he was Kaya's biological father, and was a native to Haruk, rather than Wolfen.  
  
"Tell me..." Mikasi spoke, "Does that hinder your outlook of me? Do you hate me boy?"  
  
"No shaman; why would I hate you?" He asked puzzled. Mikasi got up and walked over to Mifune staring him straight in the eyes.  
  
"It seems like your master overlooked something in your training. I might be able to talk to you after all." He said laughing then sitting back down.  
  
"You are not Wolfen..." Mifune said still wondering how Kaya could be Wolfen if her father was not.  
  
"How very perceptive of you." The good-humored sorcerer chuckled, "You must be wondering about Kaya. She appears Wolfen because I, unlike most of my comrades, have not given up on the outside world and have been able to find happiness and enjoyment in it. I understand you yourself are from a land outside of Haruk. It would appear so anyway." He said.  
  
"I'm from the Kingdom of Zebulos, and someday I plan on returning to it." Mifune answered.  
  
"Ah yes...Zebulos. I went there once during my travels. It seems you were always brought up in a society of swordsmanship haven't you? Coming here and learning from the knights in Haruk I suppose has dulled your outlook of sorcerers like me. I'm sure by now you've heard the stories; how we are evil and pawns for the royal family."  
  
Mifune had remembered times when his master spoke lowly of the mage tribes of Haruk.  
  
"But why do they hate you? I've never heard of a mage bringing any harm to Haruk, and from my experiences you've helped Haruk out of many bad situations."  
  
Mikasi laughed and folded his arms leaning back in the chair.  
  
"The warriors hate what they don't understand boy. Magic in many ways is the complete opposite of swordsmanship to them. On the contrary they are actually very much intertwined. Gromm told me to leave when I had this conversation with him a while ago. Do you want me to leave as well?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Not at all; I'm actually quite interested." Mifune said. Mikasi laughed again.  
  
"You're pretty interesting young man. Never in the longest time have I heard of a warrior discussing magic with a sorcerer like myself. In that case let's talk about your match. By the way the cut on your left side should be looked at." He said.  
  
Mifune looked at him shocked.  
  
"H...how did you know about that? The attack itself was barely visible from where you were standing." Mifune asked.  
  
"I'm not finished yet...for a moment you actually thought he had cut you in half and were cursing the fact that you should have stepped farther to the right to avoid the attack." He said.  
  
"That's amazing...how did you know all of that?" Mifune asked startled by the response.  
  
"Well...I certainly can't read minds or predict the future I will tell you that much." He laughed, "But if you come meet me in secret every night after your training I can teach you things that will improve your swordsmanship 10 fold. I might even be able to teach you a few things about reason. Something these hard-headed warriors don't understand very well." He said.  
  
"Why would you do all of this for me? I am being trained to commit acts of murder. I don't understand why a shaman like you would want to aid me in doing so" Mifune asked.  
  
"...It's because I know how you truly feel. You put up with these mindless acts of violence only to benefit the greater good. Gromm however embraces the violence willingly. I'm sure by now you realize your skills are superior to any weapon; any of the other nations have created. By helping you I am helping a cause greater than Haruk alone."  
  
"I think I understand, but how does learning magic and taking it to Zebulos benefit a greater good?"  
  
Mikasi got up from his chair and opened the flap on the tent. He peered up at the sky looking at the moon and the silver colored sphere just next to it.  
  
"I've foreseen many terrible things that will take place soon. In one way or another many nations, including Haruk, will be involved over time. By me aiding you there just may be a way to prevent this catastrophe from happening."  
  
"A catastrophe? What do you mean?"  
  
"I cannot say for sure, but as long as that evil star remains in the sky..." He said pointing to the pig star, "There will always be a Mifune, a Gromm, and war." He said.  
  
Mifune wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about at the time, but decided to learn from the man anyway.  
  
"Very well then; I accept your offer. Thank you very much shaman." He said bowing.  
  
"I hate formalities as much as you do, please don't." Mikasi insisted, "Hopefully you will be the one to bring that menacing star to destruction. I can only hope..."  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly Mifune awoke from his dream and looked to the window. It was already morning and he sat up running his fingers through his wet hair. He opened the door to the hallway and noticed Sheryl walking his way. She ran up to the door and examined him.  
  
"Are you all right Mifune? Sparkster said you looked terrible yesterday."  
  
Mifune ran his hand over his face and tried to snap out of his dream trance. He finally came to and looked around.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked.  
  
"It's almost noon, and I would have came to see you sooner but the King wanted to talk to me about the new visitor. He said she's here to teach the Princess magic as a thanks for helping Haruk. I guess from what I've heard the two of you know each other?" She asked.  
  
"She is the daughter of one of my teachers from Haruk. She is upset because I left Haruk and returned home. There's something else bothering her, but I don't feel like talking about that right now..." He said, "I guess I should be going to the construction site...I'm already late."  
  
"Let me come with you this time." Sheryl said wrapping her arms around Mifune's, "You can show me where everything's going to be."  
  
The two walked off heading for the Rocket Knight headquarters still being constructed. Mifune and the rest of the Rocket Knights took the liberty of overseeing the construction during the peaceful times. Many of the soldiers had to help with the construction of the building while others with advanced schooling in engineering like Sir Alec had to help with the structure design. It was a long process that had been under construction for 5 months and now had its basic structuring complete, but was still many months from total completion.  
  
All the meanwhile Sparkster and Axle were training at the castle unless called into action. Basil decided to stay with Sir Alec and aid him in the designing of the headquarters. Alec saw very little of Axle ever since he became old enough to go on his own missions. They remained distant and Axle's taste for power never subsided, but rather grew with time. Sparkster detested Axle's passion for power and arguments broke out often. Sparkster felt their friendship drifting apart, but never bothered to mention it to Axle who at times reminded him of the savages living in the wastelands he fought against once.  
  
After a long day of work everyone returned to their rooms in the palace. Kaya had finished her lesson with the Princess less than an hour ago and became bored. She stood by her window and peered down at the quiet town below listening to the sounds of its inhabitants in the streets.  
  
"Not even during celebrations is Haruk this noisy." She said amazed by the noise below even during night hours.  
  
She then retreated to a chair and sat thinking about Mifune. It had been years since they met and she had only negative thoughts of him.  
  
"Maros...how did you gain the trust of these people? What tricks are you using to get them to believe you are on their side?" She pondered.  
  
Kaya finally decided to venture out into the castle and speak with some of the people who knew Mifune the best. She had to hear what they had to say about him to see whether or not she had been right the whole time Mifune was absent from Haruk. She walked down the palace halls and eventually came to the Princesses' room. The Princess was sitting at a table playing chess against herself when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." She said.  
  
Kaya opened the door and peered in at the Princess.  
  
"May I join you for a moment?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, of course." The Princess said taking her eyes off of the board only for a second. Kaya sat down in the chair across from her staring over the board.  
  
"It looks like the game has just started. Do you mind if I play against you?"  
  
"Not at all...do they play chess in Haruk too?" The Princess asked moving her pawn piece.  
  
"It's an old game based on war strategy. There are only a few people that play it regularly in Haruk." Kaya replied moving her piece.  
  
"Do you think I have the potential to be a healer like my mother?" She asked moving another piece capturing Kaya's pawn.  
  
"You have the potential. I think with time you should be able to use magic freely." Kaya said moving another piece.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to ask me Lady Kaya?" She asked capturing another one of her pieces.  
  
"Actually yes I did...you seem to be very good at this game child."  
  
"Mifune taught me how to play it when I was younger."  
  
Kaya chuckled and leaned over the table staring at the board.  
  
"He taught you very well. It's mainly because he is trained in all aspects of war; even a simple game like this. His master played chess as well."  
  
"...Why do you call Mifune 'Maros'?" She asked.  
  
"That is the name his master gave him. It's also the name the people of Haruk respect him for. The word 'Maros' in Haruk's native language means 'god of war'."  
  
"Why would you give him such a name when he already has a name?" The Princess asked. Kaya chuckled.  
  
"You people don't really understand just how dangerous he is do you? It's like this..." Kaya said taking her knight piece from the chess board and knocking over Sherry's King replacing it with the knight.  
  
"I don't see what that has to do with Mifune." She said.  
  
"He has the ability to seize anything he wants from anyone. A knight of his stature that is not limited by Haruk's laws and can move freely throughout the world is simply a time bomb waiting to explode. When it does no one will be able to escape it."  
  
"How can you call Mifune a time bomb and a monster? I've known Sir Mifune my entire life and can easily say he is the most kind and generous person I know. He used to come back from his battles exhausted and still took the effort to visit my sister and me."  
  
Kaya was shocked to hear that the cold and silent boy she remembered would actually even consider speaking to a child. She got up from her chair and excused herself.  
  
"I see...I'm sorry I can't stay longer Princess, but I have some other business to attend to before I turn in. It appears I was going to lose the game anyway. Thank you for your time." She said walking out.  
  
She continued down the hall and came across a room with the door half open. She peered inside and saw Sir Alec jotting something down in a log. He heard the door creek open slightly and turned his head slightly towards the sound.  
  
"Yes what is it?" He asked.  
  
"Are you...Sir Alec? The Rocket Knight that defeated Neil Harlan?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm the one that killed my own student. You must be the sorceress from Haruk." Sir Alec said getting up from his chair and turning around to greet her.  
  
"Sir Neil Harlan was considered an international threat even to Haruk. Your skill has been deeply admired by the swordsmen of my nation for years now."  
  
Alec huffed and slouched in his chair folding his arms. He peered down at the floor and then back up at Kaya.  
  
"I'm very busy madam sorceress and while I do appreciate your assistance here at the palace for the Princess I'll have to cut straight to the point in asking you what you've come to ask me about?"  
  
"...Strange...they once spoke of you as a kind, full-hearted man. I suppose age has spoiled your good nature."  
  
Alec chuckled at Kaya, and admired her guts for talking down to a high ranked knight such as himself. He brushed his whiskers with his hand and continued to watch her.  
  
"Well why don't you have a seat then and we'll have a full-hearted talk then. There are a lot of things I'd like to know about Haruk."  
  
"Why ask me then Sir Alec? Hasn't Mar...Mifune...told you about his travels?"  
  
"There are a lot of things even after all of these years I've known him that Mifune still refuses to talk much on...especially Haruk."  
  
"And how long have you known Mifune?" Kaya asked curiously.  
  
"I've known Mifune since he was crawling around in diapers madam. I was a good friend of his father and when he was 7 years old he asked to be enrolled in the Battle Academy. It shocked everyone, but his father eventually gave in and let him enter. I was at first shocked by his determination which was abnormally strong if I do say so myself, but he eventually learned a great deal and became one of the Academy's top students."  
  
"That would explain a lot. When he arrived in Haruk he wounded a great deal of some of our finest warriors. He had the fighting ability of a well trained soldier, but was only 14 years old. It shocked many of the guardsmen."  
  
"Now I think it's your turn. Why don't you tell me about Haruk? What are your knights like? You've managed to stay pretty distant from any nation even in times of disaster."  
  
Kaya smiled and admired Alec's curiosity.  
  
"I suppose I have nothing wrong with telling a knight such as you Sir Alec. We are just as small and peaceful a nation as we claim to be. However we constantly train within our borders studying the deadly arts. If the need should arise where we would have to defend ourselves from invaders they would certainly find it difficult to overpower us. Most of our culture is based on tradition such as the tattoo on my cheek for example. It symbolizes my social status and my tribe."  
  
Alec became intrigued by what Kaya was telling him, and a question quickly arose.  
  
"These deadly arts you're talking about...do those include what Mifune was taught in Haruk?"  
  
"He was an exception. Not only was he trained by the greatest warrior in the Kingdom and was well taught in the areas of war he was also well versed in some enhancing magic taught to him by my father who was also a sorcerer like myself."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me Mifune knows magic?" Alec said surprised not ever seeing Mifune show any signs of being able to use magic.  
  
"Yes and no Sir Alec...Mifune has gained some abilities such as faster reflexes and the ability to predict thought patterns and physical movements through ancient forms of meditation only known to those in Haruk."  
  
Sir Alec continued to slouch and gazed at the fire in his fireplace while watching the flames dance.  
  
"In all of these years I've known him I would have never guessed there was so much more to his techniques than just learned battle tactics. He is always so calm even in the toughest of situations. But even after all of his training and practice...what I truly admire him for is his kindness. He's done a world of good for me and my boy, and that's why I never had a problem with him taking leadership over the Rocket Knights."  
  
Kaya stared behind Alec at his desk and noticed a picture of him standing next to a tree with his hand placed on Axle's shoulder when he was 12.  
  
"That boy in the picture...is that your son Sir Alec?" She asked.  
  
He turned around and grabbed the picture from the table and looked it over.  
  
"Yes, that's my son Axle. Mifune spent a lot of time with him when I was away to make sure he was ok. There's never a day that goes by where I don't thank him for taking care of the one thing in the world that truly matters to me when I couldn't be there for him."  
  
Kaya was beginning to hear the other side of the cold-hearted murderer she once knew. This idea of a kind, generous, and warm-hearted man in Mifune made her rise.  
  
"Excuse me Sir Alec; it was rude of me to interrupt you. I'll take my leave now. By the way do you think it would be possible for me to talk to your son?" She asked.  
  
"He's 4 doors down this hall on the right. It shouldn't be a problem at all now that his trainings over. Tell him I said hi." Alec said.  
  
Kaya smiled back at him and closed the door to his chamber. She continued down the hall and peered into the room Sir Alec had directed her towards. Inside was Axle sitting on his bed sharpening his broadsword.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
  
Kaya walked in slowly watching Axle. He stared back at her with a stern look on his face.  
  
"...You're the sorcerer from Haruk?" He asked.  
  
"I am, and I thought perhaps I could speak with you a moment about Mifune. You were taught by him weren't you?" She asked standing in front of him.  
  
He placed his sword next to him on the bed and folded his hands. The ego- inflated Axle showed little respect to his guest as he sat there staring at her as an equal.  
  
"What would you like to know madam sorceress?"  
  
"Exactly...what did he teach you boy?"  
  
"Are you a powerful mage?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm just wondering. It seems like everyone from Haruk is very powerful."  
  
"In Haruk I am a member of the high council of mages that serves the royal family."  
  
"So then you're pretty tough then aren't you?"  
  
"Perhaps, but first why don't you tell me a little about what you know about Mifune?"  
  
Axle sighed and decided to answer just to get Kaya off of his back as the conversation began to bore him.  
  
"When I was still very young, and my mother was still alive, it was my father, Sir Alec who was placed in charge of the Rocket Knights. The late Lord Sanjulo, Mifune's father, had died leaving the position open. Mifune returned from Haruk when I was barely 7 months old and took over leadership of the knights. He and my father became close friends and war partners. They both wanted peace for Zebulos and often went away to fight many battles when I was growing up. Occasionally when my dad would leave for a mission without Mifune he would personally take care of me. He used to scare me because although he was kind he was always so serious...always has been. Now I just think it's because of his training in Haruk. Before I entered the Rocket Knight Academy he agreed to train me personally and I've learned a great deal from him. I had no idea anyone could be as strong as he is until I saw it for myself."  
  
"So all of this time Mifune has been training you for battle? What made you want to train under him may I ask?"  
  
"I asked him myself if he would train me, and he said yes. Ever since then he's demonstrated strength and agility that surpassed any of the other instructors' own abilities in the Academy including my father's. His swordsmanship is somewhat different than a normal knight as well, and I found it fascinating..."  
  
Kaya paused for a moment with a serious look on her face.  
  
"...when you say different, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well...his overall striking power uses so much more strength than a normal knight would use and yet it keeps a sense of balance. He said a lot of it was learned from his master in Haruk."  
  
"I see, and you enjoy this more difficult, powerful method of combat?"  
  
"It's a fact that I've learned to accept...power rules. If you have power you can control the world. That's how I've always felt and continue to feel. If people need to be sacrificed along the way to gain that power...then so be it." Axle said with confidence in his theory.  
  
Kaya kept a straight face staring at the boy who rubbed off on her as very mature for his age. Yet even she felt slightly shaken up by what Axle had spoken to her.  
  
"You remind me so much of someone from Haruk that it's almost shocking. I suppose it's only natural for a boy your age being trained in the swordsmanship of Haruk to have such ideas. Perhaps someday you'll learn that power...isn't necessarily everything young Axle."  
  
Kaya left Axle's room rather furious, hearing that Mifune had in fact spread Haruk's teachings to the outside world through Axle. She began searching the halls for Mifune knowing he couldn't be far from his room and noticed Sheryl leaving his empty room searching for him as well. The two stopped in the hall face to face.  
  
"Hello. You must be the sorceress." Sheryl said greeting her, "My name is Sheryl Beckinson; I'm a friend of Mifune and Sir Alec."  
  
"Is that so Lady Beckinson? You've known Mifune a long time?" Kaya asked.  
  
"Perhaps we could return to my room and talk for a while? There are a few things I would like to talk about as well. Maybe we could share what we know about Mifune?" Sheryl replied.  
  
"I'd like that very much Lady Beckinson." She said following Sheryl up the stairs onto the next floor where here room was.  
  
Sheryl opened the door to her chamber which was spacious and had a terrific view of the town below. She sat down at a wooden table in the center of her room as Kaya sat opposite her seat.  
  
"So tell me Lady Beckinson...how long have you known Mifune?" Kaya asked.  
  
"Please, just call me Sheryl. It was 16 years ago when I ran into Mifune accidentally. He came to my rescue when two Devotindos soldiers had captured me. He seemed badly hurt, and I talked him into letting me help fix his wounds."  
  
Kaya chuckled and tightened her first on the table.  
  
"Did he ever tell you how he gained those wounds?" She asked.  
  
"Vaguely...he said he was attacked by guards from Haruk's palace."  
  
"Close enough I suppose...what type of wounds did he have exactly?"  
  
"Well...I suppose he was more fatigued than hurt. He had a twisted ankle and a nasty gash on his arm. Other than that and his badly dented armor, he seemed all right for the most part."  
  
Kaya nearly chocked gasping.  
  
"A scratch and a sprained ankle? That was all!?" She said surprised.  
  
"Why yes...why, what's wrong?" She said looking at the abnormally pale Kaya.  
  
"Mifune left Haruk to escape a marriage...did you know that?" She asked.  
  
"Yes...he told me that he was going to marry the Princess if he didn't flee the country, and had to return home to take over his father's place here in Zebulos. That's what he told me all those years back."  
  
"Is that so? He left Haruk to be used as King Zebulos' puppet? Risked his life when the stakes were completely against him for this?" She chuckled.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your Mifune was the Captain of Haruk's royal guard at the time he decided to leave. He had only been appointed the position for a week before the Princess proposed he marry her. If he had in fact stayed, and abided by the laws of the country, Mifune would be a King! All of the warrior and mage clans of Haruk would have bowed at his feet and he would have had complete control over a nation! Instead he chose to return to Zebulos running down the mountains of Haruk in some of the worst conditions while being pursued by the royal guards every step of the way. Eventually they caught up with him from what I understood."  
  
"And what happened?"  
  
"He slaughtered them; how else would he be alive? I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him standing there in the throne room. Seven of the finest knights in the Kingdom were sent to silence him and only one returned. The Queen believed all this time he was wounded and eventually died from his injuries. Never would anyone have suspected he would still be alive."  
  
"When you said slaughtered...what did you mean?" Sheryl asked disturbed.  
  
"You don't want to know...let's just say that the bodies of his victims had to be carried away in more than 3 pieces in more than one case."  
  
Sheryl gasped at the thought of the gentle Mifune having to 'slaughter' his fellow knights just to escape. She now knew what must have been racing through his mind when she met him in her cottage and felt shocked about everything she was hearing. She got up to prepare some tea for herself and Kaya just to get her mind off of what Mifune must have gone through to return to Zebulos. For the next few minutes they sat at the table not saying much. When Sheryl felt a little better conversation continued.  
  
"Forgive me Lady Kaya, but I still don't understand what you two have against each other. Maybe you'd like to share it with me?"  
  
"Maros...Mifune...he; when he was on the mountain trail that night and was forced to fight the Royal Guard as I mentioned before there were seven in all, and only one returned. One of those knights who did not make it back...was my brother Yuma."  
  
Sheryl who was about to take a sip from her cup suddenly paused. She slowly set the cup back on the saucer and folded her hands on the table.  
  
"So...Mifune killed your brother then...did he know?"  
  
Kaya became so aggravated at the thought and shot out of her chair pressing her hands down into the tabletop.  
  
"I'm almost certain he knew! And when I saw him again there was no apology, no remorse, and no condolences! Not that I was expecting it from someone as emotionally defused as he is, but even the customs of Haruk teach some degree of remorse!" She said taking two deep breaths before sitting back down.  
  
Sheryl was unsure of what to think. Kaya had just spent over a half an hour explaining Mifune as a savage warrior, void of feeling, and very sadistic in nature. She had a hard time understanding how this could be the same Mifune, but she knew deep down it was the truth. Mifune had reminded her many times that he had once been forced to kill people against his will. She started using his past as an excuse for his depressing appearance, but did not actually realize until now how deep his depression ran.  
  
"Lady Kaya...I realize how difficult it must be for you, but I simply can't agree with you that Mifune knew it was your brother on the mountain trail. When I first saw Mifune he was one of the saddest things I've ever seen. Like you mentioned he appeared cold and emotionless. But then when he saved me from those Devotindos men I realized there was more to him. We've been together now for the past 16 years, and in all of my experiences with him I simply can't believe that Mifune would kill your brother with no sense of remorse..."  
  
"He knew; he just has his way of hiding it. He, like his master and his master before him, were all trained to be the perfect knight. Personal feelings were discarded as their training progressed. It was true for his master, and it should be true for Mifune as well."  
  
"16 years ago a bloody, battered man saved me from my fate, told me the story of his life, and mourned the death of his father in my very house. He then moved on in his travels to come across a burning village, and decided to risk his life alone searching for survivors. While searching he came across a small child and a dying mother, and ended up feeling personally responsible for the death of the mother and the fate of the entire village. He returned to my cottage distraught over the incident he had just witnessed. This same man was Mifune 16 years ago."  
  
Kaya was at a loss of words, and now questioning whether or not to believe what Sheryl was telling her. Everything she was hearing went against everything the Queen told the Haruk people about Mifune after he escaped. Sheryl continued:  
  
"The reason Mifune told me he left was because he had to return home and take leadership over the Rocket Knights like his master promised him he would be able to do. He never said anything about being exiled from Haruk. I know Mifune can feel pain and sadness...I've witnessed it myself. He feels so strongly about his mistakes from the past that he has devoted his life since he returned to Zebulos to raising our son. That is his way of making up for his mistakes in the past."  
  
Kaya chocked on her tea and set the cup back down on the table.  
  
"...What did you just say?" Kaya asked about ready to faint.  
  
"Our son Sparkster...you haven't met him yet?"  
  
Kaya placed her hand on her head and gripped tightly. Hearing that Axle was training under Mifune nearly sent her into shock let alone a son he had been training in Haruk's swordsmanship for an even longer time.  
  
"So...then you two are married then...?" She asked trying to remain calm.  
  
"Sparkster is our adopted son...he was the infant found in the burning village I told you about. I'm shocked that you haven't run into him so far. He's always been known to attract attention...causing racket in the corridors and occasionally knocking over a priceless item or two in the hallways. He and Princess Sherry are good friends as well."  
  
"I see...Lady Sheryl if what you say is true...then I must see Mifune right away. Do you know where he is right now? I searched his room and he was nowhere to be found."  
  
"He is probably on the rooftop of the west tower. He goes there occasionally to think."  
  
"Thank you Sheryl. I'll be sure to look there. And thank you..."  
  
"I should be the one thanking you. I've spent years wondering why Mifune always felt the way he did so strongly, and now I think I understand."  
  
The two smiled at each other feeling somewhat relieved to share their experiences and Kaya left heading towards the stairs to the west tower. She slowly crept up the staircase, and as she was turning the last bend she began hoping that Mifune would not be there. To her surprise there was Mifune standing at the edge of the rooftop gazing up at the stars leaning over one of the lookout posts. He still wore his armor from the day and she quickly realized he must have been up in the tower for a long time. She eventually found the strength to overcome her fear and opened her mouth.  
  
"Maro...Mifune...could I speak to you for a moment please?" Kaya asked politely.  
  
Mifune turned around and stared. He wiped his mouth and stood his ground.  
  
"Of course madam sorceress; what can I do for you?"  
  
"Drop that madam business you fool! We both know each other so there's no reason to go around saying 'sir' and 'madam' all right!?" She said irritated.  
  
"Very well, Kaya...what is it you want to ask me?"  
  
Kaya took a few steps forward and placed her hand on the left side of his face where 3 scars were located. Two were made by the Royal guardsmen when he escaped from Haruk, and the other from a previous battle in the tournament match between Gromm and himself.  
  
"You are the same monster from my memory...but this twinkle in your eyes...it's not the same..."  
  
Mifune stood silent as she took her hand away from him and stared back. He continued to focus his eyes on her.  
  
"You're getting old..." She chuckled, smiling at him for the first time in 20 years, "Even one of Haruk's gods of war must age I suppose..."  
  
"Don't call me that...Maros...god of war...nonsense..." Mifune huffed.  
  
"You remind me of my father; he was always bickering over formalities."  
  
"How is the shaman doing? I haven't talked to him in so long."  
  
"He died 3 years ago...he said he would have liked to talk to you one last time, but I guess you're notorious for such things." She said.  
  
Realizing her mistake she was quick to apologize.  
  
"...I'm sorry Mifune that was insensitive of me. Lady Sheryl informed me about your father's death, but that's what I'm here to discuss with you. I want to know for myself whether or not you truly are as normal and good- hearted as they say."  
  
Mifune walked closer and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Stop acting so clueless, you know exactly what I mean. Even if it was your father's wishes why did you return here to be the servant of the King? You could have assassinated him and made Zebulos your own." She asked sincerely.  
  
"Why would I want to do that Kaya?" Mifune questioned, "Zebulos was my childhood friend. You did know that didn't you? What makes you think I would abuse my power? I'm not Gromm...in fact I've never agreed with anything he's ever said to me. Even you know that."  
  
Then it suddenly hit Kaya. Ever since the Queen of Haruk informed her that Mifune was exiled she had been comparing him to Gromm. She finally gained the courage to ask Mifune the question that had been on her mind for years.  
  
"Well tell me then Mifune...the night you escaped as you put it. Do you remember who was following you on the mountain trail all those years ago? Please tell me the truth." She said walking over to the opposite part of the roof with her back to Mifune staring at the town below.  
  
Mifune thought back to the night of his escape. He remembered running through the mountain trail during a heavy rainfall. He had to make it to the nation's border before the Royal guard could catch up to him, or he would have been killed on sight. Mifune recalled only one person who had chased him that night being the leader, Gromm, in which a heavy battle commenced.  
  
"...It was dark and the rain seemed endless. I could barely see the path in front of me let alone the knights that I encountered. I begged and pleaded with them to let me pass, but none of them listened, and their voices were distorted by the sounds of the weather. Eventually 7 knights in all had surrounded me just before Haruk's border. The only one I could recognize was Gromm purely by his fencing style. Even with my environmental training nothing could have prepared me for that night...but why do you ask?"  
  
"So you claim you had no idea who you were fighting that day. Have you ever thought why I've acted so bitter towards you since we met again? Did you know that one of the knights you killed that night was my brother Yuma!?"  
  
Mifune stood wide-eyed staring at Kaya's back. Her brother Yuma was one of his closest friends in Haruk during his training and always thought highly of him. Mifune felt sick to his stomach now realizing what had been eating away at Kaya.  
  
"But Yuma was...just appointed to the Royal guard a few days before I left...why would they send him out to search for me..." Mifune said distraughtly.  
  
"Because they knew what they were up against...the only person to beat Gromm in a duel! They sent their finest, and it just so happened Yuma was one of them!" She cried.  
  
Mifune began to experience a renewed hate for the Queen of Haruk, and now realized just how cruel she was. Just the thought that she would send her finest soldiers out to a fight for survival under terrible conditions made him sickened. He slowly walked up to Kaya and gently rested his hands on her shoulders. She quickly turned around to look at him. Her teary eyes interlocked with his which now had a softer appearance to them rather than his usual cold, lifeless stare.  
  
"I had no idea Kaya...all of this time I had no idea...I..."  
  
She quickly turned away from him and wiped her tears away.  
  
"It's all right Mifune you didn't know. Perhaps I wouldn't have believed you if your friends and family had spoke of you as I have always thought of you, but I realize now I was using Gromm and his animal-like instincts to depict you. Please find it in your heart forgive me; I can find it in mine to forgive you."  
  
Mifune turned her towards him and glanced at her as though he was pleased to hear what Kaya had to say, but still kept a dismal look on his face.  
  
"Of course I forgive you Kaya, and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for Yuma...but even so my apology will not bring him back from the dead. I'm so sorry I caused you so much pain....you are the last person that I knew in Haruk that I would ever want to bring harm or pain to." He said quietly.  
  
She nearly gasped at what she was hearing from the ex-Captain of the most barbaric swordsmen on the face of Elhorn. For the first time the Mifune everyone was talking about had been exposed to her, and she had a hard time believing it.  
  
"You ARE as civilized as they claim...aren't you?" Kaya asked staring at him.  
  
Mifune did not answer, and instead walked over to the edge where Kaya had been standing and peered into the starlit sky.  
  
"The stars can't be seen as clear here in Zebulos as they could in Haruk...don't you think?" Mifune said trying to change the subject off of himself. She walked over to him.  
  
"Then all of it's true..." Kaya said speaking into his ear, "You felt responsibility to this place and that's why you returned to Zebulos. You protected madam Beckinson and saved that boy out of your own good intention. I was right when I thought I misjudged you then Mifune. Miss Sheryl informs me that the child you saved from the burning village...you have gone out of your way to take him in as your own to repent for your errors of the past? Is that true?"  
  
"I did what I thought was right...not for a sense of personal honor...it has nothing to do with it."  
  
"And the boy...is he learning the swordsmanship of the Royal guardsmen too?"  
  
"And what if he was?" Mifune asked sincerely.  
  
"Then I'd say the more the better. There is another reason why I came to Zebulos Mifune; it was not only to train the Princess." She said looking at the sword at his side. She walked up to him and placed her hand out.  
  
"May I see that sword for a moment?" She asked.  
  
Mifune was hesitant, and then handed it to her still in its scabbard. She examined the wooden scabbard and the finely polished hilt carefully.  
  
"The standard Haruk broadsword carried by the royal guard; except this one is slightly different..." She said pulling the sword out slowly revealing the shimmering blade, which continued to glow even in the moonlight.  
  
"This sword...it's the Zenosuka! How did you get this sword!? Does this mean you know where Sir Pargal is!?" Kaya asked almost frantic.  
  
"I haven't seen Sir Pargal since the day he gave me this sword and told me to flee Haruk. I don't know what happened to him after that..." Mifune replied.  
  
"This was the finest weapon ever created in Haruk in 1000 years. I can't tell you how many warriors have been searching for this since Sir Pargal disappeared that night." She said as she examined the inscription that ran along the length of the blade in ancient Haruk and began to read the glyphs.  
  
"We the honored shall serve our highness till death...there's something below the inscription...it looks like some kind of ancient spell..." She said.  
  
"It doesn't really matter. Not even my master could decode it." Mifune replied.  
  
Kaya examined the glyphs closely and realized many of them were too hard to make out.  
  
"...From what I can read here some of these glyphs symbolize a very powerful spell. It's too bad we can't decipher them...it would be helpful for what I'm about to propose..." She said throwing the sword back to Mifune.  
  
"What do you mean...proposition? What's going on?" Mifune asked.  
  
Kaya sighed and looked back at him.  
  
"Have you ever heard of something called the flarestone?"  
  
Mifune nearly jumped when he heard her mention the flarestone. He had first come across it in his father's journal when he came back from Haruk. The journal described it as "the most destructive power second only to the Pig Star."  
  
"How did you know about that?" He asked, "No one has ever known about that outside of this Kingdom..."  
  
"One of the elders of my tribe recently called a meeting with me and spoke of a stone brought to Elhorn by the Pig Star which was made up of the same element that powers the Pig Star key. Eventually the Zebulan military forces managed to capture this rock when they learned of its awesome power, and had it hidden in a secret location somewhere on Elhorn."  
  
"No one knows where that location is. If you came here to find it you're wasting your time."  
  
"The elder also informed me that a special journal held by the house of Sanjulo here in Zebulos kept the secrets of the flarestone for generations. However I wasn't expecting to find you here alive, Mifune. It would seem then that you have seen this book?"  
  
"Yes...but please understand when I say I can't show it to you...I can however promise you that I have no idea where the stone is located."  
  
"Recently a Devotindos official arrived in Haruk claiming his country had found an old map in a dig site that held the location of "another Pig Star key" that was locked away in the mountains of Haruk. The elders and I think it is the flarestone. If the Devotindos attain it they should have no problem making another Pig Star key. However, so far the Queen has continuously rejected them access into the country. I came to Zebulos also to ask the King for his assistance in this matter."  
  
Mifune rubbed his chin and thought about the circumstances. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Devotindos were allowed into Haruk. If the flarestone existed, and was hidden in Haruk, then it would pose a serious threat if the Devotindos were now searching for it. His journal made it very clear that it could harness large amounts of energy, and cause an unimaginable evil to sweep over Elhorn should it fall into the wrong hands.  
  
"So what are you suggesting then?" Mifune asked, "That I go to Haruk with a group of Rocket Knights? That I go on a fairy tale hunt?"  
  
Kaya huffed and threw her cloak back over her shoulder.  
  
"Fairy tales are one thing, but there are divisions of Devotindos troops waiting on the borders as we speak to gain access into the country to search for it. Are you willing to take a chance that they'll find nothing? What if they do...I'm sure you've heard the legends too. If that's the case then not even you will be able to stop that kind of power."  
  
Mifune agreed that something had to be done. However the idea of returning to Haruk when he swore to himself he would never return made him feel uneasy, and yet deep down there was a part of him that was begging to go back.  
  
"...I can't just drop what I'm doing here in Zebulos...the new headquarter building is still months away from completion."  
  
"I understand that. There is no reason to leave right away...not until I receive word that the Devotindos are being allowed into Haruk. In the meantime I will continue to train Princess Sherry, as you should continue to train your boys. We may need them..."  
  
"They are the last two people I want involved in this!" He snapped, "If at all possible I want the both of them to stay. Sir Alec and I should be enough. They are exceptional in skill, but lack experience. I don't want them becoming careless only so that I can regret it later!"  
  
"I see...how admirable of you to think that way. Well then it's very late, and I'll be returning to my quarters now...I'm glad we had this talk. Try not to dwell on it Mifune, we can talk about this later. Good night." She said walking back down the steps leaving Mifune alone again on the roof.  
  
He breathed a deep sigh and started reminiscing about Haruk. Mifune started remembering the wars between the tribes and how he occasionally found himself fighting off members of his master's enemy tribes in their own home. He pulled up his sleeves looking at the numerous scars he attained from his own carelessness in Haruk.  
  
"...Sparkster and Axle in Haruk...it's out of the question..." He thought to himself. Grabbing his father's journal out of his back pocket where he always kept he and began flipping through it.  
  
Downstairs in the hall Kaya was returning to her room thinking about her talk with Mifune staring down at the floor as she walked when she was almost knocked over by Sparkster dashing around the corner of the hall. He got up and brushed himself off and looked at Kaya angered.  
  
"Hey lady! Watch where you're going!" He grumbled not recognizing Kaya. When it hit him he gulped and was quick to apologize.  
  
"You're the sorceress from Haruk aren't you? Sorry, my fault...you're not going to turn me into a toad or anything are you!?" He said apologizing.  
  
"I'm still thinking about that! Who do you think you are!? Running through the halls like you're the only person in the castle! And a Rocket Knight Cadet nonetheless! Shame on you!" She said observing his armor.  
  
Sparkster grit his teeth and held back his comment.  
  
"...Wait a moment child. If you're from the Rocket Knight Academy, then you know Mifune Sanjulo correct?"  
  
"Of course I do! He's my dad!" Sparkster snickered.  
  
"You!? A rambunctious rascal like you is the boy Mifune was talking about? You're Sparkster?" she laughed.  
  
"Hey! I may be rambunctious, but I'm no rascal miss! I bet I could take on any one of Haruk's mages single handedly!" He bragged.  
  
"Do you think so?" She said leaning forward into his face, "Maybe you'll get your chance soon enough then..."  
  
She walked away and Sparkster stared at her confused by what she meant. 


	9. Part 8

Part Eight - Land of Nostalgia  
  
Almost a month had passed since Kaya came to Zebulos. Much remained the same as it had been. Mifune spent most of his time looking over construction and teaching the three boys while Alec supervised the actual construction and spent time training Basil, and Axle and Sparkster continued to spar on a daily basis. Kaya continued to teach the Princess who was learning magic at an incredible rate. Sheryl tried to keep her family together by suggesting routine outings which Mifune and Sparkster agreed with to avoid being on the receiving end of her wrath.  
  
Mifune now spent much of his off-time reading over his father's journal, which was actually a historical record of Zebulos dating back to its founding. Occasionally Axle would peer into his room wondering what he was reading and became curious. Sparkster on the other hand felt he was spending too much time reading and not enough time teaching.  
  
One day Sparkster knocked on Mifune's door to inform him of something and found him gone. He decided to enter his room anyway. Looking around the tidy room he found Mifune's sword in the corner leaning up against the wall to his surprise. A smile ran across his face and he quickly ran over to it like a child on Christmas morning. He looked behind him to make sure no one saw him and tried picking the sword up. Shortly after he tugged on it he found himself dragging it across the floor. He pulled upward with all of his might to release the blade from the scabbard. Struggling just to hold it he pulled upward using all of his upper body strength just to keep the blade above his waist. He soon gave in, and let it fall to the floor, making a terrific clanging noise. Mifune darted in and peeked around the corner to find Sparkster next to the sword on the floor chuckling.  
  
"Hey there...ahhh...just thought I'd take a peek..." Sparkster said sheepishly.  
  
Mifune smiled and laughed in his head knowing what just happened and picked up the sword with ease.  
  
"I don't get it...how can you hold something like that so easily?" Sparkster asked.  
  
"Do you really think it's that heavy?" He said flipping it in his hand making Sparkster a bit embarrassed, "I suppose it is a little heavier than the swords Zebulos makes."  
  
"A LITTLE!? What's it made of anyway?"  
  
"I actually don't know. It was made by a master smith in Haruk many years ago and can cut through any substance with ease. Whatever they used to make it has been kept a secret in the smith's family for generations."  
  
"It's pretty nice..." Sparkster said examining the brightly shining blade.  
  
"Is there some reason you came here?" Mifune asked getting Sparkster to take his attention off of the sword.  
  
"Yeah, the King wanted to talk to you...guess it's something important. That Kaya lady was with him." He said.  
  
Mifune knew what it was about right away and felt uneasy. He walked into the throne room to find the King with a serious look on his face and Kaya looking troubled.  
  
"Yes your highness?"  
  
"Mifune...Kaya just informed me that the Devotindos have made a deal with the Queen of Haruk, and that they will be allowed into the country in a few weeks. I'm going to ask you something, and you can say yes or no depending on your feelings. I need you to go with Kaya to Haruk and find out if this flarestone really exists. If it does Kaya and I have both agreed that it's best to destroy it. What do you say Mifune? Will you go back to Haruk?"  
  
Mifune quickly rose to his feet and smiled slightly.  
  
"I'm absolutely willing to go your majesty. I request permission to have Alec accompany me as well."  
  
"I think we're going to need a little more support than that." Kaya said stepping forward, "When his highness said the Devotindos were coming he did not mean a small diplomatic search party. They are sending an armada of soldiers and mechanical troops including some prototype armors that will pose a great threat. The Queen has openly allowed all Devotindos weapons into the country. I suggest you take Axle and Sparkster with us."  
  
"As I mentioned before it's out of the question! They have no experience whatsoever in actual battle and wouldn't know how to react in a serious situation!"  
  
"Please Mifune, think it over." She urged, "They have been training very well, and from what I can see they are better than many of the elite guardsmen in Haruk. They would be essential to our success."  
  
Mifune folded his arms and shook his head. Then he remembered Sparkster and Axle's conversation at the table during his party and realized that going to Haruk could be a valuable lesson for them.  
  
"...All right...they can join us. But as soon as the situation becomes too dangerous I'm sending them right back here!"  
  
"Agreed. Then it's settled. In the morning you will leave for Haruk!" The King said.  
  
Mifune then left to go tell Sparkster and Axle the news and when he informed them they were coming both of them became excited. It was decided that Basil would stay behind and continue to help with the headquarters construction. That night Mifune packed for his journey and then read over his old journal once again. Kaya came into his room stood behind him. He quickly closed and hid the journal.  
  
"A little tense about tomorrow are you? Not much has changed since you left Mifune. I'm sure you'll find most of the scenery familiar. However we'll have to sneak you in of course...being considered dead by most of the country." Kaya said.  
  
"It does not matter how we get into the country. What's important is that we find the flarestone before anyone else does. We should get there at least 2 days before the Devotindos forces arrive. Hopefully we can avoid anyone from Haruk."  
  
"I don't think that's what you're worried about at all..." Kaya said looking at Mifune, "I've been observing your spars lately with Sparkster and Axle. Your style is significantly different from when you last fought Gromm. The swordsmanship of Haruk teaches to kill, and Zebulos' teaches to defend. You have created something of your own. I've studied both styles and am shocked to see you using a style I've never seen before. Where are you learning your techniques from?"  
  
Mifune took the journal from his pocket and held it up.  
  
"This is not just a journal. Did you know at one time Zebulos and Haruk were allies against the Devotindos?"  
  
"Why yes...when the Pigstar invasion occurred right?"  
  
"Precisely, and when they were, a Zebulan knight merged the two styles of swordsmanship into one, and created a few "disabling" techniques which have been hidden in this book for years. It contains many secrets that if revealed on a large scale would endanger all of Elhorn." He said placing the journal back in his pocket.  
  
"So that's how you've been able to keep your skill level maintained so well?" She asked.  
  
"The techniques are so simple that any soldier with basic fencing skills can learn them, and that is why they are so dangerous. It's not the right time to reveal a technique this dangerous to anyone. I only practice them in case they are needed under the most severe circumstances." He replied.  
  
"You never seem to stop amazing me." She laughed. Suddenly Mifune started coughing and he turned his face away covering his mouth. Kaya was surprised when she saw blood dripping onto the floor.  
  
"Are you all right?" She asked.  
  
Mifune looked at his hand now stained with blood and reached for the handkerchief in his pocket wiping the blood from his mouth.  
  
"So...now you know my little secret." He said, "Don't tell anyone about this."  
  
"You have contracted an illness!?" She asked.  
  
"No...just my injuries from the past catching up with my age."  
  
"...It's your training. You can't expect a royal guardsmen to be able to maintain his level of training for a lifetime. You're going to kill yourself eventually if you keep this up. You must have realized that."  
  
"Once Emperor Devilgus is dead I will give up my sword. Try not to worry about me; I know my limits. What you just witnessed must not leave this room, understand?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Yes..." She replied uncomfortable with Mifune's situation.  
  
Meanwhile Axle had been listening the entire time behind the closed door and was shocked at what he was hearing.  
  
"Mifune's style is different than Haruks too!? Then that book is the source of his strength...I have to get a hold of that...somehow..." He thought to himself.  
  
In the morning everyone had assembled at the castle gate to begin their journey to Haruk. In order to get into the country everyone had to dress as diplomats and palace servants. Alec was dressed as a Zebulan diplomat in a red cloak with coat tails while the two boys were dressed as servants in royal red robes. A wagon was filled with gifts for the Queen in which Mifune had to hide in to avoid being seen by the border guards when they reached Haruk. Sheryl and the two princesses came to say their goodbyes.  
  
"Take care of Sparkster. I know he's excited, and that could mean trouble. Come back safe ok?" Sheryl said to Mifune.  
  
"Try not to worry, and take good care of Basil while were gone." He replied.  
  
"I will. Have a safe trip."  
  
"Goodbye Uncle Mifune! Take care of Sparkster for me too. I know how clumsy he can be." Sherry said.  
  
"I will princess. Keep up on your studying until Kaya and I return." He said.  
  
"We should get going. It's going to set into day soon." Alec said.  
  
"Very well then, let's go." Kaya said pushing the boys onward.  
  
They started off and the three continued waving until Mifune's group disappeared into the busy streets.  
  
"I hate these robes! They're hot and itchy and you can barely move in em!" Sparkster complained.  
  
"I'll say...Mifune's lucky. He gets to hide in the hay." Alec laughed.  
  
"Mifune will have to wear a disguise sooner or later. Once we get past the border we'll have to visit the palace and give these offerings to the Queen. He can't hide in them forever." Kaya said.  
  
"I still don't understand why we couldn't bring our rocket packs..." Axle said disappointed.  
  
"Just be glad we could bring your weapons and armor. How do you suppose we could hide 3 rocket packs in such a small wagon? If the load was any larger the border guards would search it."  
  
"She's right. If the Haruk guards discovered us we'd be executed immediately." Mifune grimly added.  
  
There was no further complaining, and instead they tried to enjoy the journey. Mifune was admiring the scenery which brought back memories of his past journeys to and from Haruk and his travels from Wezil 16 years ago. Axle seemed to find it boring and spent most of his time sleeping while Sparkster would wake early everyday to watch the sun rise and look over the different landscapes they would pass by that he had only previously read of in books. The rolling hills and the tall grass valleys were absent in the busy castle city of Zebulos.  
  
One day when the group setup temporary camp in a nearby field to stop for the night Sparkster decided to sleep outside and admire the stars which were much brighter out in the open country than they were in Zebulos. His ear picked up the sound of a grinding noise off to his left and turned his attention to it. He saw Axle leaning up against a tent sharpening the edges of his sword. Sparkster got up and sat by him.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" Sparkster asked.  
  
"...I'm too excited. Tomorrow we'll get to Haruk once we cross those mountains." Axle said pointing to the mountains bordering Wezil and Haruk, "Actual battle at last..."  
  
"Are you really that excited about it? I'm kind of nervous." Sparkster admitted.  
  
"What's there to be nervous about? I'm sure were tougher than anybody in Haruk!" Axle said with confidence.  
  
"I don't know...I've just got this funny feeling that's putting me on edge. Maybe it's all in my head..."  
  
"It usually is..." Axle joked continuing to sharpen his sword.  
  
Sparkster got back up and went back to his sleeping spot. Axle continued to think about battling the Devotindos soldiers they would encounter. He and Sparkster had been training most of their lives for a chance at fighting in an actual battle and this was their chance.  
  
At last the morning came and they began their long journey up the mountain trail to Haruk. Kaya would occasionally look back to see Mifune looking very uncomfortable remembering the time he had escaped from the royal guard on that very trail. The canyon cliffs were high in some parts and cut the trail very narrow. After nearly a day of traveling and the sun had begun to set, they finally reached Haruk's border. Mifune quickly hid himself in the wagon and they moved toward the gate.  
  
"Remember boys act like servants and keep a serious look on your faces." Alec commanded.  
  
There was a large iron gate in front of them where they had stopped bridging two tall stone towers together with a small walkway connecting them above the gate. The two guards next to the gate quickly moved into position blocking the travelers' path with their spears and three men dressed in animal fur coats and hats walked out of the left tower onto the walkway staring down at Kaya.  
  
"State your name and your business..." The man in the middle asked before yawning from boredom.  
  
"I am high sorceress Kaya Adsila of the Astral tribe. I've returned from my mission in Zebulos on short notice by the Queen's order."  
  
The man on the right pulled a long list from his pocket and showed it to the man in the middle. He read down the list to confirm Kaya's journey.  
  
"Ah yes, welcome back madam sorceress. However I see nothing here about you bringing foreigners. May I ask their purpose?" The man asked curiously.  
  
Kaya stared back at him with a nasty look on her face.  
  
"These people were kind enough to travel all the way from Zebulos on a diplomatic mission to pay their respects to the Queen." She huffed, "As a sorceress of the high council of mages I demand you cease in delaying our travels any further."  
  
"Yes, of course Sorceress Kaya, but first we have to inspect the cargo and validate your companions for entry into the city."  
  
Kaya's temper started to get the best of her and she quickly made the guards stop in their tracks when they tried to move closer to the wagon.  
  
"I understand you have regulations to follow, but I have already informed the Queen and was supposed to arrive in the city this morning. I have no time to be held up by your inspections! I will kindly ask that you open the gates and cause me no further trouble. If you cannot do this I'll have no problem making note of your uncooperativeness to the Queen."  
  
The guards quickly stepped off and the man above them signaled to the guards below to open the gate. The iron gate opened slowly as the border guard was quick to apologize.  
  
"I understand. Forgive my rudeness Sorceress. You and your party may enter the city as you wish."  
  
"Thank you very much..." Kaya said waving Alec, Axle, and Sparkster forward.  
  
They pulled the wagon which Mifune was concealed in across the border and after traveling a short distance down the canyon's narrow passage which eventually opened up and revealed a beautiful torch lit valley below them. Mifune jumped out of the wagon, now clear from the danger of being spotted by the border guards, and stopped to admire the scenery of the city. It was a quiet and peaceful looking city only accounting for ¾ of the total size of the capital of Zebulos. Waterfalls draped down the walls of the valley which cradled the town below and lush tropical vegetation and wildlife flourished along the city's border. The sound of native drum rhythms could be heard traveling through the humid air as the torches gave the city a luminous glow as the darkness of the canyon walls blocked what little sunlight was left as afternoon set in. Sparkster and Axle stood in awe at the scenery. Even Alec was amazed.  
  
"This is the 'terrible' place you trained in!?" Sparkster said.  
  
"It's like a heaven..." Alec said admiring the view.  
  
"Quite beautiful indeed." Axle added staring over the edge of the cliff with Sparkster and Alec.  
  
Kaya laughed to herself as the three watched the scenery like children watching a street parade. She then looked to her left to find Mifune somewhat troubled.  
  
"What's wrong Mifune?" She asked.  
  
"...16 years ago I was stopped on the road by two men from Haruk when I was traveling to Zebulos. I told them that I would never return to this place again. It's sort of ironic when you think about it."  
  
"I see...although it may look the same you'll probably find things a lot different. Sir Pargal has been missing since the day you escaped and Gromm is most likely elsewhere."  
  
"None of that matters to me anymore...let's just hurry this along and find that stone." He said walking away trying to avoid any further conversation regarding his past.  
  
Kaya upset by his rudeness marched over to him standing next to the wagon. She looked him straight in the face and Mifune returned the stare puzzled.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"...You don't know how to have fun or enjoy yourself do you? Everythings always so negative and straight forward. Admit it; you've become desensitized to happiness!"  
  
"We've barely been reunited for a month and already you're making assumptions about me and my personality? Let's be realistic Kaya. If the Devotindos know where the stone is located and they get to it before we do Elhorn will never be the same." He said sincerely.  
  
"I suppose so...well the least you could do is TRY to think positive thoughts. Your glumness is spoiling my mood. Now the first thing we need to do is find you a disguise. You can't parade around town in your armor. Someone who looks like 'Maros' and is dressed like a knight...the first assumption people will get is that you ARE 'Maros' and I don't think you want that now do you?"  
  
"Of course not. So where are we going to find me a disguise?" Mifune asked thinking of some places outside of town.  
  
Kaya checked some signs pointing to different directions on a post and ran back Mifune.  
  
"I have an idea...put your armor on and wait here a moment." She said running off down a pathway.  
  
Moments later she returned with a red monk's robe from a nearby shrine.  
  
"Here, put this on over your armor and cover your head with the hood." Kaya said throwing Mifune the robe.  
  
He put on the robe, which turned out to be a perfect fit, and concealed his face in the hood. Sparkster began walking around him examining the disguise for weakness.  
  
"Hmmm...not bad! I can barely tell it's you pops!" Sparkster said.  
  
"So now that we're here...where are we supposed to go?" Alec asked.  
  
"Since we don't know where the flarestone is located exactly I'll have to go speak with the Queen. I've been informed that the reason she has agreed to allow the Devotindos into the country was that she was given the exact location of the site they wanted to explore. If I can find out what that location is we can find the stone before the Devotindos arrive."  
  
"So what are we supposed to do while you're away at the palace?" Mifune asked leaning up against the canyon wall.  
  
Kaya stared at the town below, and then looked to the mountain paths.  
  
"Well you'll certainly be noticed by someone if you go into the city. We should meet up farther down one of these paths." Kaya said pointing to one of the trails.  
  
Mifune recognized the roads and remembered where each one lead to. He started walking towards the path that was surrounded by the canyon walls where they appeared the narrowest.  
  
"If we go this way it shouldn't attract too much attention...you know where to find me." Mifune said.  
  
Kaya realized he was taking the path that lead to Haruk's Battle training grounds and understood why he wanted to take that path.  
  
"All right then Mifune. I should be back in a few hours then." She said before taking the path which lead into town and eventually the palace.  
  
Alec, Axle, and Sparkster all followed Mifune down the dark road. Everyone had a hard time seeing where they were going except Mifune who seemed to know exactly how to navigate through the canyon maze. After a few minutes they reached an exit which lead to a small separate city district in the canyon. There was a large structure with high walls and large wooden doors out front. Off to the side was a group of small huts and tents all connected by a dirty street road. Mifune looked up at the large structure and began walking up the stairs to the doors. He placed his hand on one of the doors, and remembered the time he came to the same door as a boy. A strong and gentle looking knight answered his loud knocking the day he arrived on the very doorstep where he stood. He pleaded with the knight to let him train in the barracks, but the knight refused to let him in. After 3 days of standing on the doorstep Mifune would tolerate it no longer and forced his way into the barracks. That was the day Mifune ran into his master and the original owner of his sword, Sir Pargal.  
  
Sparkster and Alec were examining the slums off to the right and Axle stood a distance away watching Mifune stand at the doorstep of the old barracks. Suddenly a man dressed in loose fitting tapered clothing came up behind him and he quickly turned around to look at him shocked that he had not noticed him sooner.  
  
"Pardon me young man." The poorly dressed, yet well groomed man said, "Do you know that person over there by the steps? Is he traveling with you?"  
  
Axle took a small step back, as the man was right up to his face.  
  
"He's...just some vagrant...doesn't look like anybody important..." Axle quickly lied.  
  
"Is that so..." The man said walking towards Mifune. Axle was going to stop him until he noticed a sword concealed by the rags draped around his neck he was using as a cloak. He remembered Mifune telling him to avoid a fight at all costs in the city and remained passive watching the man confront Mifune on the steps. He cleared his throat to get Mifunes attention.  
  
"Hey there stranger; we don't get many outsiders here. Who might you be?" The man asked Mifune who refused to face the man and expose his identity.  
  
"Just a traveler with some strong memories of this place." Mifune replied.  
  
"So you used to be a member of Haruk's military then? I used to be in the army as well."  
  
Mifune turned his head just enough to catch a glimpse of the man without showing his hidden face. His voice was familiar, but he had trouble placing a face with the voice. The man then noticed Mifune's sword at his side.  
  
"That looks like the sword the royal guard uses. I used to have friends in the royal guard. They trained in this very place. Let me let you in on a little secret. The food famine that plagued Haruk all those months ago wasn't because of crop failures. The Devotindos suddenly invaded Haruk over some secret artifact and thousands were sent to the frontlines. Ever since Gromm became Captain of the royal guard we've had nothing but trouble. Now all of my friends are gone and I come here every night to pay my respects." The man said staring at the walls of the barracks.  
  
"An artifact? What type of artifact?" Mifune asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know. The Queen informed everyone that it was just an excuse to take over Haruk. However, between you and me, it's difficult to accept the word of a Queen who has lied to so many nations about there being a food famine instead of war. All I know for certain is anyone who dared question the Queen about this secret artifact has never been seen again."  
  
Mifune began to worry about Kaya. She told him earlier that she had not yet told the Queen that she knew about the flarestone, and from what he was hearing it sounded like this would cause a problem in his original plans.  
  
"I have to be going now; it was nice talking to you." Mifune said walking away keeping his face hid from the strange man.  
  
"Same to you stranger. Take my advice and leave this place quickly. No matter how peaceful this place may look it's more dangerous now than it has ever been in Haruk."  
  
Mifune hurried over to Alec and Sparkster and waved Axle over.  
  
"Who was that you were talking to just now Mifune?" Alec asked.  
  
"He was an old friend of mine. We have to get to the palace quickly. Kaya is in more danger than we thought." Mifune said running back down the trail as the other 3 followed closely behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaya walked down a long hallway well decorated in gold and silver that eventually led to two large doors guarded by swordsmen. They opened the doors behind them slowly, revealing a small dark chamber where the Queen of Haruk presided on her throne. On her right was a figure hidden in the shadows sitting in a seat. She slowly walked in and the doors quickly shut behind her.  
  
"Your highness, I apologize for my return on short notice. Thank you for seeing me." Kaya said kneeling before the Queen.  
  
"It's quite all right high sorceress. Have you completed your mission in Zebulos early?" The Queen asked with a straight face.  
  
"No your highness. King Zebulos insisted that I return with some gifts that I have brought with me right away."  
  
The Queen laughed and stared at the figure sitting in the corner who remained perfectly still.  
  
"That was awfully generous of a King whom I've never had the pleasure of speaking with personally. Is that all then madam Kaya?"  
  
"Yes your majesty...except for one thing. Someone has informed me that the debated artifact has been found here in Haruk. Is this true?"  
  
The Queen suddenly frowned and gripped the arms of her chair tightly.  
  
"...Yes it has. The Devotindos have given us direct evidence that it is located high in the mountains. They have already been given permission to begin scaling the mountain to start their dig for it. Of course once we find it we'll simply have to take it from them." The Queen said.  
  
"The Devotindos are already here!?" Kaya said surprised.  
  
"Why...yes...I thought you already knew all of this..." The Queen said, "Tell me sorceress...there are rumors that you've brought the great Sir Alec of Zebulos with you. There are also rumors that a man named Mifune has appeared in Zebulos a few years ago and has contributed greatly to Zebulos' military."  
  
"There is a man named Mifune, but he is not the same Mifune that left Haruk..." Kaya lied.  
  
"I see...well then madam Kaya will you be returning to Zebulos soon?"  
  
"Yes I must return to keep my promise to the princess. If you'll excuse me now your majesty, I'll be returning to Zebulos now." She said walking out still wondering who the shadowed figure was.  
  
Once the doors were closed the Queen got up from the throne and looked at the man.  
  
"There is something strange going on. Follow her and alert the guards. She must not leave Haruk. Once Kaya and the Zebulans are found bring them to me. If one of them happens to be Maros...kill him. "  
  
The shadowed figure got up from his chair and walked out through a secret door in the chamber wall.  
  
Kaya began running through the now vacant halls trying to reach Mifune to tell him the news that the Devotindos had beat them to Haruk. Suddenly two spearmen blocked her path from continuing further.  
  
"What's the meaning of this!?" Kaya demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry high sorceress, but by orders of the Queen, you must come with us." They said walking forward.  
  
"Forgive me..." Kaya said placing her hands out in front of her chanting. A gust of wind was generated that blew the guards threw the door and onto the floor. Kaya quickly ran past them and down the hall looking back briefly to see if anyone was following her. She bumped into Alec when she wasn't looking and was pleased to see them.  
  
"Mifune, Sir Alec, I don't know what's happened but it looks like the Queen has caught on. We have to get out of here! The Devotindos are already on the mountains searching for the flarestone!"  
  
"We know. On the way here we noticed a road block blocking the trail to the mountain summit. We figured that was what it was for." Alec said.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do? Run around this place and hope they don't find us? Not a very good plan!" Sparkster said.  
  
"Mifune, let's go to Hisaru's home. He isn't far." Kaya suggested.  
  
"Fine then, let's hurry." Mifune said looking around for guards.  
  
"Who's this Hisaru?" Axle asked.  
  
"I'll explain it all once we get out of here. Right now we have to get back to the trails."  
  
The group quickly ran into the main hall and just as they were about to open the door to the gate they heard a voice.  
  
"Hold it! Don't move high sorceress! I have orders to bring you back to the Queen under the charge of treason! " The male voice said behind them.  
  
They turned around to see a young dark haired man dressed in the black robes of a Haruk mage.  
  
"Who is that? I've never seen him before." Mifune asked Kaya.  
  
"You don't understand any of this Xatt. You'd make things a lot easier on yourself if you just turn around and forget you that ever saw us." Kaya said to the mage.  
  
"Lord Mifune, give me the pleasure of silencing this knave!" Axle begged removing his sword.  
  
Mifune held his arm out in front of Axle to stop him and looked at Kaya.  
  
"Do you know this sorcerer?" He asked.  
  
"...His name is Xatt; he's a gifted apprentice summoner of the Shadowmoon tribe. Both he and his tribe are even more loyal to the royal family than they were 16 years ago. He may not be on the high council, but he's considered a higher level sorcerer. You don't have time for this. Take the trail to Hisaru's shop and I'll meet you there once I finish with him."  
  
Mifune nodded and Alec, Sparkster, and Axle followed him to the door. Suddenly a part of the wall next to Mifune blew apart blowing the hood off of his robe due to a spell cast by Xatt. The young summoner quickly realized who it was and collapsed to the floor landing on his behind with his mouth open.  
  
"Maros! You're Maros! The Queen said you were killed!!!" He cried.  
  
"Hurry Mifune, I'll keep him occupied, you have to find an alternative route up the mountain at all costs!" Kaya said reminding him of the present danger they faced.  
  
Mifune turned his head slightly to get a better look at Xatt who felt a chill down his spine just remembering the stories that were associated with the pair of eyes that locked with his for that moment. Mifune then left with everyone as Kaya blocked Xatt's path. He quickly jumped back to his feet and the two mage's eyes interlocked in a cold stare.  
  
"So Kaya...working with Zebulos to steal the artifact? As if that was not bad enough you are working with the sworn enemy of Haruk, Maros Mifune...shame on you."  
  
"Like I told you before Xatt you have no idea what's going on here. The Queen has betrayed us all in thinking that there was no item. Now she is ready to sell off her own country to the Devotindos Empire."  
  
Xatt laughed aloud at Kaya's remarks and took a few steps forward.  
  
"I would have never guessed you of all people madam high sorceress would speak against her majesty. This proves it then; you are a traitor. Once I kill you I'm sure they will be able to make room for me on the high council." He said with a grin as his fist started illuminating a faintly visible red glow.  
  
"...Fine...be that way you stupid student! If you can't be reasonable and put aside your own pride for a moment then so be it!" Kaya said as a blue glow began outlining her body.  
  
Xatt let off a tremendous yell and telekinetically forced Kaya backwards. The stone pillars next to her began to crack. Kaya regained her balance and chuckled. She countered with her own blast, sending Xatt flying backwards into the wall behind him. He bounced off the stone wall and fell on his face on the floor. Slowly pushing himself back up, he laughed.  
  
"Just what I would expect from shaman Mikasi's daughter." He said pushing his broken rib back into place, "I just have one question, why would a high sorceress with so much political influence decide to serve an outlaw like Maros and betray those closest to you?"  
  
"That is none of your concern! What I say will have no effect on you anyway."  
  
"Can't you sense it? Surely you must be able to. That pain...it's deeper than anything I've ever sensed before from anyone. Maros' mind is a chaotic void it seems. I know you can sense this! So then why do you aid him Kaya!?"  
  
She sighed and shook her head unpleasantly.  
  
"You're wrong. I cannot explain it myself, but he is not what he seems. You don't understand him like I do so stop trying to make assumptions and let's end this!"  
  
Xatt began chanting a long spell. A magic circle appeared below his feet and Kaya waited for it to finish. Out in front of Xatt came a howling wind which eventually took the form of a human figure. Kaya laughed and raised her hand above her head chanting a short spell. A sheet of ice shot from the floor encasing the summoned creature in ice. With a terrific shout, she concentrated her telekinetic energy directly at the solidified creature, shattering it. The energy then proceeded to cut through the air slamming into Xatt at full force. The blast shook the entire room, as pieces of debris started falling from the ceiling. He lie on the floor motionless, after his bones had been shattered like glass in a small puddle of blood. Kaya walked over to him and knelt down.  
  
"Stay still Xatt. Someone will come by to help you shortly. I'm sorry things had to be this way...please forgive me. Goodbye Xatt." She said before running out into the courtyard leaving Xatt behind her.  
  
When she reached the center of the courtyard, palace guards began pouring out from every door making a circle around her while others blocked every open exit. One of the men decorated in gilded armor stepped forward.  
  
"There's nowhere to run to sorceress Kaya. This has gone on for long enough. Please come with me."  
  
Kaya sighed and shook her head displeased.  
  
"I'm sorry Guard Captain but I have no way of explaining my actions here today. Please understand that when I return I'll take full responsibility for my crime. Right now, as a high sorceress of Haruk, there is something I must attend to ensure the well-being of our nation." She said as she became bathed in a halo of light. Slowly she disintegrated before there very eyes and everyone looked at each other shocked.  
  
"A teleportation spell! She can't be far; quickly check all of the mountain trails!" The guard captain ordered to his men.  
  
Kaya had teleported to a safe spot just outside of the castle and quickly began scaling a back road trail. Safe for now she ran as fast as she could up the road to meet up with Mifune.  
  
Mifune and the rest of the group continued scaling mountain following the snow-covered mountain path as best as they could. The snow, already knee- deep, continued to fall as the 3 continued scaling the sloped trail.  
  
"Where are we going and how much farther? The joints in my armors freezing and I've got icicles forming on my whiskers!" Sparkster complained.  
  
"Kaya said the Devotindos have already arrived, and if that's the case we'll need to hold off for a while. I'm taking us to an old acquaintance of my master. I'm sure he'll welcome us if Kaya is with us." Mifune said, "I hope she is all right."  
  
Alec peered down at Axle, whose skin was beginning to turn the color of a ripened blueberry.  
  
"Are you all right?" Alec asked the chattering Axle while he marched.  
  
"I can't stand this cold! It's never this cold in Zebulos. How much farther is it Lord Mifune?" Axle asked.  
  
"Not much farther..." Mifune said continuing to press forward.  
  
The group suddenly stopped as they heard a noise coming from above their heads. Everyone looked up and Alec laid his hand on his sword just in case. Down jumped Kaya from the cliff above them landing right next to Mifune. Her cloak was now torn and several small cuts had formed from her fight with Xatt. Mifune looked over her wounds and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"What's going on? How did the Devotindos arrive here before us? Why are you being perused by palace guards?" Mifune asked looking at her amazed and confused over the events that passed.  
  
"...I don't know why they're after me. I think it has something to do with you, Mifune. The Queen must have learned that you came back with me. We'll have to ask Hisaru for help. His cabin isn't much further. We should hurry." She said taking the lead in front of Mifune.  
  
They continued their march through the thick bed of snow. A few moments later the steady snowfall turned into a blizzard rendering their vision to a minimum. In the distance Kaya saw a small house with a smoking chimney. She signaled to the rest of the group to follow her. Everyone walked behind Kaya, acting as a guide, except Sparkster, who once catching sight of the cabin ran to it hastily.  
  
He flung the unlocked door open and peered inside. It was a dark and vacant house with a tidy and organized main room with a fireplace and a personal library with bookshelves filled to capacity. To the right of the clean room was a wooden door black from soot that was seeping through the bottom. Sparkster looked over at the fireplace which held an ember where a fire once was and quickly ran over to it. Removing his gloves he crouched over the small flame. Moments later the others arrived and Axle, quickly taking notice of the fire, crouched next to Sparkster trying to nudge him out of the way. The two began to struggle to hold their ground next to the fire like little children and Kaya walked over to them giggling. She waved her hand over the fireplace, igniting a roaring flame which almost scorched the both of them.  
  
"HOT! HOT!!! OUCH!" Sparkster yelled, "You did that on purpose!"  
  
"You wanted to warm up so stop complaining!" Kaya replied, and then chuckled.  
  
Alec came over by the fire and warmed up with everyone. Mifune, who seemed not to let the cold bother him, went over to the bookshelves and started examining the titles. Most of the books were very old and written in Haruk's ancient glyph-based language.  
  
"So it looks like were trapped here with the Haruk military in close pursuit?" Alec asked troubled but calmly.  
  
"The blizzard should slow them down for the night. Hopefully Hisaru will come back shortly and he can possibly help us out of this predicament." Kaya replied.  
  
She then noticed Mifune by the bookshelf and walked over to him. He looked at the inscription on his blade and back at one of the books.  
  
"This book has the same symbols as the one on this sword." Mifune said looking back and forth at the inscriptions.  
  
"It's not surprising. Hisaru's ancestor did make the sword." Kaya informed him, "He may have even found a way to read the spell on the blade."  
  
Suddenly the door to the cabin was kicked in by a short figure completely covered in the fur of a snow wolf with the mane draped over his head like a hood.  
  
"Just make yourselves right at home why dontcha! Not like it's my house anyway!" The voice of a gruff old man said shutting the door behind him.  
  
He removed his mane and looked around the room at his visitors. He was an elderly man with a bitter look to him, and a long snow-covered grey beard with gray whiskers covered his face. He caught a glimpse of Mifune standing next to the bookshelf and quietly walked over to him. The man peered into his eyes rubbing his beard with his hand. Suddenly without warning the tiny old man jumped at Mifune's head pulling it down to his level and everyone jumped back surprised. He scratched Mifune behind his right ear, and he quickly collapsed onto the floor in laughter. Kaya was the most confused out of all of them followed by Axle who let his mouth hang open at the sight while Sparkster covered his face with his hand and sighed. Alec, who had seen it happen before, just pretended not to care, but inside found it quite amusing.  
  
"Dad..." Sparkster said begging him to stop as the scene became embarrassing.  
  
The old man suddenly stopped and allowed Mifune to return to his feet. Mifune was a bit upset as the man continued to laugh at his interesting weakness.  
  
"There's only one way for me to tell for sure, and right now I'm willing to bet my life that you sir, are Maros Mifune, Sir Pargal's apprentice." He chuckled merrily.  
  
"...It's good to see you too Hisaru. Would you mind if I check for myself?" Mifune said drawing his blade quickly coming down with it over Hisaru's head.  
  
Everyone except Kaya looked away; sure that Mifune had struck the old man. When they opened their eyes Hisaru had grasped the blade over his head to their amazement and was examining it. He smiled and took his hand away allowing Mifune to return his sword.  
  
"So you did have my great great granddad's piece of junk all along. Something told me you had it. I didn't actually believe Pargal would throw it away." Hisaru said looking over the inscription on the blade.  
  
"Ah yes...here's that spell..."  
  
"Can you decipher it?" Kaya asked.  
  
"CAN I? I already have! But we can talk about that later. Coming from town it sounds like you've caused quite a commotion little lady. People are saying Maros Mifune has returned to Haruk so it kinda peaked my interests. So what brings you here? Changed your mind and tried to talk the Queen into marrying you again? " He laughed.  
  
He looked over at Alec, Sparkster, and Axle all standing at the fire place.  
  
"Oh yeah...sorry guys let me introduce myself. My names Hisaru VII, the royal smith of Haruk. I'm the guy the wild soldiers come crawling to when they get a bit too rowdy in combat and expect me to fix their crap!" He chuckled.  
  
"Master Hisaru, forgive us for intruding like this, but the fact of the matter is...I'm afraid I've done something to upset the Queen, and in the process Mifune was discovered. We came here searching for the flarestone which I'm sure you've heard of by now. The problem is they've blocked off all the trails and we can't get to the summit. According to the Queen the Devotindos have already begun mining for it. Is there any way you can help us?"  
  
"Humph...let them mine!" Hisaru said, "Who do you think found the "second Pigstar key" in the first place? It's been hidden away in an old shrine behind my home for generations. It was a family secret until now. When the news started leaking to the Queen that I had ties to the stone I made that map up to throw them off."  
  
"What!? So then they are digging in the wrong places?" Kaya asked shocked.  
  
"Of course. I'll direct you to where the real stone is in the morning after this blizzard dies down. In the meantime please rest here for the night. Now then...let's take a look at that inscription..." Hisaru said placing his hand out so that Mifune could lend him the sword.  
  
Everyone retired to the chairs and began conversing in the main room except for Kaya, who was curious as to what kind of spell it could be. Hisaru began pulling books off of the shelf. He started flipping through pages, and once reaching the end of a book would throw it over his head on the floor behind him. After creating a mountain of 30 books, he finally found what he was looking for.  
  
"Here we go...it took me years to decipher these glyphs. Hisaru V was a big history buff. Luckily I found this old book one day and was able to decode it. When I marched into town to show Sir Pargal I was told he was killed my Maros who was exiled for treason and the Zenosuka was nowhere to be seen. Just my luck huh?" He said.  
  
"So you've had these glyphs figured out for all of this time? Do tell..." Kaya asked anxiously.  
  
"Well...it's actually quite simple." He said pointing to the glyphs, "Ko-Na- Chan...fancy fire. It's an enchanting spell. However I'm not exactly sure since I've never been able to test it."  
  
"That's it? There's nothing spectacular about that. Any low level sorcerer can use basic enchantment..." She said disappointed.  
  
"I THINK it's an enchantment spell I never said it was! In fact I tried to find out on my own. I used this same book to construct a sword based on the design of the Zenosuka, but instead, I planned on using the flarestone as the spell catalyst instead of the spell. That way I could hide it from the rest of the world in the sword." Hisaru said placing the book back on the shelf.  
  
"That's ingenious Hisaru! Where is it?" Mifune asked.  
  
"It took me a long time to construct it. The sword required a lot of time and resources. I had only completed it a week ago and went to retrieve the flarestone when Gromm appeared at my door. He quickly noticed it and snatched it away from me! That bastard just stormed out with it and I haven't seen him sense! Damn that ignorant fool!"  
  
"You said it needs the flarestone to use the spell. Does Gromm know where it is?" Kaya asked.  
  
"Probably not. He's probably looking for it in the same place as the Devotindos right now." Hisaru chuckled.  
  
"And what about Mifune? Can he use this spell with Sir Pargal's sword now?" She asked.  
  
"Of course not!" He said grabbing the sword from Mifune's hand, "This sword hasn't been maintained for years! I'll have to re-temper this blade if you ever want to get that spell working." He said opening the soot-covered door. A red glow came pouring into the main room. Axle looked up to see where it was coming from and saw Mifune, Kaya, and Hisaru walk into the fiery-lit room. Axle got up to follow them, and Sparkster and Alec decided to go with him out of curiosity. Inside was a large foundry for metal tempering, an anvil, and many tools dangling from hooks on the ceiling.  
  
"What's this place for?" Sparkster asked.  
  
"This is the place where I forge the weapons you read about in the storybooks!" Hisaru laughed walking over to a door behind a large metal smelting oven in the room kicking open a small wooden door with his foot.  
  
"Come here and help me boy." He said waving over Sparkster, "My strength aint what it used to be."  
  
Sparkster followed the man into the small room, which was full of wooden crates overflowing with what looked like some sort of light blue crystal.  
  
"What are all of these crystals for?" Sparkster asked picking up a crate.  
  
"These are Haruk's ice diamonds. I use them to make my swords and they're exclusive to this mountain range. Why do think I live up here boy? Do you think I enjoy freezing my ass off? I enjoy the city life just as much as you do." He laughed walking out of the room with a crate and slamming the door to the room behind him.  
  
"How do you use crystals to make a sword? I don't understand." Alec asked.  
  
"Many years ago the first Hisaru created a new method of sword making. He found that if you take clean steel, and can get a hot enough fire, you can melt this special kind of crystal down and alloy it with the steel making an unbreakable metal. Do you really think if it were simple steel Mifune's sword could survive 16 years of punishment without needing a repair?" He laughed.  
  
"It does look a little odd...that glow..." Alec said looking over Mifune's sword, radiating a dark blue light even in the darkness of the room.  
  
"The Queen puts a limit on how much I can use it, because of its scarceness, so I only make such weapons for the Royal guard. I used them to construct my finest sword, the Wochi-Chadaki, which was the one Gromm snatched away." He said dumping a crate of the crystals into a smelting pool to melt, "It will take a while; you can sleep in the living room for tonight."  
  
Everyone piled into the main room selecting their piece of furniture to use as their bed for the night. Mifune volunteered to sleep on the floor, but remained awake waiting for Hisaru to finish. The loud clanging noises from the forgery kept most of them up including Sparkster who was tossing and turning constantly. Many hours later the clanging stopped and the door to the forge slowly creaked open. Hisaru stuck his head out the door and waved Mifune inside. He got up and walked in when Hisaru presented him with his sword which was now much sharper and slightly lighter.  
  
"Thank you very much master Hisaru...I can't tell you how much this means to me."  
  
"Save it Mifune. I was placed in charge of taking care of that sword a long time ago and it's my responsibility even today. It's too bad you showed up so suddenly. If you gave me a heads-up...I could've made you a sword that suits you. The Zenosuka is made for killing, and for a holder that does nothing but kill. Kaya informs me you've given it up which isn't a bad thing by any means. But this weapon was never made for you, and I'm sure you can understand that."  
  
"Yes...however over time I've learned to manipulate it to my needs. I think you're not giving it the credit it deserves..."  
  
"Piece a junk! That's all it is! How many times have I told you when you were still a kid that it's not the sword...it's the master?"  
  
"About a thousand..." Mifune chuckled.  
  
"And don't you forget it! Now off you go..." He said pushing Mifune towards the door to the main room, "You'll need rest for tomorrow. It's going to be a long hike for you guys."  
  
Mifune returned to the room and sat on the floor up against the wall starting to doze off. Sparkster and Axle got up and slowly crept past Mifune as not to be seen. They slowly opened the door to the forge and peered in. They saw Hisaru putting away his tools and they walked in, shutting the door quietly behind them.  
  
"So he can make swords just like Mifune huh?" Axle whispered to Sparkster.  
  
"I guess so. What are you going to do?" Sparkster asked.  
  
"How long are you boys going to stand there?" Hisaru asked with his back still turned to them. They jumped from surprise and Axle stepped forward to speak.  
  
"Master Hisaru was it? Do you think you could make me a sword like Mifune's?" He asked.  
  
Hisaru laughed and turned around to look at Axle while cleaning off one of the tools in his hand.  
  
"Why's that? Do you think it will make you like Mifune?"  
  
"I was kind of hoping...you could make me one that would make me stronger than Mifune..." Axle replied.  
  
Hisaru responded with a laugh and Sparkster stood behind him shocked by Axle's request.  
  
"Sorry kid. It takes months to make a sword of that quality, and you'd have to get permission from the Queen of Haruk before I could make something like that." He responded, "...let me have a look at your sword."  
  
Axle drew his sword and handed it to Hisaru who looked over the blade thoroughly.  
  
"Hmm...a Zebulan Silveredge...seems a bit over-sharpened...nope I can't do much with this. Your blade is in top shape." He said throwing the sword back to Axle.  
  
He stormed out of the room upset with the Hisaru's refusal. Sparkster was about to walk out after him.  
  
"Wait young man...come over here and show me your blade." He said.  
  
Sparkster drew his sword and gave it to him. Hisaru glanced over the blade only for a moment.  
  
"Ah yes...the same sword...I figured that much. I'm guessing you wanted me to make you a sword like Mifune's too boy?"  
  
"Not really..." Sparkster said honestly, "Not if it's as heavy as Mifune's...that thing weights a ton!" He said.  
  
"You're right. It is a heavy piece of junk just like I said." He laughed, "I'll tell you what I'll do...if you let me borrow this by morning I'll have this finely tuned and almost as strong as Mifune's. What do you say?"  
  
"Wow that would be awesome!" Sparkster said excited, "But Axle's sword is the same as mine. Why can you work on mine and not his?"  
  
"They may look the same to you, but to me, they're completely different." Hisaru chuckled running his finger over the edges of the blade, "This is what a Silveredge is supposed to look like, and your friend Axle's has chippings all along the blade. That tells me he shows little restraint in his attacks and that he's aggressive in nature am I right?"  
  
"You could tell all of that just by looking at the edges of the sword?" Sparkster asked.  
  
"I refuse to improve a sword that would only be used for senseless harm. That's why I won't work on your friend's sword. You on the other hand...you don't seem like the type to go around hurting people for no reason. I can see it in your eyes and from the condition of your sword."  
  
"If you say so old man...sure, go ahead and take it. I'd be happy to let you upgrade it." Sparkster said.  
  
"It's a good sword, but it's breakable...I'll make sure you'll be able to use this one for a long, long time." Hisaru said starting to work on it.  
  
Sparkster returned to the living room and started to drift asleep not realizing Axle was still awake noticing that Sparkster's sword was not with him when he returned.  
  
Morning slowly came for the group as the sounds from Hisaru's forge kept them up most of the night. The first one to awake was Sparkster who walked over to see Mifune standing at the window. He walked up next to him and peered outside. The blizzard has halted into a steady snowfall.  
  
"Guess this means we can start looking for that stone now?" He asked Mifune.  
  
"Yes; we need to get going now that the snowfall has stopped. I'm sure they'll be sending palace guards up here to look for us soon." He said going over to the group and waking up Kaya. Hisaru emerged from his workshop and waved Sparkster over.  
  
"Come in here for a second boy...you're swords done." He said as Sparkster walked into the forge.  
  
Hisaru threw him the sword in a new wooden scabbard. The round hand guard was replaced with a cross hilt much like Mifune's and upon unsheathing the blade it had the same dark blue shimmer that Mifune's sword had. Upon swinging it he found it to be light as a feather.  
  
"This is my sword!?" Sparkster said amazed by the unbelievable transformation it underwent in a single night.  
  
"It's your Zebulan Silveredge alloyed with some ice diamonds. I had to change the hilt to support the new material, but you should still find it to be a little lighter."  
  
"A LITTLE? This is great!" Sparkster said swiping his blade through the air with great ease.  
  
"Now you've got a sword kid. Just don't bang it up like your dad messed up his. That was harder to fix than it was to alter yours." He laughed.  
  
"Oh man...how am I gonna hide this from Axle..." Sparkster thought looking over his sword which now looked like a Haruk broadsword.  
  
Sparkster and Hisaru walked out of the forge after he concealed his sword so that Axle could not see it.  
  
"I'd offer you guys breakfast, but I haven't caught it yet." Hisaru said laughing humorously.  
  
"It's no big deal master Hisaru. We appreciate what you're doing for us greatly...you know you could be charged with treason as well for helping us..." Kaya said.  
  
"Like I care!" Hisaru laughed, "The Queen knows I'm too valuable to just throw away. Come on then, let's get you to that mountain shrine. When you come back I'll work on arranging a way to get you out of the country."  
  
The group walked out of the cabin behind Hisaru's home where a small and old trail was located to the mountain shrine where the flarestone was kept. Sparkster held up his sword behind everyone at Hisaru and smiled to thank him again. Hisaru winked to Sparkster who then after ran after everyone who was already walking up the trail. Mifune walked back over to Hisaru.  
  
"Thank you again Hisaru...it was good to see you again..." He said.  
  
"Bahh...think nothing of it. When this mess is over with I'm thinking about leaving the country myself. Maybe moving to your Zebulos where I'd be appreciated. After all I'm the only Hisaru who hasn't married in seven generations right?" He laughed.  
  
"I guess I'll be off then. I hope we meet again soon Hisaru." Mifune said shaking his hand before running up the trail.  
  
Hisaru watched as they disappeared from sight. He looked up at the cloudy skies and then down at the newly fallen bed of snow. He noticed another pair of footprints made in the snow that were not as new as the ones made by Mifune's group. He dismissed it as a side effect of his old age and went back inside the house. 


	10. Part 9

Part Nine – The Gods of War  
  
It was not long before the trail began to turn upward. The air became thin and hard to breathe in. Kaya cast a spell over everyone which made it easier to breathe until they reached the shrine. Mifune started coughing violently for a few moments again and Kaya rushed over to him, being the only one who knew his secret.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kaya asked.  
  
"It's not what you think! It's just the altitude affecting me." Mifune lied continuing to march on trying to brush it off.  
  
They walked on for a half an hour until the trail finally leveled off bringing them to a plain snow field walled in by mountains on all sides. In the distance they could see a trail which lead to a long flight of stairs where the shrine was located.  
  
"Yes! Not much further now!" Sparkster said relieved.  
  
"All right...once we get past this field and climb those steps we should find the flarestone like Hisaru said." Kaya said gazing at the steps in the distance.  
  
Everyone started running towards the steps relieved that there were no Devotindos or Haruk troops in sight. Once they reached the steps across the field everyone looked up still not able to see a shrine.  
  
"We're almost there; we should hurry before the search party from Haruk finds us. I'm positive they're still after us." Alec said.  
  
Suddenly a loud explosion came echoing in the field from behind them. Everyone was startled by it and looked behind them to see that a hole had been punched straight through the mountains to the left of them. After the smoke had cleared three Devotindos heavy artillery tanks came charging through the mountain followed by two dozen soldiers and three odd-looking mech-soldier robots, all under the Devotindos banner.  
  
"The Devotindos found this place! I don't know how, but they did..." Kaya said shocked.  
  
"Do you think they've spotted us?" Axle wondered.  
  
Suddenly one of the tanks fired and hit the mountain wall just above them. Everyone quickly ran out of the way just moments before piles of rock collapsed where they had been standing.  
  
"Apparently so!" Alec said staring at the pile of rubble next to them.  
  
The army started marching towards them. The three mechanical soldiers were heavily armored standing 20 feet tall. One of the peculiar things Mifune noticed was the large broadswords almost as big as the soldiers themselves each one wielded.  
  
"Those robots...they must be prototypes from Devotindos..." Mifune said examining their movement.  
  
Just then they heard a voice coming from the unit.  
  
"Don't move Rocket Knights! Did you think you could keep this place a secret from us!? Surrender now or we'll take the key by force!" The voice said coming from one of the tanks.  
  
"We don't have time for this..." Mifune said drawing his sword.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kaya asked.  
  
"If they'll do something as drastic as punching a hole through a mountain then I'm sure they'll use any means possible of getting that stone. Run to the top quickly and make sure no one else comes to claim it!"  
  
"Are you crazy Mifune!? We can't leave you here to fend off an entire unit! You'll be killed!"  
  
"I'll be fine; you have to secure that stone!" Mifune said running forward at the army.  
  
Sparkster started to run after him and Alec quickly grabbed him. Sparkster kicked to get free, but Alec refused to let go.  
  
"He's still the leader of this mission and we have to follow orders! Don't worry he'll be fine. He's fought off a much bigger force than this before!" Alec said dragging him up the steps to the shrine.  
  
"Look at the size of those mech-soldiers...there's no way he can stop all of that alone! Just let me go with him!" Sparkster pleaded.  
  
"We can't. Orders are orders, let's go!" Alec said continuing to force him up.  
  
Mifune charged through the field at the Devotindos unit, dodging cannon shells as they exploded around him. Suddenly the army stopped and the commanding officer opened the hatch of his tank. He was a heavy set man with an evil grin on his face and an eye patch over his left eye.  
  
"Colonel Redell...haven't I defeated you enough yet?" Mifune said to the bloated general.  
  
"Mifune Sanjulo!? The Queen never said anything about you! That doesn't matter to me now; these robots are the most advanced mech-soldiers Devotindos has ever created and are specially designed for dealing with pests like you straight from the factory!" Colonel Redell laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here colonel? There's nothing here for you..."  
  
"I beg to differ! It seems we were given some bad information on the location of the Pigstar key. An informative told us we could find it here. I don't see why you would want to stop us...by getting this Pigstar key we could leave your country in peace."  
  
"Do you really think I'm that naive?" Mifune laughed, "I won't give you or your country the chance to take either Pigstar key."  
  
"That's fine with me Mifune, its better off if I kill you here anyway!" Redell said signaling to the pilot of one of the mech-soldiers to drop his massive broadsword on Mifune.  
  
He quickly leaped out of the way and the sword came crashing down into the snow. Mifune ran up the length of the blade and jumped into the air down towards the colonel. He panicked while yelling as he watched Mifune with his sword over his head about to strike him a mighty blow from above.  
  
Meanwhile Kaya, Sparkster, Axle, and Alec were continuing to run up the steps to the shrine. While they worried about Mifune, they remembered how important it was to reach the flarestone before anyone else and continued to up their pace. At last they reached the top. There was a small wooden hut with an altar inside of it that was empty. Kaya frantically searched the inside but could find nothing. Everyone waited outside for her to find the flarestone.  
  
"So where is it?" Sparkster asked when she came out with a frown on her face.  
  
"...It's not here...I don't understand it. This is where Hisaru told us to go." She said.  
  
Suddenly an evil laugh came from behind the shrine. Kaya backed up in between the three startled by the sinister chuckling. A man in dark plate mail covering his entire body emerged from behind the shrine. He was from Haruk and had long dark hair tied in a ponytail in the back like most of the warriors from Haruk. The savage looking warrior was tossing a small red stone into the air and catching it over and over. He turned his head revealing a mask which covered his entire face. The eerie mask had a cold face painted on it with blood running from the eyes down past the jaw line. Kaya gasped and fell backwards into Alec.  
  
"What's wrong!?" He asked her.  
  
"We're going to die..." Kaya said quietly shivering as she watched the man step forward ever so slowly.  
  
"So you knew to come here then? How?" Alec asked the man.  
  
"Hisaru told me...when he told you..." The dark man replied.  
  
"You were trailing us this whole time!?" Kaya asked him nervously.  
  
"I have...quite interesting what I have been able to achieve just by following you interesting people..." The man chuckled.  
  
"Who is this soldier?" Alec whispered to Kaya.  
  
"He's...he's from the royal guard...he's an assassin sent to kill me." Kaya whispered back.  
  
"What will you do high sorceress? I was told by the Queen to bring you back, but unfortunately now that you know about the stone I'll have to kill you as well."  
  
Kaya remembered the figure in the shadows sitting behind the Queen and realized it was the same person.  
  
"So that was you in the throne room! I will not let you get away with this...Gromm!"  
  
Gromm laughed sharply and paced his hand at his sword.  
  
"I see you have some people here who want to play...I recall hearing one more familiar voice in Hisaru's home, but I guess that was my imagination."  
  
Sparkster and Axle drew their swords grinning at the massive warrior.  
  
"I think we need to teach this cocky bastard a lesson..." Sparkster said. Kaya grabbed him by the arm.  
  
"Wait! Don't make him upset, you don't understand! This man's swordsmanship is equal to that of Mifune's if not better! There's no way you can defeat him!" She said trying to keep them from harm.  
  
"If he fights just like Mifune it shouldn't be a problem. We've fought Mifune lots of times." Axle said.  
  
"Wait...maybe Lady Kaya is right. I will hold him off until Mifune arrives." Alec proposed.  
  
Gromm gave them no time to think after he quickly drew his sword. This blade had less of a shimmer than Sparkster and Mifune's swords, but looked more like well-polished steel. The sword's cross-hilt was arced on both ends upward with three strangely shaped needles connecting the blade to the hilt. In the center was a round socket which fit the description Hisaru gave them on how his sword used the flarestone to trigger the enchantment spell.  
  
"That's the Wochi-Chadaki...Hisaru's sword!" Kaya gasped.  
  
"That's right; I stole this from the old coot a week ago. He never bothered to tell me it was powered by this flarestone." Gromm said holding the red stone in his hand.  
  
"You have no right to wield that!" Kaya exclaimed.  
  
"And you are in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do..." Gromm laughed, "Let's see what happens when I take the 7th sword of Hisaru and place this stone in shall we?"  
  
"Don't!" Kaya begged.  
  
Gromm refused to listen and shoved the flarestone into the slot located on the sword's hilt. His entire body became engulfed in a bright flare and everyone leaped back. Gromm began chuckling as if unharmed by the flame as it began to extinguish until it was reduced to the blade of his sword. The stone glared a bright red as the flames danced from the top of his hilt to the tip of the blade.  
  
"It's...magnificent!" Gromm said laughing hysterically.  
  
Everyone was startled by Gromm's impulses of joy as he manipulated his flaming blade with ease.  
  
"This is very bad..." Kaya said worried.  
  
"Let's just see how great that sword really is!" Axle said to Sparkster.  
  
Together they charged Gromm head on. Kaya and Alec stood appalled and Alec demanded they stop. Neither would listen as they continued to run forward with their blades drawn. Gromm started to laugh evilly behind his mask and widened his stance to something neither of the boys had ever seen before. Axle cut directly to the right of Gromm and Sparkster charged him head on to create a diversion. With all of his strength, Sparkster swung fiercely at Gromm which was evaded by his quick reflexes. Sparkster jolted out of the way as Gromm counter attacked so quickly his blade brushed through Sparkster's bangs, barely making a direct hit to him. Still thinking Gromm was caught off guard Axle leaped forward throwing everything he had into his slash. It was quickly blocked by Gromm whose flaming sword nearly blinded Axle's vision as he was grabbed by the neck before being thrown into the mountain's rock wall. Sparkster had just managed to put the fire out in his hair as he ran back over to Axle to check on him.  
  
"Are you ok!?" Sparkster said helping Axle push the rocks off that collapsed on top of him, "That sword is distracting..."  
  
"He's like Mifune on steroids...but I think we can still take him!" Axle said quickly getting up dashing at the powerful Gromm. He quickly ran around behind him and swung at his head. Gromm ducked sending Axle to fall into the snow in front of him. Gromm was about to grind him into the ground with his boot when Axle jumped to his feet attempting to hit Gromm on the side, when it was met by his sword just before he could finish his swing. Gromm, who seemed to be enjoying the whole match, continued to laugh directly into Axle's face.  
  
"Damn you! Remove that stupid mask! I can't fight somebody who I can't see!" Axle grunted.  
  
"You should learn how to overcome your weakness boy!" Gromm laughed.  
  
Axle backed off to regroup with Sparkster who was being held back by Alec the whole time.  
  
"Axle! What are you doing!? Stay back here!" Alec commanded.  
  
Sparkster broke free of Alec's hold, and together they walked up to the laughing Gromm. Kaya stood watching thunderstruck the entire time clenching her fists. They both placed their swords on their backs and faced Gromm, who started laughing hysterically once again.  
  
"What's this? Little twerps who think they know Haruk blade mastery?" He laughed.  
  
"That does it..." Sparkster said hotheadedly, "He asked for it!"  
  
The two boys rushed toward Gromm in a V-line and quickly ran at him slashing furiously. He proceeded to dodge every swipe that the boys attacked with not raising his sword once. Eventually he grabbed Sparkster by the arm when he swung at his chest, then threw him into the rock wall like a toy doll. The distracted Gromm did not notice Axle as he swung at his head landing a direct blow. Gromm did not budge, but his mask had cracked where Axle had struck. The temperamental Gromm grabbed the sword pulling it from his mask and yanked it out of Axle's hand. He proceeded to crush the blade in his palm like tin foil and threw the bent sword on the ground. Axle stood dumbfounded as the giant Gromm backhanded him with his fist, sending him flying through the air until he was stopped by the same rock wall Sparkster had crashed into. Axle fell to the ground directly next to Sparkster unconscious. Kaya ran over to them to make sure they were ok as Alec began to stir with rage.  
  
"Damn it! I told them to stay!" He said drawing his sword walking towards Gromm bitterly.  
  
"Amateurs..." Gromm taunted as he examined his sword paying no attention to Sir Alec.  
  
Alec now stood in front of Gromm preparing to strike which forced Gromm to take notice of him.  
  
"...You want to die too? I'm guessing you're Sir Alec the Rocket Knight General?" Gromm chuckled, "Come then...show me what the Zebulos Knights have to offer."  
  
Alec dashed forward yelling and pulled his sword behind him. He jumped to the side and then lunged forward at Gromm with everything he had. Their sword's connected releasing an astonishing amount of power and noise. Gromm then proceeded to attack with a multiple series of swings which were blocked uneasily by Alec. He eventually slipped on his guard, and Gromm's blade swept clean over his shoulder spilling blood on the pure white snow. Alec backed off to examine his wound, but had not noticed the second swipe which slashed directly below his elbow on his other arm. Alec's armor plating had separated completely from the extreme sharpness of Gromm's sword.  
  
"It's going to take more than a few scrapes to stop me!" Alec said rushing forward. Gromm responded with a chuckle.  
  
Alec swung downward at Gromm who quickly stepped out of the way to avoid then upward to counterstrike, but was to no prevail. Gromm responded with a quick swipe of his sword against Alec's blade shattering it completely. Alec fell backward and crept back to where Kaya was casting healing spells on Axle and Sparkster.  
  
"His attacks hit you like a sledgehammer!" Alec said putting pressure on his shoulder wound, "Isn't there any way we can somehow catch him off guard?"  
  
Kaya nodded in dismay continuing to heal Sparkster.  
  
"He's a specialist in hand to hand combat, and I've never encountered the spell that's been cast on his sword before. I don't know if he's beatable...I'm sorry." She said in regret.  
  
The sound of footsteps could be heard coming up the mountain steps. Mifune's head suddenly appeared marching up the stairs followed by the moaning body of Colonel Redell being held by the uniform in Mifune's hand. In his other was his sword, brightly engulfed in flame, and nearly identical to Gromm's sword.  
  
"Mifune! You figured out how to cast it!" Kaya said with relief.  
  
Mifune looked around at everyone then threw Redell on the snow in front of him. The distressed Colonel crawled forward and lifted his face out of the snow with a startled look on it, completely covered in blood.  
  
"...He...s...a...m..onster.....!!!" The Colonel sputtered before collapsing face down into the snow.  
  
Mifune and Gromm were now locked where they stood while staring back at each other for a moment. Mifune broke the moment by walking over to the group kneeling down next to Sir Alec.  
  
"What happened? When did he get here?" Mifune asked.  
  
"He followed us last night Mifune. He got to the top before we did and took the flarestone. We all tried to stop him, but he's just too much for us I guess...damn it all..." Alec said cursing himself.  
  
"Just try to relax now..." Mifune said looking over Alec's deep wounds. He then went over to Kaya.  
  
"Are they going to be all right?"  
  
"Yes...but for now we can't move them off of the mountain. You'll have to buy me some time...do you think you can beat him?" Kaya asked seriously.  
  
Mifune swallowed hard and was breathing heavily from his previous fight in the field. Kaya looked and noticed several cuts along the side of his armor and a large dent in his back plating.  
  
"I don't know...it's been a while since I've fought someone like him." Mifune said panting.  
  
"Wait...let me cast something on you." Kaya said placing her hands on his back which Mifune quickly brushed away.  
  
"There's no time! Right now he's plotting his next move. Heal everyone while I distract him, but do not try to leave. If he sees you leave he'll direct his attention to you." Mifune said rising to his feet.  
  
"He's...really good..." Axle said struggling to sit up straight.  
  
"I know Axle...wait here; I promise it'll all be over soon." Mifune replied slowly walking to the opposite end of the area.  
  
Mifune stared at Gromm seriously. The stare was returned by Gromm's lifeless mask.  
  
"Take that stupid thing off..." Mifune said coldly.  
  
Gromm laughed and pulled the mask off of his face revealing a horrendously scarred figure painted with war tattoos and three parallel lines along the left side of his face symbolizing a high ranked warrior.  
  
"Mifune..." Gromm said happily with a twisted grin on his face, "My uncle's pet rodent Mifune..."  
  
Mifune chuckled with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Age seems to have changed me, but you still look as rotten and twisted as ever Gromm...I didn't want to have to see you ever again. I guess fate had other plans."  
  
Gromm laughed out loud in pure bliss. The thought of fighting Mifune again sent a feeling of joy and adrenaline racing through his entire body.  
  
"What is he talking about? His uncle's pet rodent?" Alec asked Kaya.  
  
"Gromm is the nephew of Mifune's master, Sir Pargal. They hate each other because Mifune was always their master's favorite student." She said.  
  
"I'm sorry Gromm...but I'll have to ask you for that stone..." Mifune said calmly.  
  
Gromm laughed up at the sky and then looked back at Mifune.  
  
"You want to ASK me for the stone? That's not you at all Mifune! You can have this stone...when you pry it from the fingers of my dismembered body you fool!" He laughed.  
  
"I was hoping you would have changed in all this time, but I was wrong. So let's do things your way." Mifune said getting into an offensive stance.  
  
"Come Mifune! Face me with everything you have! If you do not I will think nothing to butchering your comrades!" He said as the grin on his face grew wider.  
  
Mifune began to rush forward, his sword raging in flames as he dashed toward Gromm. Tears of fear ran down Kaya's face as she watched with eyes wide open. She was the only one who knew the destructiveness the two warriors could create. Mifune swung at Gromm with speed that cut through the air. Gromm blocked the swift attack and their swords scattered sparks everywhere. Mifune jumped back swiftly and began leaping up the sides of the narrow mountain walls. Gromm followed in close pursuit. Everyone watched as they disappeared from sight above them. Silence fell over the mountains as they continued to watch. Suddenly there was a loud scraping sound and moments later the monk robe Mifune had been wearing began to drift down and fell over some rocks nearby followed by spills of blood splattering on the rocks. Mifune came crashing down bouncing off of the jagged rocks and fell into the bed of snow on his back with a cut across his left side. Everyone gasped.  
  
Gromm came jumping down from nearly 40 stories up landing on his feet laughing.  
  
"Are you still alive, Mifune?" He said with his back to everyone.  
  
Mifune began to slowly sit up to everyone's relief and Kaya ran over to him trying to heal his wound.  
  
"Why are you doing this to them Gromm!? If your mission is to deal with me why involve everyone else!? Why did you take the flarestone? Is it out of your own self-centered pride!?" She asked upset.  
  
"Only I am capable of handling such a weapon..." He said looking at the sword, "Come Mifune, I'm not going to wait around all day for you. You're disappointing me. What would my uncle think? Unless you're trying to die I'd stay out of the air if I were you." He laughed.  
  
Mifune again pushed aside Kaya's help and jumped to his feet. The bleeding had stopped on his side and he shook off the pain charging at Gromm.  
  
"Wait! You can't fight him like that!" Kaya said.  
  
Mifune continued to ignore her and leaped straight into Gromm. He jumped from the ground, uprooting the frozen ground underneath the snow and smashed into Gromm's blade, causing vibrations to echo off the narrow mountain walls sending loose rocks falling from the canyon. Every hit struck an earth shattering blow as the boys and Sir Alec watched in amazement.  
  
"You don't have the right to use that sword! I should have it!" Gromm said staring at Mifune's sword as it locked with his in a struggle.  
  
"I don't think you need another one..." Mifune grunted trying to break away as the flames from their swords became irritating, "You seem to be doing just fine."  
  
"You should have killed me on that mountain trail when you had the chance! Now you're realizing your mistake in not doing so!" Gromm chuckled pressing further into Mifune's blade.  
  
The fight continued on for 10 minutes. Back and forth Mifune and Gromm exchanged blows that could shatter steel in a single swipe every time. They were sweating profusely each hoping to strike the final blow. Mifune attacked Gromm who countered yet again and made a reverse slash with his sword hoping to land a hit to his side. Gromm was able to quickly block and stared in Mifune's face up close grinning.  
  
"That didn't work 18 years ago...what makes you think it'll work now!?" He said kicking Mifune back with his foot.  
  
"They're both identical in combat!" Alec cried.  
  
"Mifune can't keep this up...something has to be done..." Kaya said thinking about his illness.  
  
"You know Mifune..." Gromm said to Mifune trying to catch his breath holding his side, "Pargal always liked you better, and now that you're rusty I just might get my chance to take your place. When I do I'll use this weapon to return Elhorn to a 'pure' state under my rule. With this power I can overcome entire armies by myself! However it would be a lot quicker if I had someone to help me. I'll give you one last chance to live if you join me..."  
  
Mifune got up with a bitter look on his face. He held his guard and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"I've heard enough from you! You want me to help you conquer helpless villages and people just out of your own personal satisfaction!? No more of this! I'm ending this match in 20 swings!" Mifune said changing his stance enraged.  
  
He held his sword back with his elbow arched and his other hand forward, widening his stance. No one had ever seen Mifune perform such a stance.  
  
"I've never seen Mifune do that before..." Alec said.  
  
Gromm laughed and waved Mifune forward, changing his own stance.  
  
"Come then Mifune! If you really want to die that bad, then proceed!"  
  
They attacked each other fiercely and savagely like two wolves over a killing and countered each others attacks with great ease, even at the great rates of speed and strength they were attacking. Mifune slashed upwards at Gromm, but did not notice his leg attempting to sweep him off of his feet. Gromm kicked Mifune's legs out from underneath him and he lie in the snow watching Gromm bring his sword down.  
  
"You lose Mifune!" He yelled just as he was about to jab his sword into Mifune.  
  
Mifune quickly jumped up and behind Gromm pulling his sword back and unleashed his hate into a powerful smite knocking Gromm up into the air and yelling from intense pain. All of his armor plating blew clear off of his body just before he fell, crashing into the snow. Gromm remained silent for a few moments as Mifune caught his breath, and then started chuckling. Everyone was shocked that Gromm survived the massive blow. He jumped up now with only his light battle clothes to protect him and gripped his sword tightly running berserk at Mifune.  
  
"You have 10 swings left Mifune!" He shouted running at Mifune.  
  
"This one's my little secret, I hope you like it!" Mifune said dashing at him.  
  
Gromm slashed at Mifune who jumped back then immediately lunged into Gromm running him through the abdomen with his sword. Mifune yelled frantically as he continued to push the sword into Gromm as he backed him into the mountain wall, causing rocks to fall on top of the severely wounded warrior. Mifune stepped back as Gromm continued to grab onto his shoulder plating tightly. When his grip eased Mifune stepped back sure that Gromm was dead.  
  
Everything was silent for a few moments until Gromm burst from the rocks to everyone's amazement and Mifune looked to the collapsed pile of rubble shocked. Gromm stood up and quickly yanked the sword from his body holding it in his hand. A large burn mark scorched his abdomen from the flaming blade. He threw the sword to Mifune continuing to walk towards him.  
  
"Here, this is yours..." He said before ramming his forehead into Mifune's skull sending him skidding across the snow bed as Kaya gasped.  
  
Mifune slowly stood up as a great pain ran through the top of his head. He touched his forehead and looked down at his bracer seeing the dark red blood now running from his head. Gromm, now thinking Mifune was disabled, ran at him with his sword over his head preparing to strike. Right before he had the chance to strike Mifune shoved his sword into Gromm's right side spraying blood over the snow. Gromm fell over grunting finding it much harder to breathe. Mifune returned to his feet leaning on his sword to maintain balance.  
  
"Give up Gromm; you can't beat me with those injuries..." Mifune said breathing hard.  
  
Gromm got up and sat on his knees...staring at his own blood that stained the snow around him. He began laughing and took his sword in front of him.  
  
"You're right...even if you die now...it would end in a draw anyway. I can't survive with wounds like these. My uncle always had faith in you Mifune. I could never be what you are anyway, you're too soft. This is goodbye Mifune. Farewell..." He said thrusting the sword into his chest.  
  
Mifune jumped up to stop him, but it was too late. Gromm died instantly and slumped over into the snow with his sword jammed through his back. Kaya turned around and cried a silent prayer to herself for Gromm. While she was always disagreeing with his savage behavior he was also someone she knew all her life. She could not help but weep for him. Mifune got up and limped next to his corpse, removing the sword from his chest and setting it aside him, laying him down in the bed of snow. He then crawled over to where Kaya was.  
  
"Are you all right...?" Mifune asked quietly.  
  
She nodded to the wall she was facing in response. Everyone crowded around Mifune, now fully healed, except Axle who stood staring at the sword over by Gromm. The glow seemed to be calling him to it as he began to creep toward it without anyone noticing. He grabbed the sword quickly and felt a jolt of energy surge up from his fingertips throughout his entire body. Meanwhile Kaya was trying to heal up Mifune's wounds. Sparkster looked to his left to see Axle with Gromm's sword in his hand.  
  
"What're you doing Axle?" He asked as everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"...You should feel this...it's amazing!" Axle said smiling, "I feel like I could level a mountain or cut down an entire forest!"  
  
"Axle, put that down. You don't know what you're dealing with in that sword!" Mifune said.  
  
"...Actually, I think I do Lord Mifune..." He said walking slowly towards the group with the sword in hand. Kaya began to feel uneasy and Mifune sensed danger.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Axle!?" Alec demanded.  
  
"Come on dad, he's still weak. We can kill him and say he was killed by soldiers! We can be the heroes this time!" Axle said grinning.  
  
Everyone was shocked at what they were hearing. Mifune had a terrified look on his face. Not from fear, but from astonishment.  
  
"What are you saying Axle?" Mifune said.  
  
"I'm sick of being the one following orders, with this sword, I'll never have to follow orders again, come on father let's kill them while they're weak and go home as victors!"  
  
"You idiot! Are you insane!?" Sparkster said walking up to Axle.  
  
"Wait! Don't go near him!" Mifune shouted.  
  
Axle pushed Sparkster out of the way and began running at Mifune on the ground still weakened with his sword pointed directly at Mifune's heart.  
  
"Stop this immediately Axle!" Alec commanded.  
  
When Axle would not listen Alec threw himself in front of Mifune. Mifune's eyes widened as he watched the sword pierce Alec's heart painting the floor underneath his feet red. Alec quickly fell and remained motionless. Axle had killed him in a single jab. He dropped the sword falling to his knees in shock. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Suddenly Axle cried out into the open sky in deep sorrow. He remained silent and still sitting in the snow as tears fell from his face melting the snow beneath him. Sparkster slowly crept up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder kneeling down next to him.  
  
"It...it wasn't your fault Axle...just an accident..." Sparkster said, "I'm sure everyone agrees."  
  
The distraught Axle continued to weep over the snow.  
  
"I...I..." He spoke quietly.  
  
Sparkster leaned forward to hear what he was trying to say.  
  
"I...HATE YOU!!!" Axle yelled pulling a small dagger from his left pocket and jabbing it into Sparkster's side.  
  
Sparkster gasped as the blood began to trickle from his wound down Axle's hand and onto the snow. He backed out slowly from the blade and fell to the ground on his back, trying to cover the wound with his hand. Axle stared at his bloody hand and dagger and started to chuckle, and then laughed.  
  
"This...this feeling is...I've always wanted to let you know how I felt...and it feels...great..." Axle said in an evil tone. He grabbed Gromm's sword and started walking off of the mountain.  
  
"Wait, Axle!" Mifune pleaded, but before he could stop him he started to cough violently again from his illness.  
  
"Where are you going Axle!?" Kaya asked him.  
  
"...I'm going to start my life over...it's time for a change..." Axle said calmly as he walked down the steps of the shrine and out of sight.  
  
Kaya's eyes widened as she looked around her at the now crimson colored snow that was once white. She ran over to Sparkster who was moaning from the wound and removed his hand now covered in blood.  
  
"This wound is too deep for be to be able to heal with just magic!" She said.  
  
She ran back over to Mifune who started to cough up small amounts of blood which dripped down the sides of his mouth. His sword's flame had extinguished as the spell had worn off. She grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking him.  
  
"Mifune you have to stay awake, if we don't get off of this mountain both you and Sparkster will die! Do you understand me!?" She yelled to him drifting in and out.  
  
"I know...I'm just...tired..." Mifune said before passing out up against the rock wall.  
  
Kaya continued shaking him, yelling his name into his ear. However there was no response leaving Kaya alone on the mountain now completely silent with a difficult situation that spelled death for everyone around her. 


	11. Part 10

The Story of a Traveling Swordsman ACT IV (3rd Revision)  
  
By: Sir Pargal  
  
Part Ten – Poisoned Wounds  
  
Kaya, now stranded on the mountain with Sir Alec slain, Axle gone, and Sparkster and Mifune seriously injured was frantically trying to think of a way to get all of them off of the mountain quickly. She began thinking of spells her father taught her to escape from different situations, but nothing came to mind. Kaya looked to the steps to find Axle nowhere in sight. The urge to run after him and attain the flarestone was strong, but Mifune and Sparkster's conditions were worsening quickly.  
  
"I have to think of something!" Kaya thought to herself.  
  
Then she remembered her father teaching her one particular spell that she was told never to use unless under the most dire circumstances. She quickly walked over to Sir Alec's body and dragged him into the center of the area. Once positioning Alec she walked over to Sparkster who remained still and was breathing hard. Kaya picked up the wounded boy carefully and started walking to where she laid Sir Alec down.  
  
"Am I going to die?" Sparkster asked Kaya petrified.  
  
"Just hold on..." Kaya replied unsure of how to answer at this point.  
  
She then walked over to Mifune who still was unconscious and slouched up against the mountain wall. Grabbing his arm, she threw it over her shoulder as she dragged him across the snow into the center.  
  
"We're going now Mifune...just hold on a bit longer." She said setting him down.  
  
She stood next to everyone in the center and took a deep breath, raising her arms and placing them out in front of her beginning the chant. She suddenly remembered Axle and what he had just done, and her concentration broke as a deep shock fell over her.  
  
"I have to concentrate! If this spell fails then we'll all perish!" She thought continuing the chant, trying to concentrate.  
  
A warm blue light bathed the area in a circle around them. Kaya tried to picture her room in Zebulos Castle in her mind as the light slowly lifted them from the snow. They suddenly disappeared from the mountains, out of harms way. It wasn't long before they arrived back in Zebulos Castle in Kaya's room.  
  
"It worked! We're safe now; just hold on while I get someone to help." Kaya said rushing to the door.  
  
Outside of her quarters Kaya found the halls vacant with thick smoke in the air echoing with the voices of shouting soldiers. She ran down to the main hall only to find a terrible scene. The bodies of palace guards and Rocket Knights were being carried away by their comrades now lifeless, and soldiers bloody and battered limping through the hallway. Kaya frantically searched for someone that she could recognize and ran over to the throne room. Before she could enter the large doors Basil came limping out and leaned up against the door. The right side of his head was red from a cut above his eyebrow. His armor was severely scratched and split in many areas. He looked to his left and peered at Kaya with his left eye still open and smiled.  
  
"Lady Kaya! You're back! Where is everyone else?"  
  
"I have no time to explain, Basil; we must find a medic immediately!" Kaya said grabbing him by the arm.  
  
Basil was unsure of what was wrong, but noticed a doctor and a nurse coming back from helping a patient in the south wing. Basil waved to them and they came running over.  
  
"Want me to take a look at that, cadet?" He asked Basil looking over his head wound. Basil looked to Kaya for an answer.  
  
"This way, doctor..." She said leading them back towards her room. She opened the door and Basil walked in and couldn't believe his eyes. The nurse gasped quickly following the doctor over to Mifune and Sparkster on the floor.  
  
"What happened!?" Basil asked shocked.  
  
The doctor ran over to Mifune, still unconscious and checked for a pulse.  
  
"This is Lord Mifune! What is he doing here? Would someone care to explain to me what's going on!?" The doctor asked frantically.  
  
"We were attacked during the mission. Everything went horribly wrong. Please, you have to do something!" Kaya begged.  
  
The doctor checked Mifune's wrist and felt a slight pulse. The nurse had already removed Sparkster's chest plate and was looking over his wound. The doctor went over to assist her. Kaya quickly peered outside of the door as she heard soldiers rushing down the halls.  
  
"What happened here, Basil?" She asked.  
  
"There was a surprise attack by the Black Knights. I guess when they heard that Mifune was gone they decided to launch an all out attack. We've been fighting for days. It's only let up in these past few hours...what happened to Master Alec? Why isn't he moving...where's Axle?"  
  
Kaya wiped her hand over her face and put her arm around Basil's shoulders walking him out into the hallway. She quietly informed him of everything that had just happened. He wiped his eyes with his arm as the tears slowly began to fall from his face looking back at Alec on the floor only for a second.  
  
"Basil, I need you to go find Sheryl for me...can you do that?" Kaya asked him.  
  
"...Yes, I'll go do that...please...make sure...PLEASE make sure Mifune and Spark will be all right...I beg you, Lady Kaya." Basil said softly running back to the main hall.  
  
Kaya looked back to Mifune and Sparkster relieved that they were being attended to, and then suddenly felt all of the air rush from her lungs startlingly fast. She gasped trying to catch her breath.  
  
"No...that spells starting to take effect on me...!" She thought just before collapsing on the floor outside of her room. The nurse quickly rushed over to her.  
  
Sparkster was still conscious and looked over to Mifune on the ground next to him who did not appear to be breathing with a terrible look on his face. Finally unable to fight any further Sparkster passed out from loss of blood.  
  
* * *  
  
A young opossum boy was marching behind his master as they continued up a mountain trail that began to incline steeply. He was breathing hard, and was not used to the thin mountain air which he was experiencing for the first time.  
  
"May I ask where we're going, master?" Mifune asked struggling through the heavy snow.  
  
"You can't fight with that rusty thing...your sword was embarrassing at the tournament." Pargal replied continuing up the mountain, "It's about time I brought you up here anyway."  
  
After a short while they reached a point where the ground had finally started to level off and they found themselves in front of a small hut. Out came a younger version of Hisaru who greeted Sir Pargal warmly.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you for a while...hey! You brought the champ!" Hisaru said chuckling at Mifune.  
  
Pargal took Mifune's sword from his hand and showed it to Hisaru, who immediately frowned at the sight of the poorly maintained weapon.  
  
"He can't kill with this. Make him something better...I don't care what." Pargal said staring down at Hisaru.  
  
Hisaru looked over the blade closely noticing the rust that began to accumulate on the edges and the large sharp-angled cracks in the blade that were created in the tournament he had fought in the previous week.  
  
"Geez, what a mess! I've seen some damaged swords in my days, but I wouldn't even use this as scrap metal!" Hisaru said astonished, "Most of these chips were made just by guarding. You've really gotta do something about that Gromm..."  
  
"You leave that to me; just do something about the boy's weapon. Anything will do."  
  
Hisaru invited them both in, and pulled Mifune into his forge. He looked over his sword just for a moment before throwing it into the smelting pool. Breathing a short sigh, he turned around with a disturbed look on his face.  
  
"I spent months on that thing! Damn that Gromm..." He said cursing as he went to the metal rack.  
  
"By the way, Maros, you didn't do too bad in that tournament, I'll say. It's about time somebody put that numbskull in his place." He chuckled.  
  
"You're the master smith that my master talks about? Are you Hisaru?"  
  
"I sure am. I came into town the day of your tournament to have a few drinks and watch the fights. You might of seen me. I was the guy they were carrying out of the crowd for being drunk and disorderly." He laughed taking his hammer to the now fire tempered steel.  
  
Mifune found it strange how such an easy going and headstrong man could be the best sword smith in all of Elhorn. Only when he saw the ornate swords on the walls of the forge did he drop the question in his mind.  
  
"I'd like to fix you something nicer, but I guess you need something now, eh?" He said removing an old, yet finely polished steel blade from one of the racks.  
  
"It's all right, Master Hisaru. I appreciate all of the work you're going through to help me."  
  
"Yeah, but you deserve better than this hunk-a-junk. I would've liked to make you something like your master's sword kid, but that takes a lot more time. But you know...it's not really the sword that matters in the end anyway. Just the master behind it."  
  
"Do you really think so? I've always thought that my master's sword gave him a special edge in combat."  
  
Hisaru laughed as he suddenly stopped working on the sword and turned around to look at Mifune.  
  
"Tell me, boy...have you ever tried to hold that thing?" He asked.  
  
"No of course not...I have no right to handle it." Mifune replied humbly.  
  
Hisaru chuckled and walked over to the door. He opened it and peered inside the main room at Sir Pargal who was patiently waiting for him to finish the sword.  
  
"Sir Pargal, I need to see your sword for a moment." Hisaru said. Mifune looked shocked as Pargal got up and handed it to Hisaru.  
  
"Be careful with it..." Pargal said before sitting back down. Hisaru walked back into the forge and placed it in front of Mifune.  
  
"Here, hold this..." He said.  
  
"I...I can't touch that..." Mifune replied as if afraid to. Hisaru laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. As long as I've got this it's my sword. So go ahead and take it."  
  
Mifune reached out and took the sword from Hisaru's hands. It immediately sank from his grip like an anchor.  
  
"It's heavy...very heavy..." Mifune said amazed. Hisaru grabbed it as Mifune was about to lose hold.  
  
"Now...do you think something like that gives Pargal an 'edge' in combat? Hmm?" Hisaru asked, "It was made by the 3rd Hisaru and has some interesting properties I've adopted in my own workings, but he never accounted for weight. To me it's just a worthless piece of junk!" Hisaru said throwing it freely which Mifune quickly jumped to catch.  
  
"I don't understand how Sir Pargal could wield such a sword so freely in combat."  
  
"Mind over matter kid...although I don't see why he'd need to use such a weapon. Haruk's never been so peaceful and he wants me to make you something you can 'kill' with. I sure don't see why you'd need such a thing, but orders are orders I suppose." He chuckled continuing to work on the sword, "The problem with this place is there's too many feuds. We don't pick fights with nations, but we openly encourage fighting in the tribes. Kinda stupid if you ask me, but what do I know?"  
  
Mifune agreed with Hisaru on the fact that while Haruk remained distant and out of hostile relations with neighboring countries it was always fighting within its own boarders. Something which he often found himself wrapped up in.  
  
"So why does he continue to use that heavy sword if there's no need for it? I don't understand."  
  
Hisaru stopped for a moment and turned to Mifune. Rubbing his hairy chin he stared at the swords on the wall.  
  
"Out of all of the weapons I've ever created or encountered...and there's been quite a few let me tell you...that particular sword has something strange about it. It was definitely made for evil intentions. It can almost sense the anger in its wielder and harnesses it. Of course it is quite powerful, but you have to be aware of the consequences...."  
  
"What consequences do you mean?"  
  
"Such a power can persuade a person; for the worst. I've seen it before in your master's master. Heed this warning...rather than treat this sword with respect...I'd advise you to treat it with caution, young Maros."  
  
* * *  
  
The sun was setting over the wall of a Zebulan barrack as a young boy and his teacher stood on opposite ends of the sparring grounds. Sir Alec stood firmly with his sword in front of him wearing his practice armor while Mifune, who had just lost in a tournament, and was furiously attacking him. Mifune ran forward and raised his sword while Alec wound his arm behind his back, preparing to block. Alec swung fiercely to counter Mifune's attack and dealt a shattering blow to Mifune's blade. The sword flew out of Mifune's grip and Sir Alec blade continued into his arm, grazing the surface of his flesh on his elbow. Sir Alec, quickly realizing his mistake, threw down his sword and ran to the boy. Another man who had been watching the whole time highly decorated in rank wearing a light blue breastplate ran over to them. Alec, who was still panting from the match, bent down to look at the cut he made as Mifune turned away from him.  
  
"It's just a scratch! Nothing serious!" Mifune said running back into the barrack's hall and into his room. He sat on the bed taking a small rag from his pocket and covering his bleeding elbow. Alec slowly stepped in and stood in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mifune, are you all right? I didn't mean to overdo it like that!" He said apologizing.  
  
"It's not your fault. It was mine for being so clumsy." Mifune said removing his rag for a moment to look at how bad the cut was. The man who had been observing the fight walked in the room and Alec left behind him saluting. The blond haired knight pulled up a chair and sat next to Mifune.  
  
"Mifune...I understand your frustration, and I don't doubt what you're telling me is the truth. But you have to realize this tournament did not prove anything."  
  
The young boy grit his teeth and shut his eyes hard refusing to accept that he had lost through disqualification.  
  
"But father...I know I could have beaten him! I was limited by my own abilities. I've heard stories about this place called Haruk in the mountains where they train knights that can stop an entire army by themselves! I want to be like those knights! Please let me go!" He begged as tears ran from his face, feeling a sense of weakness in his failure.  
  
Lord Sanjulo chuckled and placed his hand on Mifune's shoulder.  
  
"Haruk? Absolutely not it's out of the question. No one from the outside has been allowed into that nation for ages. Why would you want to go to such a dangerous place? You're still young and have a lot of training ahead of you. If you continue to practice at your pace one day you will be able to be as strong as you want to be. You have nothing to prove to me, Mifune; I'm very proud that you were able to make it to the finals in your very first competition. I'm sure after a night's rest you'll forget all about what happened today." Lord Sanjulo said smiling at Mifune before walking out.  
  
Mifune was not satisfied as his hate for Devotindos continued to grow. The need to become stronger quickly was constantly pricking him like a thorn in the back of his mind. His father was a legend throughout all of Zebulos, and he felt by losing the tournament he was letting him down. Feeling unworthy of such a great legacy Mifune made plans to escape that night and journey to Haruk where he planned to remain until he was confident that he could make his father proud.  
  
* * *  
  
Mifune slowly opened his eyes and was staring up at the stone ceiling of his room in Zebulos Castle. He felt numb all over his body as if it had been asleep for years.  
  
"Mifune...you're awake! I'm so glad." Sheryl said.  
  
Mifune glanced to his right to see Sheryl sitting by his bedside. With every slow breath he took a sharp pain filled his right side. Suddenly he came around and realized he was back in the castle.  
  
"What's going on? I was in Haruk a moment ago..." Mifune thought. He suddenly remembered the tragedy that had taken place and he shot out of bed, ignoring the injuries to his side. Kaya, who was sitting at a table across the room, looked to him.  
  
"Where is Sparkster? Why are we here? Someone explain what's going on here!" Mifune demanded.  
  
"I'm right here, Mifune...I'm fine...they said I'll be all right soon." Sparkster said.  
  
Mifune looked to his left to see Sparkster also at his bedside with a gauze bandage wrapped around his waist stained with blood over his right side. He put his hand to his eyes, and then tried sitting up again finding himself struggling. Sheryl tried to stop him.  
  
"Mifune, please! You can't move right now. The doctor said your blood pressure was 3 times above what would be considered fatal to the average person! Kaya and Sparkster tell me you had to fight a terrible battle, but now everything's ok. Please rest." Sheryl begged taking his hand.  
  
"How did I get here...?" Mifune asked looking at Kaya who rose from her seat straightening out her torn cloak and then struggled to Mifune's bedside looking very fatigued.  
  
"I had to use a special long distance teleportation spell my father once taught me. There was a 50/50 chance it would have taken my life as it requires an incredible amount of concentration and rapidly drains its caster's stamina. Luckily for us...it didn't. Otherwise you'd have bled to death on the mountain summit."  
  
Mifune looked to the door noticing several large cracks and dents.  
  
"What's happened here? The smell of smoke hangs in the air and I'm sensing signs of a battle."  
  
"It was the Black Knights. Basil said they attacked when they heard we were gone. I can't believe that even they would be so sinister. Damn them!" Sparkster said pounding his fist on Mifune's bedpost.  
  
Mifune looked around hoping to find Sir Alec.  
  
"Where's Alec?" Mifune asked hoping for good news.  
  
Everyone bowed their heads and remained silent. Mifune's heart sank as a deep silence fell over the room. Sheryl wiped a tear as it fell down her cheek. The image of Alec's demise flashed across Mifune's memory like a terrible nightmare as he lay in bed holding back his astonishment.  
  
"...I didn't believe it. I didn't want to...but then I saw it for myself..." Sheryl said quietly placing a handkerchief over her mouth and bowing her head.  
  
Mifune let his head fall back into the pillows. Hell had broken out around him and only now was he feeling the after effects. The thought of what Axle had done and that he now had Hisaru's sword sent a cringe down his spine. He sat up suddenly startling both Sparkster and Sheryl as they quickly grabbed him.  
  
"Mifune, please calm down! You can't move in your condition! The doctors said you'll kill yourself if you continue to strain yourself! I refuse to let you move from this bed until morning!" She demanded.  
  
Mifune stopped struggling and was barely able to sit up straight. He sighed deeply and shook his head.  
  
"So I guess now you know about my...minor problem..." He muttered.  
  
"I think minor is a little understated, Mifune. The doctors say you should be dead."  
  
"But I'm not!" He quickly interrupted Sheryl, "And now there is much I need to do. If you insist on making me rest, then so be it. But as soon as I am able to move about freely there is much that needs attending!"  
  
"Pop...what are we going to do about Axle?" Sparkster asked somewhat frustrated.  
  
"...I don't know..." Mifune said unsure of what to do. Axle's betrayal struck him like a bolt of lightning and was bugging him immensely.  
  
"Where could that idiot have gone? I don't understand him! I knew he was up to something, but I never thought he would try something like this!" Sparkster remarked bitterly.  
  
"It's my responsibility to find Axle. As of now he is not a great threat. When people hear that Sir Alec is dead the morale will drop and the Devotindos will try using that to their advantage."  
  
Kaya suddenly got up unable to keep silent.  
  
"Not a great threat!? Are you joking Mifune!? He has the Wochi Chadaki, AND the flarestone. I don't know much about that spell, but I will say I've never seen Gromm fight with such power...EVER! I don't think you realize just how bad this is! You can't fight like you used to!"  
  
Mifune tried to remain sitting up, and Sheryl had to support his back with her hand.  
  
"I don't see why I can't! Why is it that Gromm could continue all of these years without encountering the same problem I have!?" He asked Kaya desperate for an answer.  
  
"Gromm was twice your size, you fool! Haruk's blade mastery was meant for the people of Haruk, not Zebulos! You may have all of the legendary skill and knowledge it takes, but you're still flesh and blood! Gromm too would have eventually had to slow down as well." Kaya snapped back trying to force Mifune to realize his limitations.  
  
Mifune took a deep breath falling back to the bed staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"I may be getting old, but I'm not completely finished yet. I'm the one to blame for Axle's actions and I'll take full responsibility for it. Right now we need to regroup our thoughts towards other things..." Mifune spoke thinking about Alec, "Sparkster, go fetch Basil now. I suppose he wants to see me?"  
  
"All right. Be back in a minute..." Sparkster said walking out of the room shutting the door. Sheryl looked at Mifune confused.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me to do it Mifune? He's only just recovered from the stabbing."  
  
Mifune ran his hand over his hair and then down over his face. Kaya looked at him peculiarly about what he could be thinking.  
  
"You knew all along didn't you...?" Kaya guessed, "You could sense the boy's malicious intents, couldn't you?"  
  
"Axle was always that way. At a time he was able to suppress it with the help of Alec... something I could never accomplish myself. But as soon as Alec was killed he immediately assumed the role he had been playing all along in secret. I could have never predicted that would happen to Alec..."  
  
"And what will you do about him? I could sense it that very moment on the mountain the moment he picked up that sword. It was anger almost as sharp as Gromm's. How will you stop him in your condition?"  
  
"This is only temporary. When I am well rested I will go look for him myself. I will get you back your flarestone Kaya; you have nothing to fear...you look terrible. Please go rest; it would put me at greater ease."  
  
Kaya glanced at him, and then walked out of the room. Mifune breathed a sigh as Sheryl took him by the hand once again. She felt slight vibrations running through his arm, shaking as though nervous.  
  
"We're you worried for Sparkster?" Sheryl asked quietly.  
  
"...I was terrified." He whispered before laughing sharply. Sheryl looked at him confused.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I've spent my entire youth in life-threatening training to eliminate my weaknesses, and once I finally feel I have purged myself of them another takes hold, and I find myself helpless yet again only able to watch as the ones I care for are harmed. I can't hate Axle; as much as I detest what he has done...I simply can't..."  
  
Sheryl then recalled the many times Mifune had gone out of his way for Axle. She tried to sympathize with what he was saying, but at the same time wished he would try to take his mind off of everything, even if only for that night.  
  
"So then what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't think Axle is bad...I never did. Currently he is just a confused boy playing with powers he can't comprehend on his own. Once my health returns I will be sure to find him and bring him back around. I just hope things do not get further out of hand until I do."  
  
"I hope you're right Mifune; I really do. I think you should get some rest now, you look very pale. I'll send Basil here in the morning. You've had a terrible day and I'm sure even he understands that."  
  
"Very well, if it makes you feel any better I'll rest now..." Mifune said closing his eyes.  
  
Sheryl walked out of his room and shut the door behind her quietly. Her vision became hazy and as she closed her eyes two tears fell down her face. The thought of Mifune having to confront his past and then so soon after be betrayed by a close one was too much for her to bear. The thought of the torture Mifune must be going through in the room behind her sent her into deep sorrow and she remained outside.  
  
"Do you really think he's sleeping?" Kaya asked Sheryl who was surprised to see her.  
  
"...No." Sheryl said honestly.  
  
"Of course he isn't. He will be up all night thinking about it while openly allowing it to torment him further. It's too bad too. In the past he could have been able to turn off such thoughts. He's lost that ability over the years it seems. 16 years ago there was something that happened in Haruk called 'The War of the Traitors' that almost caused its collapse. Various tribe members gave up their allegiances and formed a major resistance movement with the goal of overthrowing the royal family. The royal guard was dispersed with the orders that all members of this movement were to be sentenced to death upon sight. Hundreds were killed, making such a skill necessary."  
  
"Mifune doesn't need a skill he learned in Haruk to get over this...just time."  
  
"If he insists on feeling the way he does then I guess nothing can be done about it."  
  
"If Mifune stays up then so will I. Whatever torments him torments me as well, and I just couldn't sleep knowing that he can't." Sheryl said sitting down in a chair next to the door. Kaya glanced at her and smiled.  
  
"I can see what Mifune sees in you. You are just as stubborn as he is sometimes." Kaya thought to herself walking away.  
  
* * *  
  
Axle was standing in the middle of what seemed like an endless pitch black space under the only source of light. Unsure of where he was he looked around but could neither see nor hear anything. Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows behind him. He quickly turned around and was grabbed by the neck by the individual who lifted him off of the ground. Grabbing the arm which held him up he struggled to get free while gasping for air. Peering into the figure's face he was shocked by what he saw. In front of him was the bloody face of Gromm who still had all of the injuries received from his battle with Mifune yet appeared very much alive to Axle as his cold emerald green eyes burned into his soul.  
  
"Why did you take it!?" The terribly horrific looking Gromm asked Axle referring to his sword, "What makes you think you are capable of using that weapon!?"  
  
Axle could not respond as he could barely breathe from Gromm's tight grip. Gromm continued:  
  
"You don't understand that kind of power, Zebulan boy! You have no right to take such a weapon and call it your own! Hisaru's master work belongs to me alone, and you do not have my permission to use it! I'll be cursing you from afar boy! Every war, every battle, every swing shall be damned by me!"  
  
Axle's eyes widened as the grip became tighter around his throat.  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly he awoke startled from the nightmare and looked around. The stench of wet hay saturated the air in the back of the farmer's wagon who agreed to help him escape from Haruk. Peering through the cracks in the wooden boards he saw heavy rainfall as they passed through a wooded area. He realized from the lack of mountains that he was back in Zebulan territory. In the distance he could see a small inn with its lights in the window shining brightly through the night like a beacon through the darkness and smoke from the chimney. The wagon seemed to be edging towards it to stop for a break.  
  
Axle grabbed his sword examining the hilt and peering into the red flarestone as a small ember danced within it.  
  
"What a stupid thing to dream about..." Axle thought brushing it off as nonsense.  
  
The wagon continued along the road which inclined slightly leading up to the tavern ahead. When it reached the top the wagon came to a complete halt, and the farmer jumped down and hurried to the back of the wagon trying to get out of the downpour as quickly as possible. He opened the latch to find Axle calmly sitting in the pile of hay grasping his stolen sword in his right hand firmly.  
  
"Sorry kid, but I'll have to let you off here. We're out of Haruk now so you shouldn't have too much trouble getting back to the capital or wherever you're going." The farmer said.  
  
Axle jumped out and said nothing and walked towards the tavern door in the pouring rain as though he were ignoring it.  
  
"Well you're welcome..." The farmer remarked scratching his head continuing to cover up his belongings from the rain as Axle had already approached the door of the tavern. He looked up and read the sign above him:  
  
"New Treven – Lion's Head Pub"  
  
"Mifune rebuilt this town..." Axle said chuckling to himself grinning.  
  
He opened the wooden door which revealed a dimly lit inn filled with all types of people, and most of which fit the description of mercenaries and hit men of the worst types.  
  
"I can stay here until I plan my next move..." Axle thought as he sat down at a table near the back of the inn.  
  
An exotically dressed hostess approached his table. He placed his sword down on the tabletop, which was quickly noticed by the young lady.  
  
"Nice piece-a-metal you got there cutey...so what can I getcha?" She asked.  
  
"...I'll be a few moments..." Axle said somewhat upset that she had broken his chain of thought.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to bring you something?" The foxy lady asked looking over his severely pummeled armor from his fight with Gromm, "You don't look too good..."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure..." Axle said turning his eye up at her.  
  
"All right then sweetie...you just let me know when you're ready." She winked before walking away.  
  
Axle let out a long sigh, and began contemplating where he should go. Now without a country or home the young ex-Rocket Knight Cadet was faced with the outside dangers of Elhorn, but had complete and total confidence now in possession of Hisaru's sword.  
  
"I can't go back to Zebulos like this...Mifune would finish me for sure...and I need a passport to get into Euphratia..." He thought as 4 men walked by him and sat at the table behind him cloaked to conceal their identities.  
  
"Gedol and Wolfen are still under Devotindos colonization. I think I'll try my luck out in Devotindos for a while..." Axle thought.  
  
His thought was again interrupted, but this time by the 4 men who walked in and sat down behind him. One of them removed his hood to speak and Axle began listening to their conversation.  
  
"What's the report captain?"  
  
The captain began to hack and cough and then caught hold of his breath. Axle caught a glimpse of something on the floor and noticed a long trail of blood along the ground that was made as one of the men walked in and was dripping from the captain's chair. He stared at it shocked, but tried not to attract attention and continued to eavesdrop. The anonymous captain removed his hood.  
  
"We can't go back to Zebulos Castle tomorrow...we've lost rank upon rank these past few days and my entire unit was completely wiped out by a single cadet!"  
  
The man across from him removed his hood revealing a middle aged pig man with an astonished look on his face.  
  
"A single cadet huh?" The pig man asked baffled.  
  
"We eventually pressed our attack into the main hall. When we entered the King was gone leaving only this one little runt to protect the throne room. One of my senior officers approached him for a duel and was quickly slain right before my eyes! This boy fought like Lord Mifune Sanjulo himself and many of the soldiers panicked. It took 20 of us just to land a single small hit to his head! After that he began to pick us off one after another, and then he did this to me..." The captain said pulling back his cloak revealing a large stab wounding in his side. Everyone at the table was appalled by the sight.  
  
"Basil..." Axle thought as the only one possibly capable of stopping such a force, "They look like Black Knights...what are they talking about? Zebulos was attacked?"  
  
"So it looks like Mifune has another pupil...it seems we've overlooked something and won't be getting a second chance. I heard that this morning Mifune has disappeared from Haruk. He has probably already passed this place and is on his way back to Zebulos Castle as we speak." A 3rd man said.  
  
"And to make matters worse..." The 4th knight at the table added, "They've imprisoned half of the attack force! We can't press a second siege with less than half of our original forces."  
  
Suddenly the Captain at the table slumped over head down. The three men huddled around behind him and picked him up off of the table. The pig man stared down at him and then looked back up at the two others.  
  
"He's passed out from the wound. We have to get him back to the cave to see the doc or he'll kick the bucket for sure." The pig man whispered as they rushed him out of the tavern as quietly as possible.  
  
Axle, who became curious by their conversation, followed them only lagging a short distance away while tracking their movement deep into the woods. Every time one of the knights would glance back he would conceal himself behind a tree trunk until he could continue on behind them. After a few moments the four had stopped in front of a small cave which appeared to be carved into the mountain's wall. Axle was amazed to see such a thing out in the middle of a forest and especially in the heart of Zebulos. Two guards standing watch stopped them as Axle watched in the distance. The pig man talked to the guard on his left only for a moment, and was then allowed to pass. The guards quickly covered up the entrance after they went inside and gazed into the distance for any signs of intruders.  
  
"Must be their hideout..." Axle thought as he slowly crept from tree to tree drawing nearer to the entrance.  
  
The guards were keeping constant watch not looking away even for a moment. Axle looked down at the ground trying to think of a way to slip past them and noticed a small stone at his feet. He picked up the stone and threw it over their heads into the bushes across from him to act as a distraction. To his advantage one of the guards noticed the bushes shaking next to him and walked over to investigate. The other guard turned away to watch him. Axle quickly jumped away from the tree trunk and drew his sword bringing it down over the passive guard's back and then diverting his attention to the other who turned to reach for his sword. Axle quickly dashed over to him and swept his blade across the guard's chest causing him to fall quickly.  
  
"Pretty weak for Black Knights..." Axle huffed swatting the blood off of his sword in one quick swipe before sheathing it.  
  
He walked into the narrow cavern which began to twist and split into many different routes. He heard voices echoing off the cave walls coming from his right, and continued to follow the voices down the torch lit path. As he continued walking the voices became louder and he began to see stacks of crates piled high with cannon shells and ammunition. Barrels were filled to the brim with gunpowder and sword racks fully stocked with finely polished steel blades lined the walls of the cave. As he walked further he discovered armor stands mostly bare with a few pieces still hanging from them. It became clear to Axle that this was a place of great importance to the Black Knights, being located directly in the peace loving regions of Zebulos. Walking only a little further into the cave, the narrow passage opened up into a big room with a large table in the center lit up by a single oil lamp in the middle of the table. Axle hid behind some crates nearby to avoid being seen and began to listen.  
  
"We have 90 troops being held captive in the castle dungeon and they are scheduled for execution later this week. However I've heard it will be delayed. Most likely because of our attack..." One of the knights said standing over the table speaking to his comrades around him.  
  
"It could be that, or it might be because of something that happened in Haruk too." The pig man from the tavern added, "I heard something big happened in Haruk this morning. Some big shot General from Haruk and some high ranked Devotindos were killed by Lord Mifune the last I heard."  
  
Everyone was silent for a moment. One of them got up from his seat and pounded his fist into the table.  
  
"Damn that Mifune! If we have to face him again we'll be wiped out for sure! I sure haven't forgotten what happened the last time we faced him 5 years ago. He killed 2 of my best officers, broke my sword, and left me in the middle of the hall! As if I wasn't good enough to be killed by him! Damn him and his Rocket Knights!" The upset knight exclaimed.  
  
"We cannot accomplish our mission at this rate." An elder knight said, "Should we attack again we'll surely be defeated and our contract with the Devotindos will be all for nothing. 5 years ago when our numbers were greater we would have still been able to stand a fighting chance, but now in these numbers our chances are 1 in a hundred. The Black Knights will be no more at this rate..."  
  
There was a long silence in the room. Everyone was trying to think up a way to return the prisoners back to the hideout. Suddenly there came a chuckle from behind one of the crates. One of the men looked across from him to see a bight red object glowing in the darkness. Axle stepped out from behind the crate and everyone quickly reached for their swords.  
  
"Who're you!? How'd you get in here!?" The pig man asked.  
  
"The armor of the Rocket Knights!? Zebulos found us!" One of the soldiers panicked who quickly jumped over the table and rushed at Axle with his sword drawn.  
  
The soldier had just begun to bring his sword down when Axle cut straight across his chest, cutting straight through the soldier's steel sword. Everyone remained still in shock.  
  
"What kind of weapon is that?" One of the soldiers asked another staring at the flaming blade.  
  
They started to walk towards him.  
  
"Wait!" The pig man insisted, "The little twerps pretty good..."  
  
The men started backing off as they stood completely across from Axle on the other side of the table.  
  
"I couldn't help but overhear you in the tavern so I decided to follow you and get the rest of the story. So you Black Knights attacked Zebulos Castle and were stopped by mere foot soldiers? How very pathetic..."  
  
The pig man became aggravated and leaned over the table staring into Axle's face which was turned away from them acting as if the knights were not threatening to him.  
  
"Come to take pity on us before you go back to the castle and report us kid!? We won't give you that chance!" The pig man said drawing his sword and the others followed.  
  
"What if I said I would help you instead of reporting you?"  
  
"Then I'd say you're a liar!" The pig man replied speaking for the whole group.  
  
"I think you should reconsider your intentions. From what I've heard so far it sounds like you could use all the help you can get..."  
  
"We don't want help from any spy!"  
  
"Would a spy inform you that the reason for the delay of your comrades' execution is because of military turmoil in Zebulos? Sir Alec is dead and Lord Mifune has fallen ill. The Zebulan forces are scrambling for leadership at this time. With the proper strategy it should be fairly easy to rescue your soldiers at this time."  
  
Everyone around the room had a stunned look on their face. No one could understand why a cadet dressed as a Rocket Knight would come to their aid.  
  
"And how're we supposed to know if what your telling us is true!?" The pig man continued.  
  
"You'll find out eventually, but by then it might be too late. I've got my own problems with Zebulos right now too so I might as well strike them while I have the opportunity. If we work together I can almost guarantee a success. Where is your leader?" Axle asked looking around.  
  
"He's...not too well right now...our boss was captured by the guards and our captains hurt pretty bad."  
  
"I see...then allow me to propose a plan. If we leave in the morning we can arrive back at Zebulos castle in 5 days. I know a secret path into the dungeon which will allow you to retrieve your colleagues with ease. What do you say?"  
  
The men huddled together to discuss it.  
  
"This could all be a trap you know! We have no reason to trust this guy!" One of them whispered to the pig man.  
  
"I know...I know...but there's something about this kid...let's give it a shot. We can't just stay here and wait to be found." The pig man replied.  
  
"All right kid, we'll try it. But until we leave you'll have to stay here." The pig man insisted.  
  
"Very well; I require nothing special." Axle said walking past them and sitting down in the corner, grasping his sword firmly, "However don't get to close...I'll kill anybody who does."  
  
Later that night after Axle had drifted asleep on the cave floor the pig man and another knight walked by staring at the mysterious Axle.  
  
"What should I do with him? Want me to take care of it and bury him somewhere in the forest?" The knight asked the pig man.  
  
"No...let's just trust him. If he was really a spy I think he woulda did us in by now. We could use that skill right now."  
  
* * *  
  
3 days had passed since the attack on the castle, and Mifune had finally returned to his feet. The King took the liberty the previous day to announce the tragedy that had befallen Sir Alec and many were upset by it. By Mifune's request his illness was kept a secret to keep the citizens from panicking. Many of the troops became depressed over the incident while others trained harder in case another tragedy would befall Zebulos. As soon as he could Mifune returned to his duties and immediately called for a memorial service for Sir Alec. Crowds from all over Elhorn came to pay their respects to Alec. Soon afterwards everyone moved onto the royal graveyard where some of the finest knights were put to rest including the Sanjulo family. Both Sparkster and Basil helped Mifune up to the tomb as he was still weakened by his uncommon illness. He placed a yellow flower over Alec's casket.  
  
"This flower was taken from the gardens in the palace courtyard. Alec once told me that they represented the peace that would come one day to Zebulos." Mifune said before feeling his knees give out from underneath him. Basil and Sparkster quickly pulled him back up so as no one could see him fall.  
  
"You really shouldn't be here today Lord Mifune." Basil whispered.  
  
"I can't think of a reason why I shouldn't be here Basil. Not coming here today would have tormented me for the rest of my life. I know this must be difficult for you to experience a second time Basil." Mifune said thinking of Sir Derron.  
  
Basil said nothing and stared down at the granite floor beneath him. Losing yet another master had not quite sunk into him, and he instead tried to cover it up by thinking of ways to improve his own ability as a means of honoring what Sir Alec had done for him.  
  
"Why'd it have to be him...of all people...?" Sparkster asked Mifune still shocked Alec was killed by his own son.  
  
"Strange things happen when you least expect them to Sparkster including tragedies such as this. I know myself Alec's death will affect us all in more ways than one. I've served with and under many knights in my life, but only a few could I truly call my friends. Alec was one of those knights, and he will always be irreplaceable to me. I would have to work 50 times harder to even come close to making up for Alec's absence." Mifune said pressing his hand against his eyes and running it down his face.  
  
The ceremony continued, and many of them couldn't help but weep for the honorable Sir Alec who remained valiant and virtuous to the very end. Everyone except Mifune who refused to shed a single tear. Kaya and Sherry eventually got their chance to place flowers on Alec's grave, and immediately after Sherry ran over to Mifune and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as the tears rolled down her cheeks onto Mifune's plate mail.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lord Mifune..." She whispered into his ear, "It probably hurts you the most. You knew Sir Alec longer than all of us."  
  
Mifune stood still silent, and then eased Sherry back gently.  
  
"I'm all right your Highness." Mifune said cracking a slight smile trying to cheer her up, "We mustn't drag this out for long. Alec wouldn't want it that way. I know right now he'd want us all to remember the better things he did for all of us rather than stand here mourning."  
  
Sherry wiped her tears and looked back up at Mifune smiling back peacefully.  
  
"You're right Lord Mifune. I don't think Alec would want us to be sad."  
  
Kaya came up behind her and placed her hand on Sherry's shoulder.  
  
"Come Princess, I believe we should make room for the others now..." Kaya remarked staring back at the line of people waiting to pay their last respects to Alec.  
  
They walked off of the altar and the people continued to bid farewell. Alec was later placed in the cemetery for the honored where all of Zebulos' great kings and knights were laid to rest. Silence fell over the crowd as the cannons fired out towards the horizon and the knights raised their swords one last time in Alec's honor which was a standard ceremony practiced at a Rocket Knight's funeral. Afternoon was beginning to set in as Mifune returned to his room. He stumbled in through the door and sat at the foot of his bed, staring across the room. Then all of the sudden he finally started to realize what had taken place only a few days ago. Gromm, the one thing that had been eating away at his soul for years was gone, but Mifune felt as though he was now closer than ever. Running through the sight of Alec's fatal wounding in his mind once more sent a jolt down his spine. He began to think of Axle. What Kaya had guessed about him was completely true and only now was Mifune realizing his mistake.  
  
"If I had refused to train Axle...if I kept Haruk's teachings to myself...would this have happened?" Mifune asked himself continuing to stare across the room, "I knew he was capable of this all along, and yet...I agreed to train the boy, taking a chance...was I really that dense?"  
  
Mifune continued to stare and then slapped his hand to his forehead and began laughing out loud. Everything began to make sense while on the other hand everyone who overheard the odd laughter coming from his chamber had mistaken it for the laugh of a madman.  
  
"It's my fault again! Alec, forgive me my friend, and do not feel anger towards your son. I realize now that it was I that sealed your fate." Mifune chuckled unpleasantly, "Another thing I most atone for. Father...will I ever learn when enough is enough? I claim to be reformed, and then I spread the poison deeper...almost as if fate itself had intended it to be inescapable. If master Pargal were to see what I've done and what I've single handedly created he would shun me without question..."  
  
Suddenly Kaya, who was in one of the rooms down the hall, became very disturbed by the odd laughter and walked out into the hallway. She found everyone peering outside of their rooms to see where the laughing was coming from. They watched her as she stormed down the hall into Mifune's room and slammed the door behind her. Mifune suddenly stopped and placed his hand slowly back at his side. He took a deep breath and fell backward onto his bed starting to chuckle, which made Kaya even more confused and upset.  
  
"What the hell has gotten into you!?" She asked flustered, "For a moment I thought Gromm had returned from the dead! Have you gone insane Mifune!? Is this another side effect of your illness!? Do I have to slap you again to try and knock some sense into you!?"  
  
Mifune finally stopped chuckling and sat up, folding his hands and sitting at his bedside completely calm. Kaya quickly reminded herself of what she and Mifune had been through, and calmed down before sitting in a chair across from his bed. Something was aggravating her other than Mifune's odd laughter, but could not pinpoint exactly what. She sighed and looked up at Mifune, staring at the floor at the edge of his bed.  
  
"What's bothering you?" She asked in a mellow tone, "Is it Alec? Or perhaps Axle? Your duel with Gromm? Your emotions right now are beyond my sensing abilities. It might help if you share it with me you know. If you've gone insane someone has to be aware of it before you go berserk and start killing innocent unsuspecting people."  
  
Mifune raised his head and looked at her with a smirk across his face.  
  
"A sorcerer council a warrior? Quite a bold thing to propose coming from you. Isn't such a thing banned by one of the tribes?" Mifune replied.  
  
"With an attitude like that don't expect anything from me other than a request to have you locked away, Mifune. There are people standing in the hallways right now trying to figure out where that horrendous laughter is coming from during these times of mourning. I'm sure it's not your intention to let them know their leader is having a nervous breakdown now do you? So why don't you just tell me what's wrong and we can work from there?" Kaya said leaning back in the chair making herself comfortable.  
  
Mifune slowly rose to his feet and walked over by his window. Kaya noticed right away his health had improved just by the way he walked. Mifune turned around to look at her with his back to the window.  
  
"That's a pretty damn bold thing of you to ask Kaya...you know just as well as I do I have a few more problems right now than the average person."  
  
"Feeling sorry for yourself then Mifune?" Kaya asked trying to get something out of him.  
  
"Very well..." Mifune said staring directly at her, "I'll tell you what's bothering me. It's the same thing that's haunted me for years. I left the comfort of my surroundings to travel to Haruk all those years ago only because I felt I was not worthy of even being seen by my father. A stupid boy whom for some reason felt detested when in actuality he was very much loved, and in my own ignorance I fled. How could I ever live up to such a great name...it seemed impossible at the time yet he told me to keep patient, and I did not. Within 5 months of my training in Haruk the pain of daily training seemed to disappear, and I had already far surpassed any swordsman to ever dwell in Zebulos, yet I was forced to press on. Killing after killing, each death that I caused was like a sharp dagger piercing my heart over and over again. If only the royal guardsmen were as immune to emotion as you claim them to be. The truth is Kaya that is very much not the case. We're not 'drones'...not killers without feeling."  
  
Kaya was at a loss for words. She stared at the ground for a moment now realizing Mifune's sorrow ran deeper than she thought. Mifune continued:  
  
"But I do not regret it..." Mifune said in a sincere tone, "After all of the mindless slaughtering and destruction I was later able to use my skill for good just as your father told me I would be able to. I've achieved things that any of the knights of Zebulos could not have hoped to accomplish. I was able to stop so many deaths from occurring, so much destruction single handedly. That alone is something I am grateful for everyday. In every major battle I have suffered so that others would not have to. It is something I find very much rewarding in itself, and I will continue to do it until everyone on Elhorn can have their own dreams not tainted by the actions of a corrupt Emperor and his army."  
  
Kaya got up from the chair with a bitter look on her face. She walked around the bed and stood directly across from him. A despising look was burning in her eyes.  
  
"Why would you do such a damned thing Mifune!? You're killing yourself more and more every time you walk the battlefield! Why do you insist on fighting so many difficult battles, pushing your own limits to such an extreme level just to save the few!?"  
  
At this point Kaya became extremely aggravated with Mifune. She did not notice it until after she made her statement and wondered why. She fell back onto his bed and sat there as small tears began to drop down her cheeks.  
  
"...You don't have to put up with this. You could leave this war torn place and live peacefully in some remote village. No one would ever come after you then. There would be no more pain or suffering. Let this country's fate take its course. If you don't, you'll eventually have to fight the boy. I know that is something you don't want to do...it might even get you killed this time..." She said with empathy.  
  
Mifune stared at her and then shook his head looking down at the floor.  
  
"Don't say such a terrible thing...I could never allow Zebulos to fall victim to a foreign power. This is my home and I'll do everything in my power to protect it. By fleeing it will not make the events taking place right now disappear. I would rather spill my own blood time and time again then witness another have to shed theirs even if only once. Elhorn has been ruled by nothing more than darkness for years. I've chosen to use my ability to fight as the knight that will liberate all of us from it!"  
  
"You damn ignorant fool!" Kaya nearly shouted getting up from the bed, "Surely you can't believe such nonsense! Maybe it is true that you're one of the greatest swordsmen Elhorn has ever known, but you are still just as mortal as anyone else Mifune! Has anything really changed that much that you can honestly say Elhorn has been liberated from evil!?"  
  
Mifune was silent for a moment, and then turned around and peered out his window at the town below.  
  
"...A few months ago it seemed very much a reality. The times of peace were so constant throughout Elhorn; I actually thought the Devotindos Empire was near its end, just as I had hoped and fought for. I always believed one day I would be able to help forge an Elhorn where the younger generations could lay down their swords for good. There would be no need for Rocket Knights or royal guardsmen. Everything I have been teaching the boys would have eventually been forgotten as there would be no need for swordsmanship and they could go on to live normal lives outside of the military. It was only after I struck the final blow to Gromm and watched my best friend die before me at the hands of his own son using the techniques that I personally taught him did I realize how wrong I was. Shaman Mikasi once told me that the strife would not end until the Pig Star had fallen, and I'm beginning to believe him. Even so I'm not exactly sure how I would do such a thing."  
  
"Maybe you're not the one to do it. Maybe my father was mistaken. Maybe it's someone else who was meant to destroy the Pig Star."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. It would only seem natural that I be the one to carry the burden of destroying it."  
  
"Strange things can happen when you least expect them Mifune...you said so yourself."  
  
Suddenly the door creaked open and Sheryl entered. Mifune and Kaya broke into silence as they turned to look at her. Sheryl walked into the middle of the room and greeted them.  
  
"Kaya, is it all right if I speak to Mifune alone for a moment?" She asked.  
  
"Of course." Kaya said getting up from the bed and walking out, closing the door quietly behind her. Sheryl sat on the bed where Kaya had been sitting and stared at Mifune next to the window. After everything that had taken place the past few days, she felt like it had been a year since she last talked with Mifune.  
  
"So Mifune...how long were you going to keep this illness a secret from me? Why didn't you tell me sooner about this? How long have you been struggling with this illness?" Sheryl asked.  
  
Mifune did not turn around, and instead continued to look out the window of his room, then spoke:  
  
"At the time it wasn't necessary to tell anyone. It had only started to affect me less than a year ago, but was controllable. My last battle in Haruk seemed to have pushed me over the edge. Even so I do not feel the least bit weaker. Try not to concern yourself with it."  
  
Sheryl said nothing but continued to stare at his back. She desperately tried to identify with him, but simply could not. She wondered what could be racing through his mind after what had happened. This time it seemed it would be nearly impossible to help Mifune which was something she always felt a need to do.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Sheryl asked Mifune, "You're not fooling anyone Mifune... especially me. No matter how much you pretend to hide it I can see you're hurting inside. It's because of Axle isn't it? Because of what he did? There's a part of me that still won't believe it happened...that Axle has turned on us all. Sparkster tells me it's because of some kind of magic sword he came in contact with, that for some odd reason it just made him go insane. I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I just wish you would allow yourself to let it go...move on and leave the fighting to the next line of Rocket Knights. Your body can't take very much more of this punishment you know that. You taught Sparkster everything you wanted to right? He's become very strong now just like you said he would. Maybe it's time that he became the leader of the Rocket Knights..."  
  
Mifune said nothing and continued to stare out the window. After a few moments he turned around and faced Sheryl with a serene look on his face almost as if he was carefree. Sheryl got up from the bed and edged closer to him.  
  
"It's amazing isn't it...what parenthood does. I know if my life ended tomorrow it wouldn't change much. The wars would continue to brew, and I can't bear the thought of leaving Sparkster to fend for himself. He's simply not ready to become a leader, and it will remain my responsibility until I feel he is ready. I would rather sacrifice myself then force him into a dire situation such as the one Zebulos is currently faced with. I'll continue to fight for this nation, and for you, Sparkster, and everyone whom I truly care for."  
  
Sheryl walked forward into Mifune clenching her fist tightly. She wanted to ask 'why?' but the words ran dry before they could leave her lips. Trying to contemplate why Mifune would put himself through so much agony, but she simply couldn't understand.  
  
"Mifune...please...you shouldn't hide your pain like this. I know you are trying to keep your image up amongst your troops, but it's perfectly alright to express your sympathy for Sir Alec."  
  
Mifune looked down at Sheryl standing very close to him as she began to cry. He held his arms out and welcomed her into an embrace saying nothing for a moment before taking a slow deep breath. After a few moments he released Sheryl and walked back over to the window. This he looked at the floor before looking back to Sheryl and began to speak.  
  
"How I wish I had the ability to mourn the loss of my friend. But after mourning so many losses over so many years...it seems I've lost the ability to do so. It seems I've reached a point beyond expression of my feelings and am no longer satisfied by mourning losses. In all of my time serving as leader of the Rocket Knights I'm still searching for a way to make it so I would no longer have to morn losses. In all this time I'm still looking for a way to end all of the pain and misery I've experienced in the past from reoccurring and have nothing to show for it...why Sheryl? Why wasn't I able to save the village of Treven? Why wasn't I able to bring that boy, Evan around to his senses? Why must this continue?" Mifune asked shutting his eyes hard.  
  
Sheryl walked over to Mifune again. She now understood what Mifune had been hiding from her for years and understood why he insisted on continuing to fight in battle. She knew even if he stopped he would not be happy unless he was able to find an answer to his question.  
  
"So then you will keep pushing until you face Axle?" Sheryl spoke quietly, "What will happen when you meet him? You said you would try to bring him back around, but is that really possible if he's gone insane? Would you kill him Mifune?"  
  
Mifune paused and looked up and away from Sheryl for a moment and then looked back down at her clenched up against his breast. He lifted her chin up to gaze into her eyes.  
  
"I swear to you I would never kill Axle...ever. Nor will I allow him to kill any one of us. I want you to trust me now as you had 16 years ago when we first met. Will you do this for me?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Sheryl slowly stepped backward somewhat eased by Mifune's words and smiled back at him.  
  
"I trust you to do the right thing Mifune. I haven't been let down yet...I think we're all a bit disturbed by Alec's death. Maybe after a short while we'll start to feel like ourselves."  
  
"There's a lot of work that still has to be done." Mifune said immediately switching into his busy mentality, "I'll have to improve my efforts if I'm to make up for not having Alec around..."  
  
"Mifune...if you ever need anything please let me know. I'll do anything you ask." Sheryl said before walking out into the hallway. To her surprise Kaya was standing off to the left in the hall. Sheryl approached her quietly. Kaya turned her head to look at Sheryl and walked towards her.  
  
"Were you listening...to what we were talking about?" Sheryl asked curiously.  
  
Kaya chuckled and then looked back up at her.  
  
"Don't believe a thing he says. He tells us he feels fine, but I think we both know he's feeling terrible. Perhaps his body is healing, but his mind is tearing itself apart."  
  
"Then what should we do to stop it? What CAN we do Kaya?"  
  
"There are many causes for Mifune's current unrest. I thought that when he did away with Gromm everything would have been fine. Then Axle betrayed him and escaped with a dreadfully powerful weapon, and now he's not sure what to think. One thing I know for sure. This matter with Axle has to be resolved if Mifune is to regain his sanity...or what's left of it. Funny. Only a few weeks ago I wished nothing on him but misery. Now I only wish the complete opposite."  
  
Kaya walked over to the left wall in the hallway and placed her hand on the gray stones. Sheryl edged closer to her feeling a sense of sorrow in Kaya that she could relate to. She felt as though she and Kaya felt the same way about Mifune and suddenly Sheryl had to ask the one question that came into her mind clearly.  
  
"...You love him don't you Kaya?"  
  
Kaya walked over to a window nearby along the wall and stared out at the town below preparing for evening.  
  
"There was once a time that I thought I did, but I was confused. Seeing him here in Zebulos acting as a completely reformed warrior furthered my feelings for him. But I know now he has no place for me. The only one who can help him now is you..." Kaya said storming away leaving the hallway.  
  
Sheryl now stood in the vacant hall thinking about what Kaya had said. Deeply touched by Kaya's confession to her she wondered if what Kaya was saying was true. She realized that she was the closest person to Mifune and decided to take Kaya's words seriously as she walked back to her room. As she entered her room she walked over to the very same table she sat at when she had her discussion with Kaya a month earlier. Sitting down she began to think about Mifune.  
  
"Mifune...how can I help you?" She thought, "If what Lady Kaya says is true, that I'm the only one who can help you regain your sanity, then I have to find the answer. I just need a little time. Please wait for me Mifune."  
  
* * *  
  
The Black Knight mercenaries led by Axle marched on, starting day 4 of their 5 day journey to Zebulos castle. The battle hardened troops were looking very glum and were exhausted from the hiking only having been allowed to stop and rest for a single night as Axle threatened to kill anyone who stopped. The glare in Axle's eyes had been destroyed by the bitterness which now filled his mind and had scratched the Zebulos icon right off of his armor with his sword. As they continued their fast paced march a pig man emerged from the trees in the forest. Surprised from his quick entrance everyone drew their swords. The pig soldier slowly walked up to the pig man knight standing next to Axle and handed him a scroll. The pig man quickly opened it and read it from top to bottom as the messenger disappeared back into the forest.  
  
"Well...?" Axle asked impatiently.  
  
"...Devotindos spies have just reported Sir Alec's defeat in Haruk and Lord Mifune Sanjulo to be wounded in action and not deployable..." The pig man replied confirming Axle's word 4 days earlier.  
  
Axle huffed and then continued to walk on. The knight grabbed him and spun him around into his face.  
  
"This doesn't mean I trust you yet kid...the real test will be when we get to the castle."  
  
"I know that..." Axle said pushing the knight's arm away and continuing to walk on.  
  
Axle continued to press on, as though unmoved by anything he had committed less than a week before. His thought seemed to be collected elsewhere as the flarestone's flame danced slowly in its crystal prison. One of the knights came up next to the pig knight staring at Axle in front of them.  
  
"Who do you think he is? He fights with the strength of 20 of us combined. Take a look at that sword; that's no ordinary weapon! He grips it as though his very soul was contained within it."  
  
"That doesn't matter anyway. Wait 'till we get to the castle, and then when he shows his true colors we'll know for sure what's up with this guy."  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning was a quiet one in the castle. Sparkster had just woken up and was taking a morning walk through the castle halls. He had been temperamental every day since he was wounded on the mountain in Haruk and was walking hastily down the halls. As he walked down the halls of the north wing, he noticed a corridor he had never seen before. It was a small hallway leading to a small room that he had never noticed before. Curiously he walked over into the hall and looked to his right noticing an old wooden door. He turned the doorknob which was apparently locked. He twisted it a bit more and pressed his other hand firmly up against the door until it finally gave way from its old age without any upkeep for what seemed to be ages.  
  
He slowly opened the door to reveal an old, dusty room filled with cobwebs. Crates and statues of all different sizes filled the room from corner to corner.  
  
"This must be some old heirloom storage house." Sparkster thought observing the items in the room.  
  
As he walked further in he noticed many statues of Rocket Knights that were constructed and seemingly misplaced as time progressed. Sparkster came across one statue of a proud looking man heavily armored with a sword thrown over his right shoulder.  
  
"Wow... statues of Rocket Knights. This guy must've been pretty good if they put so much work into this thing! I wonder why they're all stashed away in here." Sparkster thought.  
  
He walked past many hero statues but then stumbled across a large wooden crate, by far the largest in the storeroom. The wood appeared fairly new as he tapped on it. To his surprise the box collapsed and he quickly jumped out of the way. Inside the crate was a marvelously crafted bronze statue. Upon examining it further he found the statue to be nearly identical to Mifune in appearance! The hair, the facial features; everything fit Mifune's image almost exact. One of the things Sparkster noticed that was different was the statue's eyes which seemed to have a more lively appearance. The knight was dressed in a sturdy breastplate which appeared to be his only armor other than his bracers, rocket pack, and battle boots. To Sparkster the knight was incredibly under-equipped as opposed to the Rocket Knight's standard plate mail armor that was more commonly issued.  
  
"...Somebody made a statue of Mifune? I think I would've known about something like that, it can't be a statue of Mifune." Sparkster thought completely confused.  
  
He looked down near the base of the statue and noticed a small piece of tape covering what appeared to be a brass plaque. Sparkster quickly removed the tape and before him was the title of the statue as he bent down to read it:  
  
~ In remembrance of Seiji Hachidan Sanjulo ~  
  
"Who!?" Sparkster shouted backing away from the statue.  
  
"So you found this place, hmm?" A familiar voice said from behind him.  
  
Sparkster quickly turned his head to find King Zebulos himself standing in the open doorway.  
  
"Who's...Seiji?"  
  
The King laughed and crouched down beside Sparkster who was still examining the plaque.  
  
"I don't know if I should really be telling you this, but I guess there's no harm whether Mifune agrees or not. This is a statue of the previous leader of the Rocket Knights, Lord Seiji Sanjulo: Mifune's father and hero of many wars Zebulos fought against the Devotindos some time ago."  
  
Sparkster was stunned. He had never heard Mifune mention his father. Not even once.  
  
"If this is Mifune's dad, the great hero, then why's his statue locked away like this?"  
  
"It's because Lord Seiji wished it to be. He told me flat out on his death bed he did NOT want this statue to even be constructed, and he was furious when he was informed this was made in his honor. A great knight that tries to humble himself even in death. Does that sound like Mifune or what?" The King chuckled.  
  
"You're right...it does..." Sparkster laughed, "So this is really Mifune's dad, your highness?"  
  
"His technique was flawless in every way. Or at least I thought so. I guess that's why I helped Mifune travel to Haruk back then. He was a gentle and quiet man who always kept a smile on his face in the presence of his students. Yet his attacks were fierce and deadly when necessary. Mifune was always worrying that he would never be able to match Sir Seiji's level of skill in combat, and that's the main reason why he left for Haruk."  
  
"I understand...but why did you keep this statue hidden from Mifune?"  
  
"His father begged me to as a dying request. I had little choice but to conceal it. He said it would have just tormented Mifune further when he returned from Haruk. Most of us had given Mifune up as lost, but somehow Lord Seiji knew he was alive. So I honored his request and locked this thing away never to be seen again."  
  
Sparkster got off of his knees and studied the statue front to back.  
  
"This guy sounds sweet! I wish could've had the chance to talk to him. So he was the leader of the Rocket Knights...that's sort of a strange choice of armor..."  
  
The King chuckled and walked over to the statue when he began blowing hard on it to clear away some of the accumulated dust and knocked on the bronze statue's breastplate.  
  
"50 years ago this type of armor was the standard for Rocket Knights."  
  
"But why would they wanna use such little plating? It doesn't look very protective to me."  
  
"I asked Lord Seiji the same question when I was about your age one time when he was coming back from a battle. Even after the Rocket Knight Attire had been altered for better protection he insisted on keeping his old fashioned set of armor. His reason, he said, for continuing to wear the older suit was because it allowed him to move around more freely and weighed much less. I guess I could understand that much..." The King said looking over the statue.  
  
Sparkster could completely agree with this, remembering his fight in the past with the Black Knight, Evan.  
  
"It makes a lot of sense to me. So if I wanted armor like this does the armory supply it?"  
  
The King shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid armor like this hasn't been created in a long time. There is only one remaining set of it...but..."  
  
"Yes, highness?"  
  
"But it was Lord Seiji's personal set. It's stored in the crate next to the statue on the left." The King said pointing to a large crate at the foot of the statue.  
  
Sparkster ran over to it and removed the lid. Inside the box was a shimmering set of blue plated armor, which was completely untouched by its aging in the storage room concealed in the crate. The armor's actual design was crude, but appeared very durable. Sparkster reached down to grab the breastplate and looked back to the King for his approval. The King nodded as Sparkster lifted the armor from its place of rest. He quickly fastened it on finding it a little loose fitting, but very light as opposed to what he had been wearing as a Rocket Knight Cadet.  
  
"This is really easy to move in! I can't believe how much of a difference it really makes! Mifune's dad was smart not to change armors." He said banging his fist on his chest testing for strength.  
  
"I was tempted to try it on a few times myself." The King admitted.  
  
Sparkster's happiness faded when he realized the King would soon ask him to remove it.  
  
"What's with the long face, lad?" The King asked.  
  
"Who am I kidding...I can't wear this. It's practically a royal heirloom and I'm not even a knight. Mifune would probably have a fit if I was wearing it around too..."  
  
The King sat on one of the crates watching Sparkster. Seeing him so excited brought back memories of his old training days with Mifune, and how badly he wanted to be recognized for his skill rather than his royalty. As time progressed he allowed his royal duties to take priority over his fencing abilities, and therefore lost them with time. He jumped off the crate and walked over to Sparkster scratching his beard.  
  
"Why don't you try using it for a while anyway? You don't know for sure what Mifune will say to you."  
  
Sparkster's eyes suddenly lit up as he looked up at the King.  
  
"Does this mean you're giving me the armor, your majesty!?" He asked elated.  
  
"Well now...let's call it a royal lease." The King corrected smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks a lot, highness! I promise to take good care of it!"  
  
"I know you will, Sparkster. Some day when you progress into a knight I hope to be able to actually give this to you."  
  
Sparkster was filled with joy now that he had armor that was even better than the set that had been tarnished by Gromm. At the same time he was afraid Mifune would become upset seeing him in his father's armor. He decided he would wait to tell Mifune about the King's gift. He ran down the halls moving about the open spaces getting a feel for his newfound agility in his armor's flexibility. He rounded the corner into the main hallway and suddenly stopped in his tracks. At the top of the stairs in front of him stood Mifune with his hand on the railing completely still as his cape flew in the wind from the draft running through the hallways. Sparkster was completely stunned where stood as though he had been found with his hand stuck in Sheryl's cookie jar. He started shaking as Mifune slowly walked down the stairs, his eyes fixated on him.  
  
"Mifune wouldn't kill me...I don't think...oh boy..." Sparkster thought frozen.  
  
Mifune got to the bottom of the stairs and with a straight look on his face walked directly up to Sparkster. He stood so close that Sparkster could feel Mifune's breath on the tip of his nose. He gulped.  
  
"Mifune...I can explain this...umm well...I kind of foun-" Sparkster muttered before he was suddenly interrupted by Mifune raising his hand, placing it on Sparkster's left shoulder guard.  
  
He lifted it slightly and continued to examine the old set of armor. Sparkster was expecting Mifune to burst into rage at any moment. To his surprise Mifune remained silent and calm. Suddenly Mifune closed his eyes and a smile appeared on his face, followed by a faint chuckling as he walked past Sparkster. The confused boy looked back over his shoulder still not believing what had just been avoided as Mifune continued walking down the hall bursting into laughter.  
  
"Is it really THAT old!?" He shouted to Mifune already far down the hall.  
  
What Sparkster did not realize was that Mifune was not laughing at the armor at all. His mind continued to be occupied on other things as he maintained a deep chain of thought walking about the palace not paying any attention to anyone in particular that day.  
  
Later that night Mifune returned to his room and sat in his chair in the middle of the room, his sword drawn across his lap as he studied the glyphs on the blade alone and silent. Kaya was walking by feeling very glum and peered into his room. At first glance, she felt this confirmed her original suspicion of Mifune's insanity as he remained motionless in his chair silently. In the short time she had been around him Mifune was always somewhere doing something. It was very unusual to see him sitting in the middle of his room in darkness completely mute from the rest of the world while letting his mental wounds bleed.  
  
"Look at you, Mifune...the former captain of Haruk's royal guard...a master swordsman of 3 types of combat which would have taken anyone else a lifetime to master even just one of them...a hybrid knight of Haruk and Zebulos with the powers of both light and dark...the would-be King of Haruk...reduced to a broken man without any answers." Kaya thought to herself staring at the sad sight in front of her.  
  
She watched Mifune as he fixated himself on the blade of the sword as if hoping something would change within it, or as if he was looking for something. Yet he remained very calm in the very little movements he made as Kaya observed his actions.  
  
"...Then again...could I be wrong about you yet again? Are you simply plotting your next course of actions? The royal guardsmen of Haruk who've gone insane before you were all wild and aggressive, and were locked away for the rest of their lives. Yet you are calm still. Is this because of what you've read in that book? You've found ways of getting around the early signs of insanity so you could continue your fight?" She continued to think in her mind watching him. Suddenly she saw him lay the sword on the ground and stand. She was shocked and stood at the doorway still.  
  
"Is that what you call it when an unbelievably strong sense of irony is present and is so ridiculous one can't help but find it humorous? Insanity?" He said turning around and walking towards her.  
  
Kaya became uncomfortable by his actions and turned around to walk out. Mifune grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room. Kaya gasped and Mifune slammed the door behind her. He realized how tight his grip was and eased off. Kaya darted to the opposite side of the room with an angry grin on her face.  
  
"What are you planning Maros!? After Axle it wouldn't surprise me to find another traitor amongst the ranks of Zebulos' finest bladesmen!"  
  
"Maros...a god of war...but I think you're mistaken, Kaya. Neither I nor Gromm deserved a title such as 'Maros.' Gods do not age and therefore cannot be hurt by injuries brought with age, or killed. You're a high sorceress, and the logic is simple! So now will you stop calling me such rubbish!?"  
  
Kaya was silent and calmed down. Still stunned by Mifune's words.  
  
"I didn't speak a word...how did you know what I was thinking!? There is no way my father could have taught you that! Only people born in Haruk who are gifted with the ability can learn to read thoughts!"  
  
Mifune slowly walked towards her. Kaya wanted to get away from him, but something told her to stay where she was and did not resist him any further.  
  
"Reading minds isn't always necessary to know what someone's thinking, Kaya...all I am trying to say is...don't go spreading information that is false."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you're not insane? What reason do I have to believe you!?"  
  
"I think I've found my answers now..." Mifune replied still looking melancholy.  
  
"And just how did you go about doing that?"  
  
"Sparkster helped me...with the help of my father..."  
  
Kaya looked at him puzzled as he picked up his sword and withdrew it to his side. Now she was unsure of whether to believe Mifune or take what he said as a support to his insanity. Yet she continued to have a hard time believing it was insanity, and decided to go with her instincts.  
  
"I don't know whether or not to take your word for it, or call for the guards right now." She said with a deep breath, "But even if I stop you now no one will be able to stop the boy. When he stands before you we'll see whether or not you speak the truth..." She said taking one last glance at him before walking out.  
  
* * *  
  
After a long march for 5 days Axle and the Black Knights stood before Zebulos capital at the top of a hill just outside of their campsite. The pig man came up next to him.  
  
"Well kid...looks like it's time to do your part. Like you said you know a better way in... so let's see it. I'm gonna send 5 others in with ya, an I told em if you make any movements or do anything strange that looks like its gonna trigger an ambush, I ordered em to do ya in good, ya hear?"  
  
"Don't worry...in a half hour you'll have your men. But once they are released I'll do as I please. Do WE have an agreement?" Axle replied.  
  
"'course! That's how I want it!"  
  
Soon the knights and Axle left for the inner parts of the city. Cloaked to conceal themselves, they darted through the narrow sun-forsaken alleyways of the city Axle used to take as shortcuts as a child when he came home from the Battle Academy. After a short while they emerged from the alleyways after many twists and turns and found themselves at the moat of the back of the castle. Being in the presence of an open area with no one around besides themselves the leader of the knights placed his hand on his sword and the others quickly followed in example.  
  
"Now don't try anything funny boy...we are watching you closely..."  
  
Axle huffed and glanced back at him.  
  
"I realize you're still suspicious, but you're going to have to give me a little space if I'm to make this plan successful. Wait here a moment..." He said walking to the edge of the moat.  
  
Axle charged the rocket pack he had attained from the Black Knight armory and dashed across the moat in a quick burst grabbing a rope that draped freely along the castle wall. Directly next to it was a tightly secured lever which Axle pulled down. A wooden plank bridge began to extend from the walls of the castle and connected with the land on the opposite side of the moat. Axle hovered down over the bridge landing firmly on it to test for support. Walking over to the castle wall he pushed in an irregular brick revealing a hidden passageway.  
  
"It's safe now..." Axle shouted to the knights still in amazement, "You can find the prisoners in this passageway."  
  
Cautiously, the 5 men walked along the bridge as the leader lit a torch noticing the dark staircase inside. He peered down the stairs not able to spot a soul. He signaled his men to march in and was about to head in last when he looked at Axle with a renewed sense of appreciation as a question entered his mind.  
  
"I don't know how you knew about this place, but I guess it's none of my business. There's still one thing that bothers me though. I don't get it...why would a Rocket Knight help bad guys like us?"  
  
Axle looked down at the ground shaking his head and then chuckled.  
  
"...You're not bad guys. You just happen to be the ones who are right, that's all. Zebulos fears that. I'll see to it that I correct their ways of thinking."  
  
The knight was shocked at what Axle had said, but then realized his objective and quickly ran after the others. Axle followed a short distance behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile Basil was walking down the hall quite disappointed with his assignment. For the 3rd time in the week he was being assigned to guard the prisoners in the dungeon.  
  
[ A writer's unprofessional note: Uh oh! :) ]  
  
Back in the dungeon the Black Knights had just finished releasing their troops from the cells and the leader ran over to Axle to shake his hand.  
  
"Boy, I don't know why you went through all the trouble of helping us, but thanks."  
  
"I have my own business to attend to now. Please thank your boss for me. The armaments will be a great asset in what I'm about to do."  
  
"Right...so kid, if you don't mind me asking, who are you anyway?"  
  
"That is one thing I can't tell you now. If I'm successful in my errands here at the castle you'll know soon enough." Axle said with a slight grin.  
  
The Black Knight saluted him and then ran back up the stairs to the secret passage. Axle turned his attention to the doorway leading up into the palace.  
  
"Very soon...my dreams will be realized. It's almost too good to be true!" Axle thought.  
  
He was startled by the sound of footsteps coming from the steps into the castle, accompanied with a faint mumbling which became louder.  
  
"Stupid guard duty...why can't someone else do it for a change..." The familiar voice said as the person continued marching down the stairs.  
  
Quickly thinking Axle ran into one of the now vacant cells. Basil emerged from the doorway holding a candle in his left hand as his sword swayed at his waist.  
  
"My, you guys are awfully quiet today. I brought that extra pillow you asked for Sir Albert. Sorry it took so long. It's kind of hard to believe that a pillow would be so hard to find in a place as big as this eh?" Basil said rambling on and on, "Okay, now this silence is starting to freak me out..." He said peering into one of the cells and finding it empty.  
  
Startled he jumped back and looked into the others next to it, finding them all empty. He heard a faint chuckling coming from the cell on the end and quickly placed his candle next to him on a barrel and drew his sword.  
  
"Who's there!?" He demanded.  
  
There was no answer as the chuckling continued. He peered into all of the cells on his guard and then reached the final one on the end. Inside was a shadowy figure sitting on the bed locked in the cell with his hands folded on top of his sword which he was resting upon.  
  
"Are you the only one left? Who are you?" Basil asked somewhat frightened by the odd figure in the darkness.  
  
Axle stood up and the light from the small window across from them hit his face. Basil was shocked.  
  
"A...Axle!? Is that really you!? How did you get in here?"  
  
Axle walked over to Basil and stopped directly in front of the cells iron bars.  
  
"Have questions for me, Basil?" He asked.  
  
"...Is it true what they said? You killed Sir Alec?"  
  
"Maybe...but isn't there another question on your mind? Like whether or not I have the urge to slash through these frail bars and give you the same fate as my father?" He chuckled.  
  
Basil felt a chill run through him now that Axle had confirmed he was no longer on his side, and questioning whether or not he was sane.  
  
"So then...I guess you're not here to talk things over with us?"  
  
"Still don't understand, do you Basil? Then let me spell it out for you!" Axle replied slashing through the bars and kicking the door out. Basil jumped back and ran towards the exit, but did not turn his back on Axle.  
  
"What do you want!? If you've really turned on us then why are you back here in Zebulos!?"  
  
"That's none of your business. I wasn't expecting any company so early in my raid. But I don't think you'll be a problem...not with this..." Axle said drawing his blade. Basil looked it over with amazement.  
  
"That blade sort of looks like Mifune's. Where did you get that?"  
  
"That is also none of your business. All I can tell you is not to expect me to tap you as lightly as I did when we used to train in the palace courtyard with this weapon." He replied.  
  
Basil grit his teeth and gripped his sword tightly. A feeling of anger cast over his thoughts.  
  
"New Axle or not, you've done things that can't be forgiven. Sir Alec may have been your dad, but he was my master too! And if you're just going to wave him off without the slightest care then the least I can do to show my appreciation is try and avenge his death!" Basil said preparing for a duel.  
  
Axle stared at Basil with sword drawn and preparing to fight with an uncomfortable grin on his face as he stepped forward with his own blade drawn.  
  
"You have great potential, Basil. Everyone at the Academy knows it. It's too bad you're choosing to throw yourself away like this. You may be good, but you never were good enough to face me then and you CERTAINLY aren't good enough to face me now." He said as the flarestone's glare grew brighter just before his blade burst into slow dancing flames. Basil stood startled and confused.  
  
Without warning Axle leaped forward and swung upward at Basil who quickly swayed himself to the left as Axle's sword nearly struck him shattering his left shoulder guard. He jumped back still surprised at Axle's increased speed and power. He examined his shoulder which started to bleed slightly.  
  
"Incredible...how did you improve so much in such a short amount of time?" He asked.  
  
"Don't act so blind." Axle laughed, "It's only a matter of time before I realize the full potential of this weapon and use it to rewrite Elhorn's history itself!"  
  
"You really ARE insane!" Basil said dashing at him while swiping at his stomach and then diagonally across his chest only to result in both of which being evaded.  
  
"How pitifully slow..." Axle remarked as he flew up to the ceiling and dived straight towards Basil who quickly jumped out of the way.  
  
Basil charged at Axle with his sword wound behind him as Axle tried to pull his sword from the ground. He was able to grab it just in time as Basil was nearly about to slash him in half. Basil placed his hand on the ground to keep him from falling and then pushed out back to a safe distance with his back to a stone pillar. Still recovering from his last evasion, Axle ran towards him preparing to strike yet again. Basil quickly ducked as Axle's sword swept horizontally across the pillar and jammed half way through allowing Basil escape time as Axle propped his foot onto the stone post and yanked the sword from it, continuing to pursue Basil. After Axle had eventually caught up he leaped in front of Basil and dashed directly into his sword, colliding into a struggle. The shock of Axle's sword sent Basil back a few steps.  
  
"I guess that sword's your little secret then, huh?" Basil grunted continuing to hold his ground.  
  
"Your problem is...you're just too weak!" Axle replied stepping back and then releasing another hit which Basil guarded. This time sending him flying across the prison into a wall.  
  
Basil slowly got back up and shook his head. He examined his sword which was still in tact with a small fracture at the base of the blade. Axle walked up to him as Basil worked his way into the corner, the last place he could retreat to.  
  
"He's gotten real good! I don't even think Sparkster could come close." Basil thought as he stared at Axle's flaming blade which appeared to him as the tool of his death.  
  
"If I can't match your power or your speed then I guess that's just my rotten luck! But don't think I'll go down easily Axle!" Basil said clenching his sword firmly with both hands.  
  
Axle jumped forward yelling as he was preparing to strike the decisive blow across Basil's head. Basil knew his only chance was to try and counter with an under slash as he prepared to strike. He noticed Axle bring his sword up to its limit and swung quickly to counter; throwing everything he had into it. The swing sent him tripping to his right, throwing him off guard. He watched in horror as Axle brought his sword swiftly down towards his head.  
  
"I guess it's time I've joined my masters then...I'm sorry I couldn't do more, Mifune, I appreciated everything you did for me...thanks..." Basil said to himself sealing his last thoughts.  
  
Axle's blade came down swift and without restraint over Basil's head. Just as the blow was about to be dealt, Axle's sword stopped just above his head. He continued to press downward but could not get his sword to obey. A dim green light that surrounded Basil started to appear. Basil opened his eyes and to his amazement was still very much alive and surprised by the strange shell surrounding him.  
  
Axle was shocked and was totally oblivious to what was going on. Then he figured it out and turned pale.  
  
"No..." He muttered under his breath and he turned around to see Kaya standing in the doorway. Her hand glowing a bright fluorescent green.  
  
"That's the problem with you knights...you're too noisy..." Kaya remarked walking towards them, "If you were planning on keeping your little visit a secret I'm sorry to have to tell you, but your plan failed. Half the castle can hear what's going on down here."  
  
Axle was very cautious as Kaya neared. He remembered what Mifune had told him about how powerful the sorcerers of Haruk are. Yet he suddenly felt a boost of confidence remembering he held Hisaru's master work and started to chuckle with a smirk on his face brandishing his sword.  
  
"However powerful you may be, I saw you trembling back on that mountain when that guard activated this sword. You should be fairly easy to deal with so I can get on with my business."  
  
Kaya laughed out loud and Axle became irritated by her own confidence.  
  
"How oblivious you children are...it does not matter whether or not you wield the same sword as the guard did, child. That still does not give you the same abilities as Gromm had. Your own foolishness is what will end up doing you in! Besides, that sword belongs to the Haruk royal guard, and I'll do anything to get it back. Even kill you myself if I must!" She said edging closer.  
  
"You probably think I've gone mad from the power of this sword don't you? You're wrong. If anything it's opened my eyes to reality! If I have to destroy a Kingdom or two to prove it then I guess that's just too bad!" He said wielding his sword against Kaya as Basil ran to a safe place. Expecting her to continue marching forward she disappeared from his sight in the blink of an eye. He looked around but could see nothing.  
  
"This isn't a game, Axle...I'm not going to play cat and mouse with you like Gromm did to Mifune...I'll end your miserable 'new' life right here if I must." Kaya's voice said directly behind him as he froze completely startled.  
  
After being nudged forward by Kaya he quickly backed away from her and continued to keep his sword drawn against her. This time with an angry grin on his face.  
  
"I never thought you would stoop so low as to being Mifune's personal mercenary just because your country has deserted you. If you really only care about affairs dealing with Haruk you'd understand that there is no reason to waste both your time and your life fighting me."  
  
"It's statements like that which remind me of just how necessary this battle is. Perhaps your frail-hearted ex-master doesn't see it necessary to kill you, but I can't think of a reason not to! Taste the powers of Haruk's finest young Axle! Powers which you know nothing about!" Kaya replied as she began to chant a spell.  
  
Axle sensed himself in immediate danger and quickly jumped from where he was standing to the floor. A bright flash exploded from where he had been standing. He quickly strapped his sword onto his back and ran to the opposite corner of the room as Kaya began casting another spell; the chanting became louder with each word. Two pillars of lightning came crashing through the ceiling and began to move in towards Axle on opposite ends. He drew his sword as they crept closer and slashed at one of them with his sword. The deadly pillar immediately collapsed and he turned to swing at the other which also disappeared.  
  
"That sword can dispel magic!?" Kaya thought appalled, "Let's see if you can manage yourself against this then!" Kaya shouted to him beginning to cast yet another spell. Axle took the opportunity and leaped forward attempting to stop whatever Kaya was planning. She quickly teleported a short distance away above him on one of the roof support beams. Throwing her arms down towards Axle he felt a freezing chill surround him as Kaya's hands began to glow a faint blue. Out of nowhere shards of ice came smashing down from above him and he quickly tried to outrun them. Upping his pace the shards rained down narrowly hitting him as he continued to run from the hail of ice. Aggravated by Kaya's intense barrage of spells Axle grasped his sword and shot up into the air aiming at Kaya. She quickly teleported yet again to escape the attack and was able to do so just as Axle smashed through the ceiling beam she had been standing on. She teleported a ways back and accidentally tripped. Luckily Basil was standing right behind her and prevented her from falling.  
  
"Thank you, child." Kaya said as Basil helped her back to her feet.  
  
"No problem. So what should we do? Should I go get Mifune?" Basil asked Kaya who looked a bit frightened.  
  
"He already knows; I just don't know what's taking him so long. Axle's power has increased immensely. It's almost as if he's being driven by some other motive besides his own satisfaction in what he's become. Don't worry Basil, after this next spell we won't be needing Mifune. I hope you have nothing you still have to say to Axle." She said removing her cloak and tossing it to Basil.  
  
Axle jumped down and was prepared to face off with her. Then he tried lifting his leg and found it immoveable. He tried lifting his other leg, also finding it numb. His entire body was paralyzed from his neck down. He looked to Kaya in shock as she started chuckling at him. She then teleported above him and remained hovering in the sky. She shook her head looking down at Axle.  
  
"What a foolish young man you are. If only you could have suppressed and conquered your lust for power, this all might never had happened. But what's happened has happened. Now face the consequences and pay for your actions!" Kaya said as a bright aura surrounded her, casting a spell in a shouting tone.  
  
"Chaos, rain from the stars, and obliterate all that stands in your way!" She chanted as the bright glow surrounding her became brighter.  
  
Basil watched in amazement as Kaya was casting a long spell very aggressively, as though she was trying to complete it with haste. Axle struggled to break free, but found himself only straining his mind further.  
  
"Basil! Keep back!" Kaya warned him as her aura began illuminating brighter.  
  
Basil, quick to obey, jumped behind some barrels and covered his head.  
  
Axle lifted his head as best he could to observe what Kaya was doing, and started to notice the ceiling begin to crack. Suddenly the walls of the castle began to shake and then suddenly separated completely from the rest of the castle! The dungeon now had a clear open view of the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
Sparkster and Sherry were walking down the hallway as Sparkster was flaunting his armor off to the people passing by now freed from his tacky cadet armor by the King's permission. The whole foundation of the castle began to shake as the sky turned pitch black. Startled by this Sparkster peered out a nearby window and looked to see where the source of the shaking was coming from. His eyes nearly bugged out as he looked to find a good portion of the castle levitated in mid air. Sherry came up behind him.  
  
"What's happening?" She asked.  
  
"I can't really explain it!" He said still shocked and grabbed her by the hand before rushing down the hall towards the dungeon area.  
  
* * *  
  
Axle continued to fight the spell that was cast on him, but found himself completely under its control. He looked up at the black sky as a thin horizontal crescent of light began to open up above Kaya's head in the sky. As her chanting became louder Axle became both confused and aggravated. Suddenly Kaya stopped chanting and again everything began to shake. Spreads of light beams began to pour out of the crescent in the sky falling towards Axle at an alarming rate. The individual beams divided into hundreds of strands as they continued to race towards him.  
  
"Goodbye, Axle." Kaya said coldly just before disappearing from view.  
  
Axle yelled in fear as the strands made impact, spreading massive explosions one after another. The bright flashes prevented Basil from being able to see as he continued to crouch behind the barrels and covered his hears from the loud explosions. The massive onslaught from the spell continued until a minute had passed. The entire prison had been completely demolished. Debris came crashing down in all parts of the dungeon and the smoke was just beginning to clear as Basil came to find himself buried under a heap of debris from the ceiling. He struggled to find a way out but was unable to see a thing. Out of nowhere he felt a hand grasp his arm firmly and pull him from the wreckage. The first thing he saw was the sky, which had returned to its normal state above him. He turned his head to find Mifune holding him up with angry look on his face. He set Basil down next to him out of the wreckage.  
  
"Lord Mifune! You don't know how glad I am to see you here!" Basil said, "Where's Kaya? And what in the world just happened!?"  
  
"...That spell was the destruction arc. From what I know it's the most destructive spell ever to be practiced within Haruk...perhaps in the world for that matter."  
  
They heard a faint sound behind them and looked back to find Kaya sitting on the floor trying to catch her breath. Mifune quickly ran over to her to help her up.  
  
"What were you thinking!? You should have waited for me! Who is this intruder that is so skilled it required such a powerful spell!?" He asked.  
  
Just then Axle began to emerge over a pile of crumbled stones holding his sword firmly as the flames on his blade began to dance faster. Not a single scratch was visible on his armor. He looked down at his sword and started laughing. Kaya's eyes widened at the sight of Axle emerging over the wreckage.  
  
"He just...negated the most powerful spell in the history of black magic!" Kaya cried in amazement, "Mifune, Hisaru was right. That spell on the swords is something that I've never encountered before. Whatever it is, it has surely improved the boy's abilities to an unbelievable extent." She said to Mifune who appeared to not be paying any attention at all while keeping his eyes on Axle.  
  
"Axle...I wasn't expecting it to be him..." Mifune said watching his every movement in a disturbed manner.  
  
Axle, who was still laughing over his miraculous survival thanks to the sword, had not noticed Mifune standing before him. He glanced up for a moment forcing his smile into a fearful frown before his lower jaw dropped and his eyes widened.  
  
"Mifune!? You're supposed to be recovering from an illness! You're healthy again in such a short time!?" Axle asked unable to believe it.  
  
Mifune stared at Axle with a terribly sad look on his face. A frown ran across his face as he stood before him. Axle, becoming impatient, stared back at him.  
  
"What is it, Mifune? Do you have something you want to say to me?" He said with a slight tremble in his voice.  
  
Mifune shook his head from side to side in response.  
  
"Perhaps I do. But what good would it do talking to someone so blinded by the powers of the flarestone? Why don't you lay the sword down so we can talk?" Mifune proposed. Axle responded with a sharp laugh.  
  
"This sword may contain amazing amounts of power, but I'm definitely not blinded by it. Speak what you must, and then let's begin the inevitable. You know my main reason for returning here."  
  
"You came here for the book, haven't you? Expecting me to be ill, you were hoping for an easy chance at it." Mifune concluded.  
  
"There's no fooling you Mifune..." Axle said with confidence, and yet somewhat troubled, "If I have to fight you to get it then I guess I have no choice."  
  
Kaya placed her hands on the wall behind her to push herself back up still weak from the spell she had cast. She then stumbled back down to the floor, and Basil quickly tried to support her. Mifune came running over. She waved him closer.  
  
"You'll have to do it Mifune..." She whispered to him, "You'll have to kill him if you want to win. The spell your swords are enchanted with have leaped far beyond my initial expectations."  
  
Mifune sighed looking down at the floor and then back up at Kaya who was panting from exhaustion.  
  
"Don't worry, Kaya. There is much more to my technique than what I've demonstrated against Gromm. This is different, and I'm confident I won't have to kill Axle to stop him." Mifune said smiling at her before getting up and walking back towards Axle. Kaya was stunned at his response.  
  
"Is he being overconfident in his abilities because of the sword? Or has he truly been hiding his greater techniques from everyone all these years?" Kaya wondered before she felt the air rush out of her lungs like the time she had cast the teleportation spell. She quickly collapsed and fell into the support of Basil's arms. Mifune looked back when he heard her gasp and crouched down.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Basil asked worried.  
  
"Yes, I don't think that spell will have the same affect on her as the teleport spell. She just passed out from exhaustion. Take her to a safe room, Basil...I may be a while." He said sincerely.  
  
Basil did as told and grabbed Kaya walking back up the stairs while taking one last look back at Mifune as he neared Axle.  
  
The ground began to shake again as both of them looked up to see the hovering part of the castle begin to fall back down.  
  
"The spell is wearing off!" Mifune thought looking for an escape.  
  
He charged his rocket pack and flew up out of the open dungeon and Axle followed. Mifune landed in the middle of the palace courtyard followed by Axle who landed at the opposite end of the garden. Mifune continued to stare at Axle remaining completely still as Axle had his sword drawn prepared in case of a surprise attack. He noticed Mifune had no armor whatsoever, and was only equipped with his sword and rocket pack.  
  
"He's not wearing any armor...If I strike him hard enough I might have a chance..." Axle thought.  
  
"I wasn't expecting to have to fight you here today, Mifune..." He said, "But either way I'll be taking that book. You've been keeping it a secret for too long and it's about time it was shared."  
  
"Listen, Axle...whether you choose to believe it or not you are being swayed by your emotions, and the flarestone has taken advantage of it. It has amplified your starvation for power, and that is why you stand before me. But I can't let you have the journal. Its teachings can cause the greatest amount of corruption even in the hands of the perfectly sane. By possessing the book I am not blessed, but burdened. You must open your mind and believe what I'm telling you." Mifune spoke as sincerely as he could.  
  
Axle responded with a smile.  
  
"You never did give me enough credit...ever. You still believe I'm some immature child you've been training as a favor to my father, and now you think I'm some insane fool who's searching for every ounce of power I can get my hands on because the sword is manipulating me. Hah! You've been hiding secrets from everyone, Mifune. Secrets which I have reason to believe would end the war with the Devotindos as soon as they were revealed. I think YOU are the insane one here, Mifune. Prolonging the battle to satisfy YOUR crave for power while keeping up the image as a pacifistic general while others fall constantly in battle for the 'cause of a peaceful nation.' You've been able to live in your own personal paradise of war making every victory seem great no matter how many were lost in those battles. All of it was achieved just by locking up that book. I say no more! If the situation was different, and I was able to take the book without commotion, you would have understood eventually why I'm doing what I am now. But that's not how it turned out I guess. If I'm doomed to die by your hand like so many others indirectly have then I accept my fate, but not willingly! Not by a long shot Mifune! I'll be fighting you every step of the way." Axle said squared off with Mifune brandishing his sword.  
  
Mifune continued to frown and shook his head.  
  
"Hearing you say these things absolutely sickens me, Axle. To think that after all this time this is how you truly felt without mentioning a word of it to anyone...not even your father Alec. Is it because you thought he would become angry with you Axle? That he would turn and tell me? It is because you kept these feelings pent-up for so long that you now stand before me asking for a book you know nothing about, but assume it contains all of the answers to the world's problems. And to say that I've been keeping these all to myself proves you are allowing your power to blind your thoughts. This truly saddens me. Thousands have fallen to my sword on the battlefield. What makes you believe you are any different? You mentioned it's possible that your doomed fate is to have your life taken by me. Do you think I'm cross with you over your actions to the point where I wish for your death? Perhaps some do Axle...however..." Mifune said retracting his sword to his back, "The true problem is not with you, but with me. You are simply a victim of my mistake; my terrible mistake that's outcome was inevitable."  
  
Axle stood stunned by Mifune's words, but still flared with hate for him. He wondered why he had withdrawn his sword. Mifune continued.  
  
"I will not simply go away and allow you to take my family's journal, Axle, but at the same time I refuse to strike you. I'm giving you a chance to think this over before you make a terrible mistake. You may leave if you truly desire to."  
  
Axle pointed his sword down towards the ground for a moment standing completely still. Mifune felt as though he was finally coming around and was relieved. Then he lifted his sword and jumped back standing in an aggressive stance.  
  
"Enough! Now you're just trying to trick me into leaving so you can heal your injuries further and will await my return all so you can gain the advantage!" Axle wildly replied.  
  
Mifune sighed realizing a fight was inevitable. He tried to reason as long as he possibly could.  
  
* * *  
  
Basil was running through the halls when Sparkster and Sherry suddenly rounded the corner bumping into him. Sparkster and Sherry stared at Kaya unconscious in his arms.  
  
"What happened to Madam Kaya!?" Sherry gasped.  
  
"No time to explain Princess. Lord Mifune and Axle are out fighting in the courtyard! I have to return Lady Kaya to her room so I can go back and make sure he's all right."  
  
Sparkster jumped at what Basil was telling him.  
  
"What!? Axle is here!?" He said with an astonished look on his face. He looked to his right where the hallway leading to the palace courtyard was and began to pace towards it.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sherry asked.  
  
"I'm going to where Mifune is. I want to see that traitor get what he deserves!" Sparkster said running down the hall. Sherry decided to follow him. Basil, who had just finished placing Kaya in her room, saw them heading down the hall and followed Sherry.  
  
* * *  
  
Mifune continued to stare Axle down as he waited opposite him in the garden. Axle was hesitant and on his guard, fearing Mifune would attempt a surprise pre-emptive strike. He realized he would have to finish the duel as quickly as possible before it would attract too much attention to the palace guards. He tried to quickly think of a way to get Mifune to fight him.  
  
"So you're just going to stand there then and block my path?" Axle chuckled, "What do you think letting me go will do? It's not going to change my mind at all. By letting me go I'll just return later even stronger than I am now and will continue to plague this castle and cause unrest in your mind until I get that book. By letting me go you'll only allow my anger to stew further. By that time I will want more than the book. If you must know I want Zebulos to ultimately suffer along with you for allowing you to keep that book all to yourself. I'll go so far as to slay anyone who calls themselves a Rocket Knight. Then I'll go after that backwards King for siding with your corrupt views all these years...I'll even go so far as you enact my rage on Sheryl and Sparkster. He's no match for me now." Axle said with a grin.  
  
Mifune, now agitated by Axle's claims, fiercely yanked his sword from his waist and began to walk forward while keeping a straight face. This surprised Axle who began to take a few small steps back.  
  
"Heh...I see I've finally gotten a response from you. If you don't mind I'm in a hurry. So I think I'll take the first hit if that's all right with you." Axle said as his sword's flame danced slowly.  
  
Mifune held his sword out in front of him with both hands squeezing the hilt tightly. He made it very apparent to Axle that he was completely serious. Meanwhile Sparkster and Sherry had just arrived to find Axle and Mifune with their blades drawn. Sparkster chose to remain idle next to the door in the courtyard as Sherry moved forward still not believing what she was seeing.  
  
Mifune stopped walking forward, and Axle too stopped in his tracks. Axle was waiting to see Mifune cast the enchantment spell on his sword which to his surprise never came. Instead he stopped before Axle in calm appearance in a standard Rocket Knight offensive stance.  
  
"Go right ahead and strike me first." Mifune replied, "I'll know every hit you'll make 5 seconds before you actually do."  
  
Axle would have normally taken such a statement as a bluff from anyone else, but he knew Mifune was serious. He began to realize the immediate danger of being cornered in a duel with the greatest swordsman on Elhorn and began to shiver, grasping his sword's hilt firmly which gave him a sense of security.  
  
"I suggest you activate the real power of your sword Mifune. By underestimating my skill it will cost you your life!" Axle boasted.  
  
Mifune's blade shined as a sunray bounced off of his blade. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes...that is the correct attitude to have...strike me with the power to shake the very foundations of Elhorn Axle! For mine will be a thousand fold yours!"  
  
Axle became astounded at what Mifune said, believing every word as he began to shake in place with fear.  
  
"I don't care what happens to me..." Mifune continued, "But when you threaten this land and the people I love you are messing with a power you cannot possibly comprehend young Axle. My fight against Gromm was mere swordplay compared to the techniques that I've hidden away for so many years. No Axle...I cannot kill you. But you must pay for your crimes, and perhaps in a few moments you'll realize that in some ways facing death can be less painful than facing life!"  
  
Panicking, Axle took the pre-emptive strike, sure that if Mifune were to draw first he would be doomed. He darted forward yelling with everything he had in him and released his sword's fury on Mifune's. Mifune's guard let off a grand spark and Axle quickly jumped back. He leaped into Mifune yet again, this time changing his approach. Swinging viciously with every attempt to land a hit was well blocked in return by Mifune.  
  
"This isn't going to be good enough. Even with this sword he still toys with me!" Axle thought continuing his swipes and Mifune continuously evaded.  
  
Axle knew he couldn't beat Mifune in ground combat, and quickly jetted off into the sky. Mifune followed. They flew high up into the clouds and upon coming in contact with each other they collided with the tremendous force of their blades. Sparkster, Basil, and Sherry were observing this from the ground watching the jet trails from their rocket packs make erratic patterns in the sky. Axle barreled towards Mifune aggressively. Just as he was about to attack Mifune flew around behind him. Axle, confused by Mifune's tricky maneuver, looked all around him but Mifune was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly out of nowhere came the hilt of Mifune's sword down on his helmet making a large indent. Axle quickly looked behind him to find Mifune hovering a short ways behind.  
  
"He can even outmaneuver me in the air! This is going to be a little trickier than I thought..." Axle thought as he darted back down into the courtyard. Mifune landed directly opposite, and they soon found themselves right where they had started.  
  
"Lord Mifune scared Axle out of the air!" Basil exclaimed.  
  
"Serves him right! I just hope he saves some for me!" Sparkster added.  
  
"Why do they insist on doing this...?" Sherry thought upset over the whole duel.  
  
Axle continued to stare Mifune down, unsure of how to approach. All of his plans had failed miserably. He tried to catch him off guard and swung quickly upward and only realized he had attacked too soon when it was too late. Mifune stepped back and threw his blade into the side of Axle's armor. With a loud clank Axle jumped backward and landed on his back. Before he could return to his feet Mifune struck a blow to his knee and shoulder plating sending Axle skidding across the courtyard for a few seconds before jamming his sword into the ground to stop. Using his sword as a support he slowly began to get back up. Mifune stared at him as he looked over his armor. He felt no impact when Mifune hit him nor was he in any pain. The attacks came so fast he had no idea Mifune had struck him 3 consecutive times.  
  
"What was that supposed to do Mifune...more trickery?" Axle sarcastically remarked before he felt a sharp sting in his right side, knee, and forearm.  
  
Before he knew what was happening to him, Axle's breastplate popped from his chest, followed by his right forearm plating denting inward and his left knee plating shattered. Axle quickly fell before Mifune letting out a sharp yell. Everywhere Mifune hit him began to throb with a burning pain. He looked up at Mifune with one eye open, finding himself in too much pain to open the other.  
  
"Wha...what did you do!? I felt nothing...and then all of the sudden..." Axle asked in a grunting manner.  
  
"They are special disabling techniques which I've discovered. My strikes have timed impacts which will continue to do damage even after I strike. You're way out of your league Axle. Please reconsider what you're trying to do. Otherwise I'll be forced to wear you down bit by bit until you finally give in." Mifune replied grabbing him by the collar of his armor and dragging him across the yard before throwing him on the ground in front of him.  
  
Axle was now completely sure there was no way he could win against Mifune. Using the Black Knight's arms he received at their hideout, he flew up into the air just a short distance from Mifune and released 2 missile swarms out of hidden compartments in his armor from above. Mifune quickly dashed out of the way, scorching the garden where he had been standing. Quickly countering Mifune flew up directly next to him and wound his sword back quickly, and then released his slash like a wound-up spring slamming the broad side of his blade into Axle's side. Axle heard a cracking noise and his right side suddenly went numb. He quickly cut his rockets and fell to the garden floor. Looking down at his side there was a large dent in his rib cage and he was sure that something was broken. His muscle had been completely shredded on impact yet he couldn't feel a thing.  
  
"How can he just stand there!?" Sparkster wondered in amazement, "Did you just see what Mifune did to him!?"  
  
"This is very strange...if I were hit like that I'd be down and out for sure!" Basil added as they watched Axle stand perfectly still facing Mifune. Mifune returned the stare with a slightly puzzled look on his face.  
  
"That's not possible. He should barely be able to catch his breath after that..." Mifune thought.  
  
"You'd better try harder if you want to beat me this time, Mifune! There's nothing you can do to make me yield! This sword has given me a fighting chance to strike you down and I'm going to openly accept it!" Axle said with a smile.  
  
"Your strikes are ten times more powerful than before. It's true that the sword's spell has improved your abilities and increased your limits. However...the honest truth is...you don't have a chance..." Mifune replied somberly.  
  
A new evil had taken over his heart. Mifune placed his sword on his back and drew it quickly. With a slight flick of his wrist the sword ignited into a roaring flame that flickering violently. Axle shivered at the sight of it.  
  
Suddenly Kaya emerged from the gate leading from the palace hall. Sherry quickly ran over to her as she was struggling to stand up straight.  
  
"Madam Kaya, please don't strain yourself! Are you all right?" She asked.  
  
Kaya was staring at Mifune with a terrified look on her face.  
  
"Maros is awake...just like I warned you he would! We're not safe here, we mus-" Kaya muttered before passing out again. Sherry looked to Sparkster troubled and Basil ran over to check on Kaya.  
  
Mifune at last began his own attack striking at Axle fiercely, lashing out with incredible strength, convinced that the evil was contained within his sword. Every swipe of his sword sent Axle a step back further as he continued to try and hold his ground. Mifune dealt Axle a sharp blow striking his sword and sending him falling backwards. Axle began to breathe hard sitting on the ground. In an attempt to surprise him Axle charged his pack quickly and dashed directly at Mifune with his fist out aiming at his face. Axle was astounded as Mifune grabbed his fist in mid flight, preventing the hit. He started to squeeze Axle's fist tighter and tighter crushing the armored plating on his gauntlet. He finally released Axle's hand as he pretended to be in pain grasping it with his other hand. He suddenly tried a counter slash against Mifune which failed as he grabbed the blade stopping it completely and threw it out of the way while countering with a slash upward at Axle. It sent him flying backwards and onto his back shattering his helmet completely. Axle slowly sat up and felt a slight sting on his left cheek. He felt a deep wound run across the left side of his face from his jaw line up to his lip and tried to stop the gushing wound by placing his good hand over it.  
  
"My face!" Axle cried practically growling at Mifune, "I'll make you pay for that!"  
  
Axle jumped behind Mifune quickly hoping for an open hit on Mifune's back. He was about to attack as Mifune swung his blade around a complete 270 degrees slamming it into Axle's remaining arm plating which sent him to the ground quickly. He swiftly jumped back up and began a series of desperately violent slashes edging Mifune back only a few steps. They did not prevail however as soon as Mifune returned with his own series of strikes sending Axle backwards again. Axle took to the air once again and Mifune followed. Barbarically striking in aerial combat neither Axle nor Mifune would give each other even the slightest chance of landing a hit as blood continued to run from Axle's open face wound.  
  
Mifune swung downward blasting into Axle's blade with tremendous force and quickly spun back around with another hit. Axle countered with a horizontal slash to which Mifune jumped back to evade then dashed back into Axle who managed to jump back as quickly as he could. Mifune missed him and sent his sword slamming into the ground letting off tremors throughout the courtyard. He lifted his sword from the ground and jumped back into the duel not giving Axle an inch. With a quick bash he sent Axle to the floor as he slowly crawled back not taking his eyes off Mifune and breathing very hard. He touched his hand to his face to still find it bleeding then looked back at Mifune continuing to crawl back. The fear Axle was experiencing in his mind could now be seen on his face as Mifune edged forward wondering what his next move would be.  
  
Mifune edged forward with an open strike at Axle. As he moved his blade closer he could see the terror fill Axle's eyes as he clenched the dirt on the ground in his fist as if it were life itself. He pulled his sword back and Axle let out a quick shout in horror.  
  
"Do it, Mifune! You have to kill this boy! The Grand Shaman foresaw this! All of it! If you don't kill that boy he will be the trigger of darkness on Elhorn for years!" Kaya shouted to him after just recovering from her faint.  
  
As Mifune pulled his sword back further into a jab position, Axle's eyes widened further and his yell became louder. Suddenly pictures began to flash by Mifune's vision. He recalled himself jabbing Sir Yuma in the chest and twisting the blade to seal his fate on the mountain trail during his escape from Haruk, and he recalled the delusional Evan detonate the bomb in Zebulos castle. The memory of slamming his blade into Gromm's side, and then watching him take his own life because of it. He remembered watching in terror as he watched Axle run Alec through unable to do anything but observe. He then saw an image of Sparkster and Axle 10 years older than they were locked in a battle in a strange mechanical hangar, the windows outside showing nothing but open space. Their two swords collided as Axle's continued through Sparkster's after completely shattering his blade and slammed through his shoulder. Sparkster fell immediately. Mifune suddenly snapped out of his trance and he immediately realized what he was doing with blade in hand, looking down at the trembling Axle. Something clicked inside of him, and he finally broke.  
  
"You know this has to be done, and you know you prefer it this way. Quit pretending your something you're not and let me handle it..." A faint voice said echoing off Mifune's head.  
  
"I...don't have my answer yet. I'm told I have the power to change things, and for a while I believed it. But how can that be when no matter how hard I try to change things... the only thing that seems to produce results is brute force?" Mifune asked himself.  
  
Questions began to race through his mind that he could no longer answer and would no longer tolerate not having answers to. Grabbing his forehead he started to let off a tremendous yell. Everyone jumped and Axle became even more panicked by this.  
  
"Mifune...no..." Kaya murmured before breaking into tears on the ground.  
  
He suddenly stopped yelling and stared back at Axle with a burning rage in his eyes. Axle looked back into them terrified at what he was seeing. It was not the Mifune he knew at all, but rather he took the appearance of a figure Axle found very horrifying. With another quick flick of his wrist, Mifune's sword burst into violent flickers of black flame. Snarling almost like a beast he had transformed into the fabled Maros Kaya had claimed him to be at last.  
  
"What's happened to Mifune!? Why has he become so angry!?" Sherry gasped.  
  
"You can't stop him now...just let things run their course and hope he doesn't do anything too rash..." Kaya replied quietly.  
  
Mifune suddenly dashed forward into Axle who quickly rose to guard and collided with Mifune sending him flying back into the bushes after the hit blew him back completely off of the ground.  
  
"His attacks are impossibly strong!" Axle thought in shock as Mifune continued towards him.  
  
Hit after hit sent Axle flying back and unable to land a hit of his own. Gasping for air after being thrown into a castle wall just from blocking one of Mifune's incredibly fierce hits he got back up and tried to escape by air. Charging his rocket pack he dashed into the sky as fast as he could. This did not stop Mifune, however, as he continued to follow him. Axle looked back and realized he could not escape while turning around to meet Mifune head-on. Their swords collided again releasing a shockwave which sent Axle back again. Exhausted and desperate for a conclusion to the match, Axle darted forward and with everything he had swung at Mifune. Unfortunately the strike was premature and the berserk Mifune grinned as he prepared to take advantage of the open chance at Axle's left shoulder. He began to lift his sword but his muscles began to give out as they began to feel numb. His rocket engines suddenly cut and he dropped 5 stories down crashing into the ground below and began coughing hard. Everyone watching was shocked.  
  
"It's happening again like when he fought that knight in Haruk!" Sparkster cried.  
  
"Is Lord Mifune going to be all right...?" Sherry asked watching with concern as he lied almost motionless on his back continuing to hack.  
  
"The illness is taking effect...we may have to help him..." Kaya said.  
  
Sparkster jumped up and began to run towards him. Suddenly Mifune turned his head behind him to see Sparkster running towards him and stuck his hand out.  
  
"Wait...don't come any closer...!" Mifune commanded now with a much more sane tone to his voice.  
  
Axle had landed and watched Mifune pull himself off of the ground with his sword. Mifune then rose standing in one spot breathing heavily. Sparkster tried to run over to him and Kaya panicked.  
  
"Don't go near him! He might kill you!" Kaya begged.  
  
Sparkster was terrified by the situation Mifune was in, his own thoughts solely focused on defeating Axle as the ex-Captain of Haruk's elite royal guard. After letting off a sharp hack, blood began to spurt from his mouth and he began to pound himself in the ribs several times to control the strange muscle contractions he was experiencing. After they had finally stopped he grasped his sword firmly in his right hand, as the black flame continued to flicker violently. He made a quick practice swipe across out in front of him which generated a gust so powerful it cut the blades of grass at his feet and then charged into Axle sending him skidding across the courtyard yet again until he slammed back-first into one of the stone statues. Shaking his head to regain his whereabouts, Axle began to back away slowly while feeling completely trapped in front of his monstrous ex- master. Mifune grasped his blade firmly with both hands and began to run towards Axle, colliding with his blade dead center after perfectly executing a fierce slash followed by a reverse hit and then a spin slash one right after the other. Axle fell to his knees unable to keep his balance and Mifune continued to breathe harder and harder.  
  
"That was the strongest attack in the Zebulan army! How could Axle have just blocked it!?" Sparkster gasped.  
  
"What are you doing!?" The voice asked Mifune, "I told you to let me handle this boy!"  
  
"The boy is not the problem; I have to break the sword! No matter how impossible it may sound, it has to be a possibility!" Mifune replied to himself grasping his sword firmly in his right hand with his other arm out.  
  
"I can't believe I just blocked that! There has to be some type of weakness I can use! What could it be! Damnit Mifune...how can I beat you!?" Axle thought watching Mifune prepare his next attack attempting to break the Wochi-Chadaki.  
  
With a quick dash off to the right Axle swung across thinking Mifune would charge head on once more. Instead to his surprise he was greeted with a harsh blow to the stomach, which was quickly introduced to Mifune's sword in a single technique. Stunned, Axle fell back trying to regain some of the air that had rushed from his lungs during the attack. Panting from exhaustion and terror he crawled back up against a wall. What he did not notice was that after the attack Mifune's condition had worsened. Mifune sat on the floor holding himself up by his arms as he continued to cough on the ground. His vision became blurred and he was having a much harder time concentrating.  
  
"I can't keep this up...I'm sorry Axle; I only hope you manage to survive this..." Mifune said standing up and getting into the same stance he used against Gromm. Axle knew what was going to happen as his eyes widened with fear.  
  
"Uncle Mifune...please stop..." Sherry begged of him beginning to cry.  
  
Mifune completely ignored everything around him and focused what little energy he had left into his attack looking forward at Axle very sternly.  
  
"If he plans on using the same techniques he used against Gromm, then Axle has no chance..." Kaya said grimly.  
  
Mifune began to run forward with his sword drawn while all eyes fell on Axle. Axle watched completely paralyzed from fear as he could almost see the power radiating from Mifune and his blade as they rushed toward him preparing to strike the conclusive blow. He grit his teeth with anger.  
  
"No! I won't accept this...not now! I can't let Mifune beat me here today! If I do I'll either surely die or never be able to experience my dreams!" Axle thought quickly jumping up and refusing to accept the situation in front of him as the flames on his blade grew larger and fiercer in intensity.  
  
Axle looked around for something...anything as a means of escape or being able to escape Mifune by some miracle. He glanced over at Kaya and Sherry watching the duel in horror and then glanced at Sparkster. Then it suddenly occurred to him, and he had realized the weakness he was looking for had been observing the match the whole time completely unarmed. He then glanced back at Mifune with a smile which shocked Mifune completely and then after charging his rocket pack he jolted straight at Sparkster at an incredible speed. The confused and shocked Sparkster was too frightened to move out of the way and remained petrified. Everyone watched in terror as Axle edged closer ever so quickly to Sparkster with sword in hand preparing to slay his one time friend. Mifune quickly stopped and was startled by what Axle was attempting. Sparkster yelled as Axle came too close for comfort. Out of nowhere came Mifune quickly bolting in front of Sparkster attempting to block the jab.  
  
Mifune swung as fast and as powerfully as he could. His blade came down too quickly as his accuracy had thrown him off. Axle continued through raising his sword above his head. Sparkster's vision was completely blinded as Mifune had thrown himself completely in front of him now defenseless. Axle's blade went down Mifune's chest and through his arms; almost completely through the bone. Mifune fell back and outward away from the sword. Sparkster stood stunned as he watched the blood spatter from the wound in front of his very eyes as Mifune fell back into his arms. His eyes widened as he watched Mifune's blood run from his body down his arms. Axle, still in shock at what just happened, took a few steps back and looked at the blood dripping from the hilt of his flaming sword. He noticed a minute hairline fracture in the flarestone but brushed it off looking back up at Mifune in Sparkster's arms bleeding all over himself completely motionless. Sparkster began to shake him lightly while yelling to him hoping for a response as his eyes were shut tightly. Kaya, Basil, and Sherry stood there completely stunned and unable to move. Kaya's mouth hung wide open and Sherry covered her mouth. Basil stood completely motionless and in complete denial at what had just happened wishing he was hallucinating while shaking his head side to side.  
  
"I...beat Mifune...?" Axle asked himself. Everyone looked to him:  
  
"I beat...Mifune..." Axle said starting to laugh out loud. Sparkster looked at Mifune breathing tensely and not making any sounds. He then looked to Kaya to help who quickly came rushing over while Axle drowned himself in his own praise.  
  
"He's terribly hurt this time...much worse than last time. We have to get him to the surgeons immediately."  
  
Sparkster's hands began to tremble and he released Mifune into Kaya's arms. He slowly rose to his knees and saw Axle overjoyed that he was able to take advantage if the situation into tricking Mifune into false defeat. Bursting with rage, Sparkster ran over to Basil and yanked his sword from its sheath so quickly it sent Basil to the floor. Grasping the sword with both hands he ran at Axle catching him off guard slamming his blade into Axle's savagely. Striking with insane amounts of force, each hit surprised Axle more and more as Sparkster refused to let up. Sparkster fiercely slashed at Axle which when guarded caused Basil's flimsy Silveredge to shatter on impact against the master blade from Haruk. Stirring with hate he quickly glanced over at the Zenosuka still being clenched firmly by Mifune and grabbed it from his lifeless hand. Sparkster leaped into the air with his sword above his head coming down towards Axle. Axle swung upward to block the hit. The Zenosuka's flame began to glow a dark blue, and Sparkster completely ignored the fact that he was able to hold it, let alone wield it. On impact their blades let off a brilliant flash of light. After a series of harsh blows dealt by Sparkster, Axle backed off.  
  
"So you CAN use that weapon...this should be interesting then. I may not have won today, but I'm not going to give up!" Axle said dashing towards Sherry and grabbing her. She screamed in distress as Axle threw her over his shoulder for Sparkster who ran towards them until Axle suddenly took off into the sky.  
  
"I'll be taking the princess with me now. If you want her retuned you must come to the Rocket Knight Headquarter construction site alone with Mifune's journal. If you come any earlier than tomorrow night...I'll kill her!" He warned before taking off into the sky out of sight.  
  
Heeding Axle's warning, Sparkster decided not to follow them and directed his attention down to Mifune, who now lay in his own pool of blood.  
  
"Find every last one of those Black Knight devils! Let none escape!" A voice echoed edging nearer coming from inside the castle hallway followed by loud marching.  
  
"He's going to be ok...isn't he!?" Basil asked Kaya frightened. There was no response.  
  
Sparkster crouched down right next to Mifune's head and started to become hysterical.  
  
"MIFUNE!! PLEASE DON'T DIE! HOLD ON, YOU CAN'T JUST DIE LIKE THIS! DAD!!!!" Sparkster yelled to him only to be replied with by silence as the clouds gathered overhead and raindrops began to fall. 


	12. Part 11

**Part Eleven – The Brave Knights of Tomorrow**

Mifune heard a loud clang sound to the left of him as he lay on his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to reveal a terribly angry Haruk foot soldier holding a combat knife in both of his hands over his head preparing to use it to strike him.  Mifune quickly rolled out of the bed narrowly being jabbed by the knife as the soldier was too slow and pulled his sword from the pillow which Mifune's head was rested upon just seconds before. He quickly grabbed his sword and faced the soldier who started to run at him with the knife in hand. Mifune quickly jumped out of the way and ran next to his bed, and the soldier ran up against the door. Preparing to run towards Mifune again, the soldier was interrupted as a sword cut directly through the wooden door and down his back. It was quickly kicked in and fell upon the wounded soldier by a proud-looking General with a large broad sword looking at Mifune followed by another younger looking warrior with dark brown hair covering his pale blue eyes wearing black splint mail. 

"Master…I apologize for not noticing the intruder sooner…I didn't mean to cause you inconvenience…" Mifune quickly apologized.

"This is what happens when we take inconvenient rest periods during battles. I hope the hour of sleep was worth it…" The General grumbled.

"Please don't be so hard on Maros, Sir Pargal. 18 hours of putting down rebellion is tiring for any soldier." The warrior standing behind Pargal said in Mifune's defense.

"I'm well aware of that, Ohanzi, but every place is dangerous right now. Most of the other divisions have cleared out the border disputes, but we must press onto the castle or this may never end!" Pargal replied turning away down the hall.

The 3 knights left the safety of the small house they took up refuge in for a quick rest. All 3 of them were exhausted from battling the fierce insurrection taking place in Haruk's capital. They had been capturing and killing the uprising citizens for almost a day, and Mifune found it hard to stomach after fighting for so many hours. However he felt perfectly safe having both Sir Pargal and Ohanzi, the Captain of the royal guard fighting alongside him. After walking through the now empty streets as most of the uprising had been quelled by the rest of the troops, they managed to arrive at Haruk's castle which was being occupied by the rebels. Another General approached Sir Pargal from the street and they turned to greet him. He had long silver hair and dark eyes wearing silver plate mail and wore a feathered cape resembling a knight of very high stature. 

"Sir Pargal…my scouts have reported that there are at least 30 rebels inside the palace at this time; the leader seems to be amongst them. I have received word that the princess has evacuated to Euphratia, but the King has decided to stay behind and took a small band of soldiers from my unit into the palace just moments ago. He placed me under strict orders not to follow. Surely we cannot let him go into the palace alone!?" The General asked concerned.

"Of course not. We shall provide an escort for his highness immediately." Sir Pargal replied looking up at the palace.

"Thank you very much Sir Pargal! We shall provide assistance should you request it." The General said smiling relived.

"Of course Commander Ahiga, but do not worry. I believe myself, the Captain, and Maros should be plenty enough." He said signaling to them, "I hope the two of you are prepared for a fierce battle. We'll each have to take 10 of them…"

"Don't worry about my performance. I intend to put on a show that would impress even Lord Seiji of Zebulos himself! No offense Maros." He said with a grin marching up the steps to the palace.

After walking up the steps to the castle they found the large main door locked shut. The 3 of them proceeded to kick it in and were greeted by a hail of gunfire from across the room. They quickly scurried to the pillars to hide from the oncoming barrage. 

"Great…they have guns! This is pretty well organized for a small resistance group!" Ohanzi remarked.

Pargal jumped away from the pillar and quickly jammed his sword into the floor. This caused a large ground tremor that continued on towards the rebels. Soon after there was a loud holler from the opposite end of the hall and the gunfire had stopped. Mifune and Ohanzi came out from their hiding places and followed Pargal down the hallway. 

"Did you get a good look at any of the faces?" Ohanzi asked Pargal.

"Yes…one of them is from Ahiga's blade knights; Corporal Shogin of the Burning Rain tribe. I believe he is the leader of the movement. He must be eliminated immediately." Pargal replied. Suddenly one of the rebels ran across the hall holding a rifle into the room across from them.

"Maros…do something about that peasant then join us in the throne room if you would." Pargal commanded.

Mifune nodded in response and ran off towards the room. He slowly turned the doorknob then quickly pushed the door open and stood before the soldier pulling the trigger of his rifle aimed straight at his head. Mifune quickly held his hand up just in front of his nose and caught the bullet in his hand. The force threw him back out in the hallway and the impact on his palm sent the back of his hand into his nose breaking it. Wiping the blood from his nostrils he walked back into the room and dropped the crunched-up shell on the floor in front of the soldier who was astonished and quickly dropped his gun.

"Maros…!!! I'm sorry please forgive me. The King is in the throne room I meant you no harm."

Mifune, fed up with the unnecessary killings, allowed the man to flee. This quickly backfired on him as the man turned around pulling a knife from his pocket. Thrusting forward, the man missed as Mifune evaded the stab and with a quick swipe downed him with no further resistance. He ran back into the main hall and pushed the large doors open to the throne room. Inside he found Pargal and Ohanzi watching a duel between Corporal Shogin and the King. Striking swiftly and flawlessly both the King of Haruk and Shogin proved to be superior fencers. 

"Don't come a step closer Pargal!" The King demanded, "I'm enjoying this too much to let someone else take over just yet!"

Sir Pargal watched with a worried look on his face. Ohanzi too felt a little uneasy about the King endangering himself. Yet the King seemed to be handling the situation with great ease. Hit after hit was successfully blocked by the King followed by a series of his own attacks which put Shogin on edge every time. Backed up against the opposite sides of the throne room walls the two began charging towards each other as the suspense tightened. Shogin jabbed his sword into the King's ribs followed by the King countering with his own jab which fell short into Shogin's leg ultimately crippling it to a limp. The King fell to the floor grabbing his side and Mifune quickly dragged him next to the entrance as Pargal and Ohanzi drew their swords and jumped in to finish off the wounded Shogin. 3 of the finest sword masters in Haruk were locked in a battle in the throne room which Shogin found greatly to his disadvantage. He found himself guarding fierce slashes brought upon by Pargal, followed by quickly having to block Ohanzi's somersault slash overhead. Backing away he was greeted by Mifune who made a quick swipe through the banner hanging from the ceiling which he stood against dodging quickly and nearly being decapitated as Mifune completed his unsuccessful swing which came so quickly it caused his wild long hair to whip him in the back.

3 against 1 Shogin frantically looked for a way to decrease the odds. He was skilled, but not nearly enough to withstand the pressure of having to fight the best of the royal guard. Backed into the corner, Shogin seemed defeated.

"Be a good lad, and save me the trouble of having to rip your throat out." Ohanzi said grinning.

"Why did you do this, Corporal? Your tribe has a long history of loyalty to the crown. Why have you spoiled it by taking part in such a futile act?" Pargal asked.

"I did what I knew was right. Look at the world around Haruk and how happy they are! We've closed our doors to outsiders and their ideas for centuries and look what it's brought us! I'm tired of living so primitively when there are cities of steel and stone like Devotindos and Zebulos! If you just hadn't of interfered! The King and his protectors have been nothing but trouble for me! Having my skill never recognized to its full potential by the guard I openly accepted leadership over these brave men who fought so gallantly for what they believed in! I'll make sure they haven't died in vain!" Shogin said quickly jumping away from the corner, nearly being hit by Ohanzi's blade.

Ohanzi became irritated that he allowed Shogin to escape his grasp ran after him.

"Wait! You're being careless!" Pargal called to him as Ohanzi refused to listen.

Suddenly Shogin turned around, his hand glowing red, and cast a spell which caused a large explosion to form directly in front of him. The blast blew Ohanzi back and Mifune and Pargal rushed over to him. He was badly burned and seemed to have died upon the spells casting. Pargal shook his head.

"He's been hiding sorcery from us as well. I am too blinded by thought right now to be effective. I leave this matter to you Maros…" He said throwing Mifune his sword.

Exchanging blades with Sir Pargal's heavy broad sword, Mifune grabbed the hilt firmly and ran towards Shogin. A fierce duel ensued as they moved along the steps of the throne. Both of them realized how evenly matched they were and Mifune began to wonder if that was a reason why Pargal had asked him to fight Shogin. After a careless attack, Mifune countered with a brutal swipe of his sword, snapping Shogin's blade in two. Shogin swiftly attacked aggressively striking with a downward slash. Mifune stepped out of the way which threw Shogin off balance. Holding his sword firmly Mifune remained where he stood as Shogin tripped and fell into his sword letting off a faint grunt. He looked up at Mifune.

"You're a lot quicker than you look boy…" He whispered to Mifune as he fell to the floor grasping the blade which impaled him. Mifune pulled the sword from Shogin's chest and wiped the blade clean with cloth rag. He walked over to Pargal with Ohanzi's body draped over his shoulder. The King slowly stood up and they approached him.

"Are you all right your highness?" Pargal asked.

"It's only a scratch. Might leave a scar, but nothing serious it seems." The King said getting up looking much worse than he made it sound. Mifune helped him out of the throne room.

"Assemble the royal guard Maros. We should honor the death of Ohanzi immediately." Pargal said walking down the steps of the palace, "Afterwards you may return home to refresh yourself."

Mifune stared down and was amazed at his heavily blood-stained armor and battle sleeves he had neglected to notice during all of the commotion. He was physically and emotionally drained from the long battle against the traitors of the royal family. 

After summoning the royal guard Mifune returned to Sir Pargal's manor where he had resided since coming to Haruk. Popping his armor off he rested it on his bed and grabbed a small wooden bucket in the corner of his room. He then walked out behind the manor to a flowing spring. Dipping the bucket into the spring he returned to his room and set it on the floor in front of him. After removing his bloody battle shirt he dipped his arms completely into the bucket. Mifune watched the water turn a pale red and started thinking about his duel. He remembered Corporal Shogin as a proud man that was always determined to become a General some day. With a single jab he had taken that away from him including dozens of others that day. He saw a ripple in the reddened bucket water and touched his forehead to find it completely dry. Gazing at the ripple at the ripple he began wondering what could have caused it as he saw another and another collect in the bucket as his vision became slightly blurry.

"Sir Pargal said the King will pardon me within the week. Then I'll never have to do this again…no more senseless killing. I can return home…what will happen? I know father will be upset with me at first; but once he sees how much I've improved I know he'll be proud." Mifune thought.

He heard a sound at the door to his room and looked to his left. Standing in his doorway was Commander Ahiga, the leader of Haruk's military unit the blade knights and the man who was stationed outside the palace.

"Excuse me, but I thought I'd inform you that the princess' airship is about to arrive at the skyport. It's a rare occasion to see Haruk's skyport in full operation and Sir Pargal recommended I ask." He said.

"Thank you for the offer Commander, but I prefer to join my master at Sir Ohanzi's ceremony."

"Suit yourself, but you don't know what you're missing Maros." He said walking out.

Ahiga arrived at the now-busy skyport which was rarely used because of Haruk's isolation. The sunset painted the ports canyon walls bright amber as everyone on the decks above and below Ahiga were busily preparing for the arrival of the royal airship. Behind him stood a young man draped in cloth rags and had a tattoo of two circles in a vertical row on his right cheek symbolizing a lower caste citizen of Haruk. Ahiga's well tailored cape and glittering armor was humiliating to the boy in his presence. On his cheek bore the tattoo of the Blade Phoenix tribe of which was one of the oldest and most respected warrior tribes in Haruk most widely known for being the retainers to the royal family for generations. Loud propeller sounds could be heard coming from the distance.

"Prepare the ropes, lad…the ship approaches." Ahiga said to the boy behind him.

The boy did as told and quickly ran over to the lines. Ahiga looked around watching many of the workers throwing ropes to each other to anchor the ship down once it had docked. It wasn't long before an enormous propeller driven airship glided into the docks. The name '_The Cheona'_ graced the side of the magnificent ship. Standing at the walkway Ahiga's cape flickered in the heavy wind generated by the docking of the airship as he patiently waited for the door to open. After a few moments the hatch opened and out walked 2 servant girls followed by the princess of Haruk wearing a bright velvet cloak.

"Welcome home princess Cheona. Everything is safe now." Ahiga said taking her by the hand helping her out of the airship. 

"It is a pleasure to be back, Commander Ahiga; so nice to see you again." The princess replied with a smile, "The revolt is over then…and what of my father?"

"Most of the threat has been eliminated. It's only a matter of time before the rebels in hiding expose themselves. Victory did not come without a loss however. Hundreds of soldiers were killed, including the Captain of the royal guard while protecting the King from the rebel commander. Your father has been injured, but should recover in time."

"That is good news. How dare the peasants even consider revolting against the crown! What on Elhorn could have incited such an act?" The princess pondered.

"Forgive me highness, but you should return to the palace as quickly as possible. While business has picked up as usual in the city, the streets are still not yet completely safe."

"Of course…" The princess said waving her servants on, "I wouldn't mind returning home after such a turbulent ride back."

  
Ahiga escorted the princess through the now-busy streets as the markets wasted no time in re-opening after the immediate threat had subsided. A soldier suddenly ran up to Ahiga and stopped them both in the street. He walked up next to Ahiga and began whispering in his ear.

"Commander, there are reports of a spy somewhere in the guard for the rebels. Be on watch." The soldier whispered to him before walking off into the busy crowd.

As they continued to walk they approached Sir Pargal's manor. The princess stopped Ahiga in the street to admire it.

"Such a fine house this is Ahiga. To whom does it belong?" She asked curiously.

"This is the house of Sir Pargal, the leader of the royal guardsmen." Ahiga replied removing his helmet and placing it under his arm.

The princess peered inside and noticed a group of soldiers in two rows facing each other around a small, yet brightly lit flame.

"What is happening in there Ahiga?"

"I believe that is the ceremony for the recently deceased Captain Ohanzi."

The princess, having rarely left the palace and never witnessing a warrior ceremony before, became intrigued. 

"I wish to see more…" She said walking into the house. Ahiga followed closely.

The princess walked very close to the ceremony. No one made a sound, nor stood to greet her, but the princess was too fascinated to care. Everyone remained calm and silent around the flame as Sir Pargal sat at the head of the fire with Mifune at his side. All 20 of the warriors with the privilege of being called royal guardsmen sat in one of the two rows of 10 each, gazing at the flame. While they all were identical in the ceremonial white robes and positions which they sat the princess couldn't help but notice how Mifune stood out, and she especially took notice that neither his robe nor face was branded with a tribe icon. She leaned over towards Ahiga who was watching a distance away.

"That boy at the front of the row on the left…he's from Zebulos isn't he? Who is he?"

"That is Mifune, Sir Pargal's personal student. Perhaps you know him better by his formal military name, Maros."

The princess had a shocked look on her face.

"THAT is Maros!? My father always spoke so highly of both he and Sir Pargal as seasoned and powerful warriors. I had no idea he was so young and frail in appearance." The princess gasped.

"And that he is your highness. In 5 years he mastered the fencing style of the royal guard which is quite impressive on its own. Sir Pargal has continuously trained him as the perfect knight. Perhaps you recall the sword tournament. He was the young man whom defeated Maros Gromm."

"Unfortunately I could not attend the tournament, but I've heard magnificent things. He truly must be strong to have defeated Gromm. But how is it that he found his way here to Haruk?"

"It is quite an interesting story actually princess. Apparently he was sent from Zebulos to train in our ways through a certain diplomatic agreement according to Sir Pargal. When he first arrived it turned out to be quite a misunderstanding. Maros attacked a few of our soldiers after he was believed to be just another boy in the confusion. He even went so far as to attack Sir Pargal himself. The entire guard was completely unsure of what was going on at the time until Pargal announced him to be a diplomat from Zebulos. He is due to return to Zebulos very soon as well, possibly as early as this week your highness. Rumors have been spreading that he is actually the lost son of Zebulos' Sanjulo family sent to Haruk for training, but there is no definite proof of this."

"Interesting…very interesting…so this is Maros." The princess said staring at Mifune on the floor.

Suddenly one of the guards quickly rose from his place. Pulling a hidden dagger from his robe he turned around and dashed at the princess. Everyone gasped.

The princess closed her eyes as the crazed man came to striking distance. Suddenly he stopped and the princess opened her eyes. In front of her was the man with a terrified look on his face before falling to the ground. Behind him was Mifune who pulled his sword from the traitor's back and stared at the princess. Pargal came rushing over.

"Are you all right your highness?" He asked.

"Yes…I'm all right now. Thank you Maros." She replied returning the stare into his cold pupils.

Mifune said nothing and walked past her. Ahiga and Pargal gasped at his disrespect and were quick to apologize.

"Forgive Maros your highness. He is overstressed and overtaken by the loss of his comrade; please understand." Ahiga said trying to calm her.

"No…its fine…come Ahiga, we shall return at once. Thank you for allowing my observation of your ceremony Lord Pargal." She said bowing to him before walking out.

Mifune returned to his room and looked out at the sun which was just beginning to fade into the horizon. He began to think about returning to Zebulos and how proud his father would be and sighed. Then Sir Pargal walked into his room.

"Maros, the King has summoned us to the palace." He said.

Mifune slowly turned around and accompanied his master. As they walked through the streets, Mifune was surprised at how fast the merchants were at making everything seem normal after such a terrible disaster just hours before. 

"Did the King say why he has summoned us?" Mifune asked curiously.

"No, but it is most likely some sort of honor ceremony. With all of the losses there are many openings in the ranks which need filling. That is probably what this is about. Or perhaps you may be getting your pardon from Haruk early after impressing the King." Pargal replied continuing to walk on.

A smile ran across Mifune's face at the thought of an early release from Haruk.

"Another thing Maros…as I was observing your attitude during battle, there is something that concerns me. You still haven't realized your carelessness in all this time. You're going to have to learn that the difference between killing and sparing can mean the difference between your own life and death."

Mifune thought about this as they continued to walk. Along the way they noticed two merchants standing by their carts conversing.

"Yeah…I just heard this morning…" One of the merchants in the street said to another as Mifune and Pargal were passing by, "Its created quite an uproar in the Rocket Knights."

Mifune stopped upon hearing news about the Rocket Knights. Pargal too was curious.

"That's just too bad…" The other merchant replied, "Sir Seiji never did find his son did he?"

"No he didn't…still missing. Maybe he's dead after all. I guess the Sanjulo bloodline ended with him. I hear Sir Seiji's student is taking leadership now. He wasn't that old either. These nasty diseases are claiming more and more people every time I turn around!"

Mifune suddenly felt a lump in his throat as all of the noise around him simply faded. The only thing he could hear was the two merchants talking in the street. Sir Pargal walked over to them.

"Excuse me gentlemen…" Pargal said to the two merchants amazed at the sight of him.

"You're Sir Pargal! The honor's ours sir! What can we do for you?" One of them said as they bowed.

"I couldn't help but overhear someone of importance has passed away in Zebulos you say?" He asked.

"Yes Sir, Lord Seiji Sanjulo himself; the leader of the Rocket Knights." The merchant confirmed. 

Mifune suddenly felt his knees shake and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Pargal helped him move over into an alleyway nearby out of public view. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings, unable to speak, listen, or maintain a chain of reasonable thought. Pargal shook him by the shoulders trying to shake some sense back into him.

"Maros, listen to me. I know this comes a shock to you, but you cannot show this side to the King or his court! Do you understand!? MAROS!!!" He snapped.

Mifune, realizing where he was, snapped out of it long enough to march onto the palace. Inside the throne room were many dignitaries as well as other soldiers who had been summoned to the palace. Many of them were young, well-trained cadets like Mifune. The King called the first soldier forward. He stood up slowly grabbing his side where he was wounded. The princess watched him struggle and became slightly concerned.

"As you all know the events which have just passed have come as a shock to most of us I'm sure, but it is thanks to the efforts of the brave guards which I've assembled in this room today that our nation still exists at this time." The King spoke, followed by modest applause, "As we all know, many of our finest soldiers have fallen at the hands of these traitors, and we must rebuild our ranks should the need arise to call these fine warriors of Haruk to arms once again. What better time to acknowledge these skilled soldiers than now?" He said walking up to the boy at his feet.

"Soldier Yuma, you have served us well from what I hear in this passing battle. For your valiant services I have requested your enlistment into the royal guard. Congratulations young man." The King said resting his hand on his shoulder.

"You're most gracious majesty." Yuma said bowing before walking off.

One after another the soldiers lined up at the throne to accept their promotions. Mifune was too upset to notice anything that was going on. After a while the King had called he and Sir Pargal forward. They approached the throne and kneeled.

"I am especially proud of you two warriors today, and share your grief over the loss of Captain Ohanzi. But with his defeat, we must press on. Maros, I know you are awaiting leave from Haruk at this time, even so soon after your promotion to Second Captain. However before I bid you safe passage on your journey back to Zebulos I ask only a small favor of you, and am hereby naming you Chief Captain of the royal guard for the appointed time in Ohanzi's absence."

The crowd was shocked. This was the first time an outsider had ever been appointed such a high honor. Gromm, who was watching in the crowd, stormed off bitter at the King's decision after expecting the position for himself. No one was more shocked than Mifune who was expecting an early pardon. Pargal sensed this and was quick to calm the distraught Mifune.

"Don't be alarmed. I shall speak to the King about this shortly." He whispered to Mifune through the loud applause.

The princess stood up and ran up to the King, whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened moments afterwards. She walked to the front of the throne preparing to speak.

"Good members of the court. Many have approached me on whom I will choose as my groom, and the future King. I believe I have made my decision. I choose…this warrior!" She said pointing to Mifune. The entire crowd gasped and Mifune looked up appalled.

"Dear child, surely you should reconsider your choice…" The King begged her thinking about his promise to Mifune.

"Nothing needs to be reconsidered father! Maros shall be by groom!" She repeated to an already shocked crowd while walking up to Mifune and tying a green sash around his arm signifying her choice.

Gromm, standing in the back of it all started to laugh in misery.

"Could this day be any worse!?" He thought to himself thinking of the sheer agony of Mifune being his master.

"Sir Pargal…Maros…the two of you are excused…" The King said clearing his throat, "Are you all right Maros? You look terribly pale."

"He's just fatigued highness. Rest should improve his condition." Pargal interfered.

Without warning the King suddenly collapsed, grabbing his injured side. Everyone rushed up to him as three guards took him away.

"Is father going to be all right!?" The princess asked.

"I'm not sure right now your highness." Ahiga replied, "I apologize it appears the King is still not feeling well after his injury. I'll have to end this gathering now."

Everyone left the palace, unsure of the King's health and a bit concerned. Mifune was pacing back and forth in Sir Pargal's room as he sat meditating by a fire.

"How could this have happened!? In a moment's time everything has changed! This isn't the way it's supposed to be master!" Mifune complained impatiently as he paced.

"Calm down Maros. There is an answer to every problem." Pargal replied quietly.

"I don't care about the marriage! I've longed to return home with every swipe of my sword! Now I know that is nothing more than a fantasy!"

"You don't know for sure if the King intends to keep you here. As a matter of fact I know that is not his intention. He will find some way to persuade the princess to change her mind."

Mifune suddenly stopped and sat on the floor with his back to Sir Pargal. Thinking about his father he breathed a deep sigh. Suddenly a loud announcer could be heard walking down the street.

"The King has fallen to his wounding!" The announcer cried in the street.

Both Sir Pargal and Mifune were startled by this. Sir Pargal too now became distraught.

"The King is dead…my fate is surely sealed." Mifune spoke quietly.

"Enough! No one is more saddened by this loss than me! Before the princess the King was like a father to me!" Pargal replied. A deep silence fell over the room for a few moments.

"What's going to happen now?" Mifune asked.

Pargal sighed, and then stood up.

"The throne has to be filled immediately. The palace guards are probably on their way here as we speak for the coronation."

"Coronation!? I can't be King of Haruk; I have no knowledge of such things! I must return home to see my father!" Mifune cried as he fell to the floor full of anger on the verge of tears. Sir Pargal rubbed his chin before walking over to Mifune's sword on the floor next to him.

Mifune looked up as Pargal drew his blade curious as to what he was planning.

"I have never once regretted being locked up in this place. I would take any measure necessary to protect my King…even if it meant suppressing my own ability. I'm not going to let you make the same mistake as I did Maros…" Pargal said bowing his head to the floor gripping the sword tightly.

"Master?"

Pargal suddenly raised the sword above his head. Mifune's eyes widened with fear.

"I'll release you from your ill-fate Mifune. It's my last gift to you!" He said thrusting the sword downward.

Mifune shut his eyes waiting for the painful sting. Instead he heard a loud grunt and looked to Pargal to find him bent over after jamming the sword into his abdomen. Mifune gasped.

"What are you doing master!?"

"I will not allow one of the finest swordsmen on Elhorn to be held captive by this monarch! The western gate is lightly guarded right. Now go! Get out of here! And take this with you…" Pargal said removing his own sword from his back and throwing it to Mifune.

Mifune pulled the beautifully polished sword from its sheath half way then looked up at Pargal.

"I'll never forget all that you've done for me master..."

"Of course you will..." Pargal grunted as he chuckled, "I wish you luck Maros, you have made me proud. Now go, quickly!"

Just as Mifune was about to leave, a servant walked in the room and shrieked at the sight of the wounded Pargal. Mifune quickly turned away and ran out of the house as quickly as he could. The sound of the soldiers who were coming to bring him to the palace echoed close by. It was not long before they answered the screams and found Sir Pargal on the floor drenched in his blood.

"What happened here Sir Pargal!? Where is Maros!?" The commander shouted.

"He has escaped. He said something about fleeing through the northern gate! You must go quickly!" Pargal replied trying to stand.

"Quickly! We must pursue Maros at any cost! If the princess hears of this the punishment will be severe!" The commander yelled to them frantically as they ran out of the house in the opposite direction Mifune was traveling.

Sir Pargal quickly yanked the sword from his side and slowly crept out into the empty street while staring down the direction Mifune had fled.

"Be safe Maros; don't spoil this chance to live a life I would have loved to live…"

* * *

Mifune suddenly opened his eyes feeling a terrible combination of burning, throbbing, and stinging running throughout his chest and arms as Sparkster, Kaya, and Basil tried to restrain him as best they could. He could hear Sheryl sobbing behind them. They finally reached his room, placing the moaning Mifune on the bed as Basil held his good arm down.

"There has to be something you can do!" Sheryl asked Kaya frantically.

"Before I can calm him down we have to stop the bleeding. If he continues to bleed like this he'll be dead before I can do anything else!" She said moving her hands beginning a chant. Sheryl watched in agony unable to do anything but watch Mifune struggle on his bed while listening to his pain-driven yelling. 

"This spell isn't working; his wounds are far too deep! Someone call a surgeon here immediately!" Kaya hollered.

Sheryl quickly rose and ran down the hall while Kaya continued to cast her healing spell to the best of her ability.

"Maros, you stubborn bastard! Don't even think about dying until I get another chance to speak with you again!" Kaya shouted.

Sparkster looked down at his armor, drenched in Mifune's blood and began to pause. Mifune's violent movement brought him back into reality as he continued to restrain him on the mattress. Before anyone could lose hope in the situation two of the royal doctors rushed into the room and gasped at the sight in front of them.

"My word, what has happened to him!?" One of them gasped quickly running over to Mifune examining the wounds.

"Please doctor you must save him! I cannot stop the bleeding with magic alone!"

"We have to find a way to restrain him first, he's moving around too much. Is there a spell you can cast on him to calm him even the least bit?" The doctor asked.

Kaya closed her eyes and placed her arms out in front of Mifune, who started to calm and eventually fell asleep.

"Please doctors you must work quickly. I cannot cast anything else on him as long as the sleep spell continues."

Working with haste the doctors quickly huddled around Mifune's bedside as a nurse pushed everyone out of the room and closed the door behind them. After a few moments one of the nurses emerged from the room and closed the door quietly behind her as everyone scurried over to hear the news.

"How is he? Is he going to be all right?" Sheryl asked, terrified of a negative response.

"…Lord Mifune's bleeding has stopped. The doctors are working as quickly as they can. His chest and arms have suffered severe injuries. Some of the doctors are amazed that he was able to survive after losing so much blood. I'm sorry but I must return to my duty, the doctors need every hand they can get at this time." She said going back into Mifune's room shutting the door behind her.

Sheryl felt a thousand times better and sat on a chair in the hall next to Sparkster who had been leaning up against the wall the entire time completely silent. She leaned over and grabbed his bloody hand.

"Who did this to him Sparkster…?" She asked quietly with quivering lips, "Was it Axle?"

Sparkster looked forward and then bowed his head nodding in reply.

Sheryl took her hand away and folded it in her lap gazing at the rug on the floor.

"Why…?" She murmured beginning to weep almost silently, "Has Sir Alec's death really caused such a great tension in his mind, that it's caused him to turn on everyone who cared for him? I don't understand why Mifune has to be the sole person at fault for all of this and why Axle had such a drive to defeat him…"

"He didn't beat him!" Sparkster yelled interrupting Sheryl, "He cheated! And I'll make him pay for that!"

Sheryl gasped and grabbed his hand again.

"No! I forbid it! I don't want anyone else to be harmed by this terrible misunderstanding! Mifune would completely agree!" She demanded.

Sparkster held his true feelings back ultimately yearning for nothing but Axle's death in his mind.

"They said they stopped the bleeding, but can they do something about those injuries? They looked awful…" Basil said as quietly as he could to Kaya so as not to upset Sheryl.

"If it were anyone else they would be dead by now. Mifune is strong, and I have confidence he'll pull through this…" Kaya replied.

Everyone waited in the halls hoping for the door to open. Basil and Sparkster remained in their bloody clothes, refusing to leave until hearing word on Mifune's condition. Kaya began pacing the floor becoming irritated having to wait without a single word for hours. Sheryl remained in her chair unable to do anything but hope and wait for good news to arrive.

* * *

After flying for a straight hour Axle had traveled far outside the borders of the Kingdom into the suburbs where the new Rocket Knight Headquarters was being constructed. The building had been left untouched since word of Alec's death which Axle found to be a great asset to his plan. After he landed the princess fought him with every step he took as she pounding on his back with her fists as he carried her up the stairs near the top floor where the roof had not yet been complete. Testing the wooden supports he found a beam that suited his purpose, and quickly fetched some rope and began to tie the princess to it. Well-aware of Sherry's new abilities he bound her legs and arms together with rope and placed a gag in her mouth not taking any chances should she attempt to cast a spell.

"Forgive my rudeness princess, but I don't want you to try something I'll regret later…" Axle said trying to justify his harsh measures.

He slowly crept back down the partially completed stairway and began searching the main floor for something. Pushing over a pile of lumber on his right he found a small wooden crate with the crest of the Black Knights engraved on it.

"It's here just like they said it would be." Axle thought, "I didn't think they'd actually go through the trouble."

Upon opening the crate he found a small medical kit. Unraveling some gauze to apply to his severely maimed side he looked down and noticed the hairline fracture in the flarestone, but thought nothing further of it. Removing his sword from his back he gently leaned it up against some boxes. He suddenly felt something peculiar as though something was leaving him internally. To his great surprise Axle's wounds started to ache more, and then something startling happened. A jolting pain ran across every area Mifune had struck during the battle. A sharp sting exploded in his side as he gasped from the pain falling over on the floor grabbing his side. Sherry watched terrified and wondered what was happening as he struggled on the floor screaming. Blood began to ooze from wounds thought sealed as Axle panicked from the intense searing pain spreading throughout his body. He started to reach for anything in site, and grabbed his sword pulling it to the floor. Suddenly the pain began to lift, and he started to calm down. Sherry continued to observe puzzled and frightened as to what had just happened. Axle tried to relax as his torn muscles tensed as the sweat dropped down the sides of his head. He glanced over at the sword in his hand and noticed the flarestone glowing brightly.

"What did he do!? As soon as I placed the sword down my injuries intensified!" Axle thought.

Axle wondered why his wounds had inflamed so quickly, and then it struck him. He now understood how Gromm took so much punishment from Mifunes attacks and still survived. It was now apparent to Axle that the flarestone was actually doubling as a regeneration device of some kind. Very few people had ever studied the flarestone before making Axle the first to discover this secret. He watched the small crack in the stone and became frightened that it may spread.

"If this stone dies I probably won't be able to survive these injuries. I can't beat Sparkster like this! I need a little more time!" He thought to himself returning to the medical kit as dusk set in.

* * *

Mifune opened his eyes and looked around.  He was surrounded on all sides by stone walls sitting on a hard stone floor that seemed to expand for miles before meeting the walls which surrounded it.  The area was open, and the sky was a dark pink and orange.  The air was cold and dense as he saw the vapors from his own breath before him.  Looking himself over he could not see any signs of bodily damage, and there was no pain other than from his usual aches.  Suddenly he sensed something, and looked ahead of him to find a figure sitting atop the stone wall across from him grasping his sword in hand as the blade stood upright supported by the stone which it rested upon.  Mifune felt a strong familiarity with the swordsman, and then he suddenly realized exactly who the figure was and gasped.  There in front of him sitting on the wall was himself 15 years younger with long hair dressed as a Haruk warrior.  Three green lines were painted on the left side of his face perfectly even symbolizing the mark of a Captain.  The mirror figure stared down at Mifune as a large grin appeared on the left side of his face.  Without warning he leaped down to the floor in front of Mifune who was stopped in his tracks.

"Y…you!?  What is this place?  What is going on!? You're…"  Mifune spoke puzzled by what was unfolding before his eyes.  The figure chuckled back.

"What's wrong, Mifune?"  The warrior asked grasping the hilt of the sword in one hand, and the end of the blade in another which was exactly identical to Mifune's, "You don't recognize this place, do you?  Why don't you take a better look around then…"

Mifune looked at the stone walls around him and then suddenly everything began to become clear.  He was standing in the arena where he had fought Emperor Devotindos as a young boy in the tournament years ago.  He turned back to gaze at the ominous version of himself.

"Yes…you remember now don't you…the tournament.  Except there's something different this time isn't there?  There are no spectators, no judges, no father, or teachers.  This time it's just about you and me."  The warrior spoke.

"But you are me…"  Mifune said puzzled.

"Wrong!  You've hoped for so many years that it would remain that simple!  The fact of the matter is I am not you; I never was you!  I am Maros of Haruk, and all that stepped across my path had fallen before my presence at one time.  And then you took that all away from me…you despised me and tried to hide me in the corner of your mind for so long.  Borrowing whatever skill you wished from me whenever you saw fit!  I am what you have become, and now I am once again the dominant figure of your existence!" 

Mifune felt uneasy as Maros stepped closer to him.  A flood of unpleasant memories filled his mind as he stood before him with an evil grin on his face.

"…This can't be!  I've shut you and your ways away many years ago.  You are what Sir Pargal has forged in my heart, but until now you have had to obey my commands. Why is it that you now have free reign!?"

Maros laughed and looked back to Mifune.

"You fool!  Don't you understand?  That is exactly why Pargal chose you to be his pupil!  He could sense the fire - the power - the skill which you possessed that day you fought him!  That is how I came to be!  It is why he has never acknowledged Gromm as anything more than his nephew!  WE are the absolute!  It's just like the sorceress says, the world could be ours for the taking!  Why then do you resist me as you always have!?  This time it has almost cost you your life, and now that you're state has weakened to such a degree I will no longer allow you to control me any longer.  I intend to leave you here in this void of your mind just as you have left me here for all these years!"  Maros said taking an offensive stance.

Mifune widened his stance.  His right foot in front of him, while his left was pressed firmly onto the floor behind him.  The flame on his sword danced violently.  With a swift flick of his wrist Maros ignited his own sword into a violent black-colored blaze.  A strange spell fell over Mifune as he looked directly into himself in front of him which sent an awkward feeling racing through his mind.

"You are what I've been trying to reject my whole life.  Ignoring you was just one of my mistakes, and now you stand before me threatening my very existence...It's time I've rectified this mistake.  You are what Kaya compared with Gromm.  You are the monster that killed Yuma on the mountain trail!  I will not allow you to become dominant so that you can continue to harm others, and I will stop you myself!  Die, Maros of Haruk!"  Mifune said charging forward as Maros began to laugh.

Mifune leaped forward as the ground underneath him collapsed from the force he applied to it heading straight into Maros, who remained still.  Preparing to strike a crippling blow Mifune wound his sword behind him only to find himself hesitating to strike as he became dangerously close to Maros.  By the time he was at close striking distance Mifune had forgotten his original attack and tried to back away but it was too late.  Maros firmly grasped Mifune's skull in his hand slamming it into his knee before jumping back as Mifune fell to the floor face first.  He slowly picked himself up waiting for the numb feeling to leave his face as Maros chuckled across from him.

"What's wrong?"  Maros laughed, "Can't remember your techniques!?  In case you've forgotten I AM your techniques!  Everything you've learned since I was created has been my own memories!  You can only use what I allow you to now.  They are assets which only I can give to you in the weakened state you are in!"

Mifune slowly rose to his feet and stared at Maros, already breathing hard.  He took his stance once again.

"…I figured that might be the case…very well then. I'll defeat you without the skills of the royal guard!"

"If that's truly what you think then the sorceress was right…you are crazy!"

Mifune desperately attempted to land a hit, leaping to side, positioning himself as low as possible.  To his surprise he was greeted by Maros' face in front of him smiling, perfectly matching his agility.

"You couldn't remember any of those memories I showed you during the battle against Axle, could you?  The warrior Yuma in particular was from my memory alone.  It was so pathetic watching you struggle trying to explain your actions to the high sorceress. I thought I'd best help you and show you the truth..."  Maros chuckled in Mifune's face.

Shocked, Mifune stopped allowing Maros enough time to jab him straight through the rib cage, completely destroying the armor covering that area as he pierced Mifune's side.  Mifune gasped as Maros quickly yanked the sword from his lung and kicked him into the wall of the arena causing him to fall to the floor yet again.  Mifune slowly picked himself off the floor with his arms as he began to heave up blood which fell to the ground in front of his face leaving a nasty taste in his mouth and the air began to seem a lot heavier as he suddenly became aware that he was facing a losing battle against his dark past.

"As I mentioned before…"  Maros said staring down at the weakened Mifune, "I am not you, I am something better!  A warrior not troubled by his past with the strength to take what should rightfully be his!  Without me you are just that child that fled home so many years ago - weak and desperate for a greater power…"  

"...You…are nothing but a byproduct of my own ambition from back then.  You claim to be someone else, but…"  Mifune spoke running three of his fingers through the blood on the ground as he painted 3 lines on his face identical to Maros', "I was also once Captain of the royal guard, and I cannot allow you to shame my master any further.  He taught me…us…what we know because he knew I could suppress the zeal of power where Gromm had failed.  But over time it's grown difficult.  Still, I will not allow you to continue this madness. You must be stopped!  I'll do this for my master, for the good of Elhorn, and for myself.  I'm now ready to accept the truth…Maros should have never came to be!"  Mifune said ignoring his side wound charging at Maros aggravated.

"I'm not going to leave that easily!  Not after I've come this far!  My time is almost at hand, and I'm ready to embrace it!"

Mifune viciously attacked Maros with a barrage of severely deadly attacks from his cache of techniques learned as a boy.  Maros, as if perfectly aware of every one of them, dodged them completely.  Mifune lunged into Maros attempting a quick jab which failed as Maros quickly jumped away before unleashing his blade and tearing into Mifune's armor straight into his flesh.  Mifune quickly leaped away and then right back into the onslaught from Maros who was quick to meet Mifune's sword head on.  Shards of the Zenosuka and its mirror weapon scattered about the arena floor as the nearly indestructible master weapon proved to be very much destructible as the gods of war clashed head on fiercely.  Finally reaching a close distance with both sweat and blood pouring from his forehead Mifune wound his sword back for a quick strike.  The blow knocked Maros' sword completely from his hands.  Maros just smiled as he swiftly kicked the sword from Mifune's hand.  To counter this Mifune tackled him to the floor, tightly wrapping his hands around his neck sitting over him as Maros did the same. With both of them gasping for air Maros took the initiative and kicked him away as he reached for his sword on the floor quickly jumping to a ready position.  Mifune took the opportunity to grab his own as they once again dived into each other's blades.  Blow after blow continued to tarnish their swords as they both backed away momentarily to overlook the damage done.

"…You're not doing too bad…for someone who has no chance…"  Maros mocked exhaustedly.

"Don't speak to me!  I can't even stand to listen to your voice!  Your existence proves that I'm not crazy, but instead proves something that I feared far more than insanity!  You were the one who made me do all of those things back then!  You say that I was the one using you…on the other hand I see it just the opposite!  You fed off of my impulses and killed whomever you saw fit through me.  The boy's parents from the Zebulan colony, Yuma, everyone that died unnecessarily had died because of your actions!  What Kaya had said of me was true all along!  You are nothing but a heartless bastard!  But I will no longer pay for the crimes you have committed!  I will settle this now! Like Gromm, you are nothing more than a splinter from my past left unchecked!  I won't let you bring any more harm than you already have!"

"You cannot put your past behind you that easily!  Like it or not you contributed to the massacres.  All I did was give you the ability to do so!"

Continuing to ignore him Mifune struck viciously at Maros who continued to predict strike after strike.  He made a wide slash across again knocking the blade from Mifune's hand and forcing him to the floor.  As Mifune went to grab the sword Maros planted his boot atop his arm as he jabbed Mifune in the arm once.  Mifune let out a grunt as he looked up at Maros who was smiling the whole time.

"You imbecile!  Why do you keep on resisting such a great thing?  I offered to take care of the boy, but now you've waited too long to release my power, and now you have no idea what agony you've brought upon yourself!  You held me back when you fought Gromm too!  I could have destroyed him easily!  Stop butchering yourself and just die!"

Maros brought his sword up preparing to drive it into Mifune's spine giving him just enough time to grasp his sword and break free from the hold.  Maros, the pride which Mifune had become that stood before him had taken a new form in his mind.  All he felt was hatred, and for the first time was witnessing the 'monster' which people had spoke of.  Maros too seemed to be losing his temper as he struck from above attempting to cleave Mifune in two.  Quickly thinking he side stepped and drew his blade beside him.  Maros fell to the ground only to be met by Mifune's blade as he quickly pulled it forward, making a deep cut along Maros' side.  He backed off leaving a trail of blood in front of him.  Grasping his side Maros dropped to his knees with his sword in front of him in his hand, grasping it lightly.  Mifune slowly approached him with his sword firmly grasped in his hand.  Suddenly Maros spun around and firmly grasped the wounded area where he had run Mifune through.  Mifune gasped from the sharp pain running through his side and nearly let go of his sword.  Maros then placed the palm of his hand squarely on Mifune's face.

"Weak little boy!"  He taunted as he threw him into the arena wall.  Mifune slid down with his back to the wall and remained still while grabbing his throbbing side as Maros laughed taking a stance with the intent to kill.

"You're nothing without me…I am your power…what you became in Haruk.  Without me you are just that same boy that left home with a dream and nothing more than a dream.  All of the royal guardsmen possess this side to them, the warrior within.  There are those who are willing to accept it like Gromm, and those who do not, and are defeated by their own inner selves.  But you…you chose differently, and tried to co-exist with me in a passive way ultimately destroying your body…pathetic…I'll stop you from doing any more harm than you already have by taking your place!  Goodbye Mifune Sanjulo of Zebulos!"

Mifune started chuckling as he rose up from the floor grabbing his side with a confident smirk on his face.

"What?  You've lost your mind in defeat now?"  Maros asked.

"…There's more to the reason why my body has deteriorated than just my rejecting of you…I've been hiding things from you so that you couldn't use them to do any harm.  Now it seems that I'll have to demonstrate them for you openly if I'm to stop you from this madness."

"A dying fools gibberish…nothing more!"

"Attack me; attack me with your finest techniques!"  Mifune said holding his sword out in front of him, "Honor our master in doing so as I defeat you with the techniques I've tried so hard to hide from you all of these years!"

"Die!!"

Maros jumped from the ground, and the sheer force behind him caused the ground beneath him to crumble to gravel.  Mifune too leaped forward with great agility. The bright black flame of Maros' sword flared brightly as he wound his sword back ready to strike Mifune with the same crushing blow he dealt to Gromm.  Mifune edged forward with his sword in hand at shoulder height charging forward with rage.  Each of them concentrating their energy and emotions into a single decisive strike.  At last they were at the proper distance, and Maros unleashed his critical swing.  Mifune ducked in time only to be nicked by the end of the blade as he was free to continue his attack swiping horizontally upwards across Maros' chest and through his sword causing his blade to sever in half as the upper edge of the sword flew into the air before shattering from the delayed impact of Mifune's sword.  Maros quickly fell to the floor where he laid in his own blood.  Mifune, suddenly realizing whom he had just defeated, crouched to the floor.  He supported the back of his head with his hand as if cradling the memories of his past, but still ultimately detesting him.  Maros chuckled.

"So…that's why you hid the journal from me.  You thought I'd use that power against the people you developed feelings for.  Such weakness…but I suppose you were right."  He laughed.

Mifune could not answer. Instead he watched as he could almost see the life escaping Maros' body.  Witnessing what was going on left an awkward feeling as he felt as though he was watching his own death in front of him.

"You do know that by defeating me you'll lose all of your abilities which you've learned in Haruk?  The warrior within you will cease to exist, and yet you're still comfortable with this?"

Mifune smiled and gazed down at him unpleasantly.

"…If I no longer have to worry about the ones I love being hurt, it satisfies me just fine.  No longer having to deal with the advantages and disadvantages of being a part of the monster that killed so many.  I no longer need such a thing.  I am resolved on this…"

"…You fool..."  Maros chuckled as the blood dripped down from the side of his mouth, "That was the last time you'll ever be able to experience the rush of combat again.  I witnessed what happened to you in those final moments of the duel against the boy...your skill is useless now.  Let it torment you, Mifune...let it remain 

in the back of your mind until it rots as I have...goodbye, Mifune...it's time I've taken my place among the fallen."

Maros turned his head away and faded with the shadows, along with any memory of the techniques he was taught in Haruk.  Mifune stood up now alone in the arena and looked to the sky.  He felt different, and somewhat more alone than he usually felt.  But at the same time he felt peaceful and at ease, and the thoughts of Gromm, Axle, and the 'Maros' he had become and destroyed had faded, and the first person that came to mind was one whom he suddenly felt even closer to than ever before.

* * *

Hours had passed since the nurse came to everyone with news that Mifunes bleeding had stopped. Basil, Kaya, and Sheryl continued to wait for news, while Sparkster had drifted asleep up against the wall. The King, marching down the hall, quickly broke the silence as he stormed up to Sheryl waking Sparkster up on the floor next to her.

"I've done everything I can now. Security has been tripled around the castle perimeters, but even knowing that it still doesn't make me feel any better. How could this have happened so quickly and without warning!?" The King asked.

"I know you're worried your highness, but nothing can be done at this time. According to Axles demands if we send anyone else to the Headquarters besides Sparkster he may try to kill the princess."

The King shuddered at the thought. He walked over to Sparkster and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry you had to be involved in this situation so heavily lad. How can I possibly expect you to defeat Axle after this happened?"

"There has to be some other way around this!" Sheryl interrupted, "I know it's just as Mifune said! Axle is just confused right now…corrupted by that sword. There has to be another way to return the princess than by endangering anyone else!"

"I don't think so Lady Sheryl. And he told us if we tried to come close he'd kill her! This is a real mess…" Basil added.

Everyone was trying to think of an alternative when the door to Mifune's room started to creak open. Everyone jumped up in surprise as a doctor stepped out of the room with a glum expression on his face. The whole group held their breaths. 

"Yes doctor? How is Mifune?" Sheryl asked.

The doctor let out a long sigh and looked around at everyone's tired faces.

"We have just finished operating on Lord Mifune...and for now he seems to be holding on. I'm very sorry but for now I can only inform you of how things seem to be progressing so far." The doctor spoke.

"Yes doctor we understand. Please continue." The King replied.

"As it stands right now Lord Mifune has recovered from many injuries which should have proven fatal, and yet has managed to get through them. He can either get better or worsen from here. There is no way we can tell from his unusual recovering patterns. As far as his wounding the strike that was made fortunately missed damaging any vital organs. However the tendons in his right hand have been completely shredded and his muscles and nerves in his left arm have been severely damaged. It took the act of an incredibly fierce weapon to do such a thing. The outlook as far as his arm and hand are poor I'm very sorry to say. At best we can only restore partial feeling to his right hand, and his left arm will have to remain completely dead. I'm sorry to say he may never be able to use a sword again…."

Everyone in the hallway gasped. They knew that taking away the sword from Mifune was almost like taking away life itself. Everyone felt sick, and especially Sheryl who knew she had to explain this to him.

"I suppose you should be the ones to inform his lordship, it would probably be best. He is still asleep so if the madam sorceress wishes, she can lift the sleep spell from him now so you can see him. I can only allow 3 at a time though."

Kaya agreed, and Sheryl and Sparkster followed her into the room. The nurses were packing up their supplies and were walking out as they entered. Inside was Mifune resting on his bed wrapped in bloody bandages. He was pale and had a terrible look on his face as he slept, seemingly quite unsoundly. None of them had seen Mifune in such terrible shape before. Sheryl couldn't believe that the wounded knight in front of her was Mifune. 

"The doctor said his recovery was unusually strong, and yet he looks so terribly hurt…" Sheryl spoke quietly in shock.

"It's a special skill he has obtained in Haruk." Kaya replied, "It's a type of regeneration spell that most of the royal guardsmen know. But even then you are quite right. He looks absolutely awful. Keep in mind that he was not himself during the last battle, and he may not be the Mifune you know once I awaken him…"

Sheryl nodded in compliance with what Kaya was warning her of and hoped for the best. Sparkster's feelings were mixed in between sorrow and hate having a hard time deciding whether or not he felt more sympathetic towards Mifune or more maliciously towards Axle. The sight of his crippled father made him swell with hatred for his one-time friend. Kaya began to chant a spell and soon after Mifune opened his eyes slowly. He began to look around the room and then looked down and saw himself completely covered in bandages with his arms tightly wrapped completely unable to move a finger. Recalling everything that happened he took a deep sigh.

"…Where is this?" Mifune asked very quietly. Sheryl leaned over to talk to him as Sparkster and Kaya stood silent.

"You're back in your room in the castle Mifune. How do you feel?"

"…So how bad off am I?" Mifune replied getting straight to the point.

"You should be thankful you're still alive Mifune." Kaya interrupted guessing Sheryl was having a hard time deciding how to tell Mifune the bad news.

"Of course I'm all right. I'm Haruk's god of war remember?" He chuckled before coughing violently, "…Please…how bad are these injuries? You must know."

Sheryl choked as her mouth became dry. She tried to summon the courage to repeat what the doctor had told her.

"The surgeons said…you still need time to recover, and that they're not sure how you will fair as of now…"

"…Are you sure that's all they said?" Mifune asked her curious as to why they would say so little.

"Do you want me to say it…?" Kaya asked noticing how hard it was for Sheryl to openly tell Mifune the news.

"No…I'll tell him!" She replied feeling it her responsibility, "Mifune…they said…they said your right hand and left arm are crippled…most likely for life.  The doctor told us that you will probably never be able to use a sword again…"

Mifune took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. He somehow knew all along that when Axle had struck him he would never be the same again in some way. Unfortunately the worst possibility came to be, and Mifune suddenly felt deeply depressed. He looked over at Sheryl, and then at Kaya staring at him.

"Well…it seems you've both gotten your wish. Both of you have asked me to stop...and now I've finally stopped. Devilgus has defeated me again; and this time without lifting a sword." He said coughing.

"Mifune, please don't say that. I know how painful this must be for you to accept, and this is most definitely not the way I wanted you to part with your swordsmanship." Sheryl replied placing her palm on the back of his bandaged left hand as tears began to fall from her face.

"Don't shed tears on this tired old soldiers account Sheryl. I knew this was bound to happen one day, and yes, I am devastated. But I cannot have others, especially both you and Sparkster worry about such a thing. Something must be done, but I am no longer able to do anything. What will the knights think when they hear an ex-cadet has defeated their leader? It will be absolute chaos. Something must be done even in the worst case scenario. If death is my destiny then I'll just have to accept it…" Mifune spoke distraughtly. 

Sheryl was deeply upset by these words. Mifune would give up on life altogether now that his swordsmanship was all but useless. She gazed at his lifeless stare as he continued:

"What good is all of that training now? All of that hardship and determination? My time is over as leader of the Rocket Knights." He added in a tone as though he had completely lost his will to live. 

"Please don't say such things…please…" Sheryl replied breaking into tears collapsing onto his arm.

Kaya came up next to her and tugged her away.

"Mifune needs rest now. I think he deserves that much. I'm sure he will be in a better mood later." Kaya said to Sheryl who was deeply saddened as they walked out of the room.

Sparkster was following them as he felt a slight tug on his hand and turned around to reveal Mifune pulling him back.

"Wait just a moment Sparkster. I wish to speak with you." Mifune said quietly waiting for Sheryl and Kaya to leave.

"What's wrong? Do you need me to get you something?" Sparkster asked.

"Why are you so angry…?" Mifune asked still being able to use his keen senses.

"…How could he…? How DARE he even consider what he did to you!? Mifune, he has to be stopped! I just want to run him through with my sword just like he deserves!" Sparkster replied blindly frustrated.

"Just listen for a moment Sparkster…before I passed out I overheard what Axle instructed you to do. This is indeed a very troubling matter…"

"What should I do dad? I have to save Sherry, but Sheryl won't allow me to go. On top of that I'm not even sure if he's beatable with that sword…"

Mifune took a deep breath and tried to focus on his sword standing against the wall in the corner of the room across from him. 

"Sheryl did too good a job at being protective of you Sparkster…" Mifune thought gazing at the sword which he'd never wield again. He then turned his attention to Sparkster.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this Sparkster; but it was also stupid of me not to consider this a possibility. No matter how much we wish it weren't true I cannot continue my leadership over the Rocket Knights. Axle began abusing the power of the flarestone much sooner than I had anticipated he would. It was my mistake that put you in this predicament in the first place; and I am deeply sorry." Mifune said placing his hand over his eyes.

"No…it's just like you said. You had no idea he was going to show up so suddenly. I was surprised too. And you know you have no control over that sickness. Don't blame yourself for something that's not your fault! It's his fault! He's gone crazy and all I want to do is show him what a moron he really is as I pay him back for what he did to us!" Sparkster replied clenching his fist tightly beginning to become moist eyed. Mifune rested his hand on his fist, and he quickly eased his tension.

"You should learn how to handle your feelings better." Mifune said gazing at him with a calm look, "Out of all of my training I received in Haruk I think the most useful was when I learned to control my feelings. On the battlefield a soldier will tend to panic in the presence of a sword no matter how strong willed or powerful they may be. When preparing to strike they tend to tense, and let their opponents get the best of them. Being able to prevent this gives you an advantage over any opponent no matter how skilled or powerful they may be. Part of this is learning to control your anger."

"But how!? It's so hard!" Sparkster replied gritting his teeth, "Every time I think about it I feel even worse! How can I beat him with that sword? He even exhausted Kaya. And If I mess up who knows what will happen to Sherry? What will happen if he gets what he wants? Sherry might die…I don't know what to do…" Sparkster said sitting down in the chair next to Mifune looking glum. Mifune started chuckling to the best of his ability.

"What could be so funny at a time like this!?" Sparkster asked shocked.

"It's not like you at all to have such low self-esteem. It's not very becoming of you either."

Sparkster suddenly realized that he was not himself at all as well, and laughed with Mifune.

"Yeah, you're right dad…I could probably…no…I CAN beat Axle. But is it really possible for me to beat that sword?"

Mifune looked at him and smiled.

"You're no longer the boy whom struggled to land a single hit to my chest plate. You are an ideal swordsman and rightfully so a Rocket Knight in training. Axle has corrupted my teachings and in doing so has complicated matters which will be extremely difficult to mend. Difficult perhaps, but not impossible Sparkster. I'm going to share something with you that I was trying to keep a secret from you until you were old enough to understand why I had to keep this a secret in the first place. I'm afraid I can't lift my head very well so you'll have to reach behind my head and lift my pillow…"

Sparkster carefully lifted the pillow trying not to injure Mifune any further and found a hard bound book which appeared very old. He carefully removed the book and then rested the pillow back down.

"You mean this?" Sparkster said holding up the book and then flipping through the pages.

"Careful with that!  It's a very old journal! That book has resided within my family for many years. It details many historical events in Zebulos' history that can't even be found in the ancient libraries. It was my family's own personal records."

"A history book eh? So why'd you have to hide it from me?" Sparkster said carefully turning the stale yellow pages of the book.

"The history is only a fraction of what I wished to hide. In this book contains some of my most precious fencing secrets which were even unknown to me until I returned from Haruk with you and Sheryl."

Sparkster stopped flipping the pages and paused where he sat. A feeling of tremendous joy surged up through him.

"Your fencing secrets!? No wonder Axle wants this thing! I wouldn't mind having a peek at this myself!" Sparkster said excited.

"And maybe you'll get your chance to, but for now listen carefully Sparkster. It's very important that you do. The techniques that are contained in this book are so powerful that I have been forced to keep them a secret amongst myself ever since I laid eyes on them swearing never to show them to anyone unless under the most critical circumstances. They have been nothing but trouble for me ever since I came across them in this journal. It is a terrible burden I hoped I would never have to share with anyone. Knowing this, are you still determined to learn these?" Mifune asked in a serious tone.

"Of course; I don't have much of a choice anyway. I have to save Princess Sherry or I'd never be able to look the King in the face again. It's kind of hard trying to become a knight when you can't be knighted right?" Sparkster replied. Mifune chuckled.

"That's more like the Sparkster I know." He said smiling, "But this is no time for jokes. If you intend to meet Axle's demands then you will need this journal. If you fail, and Axle gains possession to these secrets he could destroy Elhorn in more ways than one…I'm so sorry I had to do this to you Sparkster…all I can do for you now is lend you the secrets in this book and pray for your success."

Sparkster got up from the chair and looked at Mifune with a determined look in his eyes.

"I promise dad, I won't fail. I know how hard you worked to make Zebulos a better place, and I'm not about to let all of that go to waste! I'll make you proud, and once I rescue the princess I'll go on to be the greatest knight in the world in your honor!"

"I'm glad to hear you so high spirited." Mifune replied coughing, "I am already very proud of you Sparkster. I'm confident that you'll make the right decision. Now I need to rest. Hopefully I'll be able to see you off tomorrow night."

"Umm…you're not mad about the armor are you?" Sparkster asked curious.

"…No, of course not." Mifune chuckled, "You look a lot better in it than I would anyway. I would have wanted you to have it regardless."

"All right…" Sparkster said walking over to the door, opening it slowly, "…I love you Mifune."

"I love you too Sparkster." He replied back closing his eyes as Sparkster walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Kaya and Sheryl had been walking down the hallway talking about the events that had passed. Kaya couldn't help but notice Sheryl still looking very upset about something.

"What's the matter dear? Mifune is expected to recover now, so why such the glumness?" Kaya asked her.

"He looks so…unhappy. He's trying to keep up the appearance that he's not, but I can see it in his eyes. He's absolutely miserable madam Kaya. His handicap is devastating him…"

"Perhaps you can see more than I can then. He has completely blocked himself off from my ability to sense his feelings. It does seem as though he is taking it better than most warriors of his character. In Haruk if a royal guardsman is crippled to such an extent they usually go insane and have to be admitted into a special mental illness ward in the capital."

"Please don't say such a thing!" Sheryl gasped, "I know Mifune wouldn't allow this to drive him insane, but I can tell he's terribly depressed."

Kaya suddenly stopped in the hallway. Sheryl stopped too and looked back at her.

"I fear it's much worse than that…" Kaya replied concerned, "Something had happened to him when he fought Axle. I'm not sure if it was related to his illness or not. His mind tore itself apart before my eyes. And in that moment I saw the man the Queen had described to me as 'Maros.' Perhaps that has come to pass with his injury, but we can't be sure of that. Right now what he needs is something or someone to get him through this. I strongly believe that you are the one person capable of this lady Sheryl."

Sheryl clenched her hands together tightly. She too realized Mifune needed her now more than ever. Gazing up at Kaya she smiled faintly.

"You're right Kaya. I should be with Mifune right now. He was always there for me when I needed him, and it's time I repaid the favor."

A soldier came rushing down the halls towards them and they turned to greet him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Madam Kaya, there are two oddly dressed men at the gate with swords who say they are acquaintances of yours." The soldier said greatly fatigued.

Kaya ran over to the window and peered in the direction of the castle's main gate. To her surprise she could see Hisaru dressed for a warm climate in a light cloth shirt and shorts with a sword thrown over his shoulder standing at the castle drawbridge. There was another person wearing a cape standing next to him, but she couldn't see exactly who it was through the narrow window.

"Yes, I know that person. Take me to him right away!" Kaya commanded as Sheryl followed.

As they began to walk towards the center of the castle they overheard a conversation between two Rocket Knights walking by them.

"I heard someone snuck into the castle that tried to take something and then ended up injuring Lord Mifune badly." One of them said to the other.

"I heard the same rumor, but everybody knows that nobody can beat Lord Mifune! It's impossible!" The other replied as they walked past Kaya and Sheryl.

This began to trouble them both at the thought of what may happen when the Rocket Knights hear the truth about their leader's condition. After a long stair climb down, they finally reached the main hallway and walked down to the main gate.

"What could Hisaru be doing here, and how did he escape Haruk's border?" She pondered as the thick iron gate slowly opened and was still unable to make out the character next to Hisaru.

The gate opened and Hisaru walked through with a long sword thrown over his shoulder grinning at the sight of Kaya and Sheryl. Behind him the man he had been traveling with stepped into the castle hallway. He wore a metal breastplate with a silk vest over it bearing the patch of the flame-engulfed silver bird on both sides and a long cape worthy of a very high class nobleman. Kaya gasped at the sight of him.

"Grand General Ahiga Kitchi of the Blade Phoenix!" Kaya gasped looking at the last person she ever expected to see in Zebulos, "He rarely makes public appearances in Haruk let alone a foreign country!"

"Is he really that important?" Sheryl whispered over to her.

"He is in charge of nearly all of Haruk's military, and since Gromm was killed his power and influence must have grown a great deal! During the era of bloodshed in Haruk his swordsmanship was second only to Mifune's master!" She replied as they walked up to them.

Kaya was frozen still. She was completely ashamed in the sight of Ahiga whom she was sure heard of her actions in Haruk and what she had done to Xatt. She was positive he was there to charge her for her crimes against the country and was unable to think of any other reason for a Grand General to make such a special appearance. She stood completely silent in his presence.

"Madam Sorceress, these guests have arrived uninvited…are you absolutely sure their visit is necessary at this time?" One of the guards asked.

"I take full responsibility for their actions. Please do not feel alarmed by their sudden appearance." Kaya replied. 

"Geez! This place was supposed to be warm around this time of year! It's colder than my cellar!" Hisaru complained, "Well then, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here? Truth is amidst all the hell you and Mifune have been raising the Grand Shaman himself sent me on this mission to come see you. Of course it was unauthorized, but I got my friend of mine here to help!" He chucked slapping Ahiga on the back as he stood in front of Kaya silently.

"General Ahiga...you must be curious as to why I'm here...you see..." Kaya muttered ashamed.

"It's quite all right High Sorceress Kaya; the Grand Shaman has explained everything to me. You have nothing to fear. I must see Maros at once…" Ahiga interrupted.

Kaya realized it must have been terribly important to have Ahiga and Hisaru sent to Zebulos by the Grand Shaman and immediately complied with their request. As they walked through the halls Kaya explained what had happened between Gromm and Axle. They approached Mifune's room silently, and Sheryl slowly opened the door, surprised to find Mifune still awake and Sparkster gone. He glanced across from him and was shocked to find Ahiga and Hisaru standing before him.

"So this is what those damned swords are capable of…if I would've known I would have melted them…" Hisaru said glumly acting not himself.

"…It's nice to see you again Maros…or do you prefer Mifune?" Ahiga asked.

"…I don't know why you two are here. If it's to put me out of my misery to protect Haruk's secrets then hurry up and do so General. And I'm sure you are just here to reside at the inns and womanize master Hisaru…" Mifune replied.

"If you weren't already banged up I'd do it myself after a comment like that!" Hisaru snapped, "I risked my neck to come here you know! I've left Haruk on behalf of the Grand Shamans request that we come here."

"The Grand Shaman's request? But why would you be here General Ahiga? It's not like the Blade Phoenix tribe to do anything without the Queen's consent. Has Haruk changed so much that the crown's retainer now rejects the crown itself?" Mifune asked.

"I have agreed to help master Hisaru escape from Haruk to fulfill this request personally." Ahiga said stepping in, "Both of us were summoned to a meeting with the Grand Shaman where he went on to tell us of a vision he received a week ago. He informed us of terrible predictions he was receiving that included the downfalls of both Zebulos and Haruk. He instructed us to travel here to Zebulos saying that our services would help to suppress these dark predictions from coming true, but never said exactly how. I imagined it had something to do with the death of Sir Alec."

Kaya shook her head.

"Perhaps it's not so much Sir Alec, but rather his son. That sword had exhausted the best of my abilities, and left Mifune in the condition he is in. It's a menace that could easily be the dark comings the Grand Shaman spoke of." She replied.

"It must truly be as powerful if not more powerful than I thought to have given such immense ability to a young cadet…disturbed or not…" Hisaru added. 

Ahiga walked up next to Mifune looking down at him with a frown. He was having a hard time accepting the fact that one of the greatest knights in Haruk was forced to remain at his bedside.

"I think I understand now. I can't help but feel like it is my duty to end the boy's strife in Mifune's absence." Ahiga said.

"I'm sorry General, but I have to disagree with you. There is someone else who will carry that burden; your services are needed elsewhere…" Mifune replied.

"What do you mean? I have no problem risking my life for such an imminent threat as this to prevent Elhorn as a whole from harm."

"Go visit my son, and maybe then you'll understand…"

"That temperamental boy that was in my cabin?" Hisaru asked, "He appeared skilled, in looks and by the condition of his sword, but are you willing to be sure he's skilled enough to succeed where you've failed?"

"I have only failed because of my own bodily limits! That is one advantage Sparkster has."

"You also failed because you tried to break the sword itself! Don't be so dense Mifune. You know my weapons don't break or bend! The only way to suppress that sword is to break the flarestone itself which generates its magical properties. Attacking the sword itself is just asking for it!" Hisaru said defending his position. Mifune was silent.

"If that's true then I'd like to meet this boy for myself." Ahiga said curious.

"I strongly believe the future rests with him, and no one else. He can be found in his room directly above us. There is nothing I can do now but rest. I'm sorry I couldn't be more hospitable…"

"That's quite all right Mifune. We'll be going now." Ahiga said following Hisaru out the door. He glanced back at Mifune for a moment.

"It was good seeing you again Maros. It's too bad we had to reunite under such conditions. I would have enjoyed a duel with you again." He said smiling.

"My thoughts exactly." Mifune replied as he walked out. Kaya rushed over to Mifune looking concerned.

"You DO know what he plans on doing don't you!?" She said.

"Of course I do. Imagine General Ahiga's surprise when he finds out he's evenly matched with a 16 year old boy." Mifune chuckled as he coughed.

Hisaru and Ahiga walked up the stairs and began walking down the hallway looking for Sparkster's room.

"Why were we sent here master Hisaru? None of this is making any sense at all. We've been sent to aid Zebulos against an unknown evil and come to find it to be a troubled young man with one of the most powerful forces on Elhorn and we can't get near him without risking the Princess' life! How can I possibly help under such conditions? Maros has rarely been wrong in the past, but why place so much trust in a cadet?" Ahiga asked.

"…Well when I first met this young man he never appeared to be anything more than a highly determined cadet to me. I guess we'll have to observe what Mifune claims this boy is capable of. I must admit though, he is an interesting character. That's the only reason I agreed to fix up his sword!" Hisaru replied rubbing his beard.

They approached Sparkster's door and knocked. He quickly flung open the door only slightly to see who it was and was surprised to see Hisaru standing in front of him.

"You're that old geezer from the mountain in Haruk!" He said amazed.

"…And you're that wild little runt that burnt 300 years of history from my bookshelf to keep your damn fire going all night!"

Sparkster thought back on it and blushed ashamed thinking they were scraps. 

"You'd better learn to watch that tongue young man!" Hisaru snapped, "Now then…do you mind if we come in?"

Sparkster opened the door and they walked in. He looked up at the brave-looking Ahiga with fascination. Hisaru sat in a char, kicking his feet up on a desk while Ahiga stood next to him.

"So what are you doing here?" Sparkster asked.

Hisaru and Ahiga just gazed at Sparkster hoping to see why Mifune had placed more confidence in his own ability over Ahiga's. 

"You are Sparkster young man?" Ahiga asked staring at him.

"…Yes…why?" Sparkster asked hesitantly slightly uncomfortable just by his presence.

"We've just talked to Sir Mifune, the leader of the Rocket Knights, and you are his son, yes?"

"You could say that. I know that guy next to you, but who are you?"

"My name is Ahiga; I'm a soldier from Haruk. I came here because I was informed of something terrible that was supposed to happen soon and thought I would try to stop it from becoming a problem for both Zebulos and Haruk. Do you have any idea what that might be?"

Sparkster huffed and folded his arms with an angry grin.

"Stop something from happening huh? Well something bad already DID happen. The princess was taken by a nutcase who used to be my best friend and now he says he'll kill her unless I come to the Rocket Knight HQ alone tomorrow night! I guess if you talked to Mifune you already know that he took your sword old man. Now I have to figure out how I'm going to beat him when he has that thing! I thought about using Mifune's sword, but it's just too heavy. When I fought against Axle the first time I could use it for a while, but when I tried to pick it up after that it was really heavy again. I just can't think of anything…"

Ahiga walked up to Sparkster and looked him over. He knew he could have probably rescued the princess by himself, but something was telling him not to.

"If I rescue the princess…" He thought, "Then Zebulos would no longer be in crisis. However, Mifune can no longer come to their aid, and where would they turn for protection and leadership? I can't stay in this place…"

Ahiga stared Sparkster down in front of him, and then smirked.

"So you are truly the only one that can save your princess. Do you want to? I mean…in your heart…do you really wish to save her?"

"Of course I do! We've been friends for a long time! She means a lot to me…not just as a princess but as a friend! I just wish I knew how to go about doing it without endangering her!" Sparkster said thinking over the situation.

"Prove it…"

"What?"

"Prove to me that you really want to save her. I ask for a duel." Ahiga replied.

Sparkster was shocked by Ahiga's sudden proposition, but smiled at the thought almost completely forgetting about his problem at hand. They walked out into the hallway and walked down into the room Sparkster and Axle used to practice in where they stood off. Sparkster placed his sword on his back preparing to fight and Ahiga chuckled.

"The typical offensive stance of the royal guard. Who taught him that?"

"Who do you think taught him that?" Hisaru replied sarcastically, "Did you expect the kid to be a pushover?"

Ahiga took a few steps forward watching Sparkster who was anxious to start.

"Mifune tells me you are an excellent swordsman and a good candidate for the Rocket Knights even at your age. Maros has always been a good judge of character and a brilliant swordsman himself, and I've always taken everything he said with sincerity. I want you to show me this fire he speaks of. If you must, think of me as your one-time friend. I want to fight the talented young man I've heard of." Ahiga said with the same confident smirk on his face.

Hisaru threw the sword he was holding to Ahiga who grasped it firmly in his hand. With his other he pulled the blade glowing the same dark blue Mifune's sword possessed from its scabbard slowly. Throwing the scabbard aside he held the blade in front of him with both hands which he then moved to his side with the blade positioned directly behind him with his knees bent. Sparkster recognized it to be uncommon from his observations of the elite guards in Haruk.

"Aren't you going to fight me like Mifune and that Gromm guy?" Sparkster asked wondering why Ahiga assumed a different stance. Ahiga replied with a chuckle.

"I'd be careful if I were you kiddo. Ahiga knows how to fight with the Haruk style, but he prefers one from a really old country no longer in existence. It's pretty fast so you better watch out." Hisaru warned.

"Hmm…this'll be interesting…" Sparkster thought staying on guard.

Ahiga suddenly dashed forward leaping from the ground off of one foot in the blink of an eye.

"Damn! Fast!" Sparkster thought as Ahiga blew past him before he could move his sword and whipped him in the back with the broad side of the sword. He then pulled him backwards forcing Sparkster to the ground where he lay on his back as Ahiga slammed his sword into the ground fiercely right next to his head. Sparkster's eyes were wide open as he slightly turned his head to the left looking at the blade which could have killed him. Ahiga quickly snapped the blade back into the scabbard with great agility.

"That was a sample of death lad. Don't disappoint me again. It may tempt me to turn that sample into a full serving!" Ahiga said. Hisaru chuckled.

Sparkster slowly rose to his feet, and tried to think of a way to block such an attack. Haruk's fighting techniques were swift, but not swift enough to stop anything of Ahiga's nature. Again the attack came, and Sparkster tried to dodge it. Thinking he had evaded he let his guard down and was surprised when Ahiga's fist slammed into his cheek, sending him flying into one of the pillars of the room. His fall was stopped when Ahiga grabbed his shirt pulling Sparkster's face into his own.

"Don't try to run…you can't run from something that's faster than you." Ahiga said before letting go allowing Sparkster to fall to the floor. 

Still woozy, Sparkster slowly picked himself off the floor and shook his head.

"I'm not wearing any armor ya know! Could we try to stay away from the pillars!? You Haruk guys need to lighten up a bit!" He complained. Hisaru started laughing eating up every moment which he found quite comical. 

"Is that all you know?" Ahiga mocked starting to pace the room with his sword resting on his shoulder, "If all you can do is repeat Zebulan and Haruk sword techniques then you're wasting your time. If you can't beat me even once then you certainly can't win against an opponent powered by the flarestone like that. Why not just ask me to do you in now so I can save you the agony and humiliation of being defeated by your old friend?"

"Your pride and your talk might be big, but I don't give a damn! Come on, I'll get you yet!!" Sparkster replied standing his ground firmly now greatly aggravated.

Ahiga began to run towards Sparkster from across the hall. He desperately tried to think of a way to defend against the speedy Ahiga. Ahiga closed in and leaped forward at Sparkster again, attempting the same quick strike. Knowing that any normal technique would be useless Sparkster quickly ducked and swung just as Ahiga made a quick swipe where his head had been. His sword smacked into Ahiga's shin, causing him to grunt and drop his sword. He limped back and looked down at Sparkster on the floor before laughing.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that…very impressive kid. I didn't think you'd try something different from what you've been taught. Guess you have a mind of your own after all." Ahiga praised.

"I don't get it. Why do you try to get me something like that?" Sparkster asked confused. Hisaru walked up to them.

"What Ahiga has done is shown you a glorious alternative. By just copying the moves he's shown you, Mifune's nothing more than a glorified instructor! Why shame him by doing so, when you could honor him by showing him how you've developed the techniques he's chosen to show you and turned them into something magnificent! Open your mind boy! You have the potential to be a great knight. Don't ruin it by limiting your tactics!" Hisaru said.

Sparkster now understood Ahiga's reason for the duel and was very grateful. Hisaru continued:

"You don't need to use that heavy block of metal to beat the Wochi Chadaki. Just use that head of yours boy. Chances are your buddy will be relying too much on that sword and not enough on his own abilities!"

Sparkster looked over his blade, now feeling confident he could use it to beat Axle. He then looked up at Ahiga and Hisaru and smiled.

"Thanks a lot, both of you. I'm going to get some rest now; I have a lot to do tomorrow." He said.

"Perhaps we'll see you again before you leave. If not, then good luck to you young man, and never doubt yourself, I'm now just as confident in your ability as your father is." Ahiga replied.

After Sparkster had left Hisaru sighed and looked up at Ahiga.

"So what do you think? You know that weapon I made for him is nothing more than a modified Zebulan sword. Does he really stand a chance against him?"

"…There's something about that boy I can feel. He's truly gifted, and it shows through Maros' teachings. With skill like his I have no place in trying to take the task from him. I think what just happened right now is why we were sent here master Hisaru. He's currently capable of stopping the madness at hand, if he can prevail."

"I hope you're right. After what happened to Mifune I was beginning to have my doubts…"

"It must have truly been a grueling battle to have the result end in Maros' crippling! I can't even imagine such a duel. If only we arrived a bit sooner…"

"No sense in troubling yourself with that now General. You can't change the past. But if both you and Maros think he can do it then I guess I'll have to place my bets on him too. I'm sure he'll avenge Mifune…almost positive."

Sparkster returned to his room troubled by the long day, but deeply exhausted as well. He quickly jumped on his bed and fell asleep. Sheryl remained at Mifune's bedside all night while Kaya waited outside conversing with Ahiga and Hisaru. The morning sun came quick and Sparkster quickly jumped out of bed. The day had arrived to settle the score with Axle. Somewhat excited, and yet somewhat disturbed he went down to Mifune's quarters to find both Sheryl and Mifune asleep. He walked out to find Kaya leaning up against the wall.

"I heard General Ahiga gave you quite the workout yesterday. I hope your pride hasn't been wounded to the point where it will affect your performance tonight. Would you like me to cast a calm spell on you?" She chuckled.

"Shut up! I'm just fine, and I don't need your help! Just because your magic didn't do so hot doesn't mean the same things gonna happen to me!"

"Why you incompetent little…!" Kaya snapped, "…I guess I don't have much of a choice but to place my trust in you child…no matter how much I detest it. Whether you're capable of it or not I wish you luck…for the sake of all Elhorn." She said walking away.

Sparkster sighed and returned to his room. He glanced over at the journal on his desk and realized just how little time he had to read it. Grabbing the book he sat down in a chair beside his window and opened the book to the first page careful not to tear the fragile pages. A small folded piece of paper fell from between the first two pages in his lap. He picked it up and unfolded it, which seemed to have been written much more currently than the journal.

_"The Personal Records of the House of Sanjulo"_

_These are the personal records of the history of Zebulos dating back before the time Zebulos was formed. It is a personal archive, detailing events passed down from generation after generation that have been kept in secrecy for hundreds of years. I felt it was important to document these events, having not been able to share them with you personally Mifune, and therefore ask that this journal remains closed off from the rest of Elhorn._

"History dating back before Zebulos was formed? I've never even heard of any real history happening before Zebulos was formed besides the legends." Sparkster thought, continuing to flip through the pages.

Sparkster opened the journal to the first page. The writings appeared very old and the ink was blotchy in some parts. Trying to read it to the best of his ability, he stumbled upon a title which read: _"Zebulan Royal Family Origin."_ Catching his interest, he leaned back in the chair and started to read:

_There once existed five warring clans battling over control of what is now known as the Zebulos region. These clans continued to fight over their designated provinces until a band of evil invaders descended from the sky in a powerful battleship known as the "Pig Star." The battle lines were quickly turned as the invaders slaughtered hundreds of men, women, and children from each of the clans. The leader of the smallest of these clans, Sanjulo, proposed a truce between the four other clans to battle the invasion._

_After an alliance quickly formed, a neighboring civilization, The Haruk offered their services as powerful wielders of magic to battle the menacing pig men. Now unified, the clans, accompanied by the sorcerers of Haruk, struck back fiercely at the pig men invaders, suffering heavy loss to the technologically advanced pirates from the stars. Remaining defiant, Sanjulo persuaded his warriors to press on. Eventually attaining some of the invading forces' technology, Sanjulo led a small band of knights to the Pig Star itself to suppress the invaders once and for all. After a fierce battle, Sanjulo had seized the sole element required to generate power for the massive battleship and returned victorious._

_The element, later known as the 'flarestone' for its fire-like properties, was concealed in a talisman and sealed by the Haruk sorcerers to prevent the Pig Star from falling into the wrong hands. A second sample of this strange power source was given to the people of Haruk as a token of appreciation for their assistance, and concealed within their borders. The defeated invaders, left without a land to call their own, were banished to the outlying lands of Elhorn, where they formed their own civilization on the ruins of the ancient, and once mighty nation once known as Devotindos._

_A joyous victory was celebrated throughout the land for days, and the clan leaders had finally agreed to end their battles and form one unified nation. Fearing his election, Sanjulo, who was more of a leader by the sword than by the crown, took the initiative in electing his good friend, El Zebulos as the leader of the new nation, and thus the Kingdom of Zebulos was formed. Sanjulo's only request was to serve under the King as the throne's retainer, where he could keep watch over the Pig Star seal and prevent it from falling into the wrong hands._

Sparkster's jaw dropped that instant. 1000 years of legend had been altered before his eyes with a surprising twist.

"The legend said El Zebulos was the great knight that brought down the Pig Star! It was actually Mifune's ancestor!? This is too weird to be true! If that's true…then…Mifune should be the real King of Zebulos!?" He thought completely shocked. He continued to read the passage:

_In order to sustain this peace, Sanjulo ordered the assembly of the finest knights in each of the five clans. Upon doing so, he organized the elite fighting force of Zebulos known as the "Rocket Knights." Defenders of peace and solitude for all of Elhorn, the Rocket Knights also served as the protectors of a sacred swordsmanship that was banned shortly after it was used to defeat the pig invaders. A style composed of both Zebulan and Haruk tactics, it was considered too powerful and sealed away never to be used again. In this very book lies the only record of these techniques ever compiled. Entrusted to we, the house of Sanjulo, the content to follow must never be revealed unless under the most dire circumstances. Take heed to this warning, for failure to do so could result in the destruction of Elhorn itself…_

While concerned by the warning Sparkster was too excited not to read on, and began flipping through the pages, exposing one shocking secret after another. He was beginning to understand why Mifune was so protective of it, and why Axle was so eager to attain it. Page after page exposed techniques combining many of the ones he was already familiar with into powerful combinations. Some of which he had seen Mifune execute before. Day began to turn into evening as he continued to read not stopping for anything. He soon began to doze off, and drifted asleep in his chair as he continued to clutch the book firmly in his right hand. Thoughts of Mifune filled his head as he drifted off. He recalled all of the times he spent with Mifune and Sheryl as a family. They were times when he couldn't have asked for more. Even recalling the times when he was caught doing something Mifune had instructed him not to do several times which were still good for a laugh or two between them. Then the image of Axle's swipe burned into his mind watching Mifune take the strike which should have proven fatal. The bloody sight was appalling, and Sparkster suddenly jolted back into consciousness. His eyes quickly opened as tears accumulating around his eyelids began to fall. He looked up at his window to see that night was beginning to set in. His eyes began to burn when he started realizing how Axle had taken away so much from both himself and Mifune in a single swipe. Glancing down at the back cover of the journal, he set it aside and grabbed his sword firmly, walking out of his room and closing the door tightly behind him.

He walked down to Mifune's room and was surprised to see everyone huddled around his door speaking quietly. Walking up to them he could tell by the look on Kaya's face something was wrong. Terrified, he slowly opened the door to find Sheryl weeping at Mifune's bedside as he remained motionless and silent as if asleep. But he knew there was something else wrong.

"What's happened to him…?" He asked quietly.

Sheryl wiped the tears from her face and stopped sobbing for a moment.

"Mifune…the doctors say he's exhausted himself. They're not sure if he'll come out of this or not, but they said tonight is crucial to his survival. He looked so well, and then all of the sudden…." She said continuing to sob. Sparkster just shook his head in disbelief that things had gotten so badly.

He walked over by Mifune's head and crouched down into his ear.

"You can't die, I know you won't. You can't because I haven't ripped that traitorous bastard's head off yet. I promise I'll bring the princess back, and you'll be just fine by then…hold on dad…" Sparkster whispered before getting up and beginning to walk out of the room.

"…Where are you going?" Sheryl asked.

"…I'll be back soon…with the princess…I swear it!" He said walking out. 

"WAIT! DON'T GO!" Sheryl yelled horrified chasing after him, "I WON'T LET YOU END UP LIKE MIFUNE TOO!"

Kaya and Basil held the frantic Sheryl back in the hallway. She looked to them as if to ask why and began to break down again.

"Please control yourself Sheryl - have faith in him. Mifune would right now…" Kaya said.

Sheryl had no choice as she watched the soldier that was once her child march past the gate heading towards the Rocket Knight Headquarters to finally settle the score.

* * *

The bell of the clock tower from the nearest town signaled midnight across the mountains reaching the Rocket Knight Headquarters as Axle was patching up his wounds from the previous fight preparing for the showdown. After tightly wrapping his hands in bandages he examined the flarestone which seemed to be dancing calmly in the sword's hilt. He had replaced his nearly destroyed cadet armor with a full suit of midnight purple plate mail supplied by the Black Knights.

"Not a bad fit…wouldn't you agree Princess?" He said glancing up at the princess, "Oh forgive me. I suppose I should remove that…I'll just have to take my chances that you won't cast any nasty spells…" He said walking up the stairs, removing her gag.

She looked away from Axle completely disgusted at the sight of him.

"If I could strike you I would. You are the lowest kind of soldier ever to grace the face of Elhorn, even lower than the Devotindos!" She remarked.

"I take it that means you absolutely loathe me…" He chuckled sinisterly.

"I hate anyone who forces such a kind and generous man into committing such dreadful acts of violence for their own satisfaction! You should be ashamed of yourself Axle!" She replied.

Axle grunted and held his side still feeling his injuries.

"Forgive me for my delay in having this little discussion, but I didn't have the energy to have this argument yesterday."

"You deserve every scrape on your flesh! It serves you right for coming to the castle, thinking you could prevail against Lord Mifune so easily!"

"I wasn't trying to fight Mifune!" He interrupted aggravated, "I was expecting him to be bed-ridden from his fight in Haruk! All I came back for was his journal! I may not have been successful, but I'll get what I came for regardless!" He said marching back down the stairs. Sheryl watched him carefully looking for signs of insanity and wondering what could have possessed him to turn so quickly on everyone he knew.

"What on Elhorn has caused you to do this!? You've seriously hurt Lord Mifune and have gone so far as murdering your own father! What has fouled your mind so much Axle that would cause you to do this!?" She asked begging for answers. Axle turned his head up to look at her.

"I've always wondered...what was I training for all the time? I wanted to beat Sparkster, but there was something more. There was a feeling of emptiness when I thought about actually becoming a rocket knight." He said slowly walking back up the stairs, "All of those nights I spent alone whacking straw practice targets…one night something finally hit ME. Even if I became a member of the elite Rocket Knights it would not change the seemingly meaningless goal of Zebulos. I would just meet my end on some war torn battleground, fighting over a rock, just as many of the knights before me."

"That is not true. The Rocket Knights have aided the royal family in the protection of the seal for nearly 1000 years! Many of their casualties were accumulated in wars not related to the Pig Star key at all!"

"The fact remains Princess Sherry," Axle said staring into her eyes, "No one has ever rallied to alliance with Zebulos because they knew it would mean war with heavy loss sooner or later. And with the high tension between Haruk and Devotindos it's only a matter of time before Zebulos gets dragged into it. In fact, the Devotindos have already hired the Black Knights to aid them in a strike against Zebulos Castle itself as you know."

"That still does not explain why you've chosen to join them so suddenly and give up all that you've cared for! And for what purpose must I be involved in this?"

"I have my reasons. I suppose if you must know this is the best way to lure Sparkster here with Mifune's journal possessing all of his secret fighting techniques. With ability like that I could overpower any Kingdom on Elhorn single-handedly. Of course once I slay Sparkster and seize the manual, I'll have to turn you over to the Black Knights for a short period of time so you can be used as ransom. Your blinded father will lower the castle defenses and allow the Devotindos directly into your Kingdom to seize the flarestone contained within the Pig Star key. Once Zebulos is occupied I'll set my plan into motion."

"And what might that be?"

"I'm not stupid enough to swear myself to another Kingdom. Once Zebulos has been seized amidst the celebration I'll kill King Devotindos on my own and slowly but surely conquer the other nations using the Black Knights for support. I'll change the balance of power on Elhorn to one of my choosing that will suit the needs of all people. An empire where only the truly worthy can rule, such as myself...and you too princess. "

"What!? Have you gone COMPLETELY mad now Axle!?" Sherry gasped.

"I am completely sane princess Sherry! Even you realize that you will someday carry the great burden of guarding the key to the Pig Star, and it may even cost you your life!" Axle replied as blood began to trickle from the deep face wound caused by Mifune.

"If it does then it does. That is the duty and commitment of Zebulos' royal family just as it has been for generations."

"Why put up with such dangerous nonsense when I can offer you solace from such a burden!? Of course there may be sacrifices along the way, but such sacrifices are to be expected in any case of revolution! There is no need to guard the key to the Pig Star when you possess the Pig Star itself!"

"...This is all in your mind Axle. You'll never beat Sparkster, and even if you did and attained all of that power to revolutionize Elhorn why would you care what happens to me?"

"...Because no one deserves to have to carry such a heavy burden on their shoulders; princess or peasant girl it makes no difference. You and I are alike in many ways. We both know the grief of growing up without a mother. In that sense we've both become stronger than most. We've never had the comfort of a mother as young children like Sparkster had Sheryl. Haven't you ever considered that before?"

"Lady Sheryl had always treated me like a daughter just as she always treated you like a son! How can you say she never cared for you!?"

"Sheryl only did as Mifune instructed her." Axle chuckled, "She was nothing more than a nanny to us and never went any farther than that."

"That's a lie! I can't understand what's caused you to act like this so suddenly." Sheryl replied as Axle became uncomfortably close to her.

"I'm not expecting you to understand right now, I don't expect anyone to. Someday you'll come to understand my motives. Trust me Sherry. I'll make you a nation where you'll never have to be frightened of anything ever again..." 

Axle stared into her eyes for a moment before leaning over and pressing his lips to hers. She tensed, and began to struggle in resistance. She finally managed to pull herself away from him ultimately flustered.

"How dare you do such a thing! You are completely insane!" Sherry cried. Suddenly she felt a sharp poke on her wrist and gasped.

She felt a dizzy spell come over her as her vision became blurry, and her sight began to fade to blackness. Axle gazed at the sleeping Sherry with an ashamed look on his face.

"Forgive me again princess, but its best that you don't see the death of the one you hold so close to you. Saving you from the pain of watching him die by my sword is the only comfort I can offer you right now."

* * *

A few minutes later Sparkster descended into the courtyard of the construction site overlooking a small country town below. Removing his flight goggles he slowly opened the doors into the dark main hall just as it began to rain. It was quiet - extremely quiet -  and only broken momentarily by the sounds of the storm outside and Sparkster became edgy as he continued walking forward. The inner chambers of the headquarters were dark and damp and Sparkster had a hard enough time walking, let alone in a position of being able to spot a surprise attack. He finally walked into the center of the site where the roof had not yet been completed exposing some of the moonlight from above. Looking up towards the roof he spotted Sherry fast asleep bound to the support beam.

"Sherry!" He yelled up to her receiving no response. An evil, yet familiar laugh echoed through the great hall. Sparkster raised his sword in readiness. 

"I knew you'd be stupid enough to come here." Axle said stepping out of the darkness, "Your carelessness has gotten you into trouble lots of times in the past, and this time it's going to get you killed."

"What did you do to Sherry!? Are you turning on her too!?" 

"I'm doing the princess more help than harm. Getting rid of you is just a small diversion in my plan." 

"My 'carelessness' has got nothing to do with why I'm here right now. You've gone too far too fast and something has to be done about it. I hope you're not too beat up from that last fight with Mifune because you're going to need constant focus if you want to keep your head on your shoulders tonight!"

"With what? That insult of a weapon?" Axle laughed referring to Sparkster's sword.

"I can see why you wanted this book so bad…" Sparkster said with a smirk, "I took the opportunity to read it myself."

"So…then you know all of the techniques?" Axle gasped.

"Every single one! My techniques against your sword…sounds fair to me." 

"Don't even put me close to the same skill level as you! Let me demonstrate the force behind the downfall of the great Lord Mifune Sanjulo!" He yelled, dragging the sparking tip of the sword across the stone floor, beginning to run at Sparkster. 

Sparkster wound his sword behind his shoulder gripping the hilt tightly in both hands as he ran towards Axle. The two struck fiercely, and their swords connected with extreme impact. The blow shattered the armored plating on Axle's arms and loosened Sparkster's right shoulder guard. The hefty blow was absorbed by the flarestone and Axle charged his rocket pack darting up towards the ceiling to gather distance. Sparkster charged his and dashed towards Axle with sword in hand. Axle quickly jolted out of the way causing Sparkster to counter with a reverse slash. They remained hovering in the air locked in a struggle.

"It's payback time…for both me and Mifune!" Sparkster grunted.

"Aren't you mad at him!? He's hidden so much from the both of us! He purposely kept many of his techniques a secret!"

"If he wanted to keep them a secret then there must have been a good reason for it! I know Mifune would only do what he felt was best for us!" Sparkster replied as his sword broke away immediately charging into Axle with full force.

"He's not even your real father! Everyone knows that! Why risk your life for someone who cared more for his battles than anyone else!?"

"He's a real enough father to me! I don't care what anyone else thinks! He's been there for me whenever he could be, and that is all I care about! And I'll make sure you don't go unpunished for what you did to him!" Sparkster said continuing to match blows with Axle. 

Beginning to feel cornered Axle flew out through an opening in the roof and Sparkster followed him into the quiet town below. The silence of the town was quickly broken by the loud thundering of their rocket packs. They flew low over the rooftops uplifting the shingles in their wake. Exchanging swipes in the air neither could land a hit on the other. Desperate to return to the ground Sparkster grabbed Axle as they flew by the headquarters, steering him downwards. They fell through the roof, collapsing a good portion of the upper floor. Fortunately Sherry remained unharmed as the last of the debris collapsed on top of the two boys. Sparkster jumped out of the rubble searching for Axle all around him.

"That sword is nothing but trouble! You destroyed yourself and everyone around you just by picking that damn thing up!" He shouted out in the open, hoping for a response.

Sparkster suddenly felt the hair rise up on his neck and he quickly jumped out of the way, narrowly being nicked by the end of Axle's blade. Axle continued a series of swipes, which Sparkster continued to back away from nearly being hit every time.

"It's not the damn sword…that's made me the way I am you moron! I've just chosen to rebel against the truly wrong ones!" He said continuing to slash away at the air. Sparkster finally tripped near a hole in the floor. 

Axle approached him, sword in hand, snarling like an animal as he made quick swipes at Sparkster on the floor who edged back as best he could to avoid them. One of which made contact making a small cut on Sparkster's right arm where the armor had shattered spattering blood on the floor. He continued to edge back as far as he could without falling through the floor hole

"If only Mifune had never shown up in Zebulos 16 years ago! My dad would have still been the leader of the Rocket Knights, and you would have died in that village fire! There wouldn't be a Sparkster - no competition for the top rank! Everyone was always giving you the credit and praising your success, whereas I couldn't get a single mention of any of my accomplishments until a few months ago! Even then you stole the glory whenever the opportunity arose, no matter how dedicated I was to the throne! Do you have any idea what it's like to be pushed aside by someone you care for so dearly for your acquaintance!? And what of my father!? It was because I tried to become recognized that he is now dead, and for what!? For the one person who caused him to have such blind ambitions in the first place!? No!! I won't change! I'll turn this Kingdom red in its own blood!!!" He said fiercely jabbing his sword into the floor which Sparkster was nearly hit by almost causing him to fall through the hole in the floor where he dangled holding on for life by one hand.

Axle walked forward looking down at Sparkster. Ready to kick him to his death Sparkster flew straight upward and Axle quickly followed making a vertical slash downward. Sparkster saw it coming, and was quick to guard, but was too slow to stop the punch which Axle landed to his eyebrow, causing Sparkster to cut his rockets and fall to the floor. He remained lying on his back for a moment before sitting up and removing his helmet. Slowly opening his right eye he found his vision completely red, and looked across the room to find Axle panting and grasping his side as if in great pain. Noticing that Axle was much more wounded from his previous fight than he made it appear Sparkster found a renewed sense of courage and stood up.

"I can't believe you can stand there and blame Sir Alec's death on Mifune. You truly are rotten to the core!" Sparkster yelled.

Axle started chuckling as blood trickled down his breastplate from the side wound Mifune had made.

"The blind old fool had to die sometime anyway…it was all part of my original little scheme you see. Before any of this happened I planned on seizing Mifune's journal, and using the secrets against him. Then my dad would have been leader of the Rocket Knights. Of course by then he would have never suspected it, and I knew I would have to deal with you sooner or later too. But now Mifune made things just too easy for me by taking that hit! He would've been better off letting it kill you! You thought I went insane on the mountain summit didn't you? Don't be ridiculous…I've always felt this way. It was only when I killed my dad and stabbed you that I really realized this is the way I wanted it. The time of Lord Mifune is over, and I will do anything to secure my place as the next legend of Elhorn!" He said laughing.

Sparkster became blinded with rage, and swelling with hate. 

"You sick bastard! You don't deserve to carry a sword! You'll never even be half the knight Mifune is! NEVER!!"

"No more running…" Axle said holding his sword out in front of him, "We're settling this now!"

Sparkster ran at Axle yelling, enraged as the blood continued to run down the right side of his face. Sparkster's sword slammed into the flaming blade with such power that it caused Axle to jump back. As the storm outside raged on the gallant swordsmen fought valiantly for their causes which they believed evenly strong in. Sparkster's attacks came with the swiftness of Haruk's attacks, and the power of Zebulos', but were evenly matched by Axle's flarestone-powered sword. They charged at each other fiercely, releasing a powerful blow to each other's swords. Sparkster threw all of his might into a slash he made across Axle's hilt nearly breaking his arm. The hit caused the flarestone's fracture to expand slightly. Axle began to lose his temper, and began a series of harsh slashes forcing Sparkster into a corner. After a quick swipe across his side that caused Sparkster to drop to the floor. Axle looked at him and laughed exhaustedly. Sparkster placed his hand over the shallow wound looking up at him.

"You obviously didn't study that journal enough if that's all you can do…you are a lot tougher than you were when we fought the warrior on the mountain in Haruk, but you're still not good enough to beat this sword…" Axle said raising his sword above his head, "Take one last look at your princess, knowing that you died in vain and that nothing will change!"

Just as Axle was about to swing, he felt a searing pain running through his side. He looked down to find Sparkster's boot pressed into his wound. He quickly backed up and popped the armored plating off examining the throbbing wound as Sparkster returned to his feet.

"Guess you missed that last hit I made to your sword!" Sparkster grinned.

Axle looked down at his hilt, and noticed the hairline fracture in the flarestone had expanded through the entire stone. Suddenly he heard a cracking noise in the hilt and the stone turned black, then the flame around his blade extinguished. He dropped to the floor moaning as every open sore on his body began to bleed. The pain made it difficult to breathe as he grabbed his throat gasping for air. Sparkster watched horrified as Axle struggled with his injuries, unaware that the flarestone had been allowing Axle to function during the battle. Axle slowly sat up and grabbed his sword firmly taking a few limps forward with a shocked look on his face.

"I…Impossible!" He blurted out, "I can barely move!!!"

"Axle…you've been relying too much on that sword and not on your own abilities…" Sparkster said, finally figuring it out.

Feeling a burst of rage Axle summoned up enough strength and will to run at Sparkster with everything he had. His slashes were much slower which Sparkster easily guarded against.

"Damn you! I can't lose like this! I'll kill you yet! Then I'll finish off Mifune, and then I'll kill that sorceress he admires so much, I'll even go so far as to kill Sheryl!" Axle yelled frantically attacking Sparkster leaving a trail of blood behind his steps.

Enraged, Sparkster slammed into Axle's crippled blade as a mixture of blood and sweat ran down his face. He began ramming his fists into the berserk Axle's wounds slowing him down to a halt only for a moment. Axle suddenly countered, bringing his blade down over Sparkster shoulder, but not nearly hard enough to cause any damage even to his armor. Axle remained leaning up against Sparkster's armor completely engulfed in a mind-numbing pain. He pulled the same dagger he had struck Sparkster with before suddenly and quickly thrust it forward. Sparkster saw this, and grabbed his already crushed hand, tightening his grip until Axle released it, allowing it to fall to the floor.

"Not this time pal…!" Sparkster said to his face continuing to attack his wounds, becoming more and more angered, "I'll never forgive you for any of this! I can't stand the sight of you!"

Sparkster, frantically swinging at Axle, had forced him towards the entrance and charging towards him he pushed Axle through the doors out into the courtyard in the middle of the raging storm. Sparkster continued to fiercely pound his fists into Axle who refused to let go of the broken sword. Completely immobilized, Axle lay pressed into the muddy ground bleeding all over himself as Sparkster panted and wheezed both exhausted and blindly furious.

"You…! You killed your father! You sold out your country! You sold us all out for yourself! But now you've taken away something precious from my dad! And you'll pay dearly for it! DIE! YOU UNFORGIVEABLE SON OF A BITCH, DIE!" Sparkster shouted grabbing his sword with both hands firmly as he sat over the crippled Axle too tired to panic. 

He instead watched holding his breath as he waited for Sparkster to skewer him into the ground. Sparkster observed the terror in his eyes with only a minor instinct trying to hold him back as he was preparing to bring his sword down over his one-time colleague. The image of Mifune's downfall removed any doubt from his mind as he grit his teeth with hate and began to thrust downward. Axle gasped with what little breath he had left. Then something suddenly hit Sparkster from the back of his mind. He recalled the time the castle had been attacked by the Black Knights 5 years ago when he had finally brought Mifune out of his strange trance in the palace courtyard that morning. He remembered the time Mifune had rested his hand on his shoulder, and recalled what he had asked of him that day.

_"I want you to promise me something Sparkster…if you become a Rocket Knight I want you to promise me you will never harm anyone who is a parent or a child no matter how wrong they may be…understood?" _

_"Yes papa…"_

Sparkster quickly halted his original intention, and jammed the sword into the ground just a hairline away from Axle's head. Axle gasped as Sparkster twisted the sword violently in the mud once. Slouched over the disabled Axle, he began to break down, limited by his oath to Mifune. His tears fell to the muddy ground as he pounded his fist into it, unable to do the one thing he desired to do more than anything else.

"Why did you make me swear that Mifune!? Why!?" Sparkster asked himself continuing to feel tied and helpless to do anything as his goal was so closely within his grasp. Sparkster swallowed hard and slowly rose up gazing down at the blood covering his metal gauntlets. He clenched his fists as tightly as they would let him, and then slowly limped over to Axle on the floor kicking him over on his stomach as hard as he could.

"GET OUT!!!" Sparkster commanded as the rain washed the blood from his head. Axle turned his head to look at him with a shocked look on his face.

"…What?" Axle said quietly in a painful tone.

"GET OUT OF HERE, AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN ZEBULOS AGAIN! I SAID GET OUT!!!" Sparkster yelled swiftly kicking him in the side again. 

Axle gasped and remained still before trying with all of his might to return to his knees while trying to help himself up with his sword. He slowly limped away using his sword to hold him up and glanced back at Sparkster as he charged his rocket pack for flight.

"You'll regret this Sparkster…I promise you that. I'll always be watching you from around every corner plotting to make your life a miserable hell with each passing moment. One way or another my dreams will be realized by all of Elhorn. Farewell for now, my friend." Axle said in a strained voice as he flew off into the sky.

Sparkster looked around him and at the bloody spot that should have marked Axle's grave and fell over on the ground, beginning to sob. He wailed openly into the sky, agonizing over letting Axle go and realizing that he could have just made a fateful mistake. 

"Damn it….DAMN IT!!!" He cried pressing his hands into the mud.

For the first time he truly felt weak and humbled by the experience, and disappointed in himself that he could not honor Mifune with the vengeance he truly deserved. He then remembered the princess was still inside, and quickly ran back into the badly damaged main hall. Quickly ascending the steps he managed cut her loose and took her in his arms still asleep. He slowly began walking down the steps, realizing he had saved the princess, and in doing so, had probably prevented a great war from breaking out. Suddenly he felt more at ease, and just knew that he had done what Mifune had wanted him to do, and that he would have preferred him to let Axle go instead of killing him. Sherry began to repeat Sparkster's name over and over in her sleep which startled him as he was walking out of the headquarters as the rain began to settle. 

Sparkster began to smile knowing what he did was right as he charged his rocket pack and took off towards the castle holding Sherry tightly in his arms. After the hour long flight Sparkster and Sherry landed in the courtyard. Heavily exhausted, and blinded by the blood covering his right eye, Sparkster limped towards the light of a doorway. He continued to walk forward until he felt his knees begin to give out. Unable to travel any further he fell up against the stone wall of the castle with Sherry in his arms and collapsed. Hearing a thud, Basil, who had just happened to be walking by, leaned out into the courtyard to find Sparkster clutching Sherry bleeding all over himself.

"Doctor! Doctor come here quickly!" Basil yelled running back down the hall.

Sparkster could hear Basil's voice and was relieved that he had made it back safely before passing out again, embracing the princess as the Kingdom's bell tower seemed to ring out in celebration of Sparkster's victory. 


	13. Part 12

Part Twelve – The Green Sash  
  
The sun had just begun to rise bringing with it a new day for the Kingdom of Zebulos. Doctors had revived Sherry from the tranquilizer Axle had given her before the duel, but remained miserable as the King kept her under his watch for the remainder of the night, somewhat paranoid. Through quick treatment Sparkster recovered fully from his battle with Axle, but drifted into a deep sleep from severe exhaustion and did not return to check on Mifune's condition. The Rocket Knights crowded around his room as gossip quickly spread of his great accomplishment that ended the threat of Axle Gear single handedly. Even Basil was surprised Sparkster had managed to succeed as he had feared the worst ever since Mifune had been struck down by Axle. Sheryl had long drifted asleep by Mifune's side when Sparkster returned while Kaya remained in prayer until falling asleep late into the night. Hisaru and Ahiga were the first to awake and walked down the hall towards Sparkster's room. They peered inside to find him stretched out across his bed fast asleep still with sword in hand. He appeared to be enjoying the rest not bothered by his tightly bandaged arm and waist, and they decided not to wake him.  
  
"Well I'll be damned...he really did it..." Hisaru said peering over at Ahiga.  
  
"According to what he told the Rocket Knights the flarestone was severely damaged beyond function during the battle. I highly doubt it poses any further threat. He did a magnificent job." Ahiga praised.  
  
"He's Mifune's student isn't he? I wasn't expecting anything less!" Hisaru lied chuckling.  
  
"As soon as Lady Kaya is finished here I will escort her back to Haruk. You are choosing to stay here then?"  
  
"I was thinking about it. No way am I going back to Haruk. These Knights seem like they could use a good smith, and I kind of like the town atmosphere..."  
  
"The town...or the pub?" Ahiga asked trying to get him to come clean.  
  
"Shame on you for thinking of me like that!" Hisaru laughed as they walked on, "I wonder how Mifune's doing anyway...maybe we should check on him before we leave?"  
  
"Yes, we most definitely should. I am actually quite concerned; the doctors refused to tell us definitely whether or not he would recover after last night."  
  
* * *  
  
Sheryl stood on a desolate plain gazing into the horizon in the distance. As she looked around her she saw the remains of a battlefield littered with arrows, broken swords, and bodies. Gasping at the terrible sights she looked over her shoulder to find Mifune a short ways away gazing into the nothingness in front of him. He turned around and looked at her with a sad expression on his face grasping his sword lightly in his palm. She began to run towards him until suddenly out of nowhere came dozens of shadowed figures leaping in front of her. She stopped and gasped in horror as the figures repeatedly jabbed Mifune and then darted off out of sight. Mifune quickly fell to the war torn ground as blood began to extend outward from his body. Sheryl shrieked and ran over to him, kneeling down and grabbing his hand. Mifune turned his head to look at her and smiled.  
  
"It's all right," He quietly spoke, "They were the innocent soldiers whom I robbed of their lives. It's only proper that I atone for my sins this way."  
  
Sheryl began to break down into tears, burying her head in Mifune's hand.  
  
"Sheryl...you were the first person I came to know when I came back from Haruk. The first person I could truly relate to coming from that strange land. When I first met you by that well you must have been wondering what I was thinking. By seeing you it reminded me of just how special Zebulos and its people are to me. I have always had a special place for you in my heart, and hoped to be able to bring you true happiness outside the castle walls someday. But I'm afraid that's not possible now. It's time for me to go. I'm so sorry it has to be this way. Please take care of Sparkster for me. At least I can be confident that he will be safe under your watch. Goodbye...Sheryl." Mifune said closing his eyes, and turning his head away.  
  
"Mifune...? Mifune...!?" Sheryl begged for a response shaking him, but there was no response and she began sobbing over his lifeless body.  
  
* * *  
  
Sheryl jumped out of her deep sleep, and stood up. She had been resting in the chair by Mifune's bedside all night and looked around to confirm where she was. Walking over to the door she peered outside finding everyone gone from the night before. She turned around to check on Mifune remembering the doctors saying that the previous night would decide whether or not he would live only to find the bed empty. The sheets were remade and the blankets completely gone. Suddenly time had stopped and Sheryl suddenly found herself breathless as she felt a lump catch in her throat. Her eyes widened and she paused where she stood wondering if there had been some mistake, and that the room was not Mifune's. It was confirmed when she turned her head to find his sword resting in the corner. Sheryl slowly backed up against the wall and slid down it wrapping her arms around her knees as the tears began to roll down her face. She buried her head into her knees and began to weep.  
  
"Why did this have to happen to Mifune?" She sobbed, "Why?"  
  
Unable to bear her sorrow she fled the room and began running down the halls in tears covering her face with her hands. She passed two Zebulan scholars in the hall who wondered what could have troubled her. After a long journey through the palace Sheryl arrived at Sparkster's door in tears only to find him still asleep. Too disturbed to wake him she ran further down the hall trailing tears behind her. Sheryl climbed the stairs to the castle rooftop where Mifune used to go. A thin red thread of sunlight began to thicken as she gazed at it leaning over the castle wall trying to calm herself. After a few moments she stopped crying, and began to wipe the tears from her face thinking about many things.  
  
"No...Mifune would hate to see me like this..." She thought which just by thinking of Mifune helped to put her mind at ease, "He did it Mifune; Sparkster beat Axle...just like you said he would. I know you must be proud of him right now, and so am I. I know you're concerned that he may not be ready to lead the knights, but I'll be there for him in your absence. I'll do everything I can to guide him as you would."  
  
Sheryl breathed a long sigh gazing out in front of her and at the town which was preparing to open its shops. She felt serene and peaceful standing on the rooftop.  
  
"Just being here makes me feel as though you're watching over me Mifune. In some ways I wonder if this was a blessing for you. All of the pain is gone." She thought continuing to wipe the tears from her eyes, "You don't have to worry about the problems of Zebulos, or the Devotindos. You're finally at peace getting the rest which you so rightfully deserve. I'm happy for you, and yet so terribly sad...I'll never let go Mifune. I never had the chance to tell you how I truly felt, and I have to admit its killing me..."  
  
Sheryl continued to watch the sunrise while bidding farewell to Mifune, but not entirely as he continued to live on in her memory. She began to wonder how she would deal with not being able to express her true feelings towards him, and how she would break the news to Sparkster when he awoke. Wiping the tears from her eyes one last time she grabbed the castle wall she was leaning against and gazed over at the horizon.  
  
"I'll be strong for you Mifune...for the sake of your dream for a better Elhorn and for Sparkster. I promise not to let you down..."  
  
"My my, I haven't seen a sunrise this beautiful in a long time." A familiar voice said coming from the right of her.  
  
Turning her head, Sheryl gasped at the sight. There stood Mifune. His arm in a cast covered in bloody bandages from head to toe standing up completely straight watching the sun rise alongside her in a dark green robe. Completely shocked Sheryl slowly moved towards him silently as she began to cry again. The sun started to shine brightly in their presence as Sheryl leaped into Mifune in an embrace. Mifune tensed and let off a short yell in pain.  
  
"Ouch! Not so hard. My arm's still sore..." He chuckled. Sheryl eased back and looked at him strangely.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed, and why were the covers removed from it!?" She asked demanding an answer still in shock.  
  
"I was feeling a bit better so I decided to come up here to see the sunrise. It seems you beat me to it. And the covers were terribly stained so I had them disposed of. I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner, but I chose not to wake you. You seemed to be sleeping so soundly."  
  
Sheryl couldn't believe her eyes that Mifune was able to walk around after only 2 days of recovery. Then she remembered what Kaya had said about the royal guard's regeneration abilities and smiled at him carefully wrapping her arms around him and pressing her head into his right shoulder. She then lifted her head away staring into Mifune's eyes.  
  
"Sheryl, these past few days have allowed me much time to think." Mifune spoke quietly, "Only through this accident have I realized my error. I've been a fool for all of these years chasing after my nightmares trying to defeat them and fighting one battle after another without realizing just how much I've been neglecting the people that truly care about me. What a fool am I to ignore your patience in tolerating my code of knighthood for all these years Sheryl. Axle did me more of a favor when he struck me. Not only did it save Sparkster, but it also made me realize just how terribly blind I've been for all these years. To hell with my swordsmanship...to hell with it all! It no longer matters to me when I've been neglecting your kindness for so long. I'm sorry; I'm so sorry Sheryl..."  
  
"Mifune..."  
  
At that very moment their eyes locked, and Sheryl felt as though she could finally relate to Mifune's feelings as though they were her own. Mifune too felt as though he was staring into her soul at that moment, and the two for the first time in a long time could completely understand what the other was thinking. Just as Mifune edged closer Sparkster walked out from the tower onto the rooftop. Sheryl and Mifune quickly pushed away and looked at him as if caught in the middle of some dreadful act. Completely ignoring what was talking place Sparkster crept forward staring at Mifune with a happy look on his face.  
  
"I...I did it Mifune, I beat him, and I broke the flarestone in the process...but I didn't kill him. I remembered what you made me promise, and I spared him for you. Did I do the right thing...?" Sparkster asked peering down at the floor, hoping for a positive answer.  
  
Mifune limped up to him, and threw his right arm over his shoulder resting his dead hand on it and smiled.  
  
"You did exactly what I knew you would do, and I'm very proud of you. Although you should probably get more rest. You look terrible." He replied.  
  
Sparkster's face lit up with joy completely relieved to see Mifune.  
  
"I don't think I need it as bad as you do pop...you don't look so good yourself."  
  
"Oh I'll be just fine. It takes more than a mortal wounding to stop the great Mifune Sanjulo of the Rocket Knights!" He laughed.  
  
Sparkster was overjoyed to see Mifune in such high spirits again. Mifune then walked him over towards Sheryl and looked at him sternly.  
  
"Sparkster, I think you and I both know that I will no longer be able to lead the knights. At first I didn't think you were prepared to take on such a high responsibility. But I think now, with some guidance, you just may be ready to take charge. The Rocket Knights have grown in power over the past few years, and we are now the defenders of the world as opposed to Zebulos alone. I'm going to leave this decision up to you of course. I just wanted to let you know that you have my support, and that I will be there every step of the way should you accept."  
  
Sparkster walked across the rooftop to the ledge looking down at the town below him. Mifune slowly walked over and stood next to him as Sheryl listened in a short distance away.  
  
"...Dad, I've done some thinking after last night and what that old man from Haruk said to me. I always thought I was good enough to take on anybody...but I know I'm wrong. I can't be the leader of the Rocket Knights. Not now anyway. And after taking that trip to Haruk it's made me realize that I want to go out and see the rest of Elhorn. That's why I'm going to leave the castle and start a journey to develop my skills further."  
  
Sheryl gasped and Mifune continued to listen to him:  
  
"I know you might be kind of bummed to hear this, but its how I feel. I can't be a leader if I'm not really ready to be. I'm just a kid, and I realize that. I'll remain as a knight, but not a leader. The other reason I want to do this is Axle. I let him go because you asked me to, but I can't let him go around causing trouble. I have to find him again, and maybe try to talk him out of whatever he's trying to do. I know this will make me stronger, and maybe some day I'll be as good as you are..."  
  
Mifune paused for a moment, and then smiled.  
  
"It pleases me very much to hear you say that Sparkster. Refining my skills in the outside world was something I desired to do as well. I've spent most of my training years behind the walls of castles, and I have to say I'm somewhat envious that you have this opportunity, but still very proud. I know someday you will become a great leader for the Rocket Knights. You may serve in a lesser position as a mobile soldier if that is what you wish until you are ready for the role of leadership."  
  
Sparkster became overwhelmingly happy as he turned to face Mifune and shook his hand. They stared at each other for a few moments before Sparkster wrapped his arms around Mifune's neck and squeezed tightly.  
  
"Calm yourself...this isn't goodbye by any means." Mifune chuckled, "You don't have to leave right away. I intended to remain here until the knights have regrouped. There are dark times ahead for Elhorn, and I must ensure that Zebulos is prepared for them before I take my leave. Of course it will be the knights like you that will help to bring order to it. Trust in yourself, and I know you will bring better times ahead for all of us."  
  
Sparkster backed away and wiped the tears from his face and he then looked to Sheryl who approved of his decision by nodding happily.  
  
"I will Mifune. Someday I'll bring down the Devotindos just like you would have done with a little more time! I'll make you proud to know I'm a Rocket Knight...! I guess you two had something you wanted to talk about..." Sparkster said remembering what he had intruded on, "I'll leave you guys alone then. See ya later Mifune."  
  
Again, Mifune edged closer to Sheryl, only to be interrupted by Kaya who appeared behind them and cleared her throat to catch their attention. They turned to her and she responded with a peculiar look and a smirk on her face.  
  
"...There's no sense in being so coy about it, everyone knows what the two of you are doing up here..." Kaya said sarcastically, "I came to bid you farewell Mifune. I spoke with the King, and it's come to my understanding that you're leaving the castle?"  
  
Sheryl looked up at Mifune somewhat shocked by the news.  
  
"...I have thought about it. I would just be a burden here now. Besides I think the rest of the Knights have come to depend on my services a little too much. It's time they've learned to act on their own, and decide on a new leader for themselves."  
  
"I see...if that's your decision then I wish you the best of luck." Kaya said walking up to Mifune stuffing an envelope in the pocket of his robe, "This is from General Ahiga. He has instructed me to give this to you...from Sir Pargal."  
  
Mifune wondered what it could have been about as Kaya backed away and walked back towards the stairs.  
  
"Well then Maros, until we meet again..." She said descending the staircase.  
  
On her way back through the hallway she stumbled upon Ahiga who looked up taking notice of her.  
  
"I have no further business here. Master Hisaru has decided to remain in Zebulos. If you wish I can escort you back to Haruk. I'm sure once I explain the situation to the Queen your charges will be dropped." He offered.  
  
Kaya paused, and shook her head in rejection.  
  
"I'm sorry General, but I've promised the princess that I would continue to educate her in the ways of magic until an appointed time. No disrespect to you of course, but I doubt that even your influence would sway the Queen's decision. My reputation has become far too tarnished to return to Haruk."  
  
"If that is your decision then so be it. All I can do for you then is wish you safe travels madam sorceress, and that I will do everything in my power to keep Haruk from bringing you harm in your journey."  
  
"Thank you General. A safe journey to you as well." Kaya said bowing to him as he walked down the main hall taking his leave.  
  
Meanwhile on the rooftop Mifune and Sheryl were alone at last. Mifune carefully worked his arm into his pocket and removed a green sash draped over his numb fingers. It was old and terribly torn, and was still stained a dark burgundy in some parts by blood from long ago.  
  
"Do you remember this?" Mifune asked, "I've kept it all this time..."  
  
"That's the bandage you had covering your arm wound when you came back from Haruk!" She replied amazed to see that he still had it.  
  
"There's a story behind this that I've never told you about. Back then, right before I fled from Haruk, the Queen proposed I marry her. As a custom this was tied around my arm, sealing her proposal, and signifying our bind to the agreement of marriage. It is a custom in Haruk to do so. Of course I had no intention of marrying the Queen of Haruk, but I kept it anyway thinking it may become useful. After I used it as a bandage that day I never thought I'd have any use for it again yet I still held onto it. Now I think I understand why, and I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago." Mifune said placing the sash in Sheryl's hand and then kneeling, "Lady Sheryl...will you bestow upon this tired soldier the honor of your hand?"  
  
Sheryl gasped and became moist-eyed staring down at Mifune on his knees. Unable to speak with words she bent down and carefully tied the sash around Mifune's arm with quivering lips. Seeing him struggle with only one barely moveable arm she helped him back up and quickly fell into his arms locked in an embrace as the sun cast itself over the rooftop of the castle.  
  
"We needn't worry ourselves with this place any longer. Let's go back to Wezil and start where we left off 16 years ago." Mifune said.  
  
Sheryl was too happy to speak, and instead leaned forward and gently placed her lips upon his as the sun seemed to rise on that moment. Mifune looked down as the castle drawbridge lowered and Ahiga passed through as he stopped for a moment looking up at them before continuing to walk into the busy streets.  
  
"...Seems you'll manage quite well without your sword Maros. I wish you luck..." He thought as he disappeared into the crowds.  
  
Zebulos awoke to another day unaware of the dangers that faced it and its crown the night before due to the efforts of Sparkster and Mifune. Sheryl and Mifune remained embracing the moment on the rooftop acting as if the new day had been created just for them. The nightmares of Mifune's past seemed to vanish altogether at that moment. Not a single scar or wounding seemed to bother him. The pains of his past seemed to have been lifted with a single kiss, and he then realized the things that really mattered to him were Sheryl and Sparkster as opposed to his swordsmanship, and felt resolved knowing that his father would have been pleased with him regardless. Mifune and Sheryl continued to savor the moment of which both wished would last an eternity as the dawn smiled its fortune upon them. Meanwhile a lonely sword remained waiting without a master in the corner of Mifune's room as if patiently awaiting the day when the need would arise for its services once again. 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
- Ahiga -  
The General of the Armies of Haruk  
  
Ahiga returned to Haruk, where he reported to the Queen that Hisaru was killed during a conflict between Axle and Mifune who was also killed by Axle. The Queen accepted his story and he then returned to his duties as the overseer of Haruk's soldiers.  
  
- Hisaru -  
The Ex – Master Smith of Haruk  
  
Receiving his "pardon" from Haruk, Hisaru spent most of his time opening smiths in various regions of Zebulos under different aliases. While at night he would often be found in the taverns and pubs indulging himself in a drunken stupor. After witnessing the destruction caused by his sword and the flarestone he vowed never to create another weapon again, devoting his life to odd metal works from that point on.  
  
- King Zebulos -  
The Ruler of the Kingdom of Zebulos  
  
With the help of the Rocket Knights the King had suppressed the Black Knights and forced them back into the outskirts of the Kingdom. For a number of years the Devotindos Empire continuously massed its forces while waiting for the right time to invade the castle. Regardless of their threats, the King remained firm in his decision not to hand over the Pig Star key to Emperor Devilgus. It would remain this way until 10 years later when the Devotindos invaded Zebulos with the intent of seizing the key.  
  
- Princess Sherry -  
The Heir to the Throne of Zebulos  
  
Princess Sherry continued to study under Kaya until an appointed time. Afterwards she was secluded from the outside world and forced to remain within Zebulos castle due to the growing tensions between Zebulos and Devotindos. Her only joy in those days came from Sparkster who would often return from his travels to pay his respects and bring news from the outside. While remaining loyal to her cause as Princess she became bored with castle life and upset that she could not put her magic ability to use.  
  
- Sir Basil -  
The Ronin  
  
Basil remained a cadet without a master for several years until winning a royal tournament of swordsmanship with Sparkster's absence that year. His victory earned him his knighthood and he proved a great asset in the numerous battles against the Black Knights. After a few years Basil decided to travel on his own and leave Zebulos, wandering from town to town teaching the gifted youths of Zebulos to fight against the Devotindos with certain limits. Witnessing the dangers of Haruk's sword techniques first handedly he promised Mifune never to teach them to anyone.  
  
- Kaya -  
The Freelance Sorceress  
  
Kaya remained in Zebulos until the Princess had completed her lessons, and then departed from Zebulos swearing never to return to Haruk again. Ahiga added into his report that upon arriving in Zebulos he had killed her as a traitor to the High Council of Mages allowing her to move freely through Elhorn without having to worry about a prize on her head. Kaya traveled to many places acting as both helper and healer in small villages that needed assistance. She eventually stumbled upon a band of orphans in a destroyed village in Wolfen, and decided to rebuild the town as an orphanage for the young children where she finally settled. She and Mifune would occasionally gather from time to time to reminisce of the past and tell new stories, and became pleased with her decision not to return to Haruk. She eventually categorized the events of the Rocket Knights in a library she constructed in her Wolfen Village.  
  
- Axle -  
The Black Knight  
  
Broken and bruised in both ego and body after his fight with Sparkster he returned to the woodlands near the borders of Devotindos and Zebulos where the Black Knight Headquarters was located. He was greeted warmly by all of the knights due to his aid at the castle allowing them to fight another day, and allowed him shelter within their base. After laboring for nights he had mended the flarestone to the point where its effects could be restored for a short period of time giving him a small, but helpful edge in battle. Eventually becoming a full-fledged member of the Black Knights, Axle swore to get revenge on Sparkster, and declared himself a hunter of all Rocket Knights. The Black Knights waged many battles against their Rocket Knight rivals and after a dispute one day Axle killed the current leader of the Black Knights replacing him in rank. With nothing to stand in his way Axle was determined to set his plan into motion, and this time emerge victorious.  
  
- Sparkster -  
The Rocket Knight  
  
Although Sparkster had refused leadership for an appointed time the Rocket Knights treated him as so and celebrated the defeat of Axle for nearly a week straight. During the celebration the King appointed him the honorary position of Rocket Knight. A short while after Sparkster left Zebulos Castle and started his journey. He honed and sharpened his skills creating his own style as he gained experience in the distant towns and villages. Sparkster became a wanderer searching the outlying areas of the country for Axle in hope of finding an end to their quarrel. After a few years of traveling Sparkster returned to the Rocket Knights and accepted his position as leader to help defend against the Devotindos Empire which became increasingly hostile. Shortly after leaving on another journey he received word that Zebulos Castle was under attack, and the time for Sparkster to face Axle once again was at hand, but that's another story...  
  
- Sheryl & Lord Mifune -  
The Gentle Companion and Former Hero  
  
After the celebration had ended Mifune opened the letter addressed to him from his master who explained that he too had fled Haruk and instructed him to place his sword at his grave site when it would no longer be needed. Receiving the location of Pargal's tomb from Ahiga both Mifune and Kaya went to pay their final respects to the brave knight before placing a magic barrier over the sword protecting it from falling into the wrong hands. Feeling relieved of the sword's burden Mifune felt his work was complete and planned to depart for the town of Wezil with Sheryl. Mifune and Sheryl returned to Wezil village shortly after Sparkster left on his travels. After rebuilding Sheryl's cottage they remained there for some time. Sheryl enjoyed being out of the castle for the first time in a long time. Both she and Mifune would often spend quiet days in the village waiting to hear news of the Rocket Knights and of Sparkster's return. Mifune would often visit the new headquarters, being constructed so close to Wezil, and aided the knights whenever they were in need of assistance. Things came slow which suited the both of them perfectly fine after being in the middle of everything for so many years. Both Mifune and Sheryl continued to live outside of Zebulos Castle for many years to come, and enjoyed peace and solitude in the small village with every passing day.  
  
Over time the Devotindos invasion would fail and the Pig Star would be destroyed at the hands of Sparkster. Various other nations would attempt to reconstruct the Pig Star and capture the key, but would also fail. Afterwards Elhorn fell into standstill under the watch of Sparkster and the Rocket Knights.  
  
As the era of peace on Elhorn dragged out for many years the people who knew of these great war heroes grew fewer and fewer in number. However there will always be a certain village of mages in a small Wolfen province that will cherish the story of the traveling swordsman and his adventures for many years to come.  
  
~ End 


	15. The FAQ

The FAQ  
  
Last Updated: 10-16-02 *New plot question answered*  
  
I've created this FAQ to share some of the questions asked by some friends and fans who have read this fic which I thought were pretty good. A few of them I've added myself to clarify parts of the story better. I would recommend that before this section is read, that you first read the story in its entirety, as it does contain a few minor plot spoilers, and one really big one. As I continue to receive questions, I'll begin to add a few of them to this section.  
  
Q: How old are you?  
  
A: I was born Oct 11, 1983.  
  
Q: Kendo fencer? What's that?  
  
A: Kendo, by loose description, is a martial art involving the discipline of sword principals based on the old samurai sword techniques of Japan. It teaches the cultivation of oneself through the adaptation of the sword techniques of the katana, the traditional sword of the samurai. I've been a student of Kendo for 9 years and am currently a junior assistant instructor at my Kendo school. Of course that doesn't make a Kendo student a samurai or anything ridiculous like that, it's basically like any other martial art, to better oneself in mind and body. However I find it to be a bit more strenuous and rigorous in training than most other martial arts myself. It's basically why I have the time to go in-depth with stories like the one from the RKA games. After an hour or two of practice, you really don't feel like doing anything but sitting around, writing, or playing a game or two :)  
  
Q: Why did you choose to write such a big fic on Mifune?  
  
A: After flipping through the RKA and Sparkster manuals, Mifune was a topic that seemed to beg for more detail. I thought it would be interesting, and so I started writing "The Story of a Traveling Swordsman." One of the things I tried to deviate from was the blandness of the instruction manuals regarding Mifune and Sparkster's past. It was a typical story that was found in most Japanese samurai folk tales, very cliché. Brave master swordsman finds orphan, raises orphan, becomes his master, enter the evil adversary, adversary wounds or kills master, student seeks to avenge his masters honor and succeeds then banishes the adversary from the Kingdom. In a sense I tried to keep this outlook as the framework for the fanfic, but I also tried to give it more interesting twists along with the slow moving drama. There was so much more to be desired in the character, and I tried to do as much with Mifune as I possibly could to make him an entertaining and interesting character that would keep the reader reading. Of course I won't know if I actually achieved this until I'm able to read lots of reviews from all sorts of people whom differ in opinions.  
  
Q: Why is the story entitled: "The Story of a Traveling Swordsman" over something like: "The Adventures of Mifune"?  
  
A: By answering this question, I'll spoil the entire story. So I'm leaving the answer to this at the very bottom of this faq. If you haven't read the entire story, DON'T READ THE ANSWER TO THIS QUESTION!  
  
Q: So many pages! What kind of an obsessed freak are you!?  
  
A: Whoa whoa...slow down. There are times when I question myself on why I've expanded so much on a story like the Rocket Knight series that only a few lucky people have had the privilege of playing, let alone go in-depth with the storyline. The truth is I'm just a guy that likes to write...a lot...however I'm also not one of those freaky people that sits at a computer all day and types. Truth is I'm a pretty friendly guy, and enjoy a healthy social life and an internet chat from time to time, so please don't get this image of a crazy reject of society locked in a basement with a computer :P  
  
Q: I notice you use a lot of the same words over again, and tend to stereotype some of your settings and themes. Why's that?  
  
A: I'd have to agree with that. It's common in my writing to see repetitive or similar descriptive words, and there's a good reason for it. Some writers tend to use advanced vocabulary and become so emotional descriptively that readers can tend to lose sense of what's happening. This was an approach I tried to steer away from while writing the Traveling Swordsman. My aim was not to show off, but rather to deliver the type of story I could share with a wide variety of readers. I suppose I could have used much more glamorous types of vocabulary for the battles using my experience with Kendo, but explaining a battle scene using words like "offensive stance" is a lot easier than trying to explain a scene using fencing phrases like "chudan no kamae," or attacking with a "shou - men" strike. I also chose to keep my romance limited, mainly for the sole reason that too much of it can spoil this type of a story; no matter how well it pertains to the plot.  
  
Q: What species are the people of Haruk anyway?  
  
A: I realize that I hardly went into the actual culture and people of Haruk. The biggest question I've received is what is the dominant race of beings in Haruk? The answer is simple...I DON'T KNOW! That's right! Not a clue! They aren't exactly human, seeing as Elhorn seems to only be home to inhabitants of the furry/anthropomorphic nature. They aren't opossum either, being as Kaya describes Gromm as being twice the size of Mifune. Basically, they can be any race you want them to be. Adds some interaction to the story I suppose. If someone can think up a good race to make them, and I like it, then I'll stamp it for approval and might add it into the story during a revision. I've been thinking lately, and it is kind of important, being that Kaya is half of 'it.' Maybe I'll get around to it sometime.  
  
Q: Where did you get all of these wacky names from? Wochi-Chadaki!?  
  
A: Heh...well, I do agree that some of the names I've given to swords and characters alike are a bit odd. There's an honest reason for it though. Haruk is based on a culture of many different parts of ancient cultures from around the world we know. The names, such as Gromms, and later Axle's sword, the Wochi-Chadaki, actually has a close root to the words "fire- wound" in the Navajo language. Many of the names the people of Haruk were given are names based on various Native American languages.  
  
Q: What are the ages of the characters?  
  
A: I was asked, so all right...  
  
Act I  
  
Mifune – 21 Sheryl – 19 Alec – 26 Sparkster – 7 months Axle – 7 Months  
  
Act II  
  
Mifune – 32 Sheryl – 30 Alec – 37 Sparkster – 11 Axle – 11 Basil – 14 Sherry – 11 Cherry – 9 Evan – 17  
  
Acts III & IV  
  
Mifune – 37 Sheryl – 35 Alec – 42 Sparkster – 16 Axle – 16 Basil – 19 Sherry – 16 Cherry – 14 Kaya – 31 Hisaru – 63 Gromm – 39 Ahiga – 47  
  
That should cover all of the important ones. Any others that I missed can be obtained by e-mailing me...although if it goes that far, you probably need a hobby ;)  
  
Q: Does Mifune really have an illness?  
  
A Now that I've added parts into chapter 11 I feel a need to comment on this. Mifune was never really "sick." What was actually happening when he fell ill in the story was Maros trying to take control of Mifune's actions. As mentioned in chapter 11 Maros is the side of Mifune that he sealed away to avoid becoming like Gromm. By resisting him, he was putting strain on himself both mentally and physically, disguising it as an illness so as not to draw concern among his friends, family, and fellow knights.  
  
Q: So who's your favorite character?  
  
A: I really can't answer that; I'm just too torn between them all. I can answer some sub-questions of the category though. The one I would have to say I admire the most is Mifune. Throughout the story he walks a frail line of sanity and still manages to lead the powerful Zebulan army, and take care of the ones he loves. The one character I find the most intriguing is Kaya. When I started thinking up the plots for act 3, I remembered that Princess Sherry could use magic in RKA. Suddenly this pool of ideas just came to me and Kaya was born. She is firm in her beliefs and is a very strong-minded person, yet she also carries a sensitive, empathetic side to her. Guess I'm a sucker for a throbbed heart too, but nevertheless; I find Kaya to be one of the best characters not related to the official cast found in the story.  
  
Q: Why does Mifune sometimes fight with his sword at his waist and other times on his back?  
  
A: As mentioned in acts 3 and 4, Mifune is a master of 3 different sword styles. He uses the Zebulan sword style when his sword is at his waist and the Haruk style when his sword is placed on his back. His 3rd special sword style calls for a combination of the two. The only way to tell when he's using his special techniques are when some armor explodes or a massive mortal injury is dealt to the point of near death. ;)  
  
Q: Are the sword fights based off of realistic fencing in The Traveling Swordsman?  
  
A: Absolutely NOT! Sword duels of any type in any style are implemented to take out an opponent as quickly as possible. (Something I'm well aware of, let me mention, before I'm accused of being ignorant :)) The swashbuckling back-and-forth sword exchanging that goes on in the story is simply a thing made up in Hollywood with roots in the ancient theatre if you ask me. However, it's more exciting to beef up a battle scene than to make it more realistic. Let's face it; everyone prefers a heroic clashing of steel over a swift disemboweling slash across the stomach, right?  
  
Q: Do you plan on doing another fanfic?  
  
A: I have been wrapped up with some other matters lately, and now that things have died down a little I'm seriously considering writing another story or fanfic. I have three basic plots jotted down. One of these would be a Sparkster fanfic, with a plot set before my first story this time detailing an event regarding Sparkster's real father, and another fic set after the first story that involves Sparkster and a troubled former student of Basil. Another fanfic plot I had in mind takes an almost complete turnaround from the Traveling Swordsman. I've always wanted to try my hand at a space battle type fic with giant robots, and am considering a fic based in the world of Xenogears (An excellent game with a beautifully developed storyline which I highly recommend to anyone with access to a Playstation). I think it would be the most fun to write. Although I am still busy, I would release the fic in smaller segments than that of the Traveling Swordsman so that I could share the story quicker than I have in the past with my past fics. In the meantime I will be considering which of these plots I will stay with. If there is a particular plot of interest that you've read above, feel free to contact me and let me know which you like best. It can only help to quicken the pace at which I'll release my next fic by providing feedback.  
  
I may also be making some major revisions to the Traveling Swordsman sometime in the future. There are a few scenes that I've removed that I'm deciding whether or not to throw back into the story. Most of which are battle scenes, such as Mifune vs. Gromm at the tournament in Haruk. At the time, the fights would have been so descriptive that I couldn't think of any words in English to describe what their swords would have been doing, and also felt they were unnecessary. I may sometime in the future end up writing these into the original storyline.  
  
* The big answer to the fourth question: MAJOR PLOT SPOILER BELOW*  
  
A: The title "The Story of a Traveling Swordsman" has a tricky meaning to it. Some may find what you're about to read kind of shocking and unexpected. This is because the traveling swordsman isn't Mifune, its Sparkster. Mifune has had his fair share of journeys, but was never really a wandering knight. At the end of the story, Sparkster decides to leave leadership of the Rocket Knights to the others, while he travels the world of his own accord. He never actually breaks away from the Rocket Knights, and in many ways is still considered their leader, but chose to hone his skills through real-world experience to become as great, if not better than Mifune one day, all the meantime in search of Axle Gear. Shocked? Not surprised at all? Either way, that's the reason for the story's title. 


End file.
